Fairytale
by TwilightCakes
Summary: Princess Alice is taken by surprise when Jasper tries to win her heart. Before she knows it, she is swept up in a love story that she has only read about in fairy tales. Is it finally her turn for love, no matter how forbidden it is? AH & AU.
1. PROLOGUE : Once upon a time

Prologue: Once Upon A Time…

oX~Xo

She stared up at the moon, sucking in a panicked breath. It wouldn't be long now; the sun had sunk below the horizon hours ago, and she knew it had to be close to midnight.

Alice absentmindedly fingered the gold woven pattern on her gown as she bit her lip and stared into the darkness. She stood on the back patio overlooking the gardens, and behind that, the meadow where she and Rosalie had played so many years ago. _Oh how it felt like so many years ago…_

Taking a deep breath, she blew out her candle and quickly made her way down the stone stairs to the gardens. There would be no turning back now. Her breath came out in small puffs of white clouds as she made her way down to the path towards the rose gardens where they always met. She pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders as the chilly night air nipped at her skin. Would he be here? _Of course,_ her mind chided her. Jasper would never let her down.

_Prince charming would never let her down. _

The moon shone brightly that night, allowing her to move quickly through the gravel paths that wove through the neatly trimmed shrubs and endless array of flowers. Normally she would stop and admire the way the flowers seemed to glow in a translucent way in the moonlight; however, tonight she was in a hurry. She knew she was running out of time, and quickly. Alice picked up the hem of her gown, letting her feet move faster. She had to get to him, and soon. His messenger had warned her that he wouldn't have much time, and she was taking no chances with this. Tonight might be their only chance. Winding through the garden, she finally found the old oak with the low hanging branches that they had dubbed 'theirs'. So many times they had met there behind the privacy of the low hanging boughs to share a laugh or steal a kiss.

But none of that mattered now.

Alice slid to a halt on the dewy grass, her slippers sliding a bit in the dampness. Leaning against the tree, she tried her best to catch her breath as she waited for him. Looking around, her eyes strained to see any sign of him in the dim light. _They were running out of time. _

"Where are you?" she asked into the silent night. Alice knew she wouldn't be able to keep her emotions together long; her bottom lip was already beginning to quiver.

The crickets chirped around her in the still night, oblivious to the inevitable peril that surrounded her. Her breath sped up as she tried to think of ways to diffuse the explosive situation with her hot-headed father, the king. She would do anything to protect Jasper, if that's what it would come to.

Then, like a silent breeze, she felt him. Whirling around, her gown spinning at her feet, she gasped when she saw him. He seemed to appear out of the darkness, his golden hair shining in the muted moonlight.

He swiftly moved up to her, wasting no time to gather his tiny princess in his arms. Jasper held her tightly against his chest, cradling her head under his chin. What he would give to stay like this forever…but that was all a distant dream now. He breathed in her scent, marveling at the way she felt in his arms. How could something so erroneous feel so true?

She couldn't contain her terror any longer. "Jasper, what are we going to do? What's going to happen? When you sent the messenger for me and you didn't come yourself, I knew something was wrong! " she trilled, grasping the front of his shirt in her hands. She gripped the material so hard that her knuckles began to show white.

"Your father," he gasped into her long brown locks. "He's coming! He knows!"

Alice gasped, pulling away to look at him. "What?" She asked, "How could he?"

"That's not important now. What's important is that you know that I love you," he said urgently, shakily picking up her small hands in his. She could feel his warm skin trembling in hers, and her heart began to race as she realized he was as panicked as she was. Jasper never panicked; he was the epitome of calm, cool, collected. Nothing ever rattled her Jasper, but tonight he looked tense and frightened. Her hazel eyes were wide, questioning his words.

"Jasper…"

"You mustn't talk now. I must go. The King and his guards are on their way, but I couldn't leave you without telling you that one last time."

"But-"

"I…I was stupid to try to win a princess. I could lose my life for this or worse; you could be punished…I should have never even tried…"

"Don't say things like that," She insisted, stepping closer to him. She breathed in his masculine scent as she grasped his cheeks in her small hands. "It was all worth it. It will all be worth it, Jasper. This isn't the end."

"No, Alice. He told me to stay away, and I should have listened."

"You're lying," she said firmly, pressing her forehead against his. She raised her hands up to brush his honeyed locks out of his eyes, trying to soothe him. Alice knew that her own trembling hands were probably not making him feel any better, but she had to try. She knew that her father knowing about them was not good for either one of them. His hands fell to her small waist, his fingers gripping her sides as he fought with himself to leave his princess behind.

He sighed in defeat. "You're right – as always. I would do it all over again," he said softly, lowering his lips to press them against hers. Alice felt her body quiver in his arms; yearning for more of the warmth that his mouth and body gave her. The power she willingly gave Jasper over her was irrevocable and earth-moving. She would never be able to have enough of him. She pressed her wanting lips more firmly against his, savoring the taste of him and never wanting to let him go. After a few more moments, he broke their kiss to lean his forehead against hers again.

"I would do it all over for you, Alice….You'll always be my Juliet," he said sadly, holding her chin in his fingers. She looked up at him, her breath catching in her throat.

Suddenly, they could hear the faint sound of horse hooves hitting the gravel road leading up to the front of the castle. Her heart almost beat itself out of her chest as they both whirled around, listening.

"They're coming," he breathed, his eyes wide. "Your father…"

"Jasper, please don't go," she gasped. Tears had formed in her eyes, and Alice unsuccessfully tried to blink them back. They began to stream down her face and she choked as she let them flow without restraint. "You're everything to me," she said in a whisper, her voice cracking.

She watched as Jasper's breath caught in his throat. He swallowed hard, his green eyes shining. "I love you, my Alice," he said resolutely. "Nothing shall ever change that."

oX~Xo

Confused? It's okay, it's just the prologue : )

BIG THANK YOU to mama23keiki for beta-ing and for putting up with my craziness =P

I was in a mood to try something new. This fic is AU and AH, and unlike anything I've done.

There isn't a time or date set for this fic; all you need to know is that it all happened in a fairytale land, far, far away, and a long time ago. It took place in a time of castles, knights, princes, princesses, sword fights, and most importantly, _once upon a time._

Banner for the fic is HERE (replace DOT):

http:/i982(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/ae307/TwilightCakes/Fairytale(DOT)jpg

***AND***

Chapter 1 just might go up this weekend if I get some reviews…*looks around innocently*


	2. Chapter 1 : Princes and crowns

**Author's Note:** I'm so flattered that so many of you loved my prologue! Thank you for all the kind words, author alerts, story alerts, etc. You made my day today!

That being said, I wanted to ask you to be a little patient for these first two chapters. They feature a younger version of Alice and Rosalie, but some key points are revealed and important things happen. They do age quickly, so just bear with me for two chapters – deal? The prologue is a flash forward to a chapter later on, so we've all got that to look forward to ; )

**BIG THANK YOU to mama23keiki for her super awesome beta skills on this one. She helped me out SO MUCH with this chapter, and it wouldn't be how it is without her. She turned this chapter around to me SUPER quick because she knew you guys wanted to read it, so really, a HUGE thank you to her. You're amazing bb! Thank you so much! : )**

Chapter 1: Princes and Crowns

oX~Xo

"Why, thank you sir!" she said in her haughty voice.

Alice looked up at Rosalie from her position on the ground in the grassy meadow. She watched her older sister pretend to bow in thanks to an imaginary person who had just complimented her dress. Alice tried unsuccessfully to stifle her giggles as she watched Rosalie leaned forward too much in her bow, making the daisy chain crown of wildflowers fall forward from atop her head, down onto her face.

"Oh Rose!" Alice laughed, covering her mouth. Rosalie looked up, her violet eyes annoyed as she carefully tried to rearrange the woven 'crown' back on top of her golden curls. She huffed a sigh, pulling it off her head with a disgusted grunt.

"Oh Alice! I've gone and ruined it!"

"I'll make you another," Alice answered, giving her sister a grin. The eleven year old girl walked a few paces in the meadow, finding a new patch of flowers before sitting back down. She began to pick the prettiest ones for her thirteen year old sister's replacement flower crown. Lessons were over for the two girls, and that meant free time before dinner with the King and Queen. Though they both knew they were too old to be playing pretend games in the meadow behind their castle home, that didn't stop them from enjoying their time in the sunshiny day.

"We have to practice our bows and curtsies Alice! Father says we're to have a ball before summer!"

Alice looked up, brushing her dark brown hair out of her eyes. It had long since fallen out of the tidy braids their maids had secured them in that morning. Her long locks had a tendency to have a mind of its own. Alice never could keep her hair or clothes orderly for long.

"Why would we have a ball?" she questioned, squinting up in the afternoon sunlight. She watched her golden haired sister practice her curtsy again, carefully keeping her back straight.

"Oh Alice, is there really a reason needed to have a ball?" Rosalie scoffed playfully. She watched her sister weave the flower stems, her violet eyes shining.

"Seems silly to me, is all. I hate going to balls. I also hate dancing!" she thundered playfully, tossing a handful of grass at Rosalie. The two girls giggled, knowing that Alice hated dancing because she was so bad at it.

Rosalie twirled in place as she waited for her new crown of flowers. "Maybe we'll each meet a prince at the ball!"

Alice wrinkled her nose. "I hope not. I hate boys! Rose, you're so silly to think boys are interesting. All they want to do is step on the hem of your dress and pull your hair!"

"You're talking about boys…I'm talking about a prince. Not just any prince…Prince Charming," Rosalie cooed, her eyes glazing over. Alice made a gagging noise in the back of her throat as she daintily wove the flowers together.

"Have you been stealing Angela's romance novels again?" she teased her older sister. Rosalie's cheeks turned pink and she stopped twirling.

"Alice, promise me you won't tell!" she said guiltily.

Alice just smiled and shook her head. Rosalie and Alice had lessons each day with their tutor, Angela, in her quarters. The walls were lined with book after book, the rows of neatly stacked novels lining the walls of their teacher's room. The girls would peruse the titles on their breaks from lessons, and Rosalie had been obsessed with her tales of romance since she had found them. Alice rolled her eyes as she thought about it. Her sister had spoken of nothing but princes and marriage and boys, much to Alice's disgust.

"Why do you want to meet a prince so much anyway?" Alice asked, once again brushing her locks out of her eyes. Rosalie still had a far-off dreamy look in her eye and wasn't listening. She tended to daydream about boys a lot lately.

"Roooose…anyone there?" Alice sang. Rosalie blinked several times, coming out of her daydream.

"Oh Alice!" She giggled. "Why _wouldn't _you want to meet a handsome prince? Just think of it!"

Alice wrinkled her nose again, looking over at her sister as she continued to dance and swirl in the tall grass.

"I have and…I still don't like boys yet."

Rosalie snorted. "Don't you want to be a princess forever? Maybe even a queen? Mother and Father were a princess and a prince before they were our parents. Look at them!"

And they were all happy, for the most part. King Carlisle had ruled the land ever since the death of his father nearly fifteen years before. He had already been married to their mother, Esme, when he was crowned, making her the queen. The two sisters had been born into a plush life of royalty and riches, never knowing anything else.

Alice nodded in agreement. "You're right. They seem happy."

"Why wouldn't they be? Wouldn't it be marvelous to live like them? Be in a castle with maids and people to do everything for you…and…and to always wear a crown with jewels!"

"You've thought about this a lot," Alice chortled. Rosalie shot her an exasperated look as she picked up a stick and began to prance through the grass.

"I just want to live happily ever after, Alice," Rosalie mused softly. "Is that so bad?"

"You sound like a book of fairytales."

Honestly, Alice didn't want her sister to meet a prince just yet. That meant she would move away and never be around anymore. Rosalie had been around her whole life - Who would she have lessons with? Who would eat with her in the kitchen? Who would sneak out of her room and go for midnight walks in the garden with her? - She didn't want Rosalie to run off and get married anytime soon. Alice was young, but she knew that they wouldn't be eleven and thirteen forever.

She stood up with the finished crown, holding it carefully in her hands. "Do you think father will give you your real crown at the ball?" Alice mused. Rosalie beamed, pressing her hands together.

"I hope so. I do want one like Mother's. It's so lovely!"

"I know," Alice agreed. The jeweled crown that was worn for ceremonial events and balls was the main reason of the girls' envy towards their mother.

"Kneel, my princess," Alice then said in a stuffy voice, trying to bite back her giggles. Being the taller one between the two, Rosalie bent down so that Alice could place the crown on her perfectly coiffed curls. She always managed to go the entire day without messing up her pretty hair. Alice idolized her older sister for that. Hers was usually covered in tangles like a rat's nest by day's end. But more than anything, Alice just wanted to be just like her graceful sibling.

While Rosalie was tall and slender and beginning to look like a real woman, Alice was short and petite, much to her chagrin. It could be mortifying at times to stand beside her at court. Rosalie's long, golden blonde hair shone in the sunlight like a halo around her perfect face; Alice's hung in long tangles most of the time, and was a boring dark brown. While Rosalie's eyes were the more piercing dark violet, Alice was stuck with her plain green eyes that she despised. Rosalie's face was often described to look like an angel; perfect, beautiful, and remarkable. Alice thought her face made her look like some sort of small animal from the forest with her pointy nose and tiny features. Although she loved her older sister, Alice just thought of herself as rather plain, making it hard to stand beside Rosalie sometimes.

When Alice complained about her boring features, Rosalie would always gently remind her younger sister that she was two years older. 'You still have time' she would jokingly say.

The two girls continued to play in the meadow behind their father's castle until their maid, Jessica, called them in.

"Come on ladies, get in here!" Jessica shouted off the back balcony in her nasally voice. She used her apron to swat at a bug that flew too close, earning giggles from the two girls as they ran towards the back of the castle.

"She's so obtuse sometimes," Rosalie whispered to Alice as they trudged up the stone steps.

"I hope she falls in with the laundry sometimes," Alice whispered back with a snicker.

Jessica eyed them sternly as they made their way to the top of the stairs. The back of the castle overlooked a large, sprawling meadow that was in the process of being transformed into a large rose garden, per request of Queen Esme. Her majesty, their mother, had a liking for all things aesthetic and was in the process of re-doing the entire castle to fit her taste. Their father, King Carlisle, simply smiled and agreed with everything his queen desired for their home. The king was strict and serious, rarely speaking in more than a hushed tone. His voice was heard so rarely that whenever he did speak, people always listened.

They followed Jessica inside where she chided them both for getting so dirty while playing.

"You're too old to be acting this way," Jessica sharply reprimanded Rosalie as she poured water into the basin for them to wash in. The two girls each grabbed a cloth and began to scrub the dirt from the day off their faces before dinner with their parents.

They waited until Jessica's back was turned before making goofy faces and shaking their pointer fingers at each other. They stifled their giggles when Jessica turned around to glare at them with her thin lips pressed into a hard line.

"Girls," she warned, her eyes widening.

"Sorry Jessica. We'll dress for supper now," Rosalie said, regaining her composure. Alice watched as her sister walked over to the closet in their shared room and selected clean dresses for the both of them. Alice was sometimes amazed at her sister's poise for only thirteen; she was so calm and collected, and never slipped with her manners. Meanwhile, Alice had to constantly be reminded to keep her bony elbows off the dining table.

They quickly cleaned themselves up and changed into more formal dresses to dine with their parents. Rosalie even took the time to carefully comb the snarls out of her younger sister's hair before weaving it into a manageable fishtail braid. Securing it with a bow, she smiled at Alice.

"There!" she said. The two girls walked down to the elaborate dining room with their arms linked, talking and laughing all the way there. Their castle home was large and looming; however, their mother Esme was taking steps to make it more inviting. Once at the doorway, they instantly straightened up and stopped their chatter, for the king and queen were already seated at the table.

"Girls, you're late," Esme gently scolded.

"Sorry Mother," they both chimed, taking their seats. Their father said nothing, merely making brief eye contact with the both of them before they all began their meal.

As Alice ate, she tried not to look at the empty seat to the left of their father, across from their mother. That was the seat that had been empty for almost two years now, and still no one dared sit there. Their older brother, Edward, had been married to his love two years ago and had moved away from Carlisle's kingdom. Rather, he had been exiled.

Prince Edward had married a commoner.

Alice had only been nine at the time, but she would never forget the way her father and brother had screamed and fought with one another. She could hear the echoes of their verbal brawls all the way up in her room and throughout the castle walls. The king had been furious when Edward announced he had fallen in love with a girl from the marketplace and planned to marry her. Their father had insisted that he would rather die before letting a commoner become queen. He had threatened Edward that he would not give him the throne; however, much to his surprise, Edward had agreed. The next day, his room was empty and his horse was gone. The family had received word that Edward had indeed been married to a commoner named Bella and was now living two towns away in a regular house with a thatched roof. The mere idea of her brother living like a peasant had shocked Alice, as well as the rest of the family. It was an unspoken rule that no one mentioned Edward's name.

"The ball will be in two weeks," Esme said finally, breaking the silence in the room. "You girls will be expected to attend and greet our guests."

Rosalie beamed while Alice rolled her eyes. Esme cleared her throat gingerly, eyeing her youngest daughter.

"We'll start fitting you for new dresses tomorrow. Do you girls have a color preference?"

"Violet!" Rosalie said quickly. She bit her lip as she waited for Esme's nod of approval.

"Um…red?" Alice finally said. Esme frowned, shaking her head. "Dear, my own gown is burgundy. We'll put you in green! That will be lovely!"

Alice huffed but said nothing. She _hated_ wearing green.

She barely listened to the rest of dinner conversation. Her thoughts were consumed with how much she hated green dresses and balls, and how she was jealous that her sister got to wear all the pretty dresses. However, she didn't miss how her father's eyes drifted to the empty seat beside him more than once.

oXXo

There you go! Remember, **just 2 chapters of a 'young' Rose and Alice,** then we skip forward and things get interesting. I'm glad so many of you are excited about this story! I have it all planned out in my head (and on paper) and it looks awesome! I can't wait to write it all down and share it with you. I love Jake/Ness and Edward/Bella, but I really thought that Alice and Jasper deserved their own 'Fairytale'!

**As always, reviews = updates.**

**Twitter: (at)TwilightCakes** (I post teasers!)

Review!


	3. Chapter 2: Lights, party and ball gowns

Chapter 2 – Lights, party, and ball gowns

The night of the ball had finally arrived.

If Alice had known what was in store for her that night, she would have been more apt to sit still as Jessica and the rest of the maids tugged and pulled at her long, unruly locks to curl them into ringlets. They had arrived early that night to help the girls bathe, wash and dry their hair, and dress in their new gowns that had been made for the ball. Rosalie donned her special ruby earrings, and Alice wore her emerald ring; both had been given to them by their father from the royal collection, and were pieces worn only for special occasions.

The king gave both little girls an approving glance as they met him in the entrance to the large hall. As the queen floated to his side, a gentle smile slowly appeared on their father's face.

"What lovely young ladies. I wish your grandfather could see what fine princesses I have raised," he said softly. Esme looked up at her husband, giving him a reassuring pat on the arm as he lowered his eyes to the floor.

Why does father look so sad? Alice wondered to herself. To her, the king always looked sad. She knew that his father had handed him the crown before he was ready. King Carlisle's father had fallen ill not long after his fiftieth birthday and had passed away soon after. People still talked about the great ruler he had been. Alice and Rosalie had spent many hours with their father as he poured over history books, telling them stories about their grandfather's reign.

Alice and Rosalie both curtsied for their father, giving him demure smiles. It was a rare treat to be complimented by the king.

They stood in the main hall in a charming row, greeting the guests as they arrived for the evening, saying their 'hellos' like a perfect family. Alice stood on the end, smiling politely when people looked at her, but she was basically bored and the ball had yet to start.

She perked up when she felt Rosalie elbow her in the side and squeal under her breath. Alice frowned and looked around, trying to see what had gotten her older sister so excited.

"What is it?"

"That's him."

"Who?"

"My prince. My prince charming. That's him!" Rosalie chirped. Alice looked in the direction Rosalie was trying not to look in, and spotted what was easily the best looking young boy she had ever seen. And she didn't even _like _boys.

"Don't look, don't look!" Rosalie hissed as the young man walked up to the king and queen. Disobeying her sister, Alice leaned forward to get a better look at the boy that had gotten her sister so excited. He bowed politely, his dark head of curls tipping forward. He looked up to reveal his striking set of bright blue eyes and chiseled jaw line. Alice's mouth dropped open slightly as he moved to greet Queen Esme, bowing again in front of her.

"Please meet my daughters - Princess Rosalie and my youngest, Princess Alice," Carlisle spoke softly, his tone ever serious.

Alice thought Rosalie's head was going to explode from blushing so hard as Emmett accepted her outstretched arm and placed what Alice thought was a rather lingering kiss on her pale hand. He smiled at the awestruck princess, revealing a set of dimples that accented his straight, white teeth. Alice could practically hear the thrumming heartbeat of her sister over the music that was playing in the large hall. _He looks older…I wonder if he's fourteen or fifteen? Or maybe sixteen? Ulgh, Rosalie will never stop talking about this one…_Alice thought with a smirk.

"Pleased to meet your…acquaintance," Rosalie stuttered, earning an incredulous look from her sister. Rosalie never stuttered!

"The pleasure is all mine princess," he replied with another dimpled smile. Alice watched as her sister batted her violet eyes and smiled flirtatiously at the prince.

"I'm gonna be sick," she muttered. Emmett's eyes moved to hers, and she quickly closed her mouth.

"Princess Alice," he said, giving her a much shorter kiss on the hand.

"Sir," she mumbled, doing her best straight-backed curtsy that Jessica had made her practice.

Emmett grinned again, and Alice had to try to keep a straight face. He had obviously heard her voice her distaste for the way Rosalie was fawning over him.

"Your majesties, please meet my cousin, Prince Jasper. His father rules lands in the South, and he comes to stay with me every summer."

Alice tried not to look bored as the lanky teenage boy came forward, bowing in front of her parents. She sighed exasperatedly and held out her hand for him to kiss, already tired of playing hostess at this silly ball.

"Princess," he murmured, giving her a kiss on the hand. She blinked her hazel eyes as she felt a spark run up her arm as his lips pressed against the skin on the back of her hand. He bowed forward, his slightly tousled honey locks falling into his eyes. With a toss of his head, he shook them away and gave her a crooked smile that made her heart beat a little fast.

"Alice!" Rosalie hissed, elbowing her sister. Alice jumped, suddenly remembering her curtsy.

The lanky boy named Jasper cocked an eyebrow and looked at her strangely, but said nothing. Alice felt her cheeks redden much to her demise, and she quickly looked away as if she didn't have a care in the world. The two boys walked away to join the rest of the party, leaving a stunned pair of girls in their wake.

Rosalie was completely smitten with the idea that she had finally found her prince charming; Alice was disgusted and trying to decipher her encounter with the gangly Prince Jasper. What had he meant by giving her that strange look after kissing her hand? She raised her hand to her nose sniffing it. Well, it didn't smell weird so that couldn't be it.

She tried her best to look un-amused as she looked around the ballroom. She saw Emmett standing with another group of boys his age, but she didn't see Jasper. _Where on earth had he gone? _

Alice stood with her sister as they watched their guests begin to dance to the band. The great castle hall had been decorated in a grand manor for the ball; no expense had been spared. It looked like every candle in the kingdom had been lit in the ball room, illuminating every inch. The grand crystal chandelier had been lit, and it hung in the center of the room, sparkling and shimmering in the lights. Elegant banners with that boasted the royal crest hung from the walls, the elegant gold thread that adorned them shining. The ladies' gowns swirled in time with the violins as they moved in a perfect, synchronized dance with their partners. When Emmett asked Rosalie to dance, Alice thought her sister was going to faint with excitement. She watched the older boy take her sister in his arms and begin to twirl her around the room in a waltz.

Looking around, she realized she was standing against the wall by herself; she was one of the only girls not dancing, and she felt like a fool. She was a wallflower, rejected and ignored, standing alone in the large room as the guests twirled and moved around her. Heaving a sigh, she snuck around to the side of the room where the large back balcony was, hoping no one saw her.

The early summer night was just starting to cool down; they were just in the first few days of the balmy season. She stepped out onto the stone balcony that overlooked the meadow where they had played just hours before. The gardens below were just starting to look like the finely manicured art that she was sure her mother had envisioned; trees and shrubs had been planted, the gravel path was being outlined, and in the center of it all, a grand fountain was being constructed. Alice had to admit, it was going to be quite beautiful when it was finished. Sighing, she tried to enjoy the peace of the still night while the music played on inside. She just wanted a few moments to herself before someone came looking for her.

"Bored of the party already?" a voice asked. She whirled around, her green gown rustling. Her eyes searched the dim patio for who had said that, but she saw no one. Then, out of the shadow by the stairs, a familiar face emerged.

"Prince Jasper?" she asked, squinting. The tall, lanky boy walked forward, looking like he would trip over his own feet if he moved too fast. She watched with unabashed eyes as he walked over to her, a cocky smirk on his face. Something about his expression instantly irritated her.

"What are you doing out here?" She snapped, turning back around. "I thought I was the only one out here."

Resting her hands on the stone railing, she gazed out into the meadow, silently willing herself not to speak to him anymore. The young boy had had a somewhat arrogant look on his face when he walked outside, and she didn't want to let him know that he bothered her. The moon shone down brightly; it was the first full moon of the summer, and it was striking as it cast a glow on the castle.

"Well I'm not out here gawking at the moon," he replied smoothly, raising one eyebrow at her. She felt the redness of a blush start to rise in her cheeks, and she stayed facing away from him.

"Better than being in there with everyone else, acting ridiculous and dancing at the silly ball…" she muttered, tracing her finger along the top of the railing.

Alice listened as he walked over to her, the bottom of his boots softly clicking against the stone patio.

"A princess who doesn't like balls? I don't buy that," the boy laughed. She turned around to frown at him.

"What's the supposed to mean?" she demanded, looking up into his eyes. She felt her heart beat a little fast as she noticed the vibrant green of his irises, and the way they were offset by his wavy, honey colored hair.

He snorted, clasping his hands behind his back as he began to pace in front of her.

"All of you royal people are the same; having parties, dancing at balls, living in big castles…"

"Well you probably do the same. Aren't you royal too?" She asked. Jasper paused, his eyes flicking up to meet hers.

"Well…of…of course I am!" he stuttered, looking back down at the ground. "But I still think all of this stuff is silly."

"I never said I didn't think it was all silly," she insisted. "Why else do you think I'm out here? I don't want to be in there watching my sister fawn all over your cousin."

"My cousin?"

Alice frowned. "Yes, your cousin Emmett! Are you feeling alright?" she asked, looking at him questioningly. Jasper nodded quickly, his bright green eyes widened.

"Oh yes, yes…my...c-cousin, Emmett. Yes, she does seem quite fond of him, doesn't she?"

Alice shrugged. "If you like that, I suppose."

Jasper looked at her as she leaned against the railing of the balcony. "How old are you?" he asked finally. He was tall, but lanky and skinny looking.

"I'm eleven. How old are you?" she asked.

"Fourteen."

"You look younger," she said with honesty. He frowned at her, but it slowly turned into a grin. She bit her lip as his infectious smile spread to her, and soon her own face broke out into a smile.

"But how old are you really?" she asked quietly.

He tried unsuccessfully not to laugh. "I'm thirteen," he finally admitted with another crooked smile. Alice grinned at him, shaking her head. "Sorry."

Alice glanced toward the great hall where the guests were still dancing the night away. "It's alright. My sister is probably in there telling Emmett that she's fourteen or fifteen too. She always wants to look older. I don't know why," Alice added, rolling her eyes.

"She wouldn't have to. Emmett's already smitten with her."

Alice's eyes lit up. Rosalie would be thrilled to know this!

"He is?"

Jasper nodded. "Well sure. Even people in our kingdom know how pretty the king's daughter is. Everyone talks about her eyes or…something," he chuckled, shaking his head.

Alice's heart sank. Of course…even people that had never even seen Rosalie before thought she was beautiful – and she was. Envy bubbled in her chest, threatening to spill over. Swallowing, she looked over at Jasper.

"She is beautiful. My sister has always been beautiful."

Jasper laughed, striding over to stand next to her, leaning against the railing of the balcony. "Well sure, but….that's all good for Emmett. Nothing against your sister...she seems lovely, but…she seems like too much for most people."

"That's preposterous!" Alice snapped. "People always want the pretty one. It would be silly not to!"

Jasper snorted again, looking sideways at her. "Jealous much?"

Alice stood up, stamping her foot. "Of course not! She is my sister! How dare you suggest such a thing!"

"I was just joking. Do you always get this worked up, Princess?"

Alice crossed her arms over her bodice and huffed. "No, I don't! You need to mind your manners!" she said indignantly. Jasper made a face and frowned.

"I'll mind my manners if you can take a joke! Honestly…you're all completely silly."

She stepped forward, uncrossing her arms. "What do you mean?"

Jasper looked up, surprised. "I…I...nothing, n-nevermind."

Alice stared at him, the early summer breeze gently blowing her curls. Jasper stared back at her, his eyes slightly wide and panicked. What had he said that made him look so panicked? He was looking at her as if he expected her to catch him in some sort of lie.

"What's the matter with you?" She prodded, stepping closer. Jasper stepped back from her, still looking nervous.

"I should um…go check in with Emmett," he said suddenly, turning towards the ball room. Alice reached out to him, trying unsuccessfully to grab his arm.

"Hey wait, you and I both know he's busy with my sister. I wouldn't worry about him," Alice said. "Where are you going?"

"I'll see you around princess," he said quickly, dodging her grasp. He hurried back inside, and she tried her best to go after him despite her long, heavy dress getting in the way.

"Jasper! Jasper, wait!" she called after him, running back into the castle. Her eyes quickly scanned the foyer and the ballroom, but she didn't see him anywhere. Dashing inside, she earned several stern looks from a few adults that weren't busy dancing, but she brushed them off. She had to find Jasper again before he left – why had he acted so strange all of the sudden?

She spied her sister along the wall, sipping a drink and talking to Emmett – Alice could tell that Emmett had to be about fourteen or fifteen, and Rosalie was trying to appear grown up. Alice watched as Rosalie laughed at something he said, batting her lashes and flirting. Rolling her eyes, she moved around to the side of the room to try to see where Jasper had gone. He had simply disappeared!

Picking up her dress, she quickly scampered over to where Rosalie and Emmett stood, talking and laughing.

"Have you seen your cousin?" She asked hurriedly. Rosalie shot daggers at her with her eyes for interrupting, but Emmett just looked confused.

"My cousin?" he asked, his blue eyes looking over at her. Alice stamped her foot again, quickly growing exasperated.

"Yes! Your cousin! Where has Jasper gone? Have you seen him?"

"Oh, oh…yes, my cousin…No, Princess, I have not seen him."

Alice looked around, her eyes scanning the room for his lanky body and honey blonde hair. He was nowhere to be found.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh, aren't dances marvelous?" Rosalie breathed later that night. The ball was over and she and Emmett had said their goodbyes. The two girls were in their bedroom that they shared getting ready for bed.

"Mind your dress!" Jessica hissed. Alice looked up at her, frowning.

"Well maybe if they weren't so big and heavy…" she grumbled, holding onto the bedpost. She stepped out of her green gown with help from Jessica, happy to have it off. Alice glared at the garment as it was taken away, scratching at her neck where the itchy lace had been. She smoothed out her undergarments, happy to be out of the tight material.

Rosalie sat at the dresser in front of her mirror, dreamily pulling a comb through her curls. Alice made a face as she realized her sister was probably thinking something asinine and trite about Emmett.

"If you keep looking like that, perhaps your face will stay that way," Jessica said to her, loosening the braids her hair was in. Alice scowled at her as she sat down at her own dresser and mirror to let the maid brush out her hair.

"I've never been glad anything's over in all my life!" Alice insisted, picking up the hairbrush. She ran her fingers over the soft bristles, wincing as Jessica ripped the comb through her unruly locks.

After Jessica had left, the girls both climbed into the large feather bed they shared. Their father thought it was silly of them to still share a room and a bed, but they preferred each other's company.

"As soon as I'm old enough I'm sending her to live on the pig farms in the village where she belongs! Maybe she'll get a job feeding them their slop every day. She certainly sounds like a little piggy when she squawks at us all the time…" Alice fumed about Jessica. Rosalie, however, was not paying any attention to her complaining sister.

Alice watched as Rosalie fluffed the white pillows while humming to herself.

"Why are you acting so foolish?" Alice asked, arranging the soft white blankets around them.

Rosalie just smiled, hugging a pillow to her chest. "Oh Alice…you just wouldn't understand."

Alice's mouth dropped open in indignance. "What wouldn't I understand? Stop acting like you're an adult Rosalie. We're barely two years apart! You're hardly more of a grown-up!"

Rosalie looked over at her, still hugging the feather pillow against her chest. "Well why would you? You hate boys, and you hate balls. What am I supposed to say to you?"

Alice bit her lip, picking up her own pillow to grasp. The candle lantern next to their bed flickered, and she locked her gaze onto the flame. "Sorry Rose," she finally mumbled. Her eyes darted up to meet with her sisters, and Rosalie's tight jaw finally relaxed a little bit.

"It's alright. I suppose I should know as the older sister that you wouldn't want to talk about some things with me," Rosalie said with a soft voice.

Alice sighed. "And…I guess I should realize that…being two years older will make you like different things," she admitted. Truthfully, she was still annoyed, but didn't want to fight with her sister. She hated fighting with Rose; Rose was her best friend in the world, and when they fought it was the absolute worst.

Swallowing, Alice clutched her pillow closer. "So…what was it like?"

Rosalie lifted her head in surprise, brushing a long, golden curl over her shoulder. "What was what like?"

Alice's stern face slowly broke into a smile. "You know…Emmett. His cousin said he's fifteen! I can't believe you were dancing with an older boy!" Alice said, giving her sister a knowing smile. She knew that bringing that up would make her sister want to talk.

Rosalie laughed nervously, her face breaking into a wide smile. "I was so nervous," she finally admitted with a quivering voice. "I kept thinking I was going to wake up!"

"You thought you were dreaming?"

"It was like a dream, yes."

"Oh Rose…"

"No, Alice! It was!" Rosalie insisted, sitting up on her knees. She grabbed Alice's arms, holding her little sister like they were dancing. "When a boy is that close to you, spinning you around and around the room…oh…it's just lovely."

"I told you Rose…I hate boys," Alice moaned, letting her sister pretend to dance with her. They were sitting on their knees in their bed, and Rosalie was giddily rocking them from side to side.

She stopped suddenly, looking at her younger sister. "You won't forever, Alice. I promise."

Alice's mind went immediately to Jasper. He had intrigued her, yet annoyed her at the same time. She wasn't sure how she felt about him or boys in general.

"Trust me Alice, you won't hate boys forever. You're just young…" Rosalie hummed, her eyes glazing over.

Alice sat back down on the bed, rolling her eyes. "You act like you're ready to get married tomorrow, Rose."

"I would," Rosalie breathed, her cheeks starting to grow pink. "I think he was about to kiss me tonight!"

Alice wrinkled her nose. "Kissing? Ew!"

Rosalie giggled again. "Do you know how to kiss a boy?"

"No, and I know you don't either," Alice snapped indignantly. Rosalie bit her lip and giggled, giving Alice a playful shove.

"No, but I overheard some of the maids talking about it. They said you just move your lips…"

"That sounds silly," Alice insisted. Rosalie made a face at her.

"You think everything sounds silly."

"Well…I've seen boys before, and they just all look so gross. Do you see how dirty some of their faces are? Why would you want to kiss that?"

"Emmett would be a wonderful boy to kiss…his face wasn't dirty," Rosalie said in a sultry voice, waggling her eyebrows at her sister.

"Still…you wouldn't know what you're doing."

"I know how to practice. Do you want me to show you?"

Alice made a face and leaned away from her sister, scowling at her skeptically.

"Not on each other, you goose!" Rosalie laughed, playfully shoving her. Alice relaxed a little, sighing in relief.

"Oh, okay…thank goodness. I was going to say, you had really lost your mind…"

"No, no! You hold up your hand like this…" Rosalie demonstrated, holding up her hand. She tucked her thumb up against the side of her hand. "See? It looks like lips!"

Alice held up her small hand and did the same, frowning. "It looks like my hand…"

"Oh, shush. Now you just…move your lips against it," Rosalie chirped, beginning to kiss her own hand.

Alice was about to chide her sister for acting like such a ninny, but she stopped herself. What would it be like to kiss a boy? Or Jasper? Her curiosity was piqued as she began to 'kiss' her hand. After a few moments, she sighed exasperatedly and dropped her hand.

"Rose, this is silly…."

Rosalie dropped her own hand, smiling at her sister. "Oh Alice…I hope your attitude about boys changes soon. It will be nice to have a sister that is as boy crazy as I am!"

Alice stared down at her hand, trying to imagine that it was instead a boy. Would she kiss someone like Emmett? Or maybe Jasper? Her eyebrows rose as she stared down at the side of her hand. For a moment, she considered what it would be like to kiss the blonde, lanky prince. Would she always hate boys? The way her heart began to race as she thought about Prince Jasper told her no.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I hope you all enjoyed my 'young' versions of all the characters! The next update will jump ahead to the more mature versions of the characters. Although I must say, quite a few of you did enjoy reading about them as young teens. I know this is an Alice and Jasper fic, but it WILL cover a lot of Emmett and Rosalie, for those of you who enjoy that pairing as well.

Also, some of you were concerned about cranky King Carlisle – he will be a bit different in this fic, but there is a reason why he is so uptight and hard to the girls. I wouldn't make him that way for no reason : )

BIG thank you to mama23keiki for beta-ing this chapter and turning it around to me in record time – she is the reason we have a chapter so soon!

TWO versions of the banner can be found on my photobucket accnt, which is linked on my profile.

As always, reviews are creative fuel, so hit that review button, will ya? : )

Twitter: (at)TwilightCakes.


	4. Chapter 3: One Damsel down, one to go

Chapter 3: One damsel down, one to go

***Five years later***

Alice bit her lip and grunted as the flimsy fabric in her hands began to slide. Her palms were sweaty because she knew that the chances of she and Rosalie being caught were great, and she wasn't ready to face their father just yet.

"Pull harder!" Rosalie hissed, gripping the sheets in her hands. Alice clenched her teeth and pulled, silently praying that the hefty man they were pulling up the castle wall wasn't too heavy for their flimsy version of a rope.

"This is…argh…much more…romantic…in…books," Alice said through her teeth.

"I can't…help…it…" Rosalie grunted back.

She tugged on the rope they had made out of tying their bed sheets together. It was days before Rosalie and Emmett's wedding, and Rosalie had insisted that she see Emmett that night, claiming that she couldn't wait any longer. Wedding preparations had kept her busy all day everyday for weeks, and her time with her fiancé was definitely lacking. Therefore, the two girls had come up with a plan to get Rosalie and Emmett some time together before their upcoming nuptials. The two girls had tied their sheets together, tossed them out their high window, and Emmett was in the process of using it to climb up the side of the castle where their bedroom suite was located. Alice silently hoped that the flimsy cotton would hold; Emmett wasn't exactly small.

"Please…Alice…just…pull!" Rosalie said again, a more determined timbre to her voice. The eighteen year old girl was more determined than ever to get her fiancé up into her window; her longing to see him was almost overwhelming.

Alice pulled again, and soon a large figure came toppling over the windowsill into the room with a large thud. Emmett groaned against the stone floor for a second, obviously feeling the pain of his journey up the side of the castle that had ended with a hard fall on the floor. He looked up, slightly dazed at the two girls that panted before him. When his gaze met Rosalie's, his blue eyes seemed to twinkle and he grinned ear to ear. Rosalie flew at him, tackling him to the ground once again. Alice watched awkwardly as her sister grasped her fiancé's face in her hands, softly kissing both of his dimpled cheeks before placing a lingering kiss on his full lips.

Alice blushed, looking away. Even though the two girls shared the bedroom suite, she felt like an intruder now that Emmett was there. As she stood to dust off her dress, her heart panged with the reminder that soon her bedroom would be her own; Rosalie was moving two towns away to live with Emmett in his own castle. Alice was going to miss her sister greatly when she was married and moved away.

"Emmett," Rosalie breathed, kissing him deeply.

"Rose," he practically purred back, pulling her to lie on top of him.

Alice winced, wrinkling her small nose at the scene before her.

"Alice," Rosalie said with a frown at her intruding sister.

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but was caught off guard by a very distinctive sounding pair of footsteps in the hallway outside their door.

"Father!" Alice hissed, her green eyes wide. Rosalie and Emmet leaped up, their eyes wide with panic. Alice scurried to shove the tied up sheets behind the large mirror that stood against the wall, the footsteps drawing closer.

"HIDE!" Alice hissed at the two of them. They both darted behind the screen in the corner where the girls bathed. Alice flopped down on the bed, casually crossing her legs and trying to get the guilt off of her face just as their father, the king, opened the door.

"Girls?" he questioned, walking inside. His eyes rested on Alice, and he smiled warmly at his youngest daughter. "Alice," he said reverently, giving her a gentle touch on the chin. He sat down on the bed beside her, sighing tiredly.

"Where is your sister?" he asked, glancing around the large room. Alice gave her father her best charming smile and prayed that the two of them could keep quiet behind the bathing screen.

"She went down to the library to…erm…get a book to read before bed. Nerves for the wedding, you know," Alice said quickly.

Carlisle nodded, sighing again. "Ah yes, it is just days before her wedding. She must be nervous to be unchaperoned with her Emmett..." he trailed off, looking thoughtfully out the window. Alice felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she realized that her father couldn't have been more wrong. Glancing over her shoulder, she breathed a sigh of relief to see that Rosalie and Emmett were still hidden behind the screen and successfully being quiet. He realized Alice was still sitting there, and turned to his daughter.

"That is something you will learn about soon enough, I suppose. Things change for a young girl once she's married. You'll understand someday," he mused.

Alice nodded, smiling sweetly at her father.

"Have you thought of choosing a suitor, Alice?" he asked, turning to look at her. Alice gaped at him in shock.

"Father, I'm only sixteen!"

"Your birthday is soon," he reminded her gently. His soft brown eyes looked into hers, and she smiled tightly. She knew it was no use to argue; it was considered her duty as a princess to marry a prince and hopefully join his kingdom with hers. It was good for keeping peace, building alliances, and for the convenience of the people.

"We don't want to disappoint our kingdom, Alice. In a year or two, you'll pick a prince that's fitting for you, and you'll marry and understand what I'm talking about. You're a smart girl, my Alice…" he said, standing up. "You're not so little anymore, are you?"

She shook her head, her long braid moving against her shoulder. She was trying to look engrossed in her conversation with her father while still listening to hear what Rose and Emmett were doing.

"No, father, I suppose I'm not," she said with a wistful smile. Her father nodded, his eyes suddenly falling on the bed that had been stripped bare for Emmett's makeshift rope.

"What has happened to your bed sheets?" he questioned, looking at her quizzically. Alice felt her heart begin to pound, and she swallowed nervously.

"Oh…erm…the maid took them to be washed. I…I went and spilled lavender oil on them, and the room...um…smelled."

The king gave her a skeptical glance, but he was used to strange answers from his youngest daughter. She was his little wildflower, and always would be. Alice had a mind of her own, and was the more rambunctious of the two.

"Jessica?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…she isn't a good maid for you anymore, I don't think. She seems…distracted all the time. I'm not sure. Well, I suppose you are of proper age for a lady in waiting. I should have your mother look into it. Every grown woman needs a good maid."

Alice nodded, suddenly aware that she could hear Rosalie and Emmett's lips coming together behind the screen_. Couldn't_ _they keep their hands off each other for two minutes?_

Alice laughed merrily, and quite loudly. The king frowned, giving her a strange look. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, father, you know…I'm just…so…excited about things," she squeaked. "What with the wedding and all, I just…can't contain myself!"

The king nodded, and she felt like an idiot for her loud outburst. Hopefully her shrill laugh had muffled the noises the two were making behind the screen in the corner of the room.

"You'll have a wedding of your own soon, little Alice. I'll make sure of that. Someone will win your heart yet, I just know it," the king replied softly, touching her cheek affectionately. Alice smiled charmingly, trying not to show her nervousness. _Would he just leave already?_

The king left several minute later, after a few more awkward moments of conversation between the two of them. Odd behavior was nothing new for Alice, however, she knew that she had behaved particularly odd to cover up the noise of Rosalie and Emmett as they giggled and kissed in the corner.

"What is the matter with you?" she hissed, darting behind the screen once their father was gone.

"Oh, Emmett!" Rosalie cooed as he kissed down her neck. They both jerked to attention when they saw Alice, struggling to organize themselves. Rosalie jerked the thin cotton of her nightgown back over her bare shoulder, pressing her lips together.

"Sorry, Alice," she mumbled, a bright pink blush rising on her cheeks. Emmett grinned over his shoulder at Alice, his dimples appearing on his cheeks. Alice huffed and rolled her eyes at them, whirling away. Rosalie chased after her, grabbing her arm.

"Alice…" she whispered urgently, "Would you mind um…giving us an hour or two?"

Alice's eyes widened. "Alone?"

Rosalie grinned, nodding several times as her cheeks blushed even harder. Alice looked over her shoulder at Emmett, who had sat down on their bed. She felt her own cheeks start to redden at the thought of her sister being absolutely alone with a man.

"He's my fiancé! We'll be married in less than three days, Alice! Please!" Rosalie begged.

Alice made a face, but sighed in defeat. "If you wish," she groaned, yanking her dressing robe off the hook. "Although what you expect me to do at this hour I'm not sure!"

Rosalie flashed her a brilliant smile as Alice fastened the robe around her body and left the room. The last thing she saw as she left was her sister walking back over to the bed where Emmett sat waiting for her. A shudder ran through her body as she closed the heavy wooden door and made her way down the hall. She tip-toed past her mother and father's bedroom, careful to not make a sound When she finally made her way to her destination, she smiled at her sneaky success; no one had seen her sneak out.

Alice opened the door to their tutor Angela's study, careful to be a quiet as she could. She knew their kind-hearted teacher was sleeping in the next room, and she didn't want to disturb her. She merely wanted to borrow some time with her books. After selecting the novel she had been looking for, she carefully pulled it out and began to read. Her book was a tale about a girl in a castle, not so unlike herself, who pined for the handsome prince in the next kingdom. However, the trouble was that the two kingdoms were rivals, and were currently at war. She was currently at the part where the princess snuck away on her horse to meet the prince halfway between their kingdoms for a night of forbidden romance.

Alice's heart beat faster as she realized that her sister was probably doing the same thing that the heroine in the story was doing at that moment. She rubbed her lips together as she tried to picture such a fairytale romance for herself. As hard as she tried to think, she just couldn't. Her life was boring and predictable; every day she would attend lessons with her sister, they would eat with their parents, and on the weekends, they would attend church and briefly visit the market to say hello to the peasants of the kingdom. There was no variety; no excitement; no adventure.

"Silly girl," Alice chided herself for trying to picture a different life. She had known all along what her life would be as a princess; she had certain duties and expectations that would never change, no matter how hard she dreamed. Nothing would ever change what she was: a princess with a life all planned out for her.

Her conversation with her father had cemented this fact in her mind. She was to grow up, select a prince or a duke to marry; give him children, and look like a perfect little doll at his side. She bit her lip as she thought about what that would be like. Why wasn't she excited with the idea of being a princess, and perhaps even a queen someday? It didn't take much for her to decide that answer to that – it was boring. Predictable. Conventional. Hum drum. None of those words sounded like an appealing way to describe her future. Rosalie was absolutely enthralled with the idea of being married and becoming a queen, and Alice realized she would too if she was allowed what Rosalie and Emmett had. Alice had never seen so much passion and obsession for each other as those two had. Just watching them together made her green with envy. Sure, Rosalie's life would be somewhat predictable as a queen, but at least she would have love.

_Is it crazy of me to want love and adventure? _Alice thought. Sighing, she closed the thick book and let her mind wander even further from reality.

If she could choose a suitor, who would it be? Her father made it sound like she would be expected to chose one, and soon. Just the thought of choosing someone made her cringe. The pickings in the kingdom were somewhat…unappealing at the moment. She knew that her father's favorite choice for her would definitely be the Duke Mike Newton. She tried to picture herself at his side, and only made her stomach feel ill. Mike was kind and educated, but he was the definition of boring and dull. Not to mention, his stinky breath, two left feet, and annoying mother. Mike wouldn't be the worst choice, but he certainly wasn't the best one either.

So if the decision was up to her, who would she choose? None of the 'suitable' boys in the kingdom came to mind.

For some reason, the first face that did come to mind was Emmett's cousin, Jasper, that she had met over five years ago. She thought of his piercing green eyes and honey blonde hair often. Her pride kept her from asking Emmett about him, and he had yet to speak of Jasper again since the night they had met. Briefly, she wondered what had ever happened to him.

Her mind drifted to her older brother, Edward. He had given up the right to be king so that he could marry a peasant girl named Bella. Before Edward had left, little Alice had suspected that her brother was sneaking out to go somewhere. Sometimes he would be gone for hours. No one dreamt that he was sneaking off to visit a commoner, for that she was certain. When he had announced that he was leaving his father's side to go and marry Bella, the entire kingdom had been aghast. A royal giving up everything for a normal, plain, and dirt poor girl? It was simply unheard of. The king had been furious with Edward for giving up his title. But Edward couldn't be swayed. Alice remembered finding out that her brother was leaving them to go live with Bella.

"_Don't go, Edward!"_

"_Yes Edward, please, stay here with us!" she and Rosalie had begged. They watched as their older brother packed a small satchel of things to take with him. He turned around, giving them a crooked smile and touched each one of their cheeks. Kneeling down to eye level with them, he looked at each one lovingly. _

"_I'm not leaving forever. I will come home to you soon."_

"_Why do you have to leave?"_

"_Father and I don't agree. I need to leave so that he'll see…" Edward trailed off, looking down at the stone floor. _

"_You can't leave us Edward! What will we do without you?" Rosalie cried. _

"_I do have to leave, at least for awhile, Rosie," he said, calling her by her affectionate nickname._

"We'll miss you Edward. Please don't go because of father."

"_But I have to go be with Bella," he said softly, his green eyes sad. _

"_Why don't you just bring her to the castle to live here with us?"_

_Edward smiled painfully, shaking his head. "Father wouldn't like that, I'm afraid."_

_Alice frowned. "Father doesn't like Bella? Why not?"_

_Edward thought a moment. "It's not that he doesn't like Bella, it's just that he thinks I should marry someone else."_

"_But why?" _

"_Because that is the way things are done when you are princes and princesses," he stated matter of factly._

"_But you love her!" Rosalie interjected, her violet eyes filling with tears._

"_I love her very much."_

"_But she isn't a princess," Alice had said sadly. _

_Edward shook his head. "No, she is not."_

"_But father says you must marry a princess!" Rosalie said, furrowing her eyebrows. She looked at Alice, the two of them sharing a confused glance. _

"_I do not want to marry a princess though. I want to marry Bella."_

"_Are you allowed?"_

"_No."_

"_But how will you marry her? I don't understand Edward!"_

"_That is why I must leave," he said gently. "Bella is the woman for me and father will not let me marry her. So I must go."_

_"Please don't go, Edward," Alice pleaded sadly. Edward touched her chin affectionately. _

"_Don't you want me to be happy, Alice?"_

_She nodded. "But I don't want you to go, either. I wish you could live here with Bella," she added softly. _

"_I do too. But…I cannot. I have to leave to be with her. She is labeled as a peasant, but I see her as so much more."_

"_What is she?" the confused little girls both chorused. _

_Edward smiled again, running his hand through his coppery hair. "She is a lovely young woman that I love very much. She is kind, brave, and has nothing to give me but love."_

"_That doesn't sound like much," Rosalie mused. _

"_Rose…little Rose…you will learn someday that love is the greatest thing a person can give someone. It's better than land…power…gold…jewels…armies…love conquers all, Rosalie."_

_The two little girls were silent as their older brother continued softly. "You see, one cannot buy love. But you can give it," he said. "And Bella has given me her love, and I have given her mine. That is all that matters."_

"_Even though father says she is a peasant?"_

_Edward nodded, grasping their hands in his. "Girls…I hope you learn someday…despite what our father might say…social class means nothing. People can be good or evil, and it doesn't matter what they are labeled. I hope that you learn to judge the person by their character, and not their titles."_

_Both little girls stared at him, unsure of what to say. _

"_I'll miss you, little sisters. But…please understand I'm doing this for love. I don't want to give up a chance to love Bella."_

"_We'll miss you," Alice said sadly. _

"_You understand why I'm leaving?"_

_Alice remembered watching her older brother pack up the rest of his things in the small bag, leaving his fine clothes and belongings behind as if he didn't have a care in the world. Prince Edward hadn't even seemed bothered by the idea that he was leaving his royal life behind and starting a new one with his love. _

Suddenly, it hit her: she would give up everything she had to love someone the way her brother loved Bella.

She looked at the clock and realized that she had been sitting in Angela's study for nearly an hour. _Surely, they must be done with whatever it is they are doing_, Alice thought. Glancing down at the book in her hands, she closed it as well as her dreams for a life full of love and adventure. 'Predictable' would be her fate.

Once she had returned the book, she quietly tip toed back to the room that the girls would share for only a few more nights. Rosalie would be married in three days, and then she would leave Alice and her kingdom to go live with her new husband.

Her hand was on the doorknob when she realized she heard some noises coming from the other side of the door, but they were definitely not polite conversation or handshakes goodnight. Her green eyes widened as she listened to the grunts and sighs and 'ooohs' coming from the bedroom.

_Oh_ _my goodness! Are they doing what I think they're doing?_ She thought frantically. Her stomach turned and her cheeks grew crimson as she debated what to do. If they got any louder they would surely wake someone, but the last thing Alice wanted to do was to interrupt what they were doing.

With a panicked sigh, she slid down the wall to rest with her knees against her chest. She silently hoped that no one would come. Covering her ears, she did her best to give her sister some privacy as she sat there, keeping watch. As embarrassed and slightly disgusted as she was, she couldn't ignore that her chest panged with envy for the passion her sister had found.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

Opening her eyes, she squinted in the early morning light. Sitting up on the chaise lounge, she peered out the window at the sun that was just starting to rise over the mountains. The kingdom was slowly coming to life on that misty morning, and she was glad that it was finally morning. It had been a long night.

After nearly another hour of sitting on the stone floor outside the bedroom, Alice had finally knocked on the door. When Emmett had answered wearing only the tied up bed sheets wrapped around his waist, she had pushed past him to reclaim her bedroom.

She had stopped short when she saw her sister pulling her robe back around her body, fastening it securely around her waist. Rosalie's eyes slowly moved up to meet Alice's, and a deep crimson blush rose in her cheeks. However, her embarrassment was tinged with another emotion…satisfaction?

Alice looked away as Emmett ducked behind the bathing screen to dress himself. Her mind drifted back to his cousin Jasper, and her curiosity about him danced on the tip of her tongue. _Should I ask?_

Emmett re-emerged several seconds later, fastening his belt. He pulled Rosalie against him tightly, planting a passion-filled kiss on her lips. Rosalie squealed in surprise, but returned the kiss with matching fervor. They broke apart, both breathless and rosy-cheeked.

"You'll make me the happiest man that ever was, Rosalie."

"Oh Emmett…"

"No one is even gonna pay any attention to me with you at my side," he said, putting his finger under her chin. She smiled flirtatiously at him, and he gave her one last kiss before nodding at Alice. With help from the girls, he climbed down the side of the castle again and disappeared on his awaiting horse.

"Have you lost your mind?" Alice hissed, smacking her sister on the arm. Rosalie didn't let her sister ruin her mood.

"Oh Alice…" she cooed dreamily, hugging herself. Alice made a face at her sister's ridiculous behavior as she made sure their bedroom door was locked.

"Do you realize Father would have our little heads on a silver platter if he knew what you were up to tonight?"

Rosalie sobered as she walked over to the bare bed. "It was worth it," she said. "Besides…I did it, not you."

Alice huffed. "I helped you! Accomplices often get the same punishment as the criminal!" she hissed. Looking around the room, her eyes fell on the bed. "So…what happened?" she whispered.

Rosalie's face broke into a shy smile. "Oh Alice…I can't even begin to describe it. We…it was…" She seemed to be at a loss for words for once.

"Did you…?" Alice trailed off, waggling her eyebrows. Her frustration of being kicked out of the room for the night faded away as she basked in her sister's happiness.

Rosalie bit her lip and nodded hurriedly, nervous giggles escaping her lips.

"What…well...how…how was it?" Alice stuttered. Rosalie sighed dreamily, flopping herself on the unmade bed.

"Like a dream," she admitted. Alice looked at the window where Emmett has just disappeared and wrinkled her nose.

"It was?" She asked.

Rosalie giggled, looking in the direction of the water. "I don't expect you to understand-"

"Don't be condescending, Rose," Alice interrupted.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie said, then paused. "It was strange but…but I don't regret it. It was incredibly…" she trailed off, looking for the right word. "Romantic."

"I thought they just wrote it that way in the books."

Rosalie shook her head. "No, Alice, it was wonderful. And in a few days time, he'll be mine forever and we can…do plenty more of that," Rosalie giggled.

Alice walked over to the bed and gave her sister a knowing look. "It might have been 'like a dream' and all that, but…"

"But what?" Rosalie asked, sitting up.

Alice chuckled to herself. "But I'm not sleeping on that bed tonight," she added with a wink. Rosalie grinned, and Alice made her way over to the chaise lounge in the corner of the room. The sisters said goodnight; Alice curled up on the plush chair and Rosalie in the sheet-less bed.

Although she was more tired than ever, it took Alice a long time to finally find sleep that night. She was happy for her sister, but she also felt the familiar pang of envy stab her heart_. When would it be her turn?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Here are some answers to some questions I got last time:

**Why is Alice so ooc? (out of character)**

Alice is still young (she is 16 in this chapter, and Rose is 18) and is still developing. Her interests will change now that Rosalie is leaving her, and she becomes more like the character that we know and love. I wanted to show WHY she likes certain things, and how she gets interested in them.

**Why is Carlisle so mean?**

He comes across mean and strict, and I go into more detail for that later. His father the ruled before him left him with a long list of expectations, and Carlisle spends a lot of time trying to have the perfect kingdom, the perfect family, etc. He just wants to live up to his father's reign and do what he THINKS is best for his daughters.

**Will Edward come back?**

YES. I don't want to give anything away, but Edward and Bella play a LARGE part later on in this story.

**Is Jasper really Emmett's cousin, and is he really a prince?**

That would just make things too easy! *evil laugh*

I hope that cleared up some confusion! Up next – Jasper, Mike Newton, James, Victoria, Laurent, and more! If you like it, please tell your friends and review – from the responses I got, people are pretty excited for this story, and I'm trying to do something kinda new and different here. Please? : )

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4: Mystery man

Chapter 4: Mystery man

Alice tried not to roll her eyes as her father's congratulatory speech for Rosalie and Emmett drug on and on. She knew her father was pleased that they were marrying and joining the two kingdoms together, thus bringing them all wealth, prosperity, and peace for centuries to come…

_Blah blah blah,_ Alice thought to herself as she flicked at one of the crystals hanging on the goblet in front of her. One of the ladies of the court frowned at her, but Alice simply continued to act bored and annoyed.

Sighing, she looked to her left where Rosalie and Emmett were sitting together at the head of the table with the king, looking happy but slightly awkward. It was obvious that everyone wanted him to be done speaking so that they could eat, but he just kept rambling.

She twisted in her tight, uncomfortable dress, annoyed with the beading that was digging into her side. Dressing up was fun, but she hated the way all of the fancy ball gowns had sharp pieces the scratched and irritated her.

_Oh well...I'll have plenty of time to go shopping in a few days when Rosalie is married and moves away,_ she thought sadly.

Glancing mournfully at her sister, she and Rosalie shared a sad, private smile. They had never been apart in their entire lives, and although Rose was happy to be marrying Emmett, she would miss Alice.

"So raise your glasses and join me in a toast…to my darling daughter, the princess, and to Emmett, the man who will unite us all!" he shouted jubilantly, raising his glass of wine. Cheers erupted in the large hall, echoing off the walls. Glasses clinked together, and people began to talk and eat merrily.

Alice slouched against her chair and stared blankly at her food. She didn't even think she could eat or drink with the idea that her sister would be married in the morning. She was happy for Rosalie, but the ache she already felt for losing her closest friend and confidant was at the front of her mind.

Esme cleared her throat, making Alice look at her. Esme gave her a pointed look, and Alice sat up straighter in her chair. The queen gave her a warm smile. "I know you're sad, but look happy, at least for Rose," she whispered.

Alice nodded, picking up her fork. She got through dinner easily enough, happy to finally have an excuse to get up and fidget. She hadn't been able to sit still for days now, she was so nervous about the wedding. Being the sister of the bride, she would have to walk down the large, long isle of the church before Rosalie. All those eyes on her would surely make her anxious.

As dinner came to a slow end, Alice made her way over to her sister and sat down on the empty chair next to her. Rosalie sat dreamily watching Emmett as he talked and told stories to his guests at the other end of the table.

"Isn't he perfect?" Rosalie mused, sighing. Alice followed her gaze, watching her sister's fiancé. Her eyes took in his chiseled jaw, handsome dimples, and dark brown curls. He was quite handsome, and she was happy for her sister, if not a little envious.

"He's wonderful, Rose. You'll have beautiful babies and live happily ever after," Alice giggled.

Rosalie playfully swatted at her, rolling her violet eyes. "Oh Alice…"

"I'm being awful, aren't I?" Alice laughed. "Do you like your dress?"

Rosalie nodded, her eyes lighting up at the mention of her beautiful white ball gown. While Rosalie had been busy planning her wedding, Alice had had been so bored with all of her spare time. In an effort to keep herself occupied, she had taken up designing and decorating elegant gowns. She had quite the flair for developing the latest fashions, and her designs were growing quite popular within the kingdom's nobles. Alice mainly did it because it took up her time.

"It's lovely. You'll soon be famous for being such a wonderful designer," she said. "You must have gotten that from mother. I certainly didn't," Rosalie said, taking a sip of her wine. "Will you miss me when I'm gone?"

Alice nodded. "I think I already do," she admitted sadly. "Our room will be so lonely."

Rosalie turned in her seat and took Alice's hand in hers. "You won't be alone long, little sister. You'll meet a man, just as I did Emmett. He'll sweep you off your feet and you'll fall hopelessly in love, just as I have. I know it!"

Alice looked at her sister skeptically. "Rose…please be serious. You're marrying the one decent man within this world, and I'm destined to be an old maid," Alice joked, checking her makeup in a silver butter knife. Rosalie giggled and grabbed Alice's hand again as they laughed at her joke.

"Father wouldn't allow such a thing!"

"Mmm, yes, something he never lets me forget!" Alice hissed. "If he makes me dance with that horrid Mike Newton tonight…"

Rosalie chuckled. "Oh Alice, you can't dance with Mike! He always steps on the girls' feet! Awful!"

They laughed for another moment, and Alice grew serious. "You're going to be so beautiful tomorrow, Rose. Emmett won't know what hit him."

"He makes me beautiful, Alice."

"Be serious."

"No, he does. He makes me so happy and so full of love that…I feel like I'm glowing. Like the sun! I want to be with him always because he's just this beacon of light. I've always been happy, or…at least I thought I was. But nothing compares to how I feel with Emmett. Nothing, Alice. He makes me…whole."

Alice listened as her sister gushed on about Emmett. Would she ever feel that way about anyone?

Slowly, the guests began to move into the ballroom for music and dancing. With a quiet groan, Alice walked dutifully behind her parents, and Emmett and Rosalie leading the way. As the guests of honor, Emmett and Rosalie danced first. They began a pleasant looking waltz in the center of the room, Emmett spinning her around in effortless circles.

She heard her father clear his throat behind her. "Oh, hello Father. Hello…Mike," she said through her fake smile. Mike Newton gave her his best nervous smile as he stood beside the expectant looking king.

"Alice, Mr. Newton has requested a dance. Would you give him the honor?" Carlisle asked, reaching over to take his daughter's hand. Alice tried to hide her grimace as her hand was placed in Mike Newton's, his clammy grip tightening around it.

"I'd be happy to," she said through clenched teeth.

"T-Thank you, Princess," he stuttered, ushering her out onto the dance floor. The crowd gawked and whispered as Mike placed one hand on her waist and held the other out to the side, still gripping hers awkwardly.

"Away we go!" he laughed nervously, beginning to dance. As the two couples danced, Rosalie caught her sister's eyes and the two girls shared a private grimace as Mike attempted to shuffle her around on the dance floor.

After only a minute, she began to feel sick. "You're a lovely dancer, Princess!" Mike offered, tripping slightly. Alice jumped to avoid his clumsy feet, glancing down to make sure she wouldn't fall. Mike's hand was uncomfortably tight around her waist as he attempted to lead her around the nearly empty dance floor. Emmett and Rosalie twirled elegant circles around them as they continued to fumble through the waltz.

When Mike stepped on her dainty slipper, she yelped in surprise. Her cheeks reddened as the room erupted in quiet giggles and whispers. Try as she might, she couldn't avoid the amused glances from their guests.

_I might as well be the court Jester,_ Alice fumed silently as Mike attempted to spin her again. _Would this song ever end?_

Mike continued to twirl her clumsily around the ballroom, much to her chagrin. She could still hear the chuckles of the bystanders that were crowded around the sides of the room, giving the royal daughters plenty of room to dance and twirl.

To help not feel as dizzy, Alice began concentrating on points in the room to act as her spot. It was a trick their mother had taught them as little girls to keep them from getting dizzy during the fast paced numbers.

_The candlesticks on the table…the painting on the wall…..that woman's ridiculous hat…that gorgeous guy in the doorway…_

_Wait!_

Her heart leaped up into her throat as she craned her head around to look at the man standing in the doorway of the ballroom at the top of the marble steps. His eyes met hers and her thrumming heart seemed to stop. Then, a split second later, Mike twirled her again and her eyes were ripped away from his. Swallowing, she fought to not stumble while she danced, yet her main concern was to see him again.

In that brief moment, something stirred in her. Although they had only met eyes for a split second, there was something painfully familiar about them. _Who was he?_

Mike breathed heavily against her face, his foul breath bringing her attention back to the present. She would have to concentrate if they were to finish their dance without making fools of each other. Out of the corner of her eye, she still saw Rosalie and Emmett floating through the dance.

She thought she spotted his familiar face several more times as they moved around the large ballroom. Behind the table with drinks. Then, next to the servants. Next, he was near the patio door. _The patio!_ She suddenly wanted to escape to the patio as quickly as she could. _Would he be out there?_ Her hand bounced nervously on Mike's shoulder as the last chords of the light dance piece faded, echoing in the large hall. Polite clapping replaced it, and she bowed first to Mike and then to the rest of the crowd.

"You're a lovely d-dancer, Princess," Mike stuttered, nervously wiping the sweat from his brow. Alice tried to give him her best polite smile as he escorted her to the drink table. To her relief, most of the guests returned to their idle chatter while the rest made their way to the now open dance floor. More than anything, she wanted to shoot out of the ballroom and to the patio, but she tried to remind herself that she had to act like a lady. If her mother and father caught her running outside when the celebration had barely just begun, she would never hear the end of it.

"Lovely, simply lovely," the king gushed, walking up to them. Alice tried not to look annoyed as Mike handed her a glass of the sparkling desert wine that was always served at the balls. She sipped it, happy to have something to do with her nervous hands. Her entire body felt as if I was buzzing with electricity after seeing that man. There was something very familiar about him; and she wanted to know more. _But how to get away?_

"Thank you, your highness," Mike replied, bowing to the king. Carlisle smiled, tipping his head at Mike.

"My daughter Alice is a lovely dancer," he gushed, smiling at her. She returned the gesture, still trying to calm herself down a bit.

"Yes, she is. She is _quite_ lovely," Mike said softly, looking over at her. Alice felt her skin practically crawl under his suggestive gaze.

"Yes, well…this is a lovely party for Rose," Alice interjected, dying to change the subject. Carlisle nodded, his eyes scanning the room for his other daughter.

"Yes, tomorrow's events give us much cause for celebration tonight," Carlisle agreed.

As Mike and her father droned on about meaningless things, Alice began to grow panicked. _Would her mysterious stranger disappear before she could find him again?_ It was a chance she wasn't willing to take.

Thinking quickly, she yanked her fan out of her bustier, earning a wide eyed glance from Mike. "I'm just…so hot," she feigned, fanning herself. "That dance simply wore me out!"

"Would you care to accompany me to the patio, Princess?" Mike asked eagerly. Alice tried to hide her disappointment as she nodded, happy to finally have an excuse to go outside where the mystery man had disappeared to.

"Yes, certainly," she replied, taking his arm. He led her out onto the cool patio, politely escorting her over to look at the gardens. The lights shone in their lanterns, showing off the exquisite garden that her mother, Esme, had planned. The royal gardens sprawled out for acres and acres behind the castle, boasting winding paths, fountains, sculptures, and the largest array of flowers in the kingdom. Neatly trimmed bushes lined the sides, and in the center was the showpiece; Esme's prized rose garden that was planted neatly around the largest fountain in the garden. It was a breathtaking sight, especially in the dim glow of the sparkling lanterns that lined the pathways.

Alice glanced around the patio but didn't see her mysterious stranger anywhere. Her heart sank as she turned to lean on the railing of the balcony.

"Aren't the gardens lovely at night? The way the moon shines off the flower petals?" she asked dreamily, marveling at her mother's garden.

Mike cleared his throat nervously, stepping up to stand beside her. "Yes, uhm…so, with Rosalie's wedding out of the way, what new lands will your father acquire?"

She tried not to make a face. _Why did men always want to talk about silly, incessant details like land and power? What did it matter? _

"I care not," she mumbled, running her fingertips along the rough concrete railing. Her eyes stayed glued on the moon as it rose up across the horizon. It was full, casting as much light as it could on their party.

"What was that?" he asked, leaning closer.

"Um…would you mind getting me another glass of wine?" she asked politely, flirtatiously twirling a strand of her long hair around her finger. Batting her eyelashes for added effect, she watched with satisfaction as Mike's eyes widened.

"Uh...uh…yes, yes of course!" he stuttered, scuttling away. Alice sighed and leaned against the railing as she basked in the glow of the soft moonlight. She was disappointed that her stranger was gone, but relieved to be rid of Mike Newton for at least a few more moments. And, he was bringing her more sparkling wine which would help anything. Her parents usually limited her to two glasses, but tonight she didn't care. They were too focused on Rosalie at the moment, which they should be. It was her time to shine, after all. _But when would it be her time?_

She was in the midst of her self pitying when she heard quiet footsteps behind her. Whirling around, she was immediately disappointed that Mike had returned so soon.

"Back so soo-" she was cut off as she realized that it was indeed _not_ Mike that stood in front of her now.

Alice froze, slightly mesmerized by the set of striking green eyes that stared back at her. His honey blonde hair fell slightly in his eyes on one side of his face, showing off his chiseled jaw line on the opposite side. He stood tall, his body lean and muscular. _Much more so than Mike Newton_, she thought to herself. The man in front of her was everything she had longed for - handsome, mysterious, and debonair.

_Well, I'm probably jumping to conclusions on that last one, but…my goodness…_she thought to herself.

She swallowed, feeling her heart start to race.

"You were saying?" he asked softly. His voice floated over her like a soft summer breeze. It was smooth yet raspy, confident but not overly sure of himself.

"I…I…You aren't who I thought you were," she said, shaking her head.

He raised one perfect eyebrow at her, as if he was challenging her to ask him to stay. "I can go," he said simply, turning to leave. He hadn't turned all the way around when her hand shot out and grabbed his forearm before she had a chance to think.

"No!" she said quickly. Her fingers gripped the muscles beneath his embroidered tunic as his eyes darted up to meet hers. Alice's breath came out shakily, her grip loosening.

"You want me to stay?" he asked.

"Maybe if he sees me talking to you, he'll leave me alone," she whispered quickly, eyeing the doorway that led back into the palace. He looked backwards over his shoulder in the direction of the doorway. They could hear the music and laughter of the party inside as it drifted towards them.

"I take it you're not enjoying your present company?" he asked, his tone amused.

She shook her head, still staring at him. He was handsome and unique, but oddly familiar looking.

"No," she said simply, her voice just above a whisper. Her eyes studied his features; it was difficult to not get swept away by his good looks and instead try to decide where she had seen him before. He stepped closer to her, moving to stand beside her at the balcony. She turned her body towards his, almost mesmerized.

"Something that matter, Princess?" he asked, looking at her sideways. The way the word 'princess' fell from his perfect lips made her knees start to shake under her glittering, beaded ball gown.

"I…I know your face," she said suddenly, studying his features. He looked out at the gardens, the moonlight casting a beautiful glow on his cheeks.

"Do you now?" He asked slyly, smiling at her. She felt her heart start to race again.

"Yes, I…I can't place it. But…" she stuttered, focusing on him.

He glanced over his shoulder in the direction of the doorway, then back at her. "Does it matter if you know me or not?"

Alice frowned, biting her lower lip. "Why?"

"Just…answer me. Does it matter if you know me or not?"

"No, I suppose not. Why?"

"Because your gentleman is coming back. If you'd like him to keep his distance, I'd start batting my eyelashes, Princess," he whispered to her, leaning closer. His breath on her skin made goose bumps rise up on her collarbone, exciting her. She glanced over, seeing Mike heading out onto the large patio towards them.

"What do I do?" she whispered.

"Flirt," he said, cocking and eyebrow at her. She gaped at him for a second, and then realized what he meant. As a gentleman, if Mike saw that she was giving her attention to another man, he would surely give them distance.

Thinking quickly, she began to do her best flirtatious giggle as if he had said something entertaining and funny. He smiled, grabbing her hand. He placed a kiss on it, and her eyes widened as it made sparks fly up her arm and into her chest, making it hard to breathe.

"Oh!" she gasped, giving him her best flirtatious glance. He gave her another coy smile, lowering her hand. However, he didn't let it go. Instead, his fingertips stayed laced with hers between them. She looked sideways, seeing Mike slowly getting the message. His face dropped, and he began walking back inside with a dejected expression.

She felt momentarily bad about being so rude to Mike, but as his mundane questions about land and other boring things rang in her ears, she was alright with it. _Anything to stay here with him._

Alice felt her hand tingle with nervous excitement against his own warm hand. His eyes moved from the doorway to look at her. To her disappointment, he released her hand and took a small step back.

"I hope I've done you a service, Princess," he chuckled, glancing back at the doorway where Mike had stood.

Alice nodded, feeling her cheeks start to turn pink. _How flustered he made her!_

"Yes, you have," she admitted. "Mike is very kind but...my father seems to think that I am more interested in him than I actually am."

His eyes focused on hers, sending more delightful chills down her spine. "So…he is not your betrothed then?"

She shook her head slowly, her teeth moving to gently bite her lower lip; a nervous habit. His eyes flicked down to look at her mouth, and her heart rate moved even faster

"I'm not promised to anyone yet," she said, a hint of defiance in her tone.

She didn't miss the hopeful look that crossed his handsome features. "You aren't?"

"No," she said slowly. "I'm not."

"You look somewhat relieved," he pointed out, cocking and eyebrow at her again. She smiled, breaking their eye contact to look at the ground.

"Mike is only interested in what marrying a princess can get him. I don't think he minds me, but he would much rather have the…benefits," she admitted.

"Yes, well…unfortunately that is probably part of the duty," he pointed out. She frowned.

"But I don't want to marry simply for convenience!"

He smiled, shaking his head at her. "Of course you don't. So you're a romantic then?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, turning to look out at the garden. "No. Well...yes…I don't know!" she finally huffed. "What does it matter? I don't want to marry someone just because my father approves of him. I want more than that," she admitted. Glancing over her shoulder at him, she suddenly felt silly for divulging so much to him.

"It doesn't matter. A princess had little to no say in who she marries. Rosalie got lucky. She fell in love with someone she was supposed to fall in love with."

He looked at her, leaning closer to meet her gaze. "So you want to love someone you're not supposed to? To make daddy angry? Is that it?"

Alice snorted. "Of course not. I don't do what I should – I never have. If meeting and marrying a man he didn't like makes him angry, then…then so be it," she stated, nodding.

The handsome man beside her chuckled. "Such a fickle thing," he muttered between laughs.

She turned to look at him indignantly. "Love?"

"No," he said, looking at her. "You."

Alice felt her heart race and her cheeks heat up. "Why do you tease me so?"

He smiled. "I'm sorry, Princess," he said quickly, flashing a smile at her. "I do not mean to upset you," he relented.

Alice's face softened, and she nodded. "I do make it easy to make fun of me, don't I?" She finally said, letting a giggle escape her lips. He laughed with her, nodding.

"I pity the people who had to watch me dance with that silly fool," she said under her breath, looking back at the party.

He looked over his shoulder, spying the king on his way outside with Mike at his side.

"A fool he might be…but a fool that the king likes," he added, his voice tinged with bitterness. As she turned her head to look where he was looking, she spied her father slowly making his way out to the balcony. Before she knew it, he kissed it again and gave her one last smile before turning on his heel. In a flash, he had disappeared into the shadow of a stone pillar, gone from sight.

_I didn't even get his name!_ She thought frantically as her father approached. Her eyes scanned the shadows of the stone pillars, searching for him. But he was gone.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

*hides*

Okay, I know Jasper ran away again. Be patient. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, and trust me – he doesn't always run away : ) Can you imagine this originally started as a one shot? Pfffff…..

In other news, I'm up for FOUR single shot awards. The link is on my profile page so…please vote? : )

Come play on Twitter! I post teasers and chat over there, so come play! (at)TwilightCakes

Please remember to review! I'd really like to hear your thoughts on this, as I have never written anything AH or AU. So, send me your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 5:A Wedding,a goodbye,a promise

Chapter 5: A wedding, a goodbye, and a promise

Alice looked down at her sister in the mirror as she finished sewing the jeweled hairpins into Rosalie's elegant up do. Her wedding day had finally arrived. As happy as Alice was that her sister was getting to marry her prince charming; one that Rosalie had dreamed about for so many years; she was also saddened. She was losing her sister. They were best friends, sisters, confidants, and they had never been apart before. The thought of coming up to an empty bedroom after Rosalie's wedding ceremony literally sickened Alice. Life was going to be so empty without her sister.

Rosalie's knee bounced nervously beneath all the elegant layers of tulle and lace, making the entire dresser where she sat shake. Alice paused as she watched her sister fidget nervously. Her ornate, glittering dress was huge; layer after layer of soft tulle gave it a huge, poofy look that was perfectly fit for a princess on her wedding day. The beaded bodice also shone with thousands of beads, crystals, and shimmering rhinestones, ensuring that Rosalie would be the center of everyone's attention today. Alice thought her sister looked so beautiful that it almost hurt to look at her. She looked like an angel.

"Scared?" she asked, catching Rosalie's violet eyes in the reflection. Rosalie nodded, dabbing her forehead with her handkerchief.

"Yes. No! No…not about Emmett. Just…all the people watching…and…I just wish…"

"What?" Alice prodded, finishing her stitch. The ornate, diamond encrusted hairpins were a gift from their mother – they had been worn in her wedding to their father, and now Rosalie would wear them at hers. They were so tiny and fragile that Alice had resorted to sewing them into Rosalie's curls after they had been woven into an intricate up do. Her golden hair hung down in a low, neatly woven pattern, with soft ringlets hanging down around her face. She looked absolutely stunning, but the poor girl couldn't stop fidgeting on the morning of her wedding to Emmett.

"I wish Edward was here," she admitted quietly. Alice gave her a knowing look, moving to stand in front of her.

"I wish he was too. But…I'm envious of you."

"Why?"

"Well, you'll be living two kingdoms away. Do you ever think…"

"That he'll show up at my door?" Rosalie asked. She nodded, studying herself in the mirror. "Every day. Every day I hope that he'll feel safe enough to come to me once I'm away from father."

"I envy you. I would do anything to see Edward again," Alice said softly.

"Perhaps if he does come, you can come visit me?" Rosalie asked, looking up at her sister in the mirror. Alice placed the soft veil over her sister's head, gently arranging the delicate lace.

"I would want nothing more."

Rosalie smiled, looking at herself in the mirror. "Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"I hope that by the time you get married, Edward can be there to watch you," she said sincerely.

Alice pressed her lips together to keep from crying at her sister's sentiment. All the emotions running rampant that day were already getting the better of her, and she didn't want to show up to the wedding with a splotchy face and red eyes from crying.

Alice sighed, picking up the little tin of lavender flavored balm they used on their lips. She dabbed some on Rosalie's mouth, and then some on her own.

"Plan on kissing anyone tonight?" Rosalie asked with an eyebrow cocked. Alice slammed the lid down on the tin, giving her sister a sheepish look. "No!"

The two girls were silent for a moment as Rosalie sat in front of the mirror, pinching her already flushed cheeks.

"I saw you disappear last night for quite awhile. Where did you go?"

"You were busy dancing," Alice said softly, brushing an imaginary speck of dust off her own ornate gown. The two of them were in their bedroom together for the last time; they had been preparing for Rosalie's wedding all morning, and as the time grew closer, Alice grew sadder. She would soon have to say goodbye to her sister. She would be all alone.

"I still saw you. Where did you go? Were you off with Mike Newton?" Rosalie asked coyly. Alice's head whipped up to glare sternly at her sister.

"Bite your tongue! It might be your wedding day, but I'll still pinch you," she teased, reaching towards her sister. Rosalie giggled and shied away.

"Be serious. Where did you go?"

Alice grinned to herself, glancing out the tower window. Below, people were still gathering and rushing around to prepare for the royal wedding.

"I met a boy, yes. Or a man…I'm not sure. Am I old enough to meet a man?"

"You're sixteen. You're a woman…plenty old. You'll be seventeen soon. I was engaged at seventeen," Rosalie pointed out.

Alice smiled walking back over to her sister. She let her eyes rake over her sister's beautiful white gown. In the last few days before the wedding, Rosalie had run around with Emmett, planning for their wedding. Alice had stayed in their room and sewn sparkling gems and beads to Rosalie's dress. She had developed a flare for fashion and design in the past few weeks, and was looking forward to spending more of her new free time designing gowns. It wasn't much but…it was a hobby.

"So what was he like?"

Alice snorted. "Rose, I didn't even get his name. He only got me away from Mike and…"

"And what?"

"And helped me flirt with him so that Mike would stay away," Alice giggled. Rosalie's eyes grew wide.

"You flirted with him?"

Alice gave her sister a knowing look in the mirror. "I might be young, but I'm still a woman. I know how to flirt, Rose," she said. The two girls laughed as Alice helped her put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup before they stood. Alice stared down at the stone floor as she grasped her sister's hands in her own.

"I'll miss you, you know. As much as I joke…I will truly miss you, Rose," she said softly.

Rosalie's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "I'll miss you too, Alice."

"You'll visit me?"

"I promise. And you'll visit me?"

"Promise."

Esme soon entered, gently reminding the princesses that it was almost time for Rosalie to be wed. The queen floated in, a vision of lovely in her dark crimson gown. The color set off her pale skin, warm brown eyes, and caramel colored curls. Giving them a wink, she began to unwrap something from a blue velvet bag she carried. Both girls gasped when they saw what the bag contained.

"I wore this crown on my wedding day. It's fit for a young beauty, just like you," she said, gently placing the glittering diamond tiara atop Rosalie's blonde curls.

"Mother," she gasped, looking at the shining jewels in the mirror. Alice watched with a sad smile as the queen wished her good luck, and gave her some tips for her wedding night.

"Maintain your dignity, but keep in mind that your new duty is to serve him as his wife," she said knowingly, her brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I know," Rosalie assured her, hugging their mother. She winked at Alice over Esme's shoulder, the two girls sharing a knowing grin. Little did the queen know, Rosalie already knew all about her _wifely duties._

They led her down the halls to the large chapel where she was to be wed. Alice slowly walked down the main aisle, careful to not trip. A few tears escaped her eyes when she finally saw her beautiful sister making her way down the aisle after her. She knew that Rosalie was probably enjoying this tremendously. All eyes were on her, and Alice was confident that her sister had never looked more beautiful as she made her way towards Emmett. Her 'Prince Charming' as she had happily told her just minutes before the doors opened.

Alice watched as Rosalie and Emmett exchanged their vows, staring dreamily into each other's eyes as they said the words that countless numbers of people before them had said. It was a simple declaration of their love, and touching to witness. She felt the familiar pangs of envy stab her chest as she watched them end the ceremony with a joyous kiss. She immediately felt bad for being so envious of her sister, but she couldn't deny how she felt.

Alice longed for love.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She looked out the window, straining her eyes. Alice kept thinking that if she looked hard enough, perhaps she could see far enough into Rosalie's new kingdom. However, she had no such luck. Mountains, rivers, and miles of roads now separated them. It was four days later, and she wondered how her sister was fairing as a new wife.

_They probably haven't made it out of the bedroom yet_, she thought with a giggle.

A soft knock sounded on the door. She turned around as her mother poked her head in.

"Can I come in?" she asked, gliding into the room. Esme shut the door behind her, smiling at her daughter.

"What is it?" Alice asked, walking away from the window. Esme led her to the bed, where they sat down together.

"How are you doing, my dear?" her mother's soft voice asked. Alice sighed and looked down at her lap, already starting to fidget.

"I'm fine," she said shortly, glancing over her shoulder at the empty room. Of course barely anything had been taken; Emmett had furnished an entire bedroom suite for Rosalie in his castle, so she had left most of her things behind in the bedroom they used to share. But it sure did feel empty.

"I think you should go out. Get some fresh air, go wander about the marketplace. I would like you to meet your new maid today as well, if you're feeling up to it."

"Of course I am," Alice frowned. "I'm fine."

Esme looked at her daughter, reaching over to brush a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

"I just want you to get out and enjoy being a Princess, is all," Esme said softly.

Alice felt bad for being so cross with her mother, and leaned into Esme's soft touch.

"I'm sorry mother."

Esme gave her another warm smile, still stroking her daughter's head. "You're such a pretty girl, Alice. You're going to make a beautiful woman. Queen," she urged, touching her forehead to Alice's.

"I'm not ready to be a Queen."

"Still…you're growing up. I really want you to meet your new maid today."

"I don't need a lady in waiting, mother."

"Yes, you do. You'll be seventeen soon. Every royal woman needs a strong lady in waiting to serve her. A good lady in waiting is intelligent, good natured, and not afraid to offer honest or useful advice to her mistress. You need one, my dear, trust me."

"But-"

"Rosalie isn't around anymore, and I want you to have someone around that you trust that you can speak to in confidence."

"Fine," Alice finally agreed.

"Maybe you two can go to the marketplace in town together? Go out…you're young, you need to be seen out in the kingdom," Esme said, narrowing her eyes at her young daughter.

Alice agreed. She knew that going along with the idea would make her mother happy. When she was dressed, she was introduced to her new lady in waiting. She was old enough now that she was expected to have a maid with her at all times to help her with anything she needed.

When Esme presented the girl to her, Alice was taken aback. The young girl stepped forward, her expression cold and emotionless. She curtsied in front of her, dipping her red haired head down in recognition.

"Princess," she said her tone smooth and silky. Alice's green eyes flicked up to meet hers. They were icy blue and a bit unsettling.

"Alice, meet your new lady in waiting. Victoria."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What do you think of this fabric?" Alice asked, feeling the smooth silk between her fingertips. "Do you think it would hold a stitch properly?"

Victoria wrinkled her nose slightly, looking down at the peachy pink fabric that Alice held. "I think it looks like the same shade of silk you just bought," she replied haughtily. Alice frowned, dropping the sample back down on the table.

She had been shopping at the market with Victoria all morning. People had crowded around her immediately, wanting to tell her hello and lay eyes on the young princess. Dealing with the curious eyes and crowds had become tiring.

_All I want is to shop…I just want to get some material to work with so that I'll have something to do! _She thought to herself. If her hands were busy, she wasn't going to be caught up missing Rosalie or thinking about how much she missed her. As it turned out, sketching fine dresses and wraps was a wonderful way to distract her from pretty much the rest of the world. With the help of the palace's seamstress, she was planning a marvelous gown to wear for something – she just wasn't sure for what.

"I like this," Alice offered, holding up a royal blue shade. "I could make a lovely wrap with this. My tutor Angela showed me how to sew when I was young…do you sew?" she asked.

Victoria looked at her, her icy blue eyes piercing. "I can do repairs on dresses," she answered shortly.

"But…for fun? What do you do for enjoyment?" Alice asked. She should try to at least make an effort to get to know Victoria – they would be spending a lot of time together, after all.

Victoria looked at her strangely, furrowing her red eyebrows. "I…guess I like to read," she finally said awkwardly. Alice tried not to roll her eyes in front of all the people nosily watching her shop in the town square.

They moved onto the next cart that was displaying yard after yard of fabric. It was hard to move; all her guards surrounded her, and people crowded around them; whispering, watching, and calling out greetings to her. Everyone paid attention when the princess came to the market.

Merchants called out for her to look at their carts and booths, and she slowly made her way through the crowded market to try to please them all. However, it was slow moving no matter which way she turned.

_If only I wasn't the princess…I could go anywhere and do anything I wanted…._she thought to herself.

Her eyes moved around the tables and displays. Today she was searching for a certain color; something striking that caught her eye. She hadn't decided what is was yet; however, she knew she would know it when she saw it.

"My lady, the market is getting crowded. I suggest we leave. There are too many people around," Victoria murmured in her ear. Alice gave her an annoyed glance over her shoulder. She didn't want to leave; she hadn't even found what she was looking for!

"I'm not ready to leave yet," she somewhat whined. Glancing around, she saw that Victoria was indeed right; the crowds were growing greater in number, and there was no way she was going to be able to shop anymore; she could barely walk from cart to cart since it had become so crowded with people.

She glanced back at the basket Victoria was holding; there was not enough fabric there to keep her occupied for more than a few hours. She would have to come back when it was less crowded, but that was easier said than done – people would always crowed around the princess.

"As it is, it will take us half an hour to make our way back to the carriage," Victoria said in her ear. Alice nodded, putting the sample down on the table with a smile to the vendor.

As Victoria and the castle guards led her through the bustling marketplace, her mind wandered. _What would it be like to just live as a normal person in the village? What if her father was a butcher, or a farmer, and she were just a normal girl? _

If I were normal, father certainly wouldn't be pressuring me this much already to get married, she thought bitterly as they broke into the main square. The carriage wasn't far now.

If she was a normal girl, perhaps she would be able to take her time and actually get to know the man before getting married – she might even get to pick him herself. He wouldn't be an arrange business proposition, a ploy to get more land or power. He would be someone she loved.

Her eyes glazed over slightly as Victoria pulled her through the marketplace, and her mind thought back to a few days ago. She had thought about the mystery man at the ball nonstop since Rosalie was gone and she had nothing but time now. His smooth voice and beautifully striking green eyes stuck out in her mind, and she wished more than anything she had gotten his name. If only she could see him again…

As they slowly wove through the crowd back to the carriage, she began to compare the men she saw to her mystery prince.

_No…his hair is too dark and stringy to look like my prince. His eyes are far too dull…he's much too short…_

With a sad sigh, she decided that no man would compare to him. He had been tall, strong and lean, with wavy golden hair and eyes like the forest. That would be hard to match.

Looking up, she tried to picture him in the men she saw in the marketplace as she slowly put one foot in front of the other. People talked loudly and waved all around her, jostling her, touching her arm to get her attention…but she was in her own little world now.

Alice glanced up and smiled, happy that her mind was playing along with her little game She saw him, standing against the wall beside an alley, chewing on a piece of barley. Her imagination made him turn and look at her, his handsome face breaking into a smile when he saw her. Sighing, she looked down at her feet and tried to be happy with her hallucination.

They were about a hundred feet from the carriage still, and people were still crowding around to catch a glimpse of the princess as she shopped in the marketplace that day. It was slow moving and there were people all around as Victoria led her through after the guards. She was used to people brushing up against her in the packed square of the town, but when she felt a hand on her wrist she looked down briefly. Someone slipped something around her wrist; something light and soft. Her eyes turned down to see what it was and she instantly smiled when she saw that it was a chain of daisies, woven together perfectly and adorning her wrist.

Looking up, she smiled at her gifter and her heart almost stopped. He walked beside her casually, as if trying to appear like the common traffic that moved in the aisle of the marketplace. Looking at her sideways, his perfect lips turned upwards into a smile. A tiny 'oh' escaped her lips, causing Victoria to turn around.

"We're almost there, princess," she said, pulling on Alice's hand. Alice looked around frantically, realizing that he had disappeared. Again. Her heart sank as the carriage got closer and closer.

Once they were almost there, she gritted her teeth and made a decision. She would not lose him again.

Pulling her hand back from Victoria's, she gave her a smile. "I must go back here, I saw something…" she trailed off, quickly pushing through the crowd. She was small and short to begin with, so ducking through the people around her wasn't as hard as it was with an entire entourage.

"Wait!" she heard Victoria call, but it was too late. Alice crouched down and slunk through the crowd of people, back in the direction of him. She felt like she was being pulled away from Victoria, away from the carriage, away from the castle…she was being pulled toward him. For the first time in a long time, she didn't know what she was doing or where she was going and…it felt amazing.

When she felt like she was far enough away, she looked around quickly to see if she could find him. Her eyes darted around the bustling square, searching. Her heart began to fall as she saw nothing. Then, a warm hand grabbed hers. She didn't have to look to know that it would be his.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once he had pulled her to the safety of an alley, she burst into a fit of nervous giggles. Alice looked over her shoulder, making sure that Victoria hadn't seen where she had gone. They were alone.

She smiled up at him, relieved to see that he appeared to be just as happy as she was that she had stolen away to meet him.

Biting her lip, her mind raced for something to say; she had pictured this moment in her mind so many times since the other night, and now that it was there she had no clue what to say.

His green eyes sparkled as he grinned at her with his straight white teeth; _his whole face seemed to light up when he smiled_, Alice thought.

"Can I help you, Princess?" he said, leaning back against a wall in the alley. He propped his foot up on a wooden crate, raising one eyebrow at her. She took in his casual garb, her breath catching in her throat. He wore a faded lose shirt that was open a few buttons, exposing the broad planes of his muscular chest. The brown pants he wore were loose, but just tight enough that she could see he was indeed wiry and lean everywhere. His brown boots were spotted with dirt and mud, yet looked surprisingly…dashing. The honey colored locks that she had daydreamed about so much the past few days hung down beside his face, partially covering one of his breathtaking green eyes.

She was already finding it hard to speak.

"I'm looking for the person who gave me this lovely daisy bracelet," she finally spoke. "It's so pretty. I only wish I could tell him thank you," she attempted to flirt.

A grin slowly broke over his features again, and she felt her heart start to race. "Do a lot of men give you bracelets, Princess?"

She felt her own face slowly break into a smile that matched his. "No, actually, they don't. That is why I felt the need to thank this particular gentleman," she said coyly.

"Ah," he said, the rich tone of his smooth voice echoing off the brick walls behind them. She leaned back against the wall of the alleyway, staring at him. She didn't meant to, but he was hard to look away from; his perfect features, masculine body, and sparkling green eyes made her want to stare at him forever.

_Get his name!_ Her mind screamed at her.

"I'm Alice," she said softly, holding her out her hand for him to shake. This time is was him that smiled coyly. He took her hand and instead of shaking it, pulled it to his lips and kissed it softly. She thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

"I am Jasper," he finally said, dropping her hand. She sucked in a breath at the loss of contact, waiting to see what else he would do.

Her eyes lit up. "I knew it!"

"What did you know?" he asked, turning his head slightly.

"I knew I had seen you before! You're Emmett's cousin, Prince Jasper! Oh, I should have known…" she chided herself, pressing her lips together in thought. Of course that was who he was! How could she have forgotten? However, he looked so much different now, all grown up and…_manly_, she thought to herself with a smirk. He certainly did not resemble the lanky, clumsy looking boy from so many years ago.

"Ah, so you have caught me," he laughed. "Yes, I am…Emmett's cousin."

"I knew it! I feel so silly for not recognizing you!" she laughed, relieved to finally realize who he was.

"Do you normally run away from your maids and guards, Alice?"

She laughed. "Why do you care so much what I do?"

"I'm just interested," he laughed. "I…never thought I would see you again after the other night. Your father seemed like he wanted you to spend time with that erm…_other_ fellow," he admitted, making a slight face.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Ulgh…yes. Mike. He's nice but…not for me."

"I could tell," he laughed.

"Thank you for saving me, by the way," she said softly. "I really did appreciate the break from him, even if it was short."

"You're very welcome. I would do it anytime you needed me to," he said sincerely, leaning to rest against the wall.

Alice felt her cheeks turning pink. "We need breaks sometimes…people like us," she mused.

"People like us?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes….royals. I mean, away from the people; their eyes…always watching what you do or say. Is that why you're out here dressed in commoner's clothing?" she asked. Now that she thought of it, the idea was brilliant. Sneaking away for the day, blending in…it was entirely too appealing.

"Yes, well…" he said, his eyes dropping. "I suppose we do whatever we have to do to be happy."

She agreed. "Yes, well, it's a marvelous idea…"

He looked up. "Would you…like to join me sometime, Princess? As a commoner?"

Her face lit up. "I would," she said slowly. "Is…that okay?"

He nodded.

"You're sure it would be safe?" she asked nervously, biting her lip. Jasper's eyes lit up, and he leaned towards her.

"I know I barely know you, but…I think I would die before letting any harm come to you," he said softly.

She held her breath as he leaned closer. When she finally did breathe, she could smell his masculine scent as it came closer and closer to her. Without her control, her eyelids fluttered shut and he leaned in…closer…and closer…

"There she is!"

Voices rang out in the alleyway, jolting them both out of their almost-kiss. Her heart rate raced as she realized she had been caught.

Turning to Jasper, she realized that he looked ready to bolt as the guards started to come down the other entrance of the alley. Feeling bold, she kissed his cheek quickly and grabbed his hand.

"Meet me by the back entrance of the castle tonight, just after dark." she whispered.

"By the gardens?"

"Yes. I'll be there as soon as I can." she whispered again, her voice urgent.

Jasper flashed her a suave smile, his cool breath washing over her face as he leaned closer to her once again. "I'd wait forever," he said genteelly, raising an eyebrow at her.

She grinned wickedly at him before gathering her skirts and taking off in the direction of the guards. She looked back to see where he had gone, but he had already vanished into the other end of the alley, back into the bustling marketplace.

"Princess, we thought you had gotten lost!" Victoria chided her harshly as they climbed back into the carriage.

"I apologize, Victoria, but I just saw something that I had to have," Alice smirked to herself, settling back against the velvet seats. She glanced out the window of the carriage into the crowds of people. She smiled, feeling a warmth settle over her entire body as she sighed happily. Looking down, she saw that her chain of daisies still adorned her arm, hanging delicately off her wrist.

"Dangerous," Victoria muttered, brushing a red curl away from her face. The carriage jolted to life, moving them quickly back towards the castle. She was sad to leave him again, but…this time she knew that she would see him again, and soon.

Her fingertips gently caressed the soft petals of the daisy bracelet the entire way home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There you are! I hope you all enjoyed more Jasper in this chapter. The next chapter is alllll about their little outing, and I'm hard at work on it. What do you think of Victoria? Hmm? I hope you are all enjoying seeing Alice grow up and become more in character – I really wanted to show why she gets into designing and shopping and all the things that typical Alice enjoys.

Big News! This fic is up for an award in The Twilight Gem Awards! The link to vote is on my page, so if you're enjoying Fairytale so far, please give it your support! : )

I'm working on the photobucket for this story (I'll be adding pictures, banners, dresses, manips, etc) into it as we go along. The link is on my profile, and there are lots of goodies there already and more to come! I hope you all enjoy my princess Alice manip ; )

BIG thank you to **mama23keiki** for beta-ing. She beta's this AND Love This Pain, and I love her dearly for it : )

Please review!


	7. Chapter 6: Just Alice

Chapter 6: Just Alice

She sat by the window, nervously twisting the silky drapes in her hand. The glass was thick and blurred her vision of the night sky and everything below, so she finally opened it. The cool, crisp night air hit her face, making her even more nervous that he wouldn't show up.

_Of course he'll show up. He's…he's prince charming. He's my prince charming,_ she slowly thought to herself. Biting her lip, she nervously raked her fingers through her long locks and sighed. The rest of the day had dragged by; she had returned from the market, quickly dismissing Victoria from her side so that she could press Jasper's bracelet into the pages of one of her favorite romance novels. Looking over to her side, she spied the book on the shelf and smiled as her heart began to race.

She hadn't been this excited about anything for longer than she could remember, and it felt exhilarating. To finally have something as wonderful and mysterious as Jasper to look forward to was enthralling.

Standing, she glanced in the full length mirror at her dress. It was plain and common, perfect for blending in. The dark green commoners dress had been carefully lifted from the back of her tutor Angela's closet while she was eating supper. Alice had skipped the meal in order to secure the proper outfit for her outing with Jasper.

Her hair was down and plain. She had avoided her normal elaborate braids, bows, and curls that she normally put in her hair. Tonight it hung in simple chocolate brown waves down her back. Her plain dress did nothing for her, but she had a feeling that he wouldn't mind one bit. If the way he had looked at her in the marketplace earlier that day was any sort of hint to his deeper feelings for her, she knew that he felt the same way about her. It was a magical feeling.

More than anything, she wanted to simply be by his side so that she could feel her heart pound in her chest and her skin sizzle pleasantly when he touched her; but first, she had to worry about slipping out of the castle unseen. She wanted to look unadorned and unnoticeable so that they could be free to travel about the city, yet…she couldn't deny her attraction to him. This was her first real outing with a boy, and she couldn't deny her desire to look pretty and feminine.

It had to be almost time. Glancing down at the back of the castle, she saw no movement by the patio where he said he would be waiting. Should she risk it? For a fleeting moment, she panicked and worried that he wouldn't come. Swallowing her pride, she stood up and closed the window, blowing out the lights in her room. Carefully, she adjusted the pillows under her blankets to make it look like she was already asleep in case someone was to check on her.

_There_, she thought with satisfaction. Opening the door to her room, she poked her head out. The hallway was dark, but she dared not take a candle to light her way. If she was caught, she had no idea what to even begin to say to get her out of this. Dressed in commoner's clothes? Running around outside the castle after dark? It couldn't be easily explained.

She crept down the main hallway where her parents slept; it was still early evening so they were most likely in their large room reading or relaxing. They usually didn't check on her after she retreated to her quarters for the evening, but she couldn't be sure.

Alice held in a gasp as she realized that footsteps were coming her way. Ducking behind a display of a knight's armor that lined the sides of the hall, she silently hoped that the dark shadows in the hallway would hide her. Soft footsteps came closer and closer, and she could see the dim glow of a candle. Angela passed her, humming as she chewed on her apple with one hand, holding a book and a candle in the other as she walked.

"Close," Alice whispered, allowing herself to breathe again.

Darting away from the wall, she tried to have her flat slippers make the least amount of noise as possible as she quickly made her way to the back staircase. As she padded down the steps, she couldn't help but wish that Victoria wasn't around; she seemed nosy. She could only hope that her new lady in waiting wouldn't want to check on her that evening.

She still didn't really understand specifically why she needed a lady in waiting so badly; it didn't make much sense to her. In her opinion, she didn't do anything important enough to need help with. But, if it would make her mother happy, she would oblige her. Queen Esme was kind and helpful, and was known throughout the kingdom for her charitable ways and soft heart, but she could be meddlesome at times. Alice knew that she did it with love, but sometimes she simply wanted her mother to mind her own business.

When she finally made it to the patio doors, she breathed a sigh of relief. The hinge creaked when it opened, making her wince slightly. She glanced over her shoulders; no sign of the guards. Most of them were stationed out front by the main gates to the castle. The rarely used back entrance beyond the gardens was usually left open as their country was at peace and there was no threat.

She made it onto the back patio; the moon shone brightly again, even at half the size it had been the night of the ball. The stone patio stretched out onto the lawn, giving her a view of the neatly trimmed grass and behind that, the Queen's extensive garden. _Where was he?_

She flew down the curved set of stone steps, finding herself on the lawn, looking around. Nothing moved in the dim light. Did he not show up?

Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth. She tried to scream, but she was too scared to make a sound. Strong arms pulled her back towards the castle, ducking behind a dark pillar. Once in the shadows, the arms turned her around, but still covered her mouth.

Jasper smiled secretively at her, raising a finger up to his mouth to signal her to be quiet. Her heart immediately began to race as she looked over and realized that a palace guard was walking the perimeter of the back of the castle on his nightly rounds.

Slowly, he lowered his hand from her mouth and gave her one of the most breathtaking smiles she had ever seen. A strand of his dark blonde hair fell in his eyes, drawing her attention to them. They were still as green and beautiful as she remembered.

Peeking out, they saw that the guard went around the corner towards the front of the castle.

"You scared me!" she whispered urgently, giving him a stern look.

One side of his mouth broke into a crooked smile. "I know," he said, his voice smooth but laced with assuredness. Her jaw dropped open a little, but he had already turned around to double check that they were indeed alone.

"Can you run?" he whispered, turning back to her.

Alice paused, unsure of what he was asking. "Of…of course I can run!" she said indignantly, her voice raising a few octaves. Jasper laughed and covered her mouth again, and she smirked at herself for being so foolishly loud. The last thing she wanted to do was get caught now.

"Then…let's go!" he whispered, grabbing her hand again. She felt the familiar tingles of excitement travel up her spine, making her heart race. They raced over the dark lawn, Jasper pulling her gently along as her feet barely had time to touch the grass. They ran and ran the length of the yard, only slowing when they were in the cover of the tall shrubbery surrounding Queen Esme's gardens.

"Oh!" she gasped once they stopped. He dropped her hand to her disappointment and turned to look at her. He wore the same open necked white shirt as he had worn in the market, complete with the same leather riding breeches and scuffed up boots.

"We pull this look off well, don't we?" she laughed, motioning to his clothes. He looked confused for a moment, and then he realized what she was saying.

"The peasant look, right?"

"Well, at least the commoner motif," she giggled, reaching down to hold the sides of her dress. She twirled from side to side a little, glancing down at her plain ensemble.

"Princess," he began, clenching his fists nervously. She looked up, tilting her head to the side a little.

"What is it Jasper?" She asked.

He smiled for a moment, exuberance lighting up his face. "I love when you say my name," he said unabashedly. She grinned at him, glancing down bashfully at her dress.

"Was that what you were going to say?" She asked.

"No," he admitted. "I was going to say that you could look lovely in a burlap sack if you chose to wear it."

Alice felt her heart swell with complete adoration for the man in front of her. His lips moved over his teeth in another heart stopping smile, and she felt her heart start to make the familiar fluttering feeling in her chest. It was wonderful. She couldn't remember the last time her heart had fluttered in her chest like that.

_I don't ever want it to go away_, she realized as she took the arm he offered her. She wrapped her tiny arm through his, feeling the warmth of his skin in the chilly night air. They walked through the moonlit garden, the only sound the gravel beneath their feet and the crickets as they chirped.

"Do you come here often?"

"I do," she smiled. "I love being out in the garden. Can you blame me?" she asked, motioning to the rose bushes to their right. Jasper smirked, rolling his eyes. She stopped to pick one from its stem, holding it up to her nose to smell. Alice closed her eyes in euphoria as the flower's rich, succulent scent filled her nose.

"I suppose the roses are…appealing," he finally said in a bored tone.

"Why do you say it like that? Just look at the garden! All of these flowers…aren't they beautiful?" she asked thoughtfully, looking up at him. He half smiled, half smirked as he moved his eyes from her face down to the rose she cradled in her hand. Reaching up, he ran his finger down the white petals ever so gently. His fingertip bushed her palm, sending tingles up her arm.

"Well?" she asked expectantly, blinking at him. He smiled, chuckling at her impatience.

"They're alright, I _suppose_," he mused, raising an eyebrow and looking back at the flower. He spun on the heel of his leather boot and chuckled, slowly ambling away. He turned to look at her over his shoulder, motioning for her to follow him. She huffed, amazed at his lack of appreciation.

"Of all the 'fine things' thrown in our faces as royals, things like this are actually some of them!" she pointed out indignantly. "And to you they're just '_alright_'?"

Jasper was silent a moment as he watched the frown forming on her pixie like features. He was silent for a moment as he briefly looked her up and down before he tentatively spoke.

"No, Princess. You've misunderstood me. You see," he paused, taking her hand. "I've got better things to look at tonight than the silly flowers," he finished, raising her hand to his lips. Her heart began to pound as his warm mouth kissed the skin on the back of her hand, making her mind reel. He wanted to look at _her._

"O-oh," she stuttered, blinking several times. He smirked at her, lowering her hand. But he didn't let go.

"So tell me Princess, what would you like to do this evening?" he asked politely, leading her around the edge of the garden. She gripped his warm hand tightly, savoring the feeling of it as it was wrapped around hers.

"I…I hadn't thought about that. I really just want to get away," she admitted, glancing back at the castle behind them. Looking back at him, she saw him grinning.

"Nothing wrong with that."

"Thank you," she murmured, looking sideways at him.

"For?" he asked.

"You've managed to save me almost every time I've seen you so far. You truly are the definition of a prince, Jasper."

He was silent for a moment, and her heart continued to pound in her chest as she waited for his response.

"Princess…I only do what I can to be of service to you," he replied smoothly. He stopped at an ancient oak tree at the end of the gardens, pausing slightly.

"Don't say that. I didn't mean it like that. No one has ever treated me like you do."

"And how's that?"

"Special."

His eyes lit up and she felt the corners of her mouth turning up in another smile. He gazed down at her, reaching his hand over to hold the hand of hers that was wound through his arm. Jasper leaned closer, and she felt herself being pulled in towards him as well. Her eyes drifted further shut as she followed the pull towards him, moving closer and closer…

Suddenly, an indignant horse's whinny pierced the air. Alice's eyes flew open, and Jasper chuckled.

"In a _minute_!" he called over his back. She peered over his shoulder to see who or what he was talking to, but only saw darkness.

"What is that?" she giggled, pointing in the direction of the noise.

"Come and see," he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

She wrapped her arm around his once again, and he began to lead her through the dimly lit garden. Jasper paused, holding a branch up so that she could duck below it. They kept walking through the low hanging oaks that lined the sides of the garden; the trees were so old and covered in moss that it was obvious they had been there for hundreds of years. She and Rosalie had spent hours climbing them as little girls.

"Oh!" She gasped as he swooped her up in his arms. He set her back down all too soon on the other side of one of the thick, low hanging branches.

"After you," he said politely, holding back another branch. She bit her lip and tried to hide the satisfied smile that danced on her lips.

There, standing in the moonlight, was a horse as dark as the night. His black coat shone in the moon's opaque light, almost blending into the scenery around them.

"Oh!" she gasped, walking over to the animal. The horse turned to look at her, his black eyes shining.

" Are you opposed to horses?" He asked, ducking under the branch of a low hanging oak. She shrugged, not sure what to say.

"I ride," she admitted, nodding as they walked closer. Alice stopped in front of the large beast and the two looked at each other.

"He's friendly," Jasper assured her.

"You don't say," she mused, reaching out to stroke the horse's muzzle. It made a guttural sound of appreciation, and she smiled and leaned her forehead against the horse.

"He likes you," Jasper said, walking over to lean against the horse's side. Alice leaned back, taking in the magnificent horse. He was tall and muscular, and completely jet black. His mane and tail were long and flowing, hanging down on his black coat in waves.

"What's his name?" she asked, looking up at him.

Jasper smirked. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

He shrugged. "He never told me."

Alice felt another smile creeping up on her lips, and she shook her head. "You're something," she mused, laughing.

She stroked the horse's muzzle for a few more moments, and then looked back at Jasper who still leaned against the horse's side. "Ready?"

He nodded politely before stepping up into the saddle and extending his hand to her. Alice grinned, placing her foot in the stirrup and swinging herself up into the saddle behind him.

"You make that look far more graceful that it should, your highness," he chuckled, gathering the reins. Alice smiled, but then frowned suddenly.

"Jasper…tonight….I don't want to be Her Highness, or Princess Alice, or anything else formal. Tonight…. I just want to be Alice. And you just be Jasper. Isn't that enough?"

She could hear the sound of his hands as they gripped the leather reins as he thought. He was silent for a moment, but then finally turned his head to look at her in the pale light of the moon above them.

"As you wish, Alice."

She smiled, and he laughed softly as he steered his nameless horse away from the low hanging oak. She was jostled a bit as the horse began to trot away from the castle gardens, and she tentatively wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist as he guided them. His skin felt incredibly warm, even through his shirt as she rode against him in silence. As they trotted through the back path to town, the only sound was that of the horse's breaths and his hooves against the soft ground below them.

"What will we do?" she asked. "Once we get to town. Is there anything to do this late at night?"

"I promise you there is," He laughed, letting one of his hands leave the reins. It covered her hand that was on his torso, and she felt her heart start to pound at the innocent touch. It was incredible to her how even the slightest touch of his skin against hers made her heart jump into action like that. She only prayed that he couldn't feel it pounding against his back. She leaned forward slightly, inhaling his strong yet pleasant masculine scent. His scent was like a mixture of fresh rain, leather, smoke, and the spices sold at the marketplace. He smelled manly, yet not so much that it was unappealing like some of the other men that had wandered too close to her either at the market, during balls, or passing the castle hallways. In fact, some of them rather stank in her opinion. _But not Jasper,_ she thought to herself with a smile.

Glancing over his shoulder through the trees, she could see the lights shining from the buildings as they approached. They had come the back way into the populated area, not that it mattered. She knew that her plain hair and clothes would help her blend; she rarely went out in what she called 'Princess Garb', so she wasn't worried she would be seen. Most of the time, people only saw the king and queen as they made their rounds in the small village. Rosalie and Alice had stayed back in the safety of the castle most of the time. Once they made it to the outskirts of the village, Jasper halted his horse and looked back over his shoulder at her.

"Are you hungry?"

She had just eaten only hours before, but her curiosity about actually eating a meal outside of the palace or a fine home overrode that fact. "Sure," she breathed, mainly curious to see what he had in store for her.

As they walked along the streets, she smiled at the clopping sound his horse made on the cobblestone main street. He tied up his horse and quickly swung his leg up over its head to jump gracefully to the ground. Turning, he held up his hand to help Alice do the same. However, when she swung her leg around, the hem of the dress caught on part of the saddle, and she felt herself falling instead of mimicking his nimble act. But when she expected to hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught her midair instead.

"Ooof!" she gasped, collapsing against him. Jasper laughed, and she felt her cheeks burn for being so clumsy.

"No worries princess," he chuckled, setting her on the ground. Alice frowned, re-arranging her dress and she tried to recompose herself.

"I'm fine…and don't call me princess," she said with a slight smirk. Jasper returned her expression as he tied the horse's reins to a post. She followed him through the crowds, amazed that the town was this alive, even at night.

"Are there normally so many people out and about like this?" she asked. He nodded as they walked along the cobblestone streets, weaving in and out of people. She walked slightly behind him, keeping her head down as she moved.

"No one will recognize you with me," he reminded her with a laugh. She nodded, but stopped.

"Don't you ever worry that people will recognize you?"

He stopped, looking at her somberly.

"Of course…you're from Emmett's kingdom. Of course people here wouldn't recognize you!" she chattered nervously. Jasper nodded in agreement, and they kept walking.

Exploring the marketplace and the town surrounding it with Jasper was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She was finally free to wander from vendor to vendor and look and touch and peruse everything that the teeming city nightlife had to offer. He patiently walked with her she walked wide-eyed around, trying to take it all in as much as she could. They sampled foods, people watched, and explored any corner of the town that she wouldn't have been able to while surrounded by hoards of nosy people, watching eyes, and castle guards.

"Would you like to accompany me to the Grand Fountain?" he asked politely, looking over at her after a while. She made a face, showing her lack of interest with that choice. Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "I take that as a 'no' then?"

Alice wasn't impartial to the large fountain that was located in the center of the town; it was a showpiece of the city. The fountains were made of white marble and true beauty. It was lit up with torches that burned oil mixed with the salt from the nearby sea, making the flames a blue-ish green color. When paired with the water, it was a beautiful sight to behold as the water flowed from the different spouts. However, it was a sight she had seen on most of her trips to town.

"It's just that…not to sound rude, but…I've seen them. Father used to make his speeches in front of them whenever we went to town and…I've been there a thousand times. Isn't there somewhere else we could visit?" she pleaded.

Jasper stopped, thinking for a moment. "Such as?"

Alice huffed impatiently, suddenly wishing that she had more knowledge of the town where she lived. As sad as it was, she knew almost nothing about it. Then, her eyes fell on an unfamiliar looking building that was located one street over.

"I want to go there," she said firmly, pointing in its direction. Jasper glanced over his shoulder, meeting her eyes.

"You want to go to the pub?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alice giggled as she wiped the froth from the tip of her nose. Jasper laughed at her across the table, wiping his own mouth of froth. They sat in a corner booth of the local pub that she had spied, her with a non-alcoholic butter beer and Jasper with a pint of the pub's famous ale. He had politely agreed with her choice and had escorted her inside. She had gotten a few looks when the first entered, but Jasper had gently grabbed her arm and led her though the crowded bar to the secluded corner where they now sat over their drinks.

She sipped the frothy, sweet liquid again and laughed as the yellow foam stuck to her lips. "This is wonderful!"

"It's just butter beer I'm surprised you've never had it. It's what all the children drink when they go to the pubs with their parents."

Alice frowned playfully at him, and then raised one eyebrow. "Are you calling me a child, Jazz?"

He laughed. "Certainly not, I-"he laughed, pausing. "What did you just call me?"

Alice bit her lip. "Um…Jazz. I guess it would be short for Jasper? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, no, I like it," he said, smiling as he took another sip. "Very casual. Well done."

"I'm glad you like it."

He set his pint down and gazed across the wooden table at her. "I think I'd answer to 'silly fool' as long as you were the one calling me that," he admitted sheepishly. Alice grinned, and Jasper laughed again.

Finally peeling her eyes away from Jasper, she soaked in the small village bar and everything it had to offer. An array of people were there, enjoying drinks and company, some with a group and some, like her, were there with one person only. She blushed as she saw a man and a woman staggering and laughing as they fell all over each other, kissing and giggling before disappearing into the back of the bar.

"Is this alright?" he asked in an unsure tone as he followed her gaze. She met his eyes and nodded shyly.

"This was my idea," she reminded him with a giggle. Sipping her drink again, she let the creamy, delightful liquid that was butter beer sit on her tongue. She had never had anything like it before; when Jasper waved his hand and the barmaid brought them some food, she was even more surprised to see what it was.

"Are those…cut up potatoes?" she asked in amazement, looking at the sizzling basket that had been placed before them. He nodded, popping one of the greasy looking pieces of potato into his mouth. She looked down at the basket, examining the new food. Normally, potatoes were served a dinner with steak, and they were mashed and prepared au gratin. These looked like someone had taken a potato and cut it into thin strips and then…

"They're fried," he laughed, looking at her shocked expression. "Try it."

She tentatively tried the still hot piece of potato and her face lit up. "What is it? I mean…what did they do to it?"

"The bar fries them in the grease leftover at the end of the day. They're called frips," he laughed. "Do you like them?"

"They're sinful, but I love them. I've never heard of anyone frying a potato in grease, but I like the idea," she giggled, eating another one.

"You need to get out more," Jasper said. She nodded.

"I'm afraid I don't spend much time in pubs," she admitted. "Although I do like it. A colorful clientele."

Jasper followed her eyes around the pub, nodding. "It is. But I enjoy it. I'm glad you are too – I would have taken you somewhere nicer, but…"

"It's fine. I wanted to come. I set out tonight for an adventure, and an adventure I got. I'm tired of seeing the same people every day, all day. Do you realize that this is the first time I've ever even eaten dinner outside of the castle or one of the noblemen's homes?"

"I hadn't."

She sat back in her seat, the wooden bench of the booth creaking slightly. Alice's eyes danced around the room again, then back down at the table. "Well…it's terribly boring."

"Then aren't you glad I came and rescued you?" he replied, popping another piece of food into his mouth.

"Terribly! Where have you been all my life?" she laughed.

An amused look crossed his features. "Oh…around," he chuckled, wiping the grease of his hands.

"But really…I want to know more about your kingdom. You must sneak me into Emmett's castle sometime to visit Rosalie and Emmett…I miss my sister terribly. I would love to see her," Alice chattered, a hopeful tinge to her voice. Jasper's eyes flicked up to meet hers, but his head stayed bowed down towards the table.

"What is it?" she asked after he was silent for a few moments. An uneasy feeling sank over her; it was the first time she had felt uneasy around Jasper, and she didn't know why she suddenly felt that way.

"Unless…you don't want me to come to your kingdom?"

"It's not that," he muttered. He licked his lips and glanced around the bar, not making eye contact with her.

"Then…then do you not want to be seen out in your town? Are you afraid people will recognize you?"

"It's not that," he said again quietly, clearing his throat.

Alice tried to resist the urge to ask all the questions that were buzzing through her head. "So…what is it then?" she asked sadly. _What had happened?_ She didn't understand why he was suddenly so quiet and reserved.

Jasper remained quiet, the only sounds around them were of the people as they talked and laughed in the loud bar. Their voices seemed to fade away into nothing as she sat next to him, staring across the table as confusion wracked her. Alice's eyes watched his handsome features as he was suddenly at an apparent loss for words; his bright, lively green eyes turned down, and his lips pressed together somberly. This was a shell of the man that had talked and laughed and ordered her a butter beer. Suddenly, a wave of determination washed over her.

"Tell me," she demanded, leaning across the table. His eyes nervously darted up to meet hers, and he held her gaze. The intensity of his chiseled face and striking eyes gave her chills as he stared at her across the tiny table. Even though they hadn't spent much time together, Alice felt something when she was with Jasper. She felt alive, intense, cherished….none of those were familiar feelings to her. Now that she had been exposed to such wondrous feelings and thoughts, she didn't want to let it go. And yet, here they were, slipping from her fingers. Had she said something wrong?

What if she had said something that offended him? The thought of leaving the small pub without him and going back home to her lonely life, tucked away in a castle with plans to marry some man she barely could stand terrified her to the core. Jasper had given her a taste of what living was like; what really feeling something was like; and she didn't want to give it up. Ever.

She suddenly understood how Rosalie felt when she met Emmett. Alice had watched her sister practically blossom before her very eyes, and she had yearned for that same feeling for so long. When she met Jasper, it was like that all over again, but this time it felt like it was going to be her turn. Had she been wrong all along?

Only a few seconds of silence had passed as the thoughts flew through her mind, but it felt like a century had passed without words or an exchange of any kind between them.

Alice lifted her hand from her lap and placed it forcefully over his, squeezing it tightly. "Tell me why you don't want to take me there – to your home. I want to know. It's the least you can do." Removing her hand, she sighed heavily. "If you don't want to take me or have anything to do with me then…then I'll have to deal with that. If you won't tell me, then I'll leave now-"she stated, gathering up her simple skirt to stand.

His hand flew out like a bolt of lightning, stopping her in her tracks. His warm hand sent sparks flying up her arm as usual, and she felt her cheeks begin to heat up. Alice looked down at the hand that was clamped gently but firmly around her wrist, then back up to Jasper's face.

"Don't go," he pleaded quietly, pulling her back down.

"What did I say that offended you so?" she questioned, leaning over the table once she was seated.

Jasper was silent again, but only for a short moment. "Princ-Alice," he corrected himself, "What if…what if I wasn't…"

"Wasn't what?" she prodded impatiently, blinking in anticipation. He smiled gingerly, giving her a look that clearly said 'patience'.

"What if I wasn't what I said I was?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

First of all, you readers are amazinggggg….**Fairytale WON the in the Gem Awards! ** It won for best Non-E/B! A huge thank you to everyone who voted – that was my first award ever, and I'm so grateful. I love you all for reading, voting, reviewing, favoriting, etc….you rock. I almost tossed this little plot bunny to the side, and I'm SO glad I didn't.

Since you all LOVE me so much ; ) please please **PLEASE be sure to VOTE for my lovely beta for this story AND Love This Pain – mama23keiki. I nominated her for a beta award in the Hidden Star Awards, and voting starts THIS THURSDAY, SEPT 16****th****! The link to vote is on my profile. So please…if you've enjoyed this story and/or LTP, be sure to vote to say thank you to her for doing such an awesome job.** She deserves it for all of her quick, hard, and lovely work.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 7: Escape

Today was a fairytale

You were the prince, I used to be a damsel in distress

Can you feel this magic in the air?

It must have been the way you kissed me

I fell in love when I saw you standing there

It must have been the way today was a fairytale

x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Last time:**_

_**His hand flew out like a bolt of lightning, stopping her in her tracks. His warm hand sent sparks flying up her arm as usual, and she felt her cheeks begin to heat up. Alice looked down at the hand that was clamped gently but firmly around her wrist, then back up to Jasper's face. **_

"_**Don't go," he pleaded quietly, pulling her back down. **_

"_**What did I say that offended you so?" she questioned, leaning over the table once she was seated. **_

_**Jasper was silent again, but only for a short moment. "Princ—Alice," he corrected himself. "What if—what if I wasn't…"**_

"_**Wasn't what?" she prodded impatiently, blinking in anticipation. He smiled gingerly, giving her a look that clearly said 'patience'. **_

"_**What if I wasn't what I said I was?"**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"What do you mean?"

His green eyes froze as he gazed over the table at her, his features still but clearly worried.

"That day…" he trailed off. "The day we met."

"At my father's ball?" she replied matter-of-factly.

He nodded. "Yes. Emmett brought me. Do you remember?"

She bobbed her head up and down, pushing her butter beer to the side. "Of course I do," she said, her own green eyes narrowing to look at him. "What aren't you telling me?"

Jasper was silent again, his eyes suddenly glued to the wooden table that separated them. His fingers gripped the edges as he visibly gathered his thoughts inside his mind. Alice sensed that she wasn't going to like whatever he told her. However, she also hoped that it wasn't something so awful that it would take him away from her. She couldn't bear to think back to a time in her life before Jasper had been there, no matter how short that time was. Even though she had really only gotten to know him a short time ago, they already felt connected. She finally had something to drag her away from her real life and the boring, predictable string of mundane events that it had become since Rosalie left.

"Jasper…" she repeated firmly, narrowing her green eyes. He looked up at her nervously.

"I'm not who I said I was when we met.""So I've gathered," she said. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as she began to get flustered. "I wish you would just—"

"I'm not a prince, Alice."

She closed her mouth abruptly, staring across the tiny, wooden table at him. Her heart pounded in her ears as all the noise from the bar patrons suddenly disappeared. He had lied to her.

"Who…who are you then?"

Jasper's eyes dropped back down to the wooden table. "I'm— I'm…just a friend of Prince Emmett. My father has worked as the palace armorer for years. He's a commoner who was lucky enough to get a job working for the royal family in the kingdom. Just— he made swords and armors for the king, is all."

Alice was upset that she had been lied to, but she was foremost upset that Jasper would presume her so haughty.

"Jasper," she began quietly, trying to regain her composure before saying something rash. "A job as a palace armorer is a respectable one. Why would you…"

"I thought that…I guess I thought that a princess wouldn't be caught dead with a commoner. And I was right – if I hadn't been a prince, I wouldn't have even been able to get into the dances with Emmett to meet you."

Alice bit her lip. "I feel like a madwoman to say this, but I would hope that fate would find a way."

Jasper laughed sarcastically. "Do you really think that a commoner that works for his father as a sword maker had any business even looking at you? Do you think I would have had any business speaking to you?"

"I'm not a trophy," she spat. "Or a sparkly item that sits on a shelf to be admired. I have thoughts and feelings, and I don't care who my father is. I talk to whomever I choose."

"You say that now but would you have given me a second thought if you knew who I really was?"

She thought a moment. _Was he right?_

"Your silence confirms what I've feared," he said sourly, dipping his head forward. His golden locks fell forward into his eyes, and she longed to reach across the table and brush them away. He looked so sad and dejected. She knew that she couldn't stay angry at him for long.

"I'd like to think that I would have, Jasper. I can't know what I would have done had I met you somewhere else, but…I have to believe that fate brought us together."

"Fate," he spat, taking a long sip of his ale. She watched him swallow and wipe his mouth, avoiding her gaze.

"Jasper, you can't know what I would or wouldn't have done."

"I guess I was the silly one for lying. I feel like a fool for…for tricking you like this. For tricking you into…into thinking I'm something more than what I am."

She was quiet for a moment, watching the foam cling to the sides of her mug. How had her night gone from nearly perfect to so horribly wrong in a matter of minutes? Hot tears of frustration sprang to her eyes as she realized she would do anything to cling to the feelings she had with Jasper rather than go back to what life was like without him or the thought of him.

"Why did you do it?"

"Why did I pretend to be a prince? I did that for a laugh. Emmett convinced me to—although he didn't have to try hard. He's been my best friend since we were lads. I wanted to go and see for myself what it was like to…to be _someone_. You know? Someone important. It was stupid, but I was a teenager back then. And then when I did it again a few weeks ago, I— there's no excuse for it. I wanted to see you again."

"Me?" Alice squeaked. He avoided her gaze still but nodded.

"Emmett wouldn't shut his mouth about Rosalie and her gold hair or some nonsense…but I couldn't stop thinking about her little sister," he said quietly. "He talked about her so much I wanted to flog him. But I put up with it because he's my friend, and…and he helped convince me to try my luck again now that we were older."

"I'm glad you did. I never liked Mike Newton anyway," she offered. "But I still wish you would have told me sooner."

"And what? Ask your father to let you go to a pub with an armorer? The princess, out cavorting with commoner who makes weapons for a living…I'm sure the king would _adore_ that piece of information," Jasper replied in his silky voice. Alice swallowed as she listened through the smooth tones of his voice become more and more downtrodden and bitter. He was obviously upset, and she didn't know how to pacify him in the least bit.

"Jasper, you're proud of your work, or at least that is the way it seems," she replied. Her voice sounded small, even to her own ears. Jasper, ever observant, noticed. He tilted his head to the side, exposing his well defined, masculine jaw. His soft, green eyes were sympathetic.

"How can you be so accepting of someone you just met?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

She shrugged, thinking of how quickly her sister had fallen in love with her tall, handsome, lively Prince Emmett. Upon seeing how quickly Rosalie had grown fond of him, Alice had begun to give the idea of love at first sight a second thought. Now, sitting across from Jasper, listening to her own heart thrumming in her chest…she knew she truly did believe in love a first sight.

"I'm only giving you the same graciousness you've given me," she admitted, rubbing her lips together. Her eyes flicked up and looked at his own perfect, stunning mouth. All the sudden if felt like her lips were tingling with need to be on his.

Jasper sighed. "I could be hung for this you know. Capturing the king's daughter."

"Capturing? I went willingly," she huffed.

He smiled wryly, gripping his mug of ale. "Still."

"He doesn't even know I'm gone now, Jasper," she reminded him. "I never told him anything—not that he would care," she added bitterly.

"It doesn't matter. You are who you are," he said in a low voice, his eyes finally meeting hers. "And I am who I am. I'm a commoner – a peasant if it weren't for my apprenticeship with my father. My highest hope is to someday make swords and shields for Emmett and his knights when he is king. That is the most I'll ever do."

"You say that as if it doesn't give you any pride or valor."

"It does…but not enough to have the right to be here with a princess."

Alice looked down at the table as the tears sprang to her eyes again. The definitive tone to his voice had convinced her – they had no business being together whatsoever, and he was no longer going to sneak around with her. The fantasy of finally meeting her prince had come true, and suddenly it was over before it had even really begun.

"You must hate me," he finally murmured, his voice barely loud enough to be heard over the sound of the crowded pub. She shook her head 'no' but didn't look at him. A tear spilled over her eye, rolling down her cheek. Angrily, she swiped it away, but it was too late. He had already seen it.

"Alice…"

"No, let me speak. I'm insulted you would think I would look down on a person who wasn't of royalty. But despite that fact, you did act princely. You've saved me more than once, Jasper, and…and royalty or not, that is quite noble." The words were barely out of her mouth before she shoved back from the table, moving violently away from the booth where they sat. She dodged the drunken, happy patrons of the crowded bar as she pushed past them. Her tears blurred her vision, making it harder and harder to see. Finally, the chilly night air hit her face as she burst through the door and onto the street. Her breath came out in little puffs of white clouds, and she shivered slightly as she glanced with teary eyes up and down the street. _How was she going to get home now?_

"Alice," a soft voice spoke. She blinked, closing her eyes shut tight. More tears trickled down her flushed cheeks, and she dipped her head in shame. She hated letting anyone see her cry. Jasper was ten times worse.

"Alice," he repeated and soon his warm hand was on her shoulder, he pulled gently, turning her around. "You can't be out here alone."

"I'm fine," she insisted defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest. He chuckled softly, taking her hands and unwinding them from around her body.

"Even if…if you hate me, I wouldn't let you fend for yourself."

She was silent as her thoughts swirled in her mind. _How could he possibly think she hated him?_ She wasn't happy that she had been lied to, yet she was too determined to cling to whatever it was that they had to give up on him. Jasper made her feel alive.

"I don't hate you," she said softly. "I could never hate you. I just…don't want you to think that I am that…that shallow."

"I never said you were. I just assumed you would want nothing to do with me after I…I lied."

She looked up, meeting his soulful gaze. His vibrant, shining eyes stared back at her, waiting her answer.

"I told you…I'm angrier that you thought I wouldn't want anything to do with you. Did you think I was that…that artificial just because I'm a princess?"

"It was the wrong assumption to make, clearly. You are anything but artificial or shallow, Alice. In fact, you're quite…breathtaking."

Alice stopped, her jaw falling open. "You— you think I'm…"

He nodded, ducking his head again slightly. "You've managed to captivate me quite easily by being yourself – princess or not. You don't give yourself nearly enough credit, Alice."

She wiped the traces of the tears off of her cheek, embarrassed to have let him see her cry in the first place. He took both of her hands in his, rubbing comforting circles on the pads of her palm. Glancing down through her damp eyelashes, she cracked a smile as the same familiar burst of sparks shot up her arm like every other time that he touched her. As stubborn as she could be, she knew that he had already been forgiven.

"Are you still angry with me? Alice…I'm sorry I lied about who I was and where I came from," he said, the soothing tones of his voice wafting over her. "I would live a hundred years and never tell a lie again if it meant I could spend the rest of this evening with you. Even if is in a crowded bar," he added sheepishly.

Alice bit her lip and squeezed his hands. He ducked his head further to meet her low gaze and she tried to refrain from smiling.

"Smile if I'm forgiven for being so foolish," he teased. Her teeth dug into her lip harder as she tried unsuccessfully not to smile.

"You want to—it's almost done—yes…yes, I'm almost forgiven," he laughed softly, swinging their joined hands between them. Alice tried and tried to not smile, but in the end, Jasper won out.

"So it is then," she said. "But know this," she warned, holding her finger up to his face. "I may be a princess, but big brother did teach me a thing or two about pummeling boys who deserved it."

Jasper laughed so hard his stomach shook. "Oh Alice, nothing that comes out of your mouth is ever anything I would expect. That's the beauty of you," he continued to gut laugh.

"I'm serious," she said, but her face betrayed her by breaking into a large grin. "You'll just see," she teased. She felt herself subconsciously bat her eyelashes up at him. She could feel her cheeks reddening again, but once her gaze locked with his it was as if she couldn't look away. Even In the dim lights of the streets, the vibrant green of his eyes reminded her of a dewy morning meadow that she never wanted to leave. The smiles slowly left their faces as they stared into each others eyes. A nervous feeling began to bubble in Alice's stomach as she realized that they were slowly moving towards each other.

"Um, father says I always say the wrong things at the wrong time, and I never have sense to only speak when I'm spoken to like I ought to, and-" she babbled. Jasper cut her off as he leaned even closer. His hands cupped her cheeks, bringing her in even further. She sucked in a shocked breath as his hands against her cheeks tingled. She could smell his clean, masculine scent and it somewhat calmed her as her eyes fluttered shut.

_We're going to kiss! _She thought excitedly. Alice could hear Jasper's low, quick breathing as he came closer and closer to her waiting lips.

Jasper's top lip brushed her bottom one for the briefest of seconds before the door to the pub flew open. It cracked against the stones as it was pushed open to far, and the noise echoed off the other buildings with a loud bang. Both Alice and Jasper jumped apart quickly, dropping their hands and immediately looking guilty. A group of loud, drunken men stumbled out, yelling and laughing. They were completely oblivious to Alice and Jasper, much to her relief.

Jasper stepped in front of her, obviously taken off guard by the men who had noisily left the tavern. With his back turned to her, Alice felt safe to let her hand rise up to her lips. Her fingertips brushed her bottom lip that ached slightly. To come so close to kissing Jasper made her lips long for more and her heart race in her chest. She smiled to herself as he watched them drunkenly stumble down the streets.

When he turned back to her, a trace of a sly smile had formed on his lips.

"I'm….sorry…I didn't know…"

"It's alright, Jasper," she managed to whisper. He faced her, toying with the leather strings that hung form his belt.

"Should I-"

"I don't want to go home," she said quickly, pressing her hand against his chest. He glanced down at it, the smile decorating his perfect features even more.

"I don't have to take you home just yet, if that is what you wish."

Alice smiled, feeling her heart slow in her chest as she relaxed. The last place she wanted to be after almost kissing Jasper was home, alone in her room. She wouldn't even have anyone there to talk to about almost kissing Jasper! Oh how she missed Rosalie in that moment.

"I don't want to go home," she confirmed, giving him an official looking nod.

"Very princess-y," he quipped, pursing his lips and making a silly face. Alice rolled her eyes but could only feign annoyance for so long, for Jasper reached out and touched her again.

"Come. I'll buy us another round and you can tell me all about this scary, big brother of yours," he laughed as he guided her back into the bar. She blushed and smiled to herself as she felt his hand on her back, guiding her back inside the crowded bar. They sat back down at the table, each bashfully taking a sip of their drinks. They spent the next hour talking and laughing as they enjoyed each other's company, neither wanting their night together to end.

As much as she hated being lied to in the first place, she had to admit that she liked it better now that there were no secrets between them. It felt like a stone wall had come crumbling down, and now they were free to talk about anything that came to their minds.

"Edward was the best big brother Rose and I could have hoped for. Sure, he teased and taunted us like older brothers should, but…but he was never mean or crass like some big brothers. He…he loved to teach us things. I always thought he should become a scholar someday, traveling the country to spread his teachings. He was so kind and lovely – gallant," she said softly, running her thumb across the handle of her mug.

Jasper leaned back against the back of the booth, his face cautious. "You talk about him as if he has…died," he said reverently. "What became of Edward?"

Alice smiled sadly. "He is quite alive, I assure you," she said. "But he made a decision that…separated him from my family – my father, actually."

Jasper leaned forward, suddenly very interested. "What did Edward do?"

Alice looked up, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks again. "He married a commoner."

The silence that fell between them was tangible. Alice dropped her eyes, suddenly quite embarrassed at her confession about her brother, Edward. It was almost as if saying it out loud made it a possibility _– NO! _Her mind screamed. _Planning it out will only ruin it. If this is the only happiness you receive in life, enjoy it now…_

She folded her hands in her lap as Jasper sat down, stock still and visibly shocked. Admitting out loud that Edward had married a common woman instead of noble blood made the idea…tangible. Real. Feasible. The silence between them continued for another few long seconds.

"I should get you home, Princess," he said softly, leaning over the table. She sighed, patting his hand.

"Alice," she gently reminded him with a tiny smile. He turned his hand over, clasping hers within it and squeezed.

"Well…Alice," he said gently. "I really should be getting you home soon. I should go pay our tab. Will you excuse me?"

She nodded, watching as he walked up to the bar to settle their bill for the ale and butter beers. _Did he sound as regretful to leave her as she was him?_ She thought she could hear his reluctance to take her home in his voice, but she couldn't be sure. All she knew was that she really didn't want to go home just yet to her empty bedroom. She missed Rosalie, and she missed her company and companionship. Alice briefly wondered what her beloved sister was doing now. _Was she happy with Emmett?_ She was sure that she was; she had never seen two people look more in love than they did_. Would Jasper be the one to give her happiness like that?_

As she stood, brushing off her plain dress, she met the eyes of a man across the crowded bar. He was tall, dark-skinned, and had the most piercing black eyes she had ever seen. His black hair hung down in twists but most of it was tied back in a low ponytail. The mere appearance of him made her shiver. Suddenly a flash of recognition crossed his face, and she panicked. Looking away, she silently hoped that he hadn't seen her and would forget all about her. Glancing up a few seconds later, she realized that he was still looking at her, and in a flash of new terror, she realized that he must know who she was.

Jasper was nowhere to be found in the crowd.

Alice looked around in a panicked way, trying to decide what to do. Should she run for it? She knew she had to make a decision quickly, for the frightening man began walking towards her.

She bit her lip and looked around frantically, trying to appear nonchalant so that she wouldn't draw even more attention to herself. Perhaps if she ignored him he would go away. Her hopes were dashed as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I know you."

Her heart leaped into her throat. She knew from hearing stories from the castle guards that it was very dangerous for her to be out along without armed men with her. Although it was a time of piece in the kingdom, there was no telling what desperate people would do if given the opportunity. She could be captured, held ransom, or worse. It was not smart to go out unprotected; a decision she was instantly regretting at the moment.

"I'm sorry?" she mumbled, looking down at her feet. Her hand wound a piece of her hair in her trembling fingers as she attempted to act nonchalant; she couldn't help be feel like she was failing miserably.

_Where was Jasper?_

"I know who you are," he repeated quietly, stepping even closer. He towered over Alice, and she could smell his musky, foreign scent in his close proximity.

"I don't know what you're speaking of," she said again, looking away. In that moment, she hoped that the floor would suddenly swallow her up and make her disappear. Every warning sense in her body was going off, telling her to get out of there, but she was trapped. If she yelled for help or ran, it would only cause more of a scene and then she would _really_ be in trouble.

"I know your face," the man repeated in his silky smooth voice. Alice looked down at her lap, fidgeting anxiously.

"I…you…you must be mistaken, I…"

"I think you should come with me, and I will take you home."

A shiver ran down her spine. She didn't know who he was or where he would take her, but she guessed that he certainly wouldn't take her home if she did happen to go with him.

"No, I'm not going with you," she said in a trembling voice. "Just let me go," she pleaded. He stepped closer, and she took a step back to get away from him. Her back was against the wall, and she hoped that no one saw her panic – panicking would gain attention. She could smell his heady, thick scent as he stepped even closer. He smelled of expensive pipe weed and liquor, but not in an enticing way. He smelled like danger.

"Just…just go!" she hissed, looking anywhere but at him.

"I don't think I'm going to go anywhere, Princess. And neither are you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There you have it! The appearance of Laurent! Hmm…we already have him and Victoria…now where could James be? *Evil laugh*

Thank you so much for sticking with this story while I put it on hold - but I loved it too much to stay away long! I was trying to put all of my stories on hold to finish my Jake/Ness fic 'Untouchable', but I eventually realized that I couldn't force 'finishing' that story. I didn't want to just write to finish the story, so I'm going back to just writing when I think the mood strikes me for a decent plot and storyline, etc. I just…didn't want to write just to write for either story. I wanted to write quality stuff, so I'm back to my old way of doing things. Expect more frequent updates : )

That said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of almost ALL Alice/Jasper. Things are about to get very interesting for them! Thank you for reading, and please review! I love reading your thoughts and comments about this little out-of-control-plot bunny of a story. To think, this was going to be a one shot!

Review!


	9. Chapter 8: Forbidden Wishes

Chapter 8: Forbidden Wishes

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not a princess!" Alice heard herself laugh nervously.

The man tilted his head to the side; his strange, dark eyes boring into hers without abandon. He took in her face as she squirmed in place and tried not to make eye contact with him or be noticed in the crowded pub. The last thing she wanted was for any more attention to be brought to her.

_Where is Jasper?_ She thought wildly, biting her lip as she looked towards the door. Her heart was hammering against her chest. The plain commoner's gown was suddenly very hot and itchy as she grew more and more uncomfortable under his gaze.

He stepped closer, his cloying scent flooding her nostrils. She backed against the side of the booth, still avoiding eye contact with the strange man.

"Do not try to play games," he practically purred in his smooth, deep voice. "We both know who you are."

"I said I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled, pulling nervously at a strand of her hair. She stepped away, but he followed, mimicking her movement so that he stood directly in front of her.

"I think you should come with me," he repeated again. His hand suddenly flashed out and grabbed her around the wrist. Alice yelped in surprise, drawing a few curious looks from the people around her. However, they soon went back to drinking and laughing and paid her no attention.

"Let me go!" she hissed, trying to wriggle from his grasp. But it was no use – his strength was no match for her, and she got nowhere.

"Ouch! Let…me…go!" she hissed again, trying to slip away. He held tight.

"Like I said, Princess – you're not going anywhere."

Alice felt her stomach twist miserably as she realized she wasn't going to be able to get away from this strange man.

"Is there a problem here?"

She had never felt so relieved to hear anyone's voice in her life.

"Jasper!" she gasped, her eyes growing wide. He strode to her side quickly, moving around the drunken bar patrons as quickly as he could. The man dropped her arm instantly, his eyes narrowing at his challenger. Jasper's face was serious and drawn, and almost…scary. Alice swallowed hard as she watched his reaction to the stranger.

"What have we here – an armorer coming to the rescue of the princess?"

"Leave her alone and be on your way, sir," Jasper said; his jaw tight. It was more of a warning than a request, Alice realized. A shiver went down her spine as she looked nervously between the two men. She realized that if the man knew what Jasper did for a living, then this must not have been the first time they had met.

"Oh, my dear boy, that is where you are wrong. I think the king will want to know what his daughter does in her free time. She is coming with me so that I can collect the reward he will surely give me…for returning his kidnapped daughter."

Jasper's eyes went wide at the man's words. Alice leaped out of the way just as Jasper's fist flew up and connected with his jaw. What looked like a hard punch didn't affect him like she thought it would have; he stumbled back a bit, leaning on the back of a chair. Before Alice knew it, the stranger had grabbed a small wooden chair and flung it back at the two of them. Jasper leaped in front of her, groaning as the object hit him square in the stomach. He doubled over slightly just as her attacker's fist connected with his jaw. There was a sickening crunch as Jasper was hit. The crowded bar gave them space as people began to realize that a fight had started. Loud jeers and calls could be heard over the sound of the two men fighting, and Alice began to fear for Jasper.

"Ah!" Jasper shouted, lunging for the dark man. He slammed his head down on the table, kneeing him in the groin. He finished by pushing him back onto the floor.

"Run for my horse! Don't worry about me, just leave! Go!" Jasper called over the loud noise in the pub. Alice paused, her eyes wide. She didn't want to leave him!

"Go!" he shouted, and a split second later, he was being hit again by her attacker.

Alice bit back worried tears as she turned and darted through the crowd. She glanced over her shoulder a few times to see if she could see him coming after her, but she couldn't see over the tall people.

She burst outside for the second time that night, the chilly air nearly sucking the breath out of her lungs. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks; they were tears of worry. Worry for Jasper – _her Jasper_. Her stomach twisted miserably again, a reminder for what felt like the thousandth time that night, that what she was doing was a bad idea. Getting close with Jasper would only end in heartache, but she couldn't help herself.

When Alice finally found where his large, noble black horse was tied, she felt a pang of relief float over her. She could take the horse, run home, and never have to see that awful man again — but where would that leave Jasper?

Her hands shook as she untied the huge black animal, still debating what to do. _Should she leave him behind? What if he was badly hurt? But if she went back, would she make it out unscathed a second time? _

The horse whinnied softly, turning its head to look at her. His dark mane fell on his face, but his black eyes stared at her judgingly.

"What would you do?" she asked the animal, biting her lip. He made a guttural sound in his throat before turning to look in the direction of the pub where Jasper was.

Alice felt her stomach do another flip flop. She tightened her jaw in determination and finished untying the horse from its tether. "That's exactly what I was thinking. Let's go!" she whispered determinedly, patting the horse on his muzzle. It made another sound that was almost a confirming grunt, but she had other things on her mind. She managed to climb up into the saddle with only a few tries; Jasper's stirrups were much longer than her short legs would allow. When she had finally situated her dress enough to allow her to sit squarely, she gave the horse a kick and they were off.

Jasper's horse cantered down the street, closing in on the short distance to the door of the pub. Alice was about to swing down and go back in when the door suddenly flew open. A bloodied Jasper came bursting out, running at top speed. He nearly ran into Alice and his horse before sliding to a stop.

"Alice!" he shouted in surprise before glancing over his shoulder. His face was a strange mixture of worry, relief, and satisfaction as he realized she had come back for him.

"Get on!" she shouted back, trying to keep the excited horse beneath her calm. Jasper nodded, taking a running leap onto the back of the horse behind her. With a swift kick, Alice took off with Jasper grasping her tight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They tore through the dark streets towards the palace, Jasper occasionally glancing over his shoulder. She couldn't' hear anyone behind them if they were being followed, and she finally began to relax as the hooves of his horse set a steady rhythm away from danger.

"So what sense does this make – a princess saving the one who put her in danger?" Jasper asked, his smooth voice cutting the quiet air. The horse continued to gallop down the dark back road towards the palace, the moonlight lighting their way.

Alice sighed, tightening her legs around the beast to stay put as they darted along the dim path. "It was my idea," she insisted quietly, heading in the direction of the garden.

They were silent until they reached the garden where she had snuck out to meet him. She slowed his horse to a trot, steering it toward the large tree where they had met earlier. Jasper jumped down first, then turned and offered his hand to her. She took it, swinging down to land on the ground beside him.

"Jasper!" she gasped when she saw his face in the moonlight. "You're hurt!"

He reached up, feeling the warm blood trickling from a gash beside his eye. "I hadn't even noticed. It's nothing, Alice."

"You're hurt," she repeated softly again, sticking out her bottom lip. "I'll never forgive myself for putting you in danger."

"Me? I was the one that allowed you to go into that blasted pub in the first place!" he argued back, carelessly wiping the blood on his pants. He tied his horse to the old oak tree. He sat down on one of the low branches, leaning forward onto his knees.

"I was the one who said I wanted to go in. You were only being polite," she insisted, sitting next to him.

Jasper fumed silently. "I was stupid to take you there, Princess — and I knew it."

"You couldn't have," she said softly, fiddling with her hands on her lap. She studied the cut on the side of his face.

"Who was that man?" she questioned, watching his side profile. Jasper's jaw hardened.

"That was Laurent. He's a shipping heir from across the sea. Quite smarmy, but most people see him for what he is. He spends his time trying to manipulate the markets — I say he's a glorified con artist," Jasper replied sourly. He glanced over at Alice. "He knew who you were."

"I know," she mumbled. "I was so scared. He came up to me, and I…I panicked. I didn't know what to do, and then…and then he grabbed me and…I thought…"

"I thought the worst too," he replied, finishing her sentence. She met his gaze and nodded.

Reaching into one of the pockets on her borrowed dress, she pulled out a handkerchief. Tentatively, she dabbed the almost dried blood that had made a trickle down his left cheek. He turned his head to allow her to do this, and she gave him an unsure smile.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue."

He made a chuckle noise in the back of his throat. "I could say the same to you."

Alice smiled sheepishly then continued to dry the blood from his cheek. "Will you be alright?" she asked, looking closely at his wounds. The worst cut was the one on his brow, but he had a scrape on his opposite cheekbone and a dark bruise on his jawbone.

"He throws a dirty punch, but I'll be just fine," he said smoothly, making her heart flutter. She nodded, continuing her work.

As she wiped the blood up, she studied his features. Even bloodied up and injured, he was still the most perfect looking man she had ever seen – full lips, a strong, chiseled jaw line, and the most exquisite shade of green eyes she had ever seen – which added up to a fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"Something wrong?" he asked, looking at her sideways. Alice opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, shaking her head.

"No, I…"

The memory of Jasper's lips brushing briefly against hers was fresh on her mind. His warm breath blowing over her face, his hands cupping her cheeks, his lips against hers…

"Alice?"

"What?" she asked suddenly, snapping herself back to the present. Jasper gave her a shy, questioning smile.

"Are…are you alright? Your eyes have this…far off look to them."

She felt herself blush. "I was just thinking…what a nice night I've had with you," she said bashfully. She looked back up at Jasper. He was gazing over the tops of countless rows of rosebushes towards the castle. She followed his eyes as they settled on Alice's home, still several hundred yards away. It loomed above them, tall and beautiful, albeit a bit daunting.

Jasper grinned, the corner of his full lips turning up slightly. "What's so funny?" Alice questioned. Jasper shook his head as his grin turned into a full-blown smile and chuckling.

"I take you out to a bar, upset you and make you nearly cry, a dangerous man tries to steal you away…we narrowly escape on my horse, and you've spent the past ten minutes wiping blood off my face, and you turn around and tell me what a nice time you've had?"

She nodded.

"Oh Alice," he chuckled, reaching for her hand. "I couldn't have imagined a more endearing, charming, and beautiful girl if I tried," he admitted, still chuckling. Alice cracked a smile, shrugging.

"I hate for things to be boring and predictable…and things are never predictable with you, Jasper," she admitted softly, staring down at her hands in her lap.

Jasper eventually quit chuckling, but a smile still remained on his face. Alice gazed up at the castle through the rose bushes, cursing her background a little bit. _Why wouldn't things just be normal? Why couldn't she just be a normal girl who had fallen in love with a normal boy? Why wouldn't life just let her life her happily ever after? _

"What are you thinking about so solemnly?" Jasper's soft, silky voice cut through her thoughts.

"Oh…just things — Life…"

He remained quiet, listening to her speak.

"I just wish sometimes that…I wasn't…who I am."

"I think the same thing sometimes…but more recently, I think it all the time."

"You wish I wasn't a princess?" she asked, her head whipping up to look at him.

Jasper shook his head, his honed locks swinging around his chin. He turned to straddle the branch they were sitting on so that he was even closer to her. One of his hands reached up to stroke a lock of her dark brown hair that hung by her face. His fingertips twisted the shiny curl, his eyes studying it. The same hand moved to cup her cheek gently, his warm skin igniting against hers.

"No," he said softly, his voice cracking slightly. "I wish I wasn't a commoner so that I could be worthy of a princess."

Alice didn't have time to protest his musing. His hand that cupped her cheek held her still as he leaned forward slowly, pressing his lips to hers for the second time that night. Alice felt her head spin as his warm, slightly chapped lips encased hers. She tried to focus and remember the moment that their mouths met, but the dizzying effect Jasper had on her was currently making that quite difficult.

He continued to cup her cheek; his mouth moving against hers. He placed small, soft kisses on her lips as she tried to compose herself and enjoy the moment. Even though they had brushed lips outside the pub, this was nothing like that. This was a real kiss. Her heart pounded faster and faster in her chest as he took her bottom lip between his and sucked lightly.

A small noise came from the back of Alice's throat; it was out of surprise. Jasper misinterpreted it and pulled away, opening his eyes quickly. Hers fluttered open, a slightly dazed expression on her face.

"I'm…sorry," he stuttered, looking at her unsurely. "I was too forward. Forgive me, Princess."

Her eyelashes fluttered against her pink cheeks as she tried to regain her composure long enough to actually say something coherent.

"Wha…what?" she asked, shaking her head slightly. Jasper chortled at her, stomping his foot on the grassy ground. The giant oak tree branch they were sitting on shook slightly with his laughter.

"You prove my point again, Alice," he replied, still grinning at her. Alice smiled shakily.

"But I am sorry for being so forward. I…I shouldn't have done that."

Alice finally managed to calm herself down enough to speak. "Jasper, I—is it unladylike to admit that I wanted you to?"

"No. Was it terribly crass of me to force myself on a vulnerable lady?" he asked, raising on eyebrow at her.

"No."

Jasper leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees again. "They could have my head for that you know—kissing the princess."

Alice chewed on her lip, glancing back at the castle where she knew her father, the King, was sleeping. What would he think of this if he knew what his daughter was doing? _They must never find out_…she thought to herself solemnly.

"We'll tell them _I _kissed _you."_

He looked over his shoulder at her, cocking his eyebrow again. She felt her cheeks redden more and more every time he did that.

"You didn't kiss me though. I kissed _you."_

"Well then…I could kiss you. Then it wouldn't be a lie…right?" she suggested, trying to keep her voice from nervously squeaking.

Jasper turned towards her again in anticipation.

"If you insist," he quipped, sitting up straight as if he was about to receive a great prize.

Alice slid closer to him on the tree branch, gulping back her nerves. To be polite, Jasper closed his eyes and waited. Stretching up, she bashfully pressed her lips to his in a quick, chaste manner. Jasper's eyes opened again, a slightly disappointed look crossing over his features.

She rubbed her lips together, studying his bemused expression.

"Was that terribly awful?"

Jasper gave her a confused, balking stare. "Why on earth would you think that?"

Alice felt her insides twist nervously. "I…I don't know how to kiss."

Jasper's eyebrow shot up. "Do you mean to tell me you've never had a kiss before tonight?"

She shook her head. "N—no."

"No boy has ever stolen a kiss from the princess? Shame," he teased, the corners of his mouth turning up into a mischievous smile.

Alice frowned. "Who says I would let one?"

Jasper laughed so hard he choked. "You, Alice…you never say what I think you're going to say."

"I don't do most things people think I ought to," she admitted, straightening the folds on her commoner's gown. _She hoped Angela wouldn't miss it._

"Well," Jasper said slowly. "What would you say if I told you I thought you _ought _to be getting to bed? It's past your bedtime; I'd be willing to bet."

She glanced back up at the castle that was visible through the rosebushes. "For once…I'd let you be right. I…I should be getting back inside. Before someone notices I'm gone."

Jasper followed her gaze to the castle, nodding in agreement. He was suddenly very quiet.

"Thank you for indulging me for this one night, Princess…"

"I had a very wonderful time. I…I hope it's not too forward to…" They both babbled for a second, suddenly not sure how to part ways. Neither one wanted to leave the other's company.

"Can I see you again?" They both blurted at the same time.

They both laughed nervously, each one staring at the other with uncertainty.

"Of course, you can see me anytime you wish," he said softly. His hand reached up and ran the backs of his knuckles down her cheekbone. "But you are the one who will be hard to see."

"I know," she said softly, leaning slightly into his touch. "But I want to see you again. Jasper, I…I'd do anything to see you again."

The corner of his mouth turned up again as if he was trying to resist smiling. "And I the same."

She smiled shyly, feeling her cheeks heat up for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"We'll figure it out. You can be sure, Alice…you'll see me again," he said softly, taking her hand in his. He kissed the back of it, letting his lips linger on the soft skin there. Her heart took off again; her eyes lustfully watching his mouth as it sealed a kiss on her skin. As he straightened up, her skin tingled where his kiss had been. He held onto her hand as he stood, pulling her up with him.

"You must go to bed," he urged, looking back at the castle again.

"Only if you promise that this isn't the last time we meet," she insisted with a somewhat pouty look. Jasper smiled sweetly, touching the tip of her nose with his finger.

"You'll see me again. I'm a glutton for things I shouldn't fancy after," he replied teasingly. Her face broke into a grin, and she sighed heavily.

"Then this is goodnight…not goodbye—just goodnight."

"Are you telling me or yourself?"

"Both," she replied somberly, staring down at her toes. "Telling myself that this is just goodnight is the only way I could ever leave you."

Jasper stared down at her, holding her tiny hands in his rough ones. He leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead. He touched her cheek gently and began to walk away. Alice grasped his hands in hers tightly until the last possible second, letting go only when she had to. She watched as he walked over to his nameless horse, untying its tethers. He swung himself up onto the large, black animal and nodded at her.

"Until next time then…Alice," he added, giving her a small wink. She smiled at him one last time, hesitant to break the last bits of contact she had with her Jasper.

Jasper rode away; his horse trotting soundlessly through the grass until he disappeared behind the outside walls of the garden. With a sigh, Alice quietly trotted back up the stone staircase. Her eyes lingered on the place where they had met secretly earlier that evening, and she felt a longing tug at her heart. The longing she felt to be at his side again was overwhelming and crushing; her chest hurt as her heart mourned his leave.

_How can I be so enamored with someone I just met? _She wondered. Her heart seemed to longingly whisper her answer to her mind. _Love at first sight…._

Before opening the door, she stared out at the gardens that were illuminated in the moonlight. When would she see him again? She didn't know the answer, and that didn't sit well with her longing feelings. Her heart told her to run after him and leave, never looking back. However, her mind and good sense told her to wait patiently until an answer presented itself to her. She would just have to wait for something to happen that would tell her what to do. Surely fate wouldn't let her down? Pursing her lips, she finally felt the weariness of exhaustion as it began to settle over her. She had had a long night, and as much as she hadn't wanted it to end, she was getting sleepy.

As quietly as she could, she snuck back into the palace. Glancing around, the white stone walls and empty corridors were empty and free of movement. She didn't know what time the maids and servants got up to start their day, but she knew that it wouldn't be much longer. However, all was quiet for now. The only sound was that of her heart beating loudly in her ears as she hurried up to her bedchamber.

She passed by the grand bedroom door of her mother and father; no sounds came from there. As she walked up the short set of stairs she passed by her tutor Angela's room. Finally, the last room she had to pass was that of her new maid, Victoria, and she was relieved to see that they were all sleeping soundly. No noise came from their rooms as she slipped by, entering her bedroom as quietly as she could.

By the time she got into her bed, her eyelids were drooping from pure exhaustion. She had risked everything that night by sneaking out; she knew that. However, she didn't regret it one bit. Jasper's face was the last thing that crossed her mind before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The comb slid through her hair, coming to an abrupt halt as it hit a snarl. Alice winced as the comb was pulled through her long, dark tresses, hitting a mass of tangles every few inches.

"Forgive me," Victoria muttered; her voice not apologetic in the least. Alice glanced at her in the mirror, watching as her lady in waiting attempted to do her hair for the first time.

"Try starting at the bottom and working your way up perhaps," her mother, the Queen, suggested.

Victoria nodded her head reverently at Esme, turning her attention back to Alice's hair.

After a few more painful minutes, Esme stood and offered to show her. Victoria watched with an irritated stare as the Queen pulled the wide comb through Alice's snarls.

"You'd think you've been out in the wind all night."

Alice tried to stop her eyes from widening. "I wasn't! I was here—asleep. I…I move around a bit," she offered meekly, trying to keep calm_. Did they know? Of course not, don't be absurd…_she chided herself.

"Perhaps you'd like something up today?" Esme asked hopefully, her soft features frustrated. Alice shrugged, looking at Victoria.

"Can you do a style with braids perhaps? Something simple and…" she tried to show her new maid what she wanted, and Esme stepped back. Victoria nodded in annoyance, and Alice could tell she just wasn't interested in doing her hair.

_This is going to be interesting_, she thought to herself. So far things with Victoria weren't going as well as she had hoped. Although she hadn't wanted a lady in waiting in the first place, she had at least thought that perhaps the two of them could be friends. There weren't many girls to socialize with in the castle; they were all servants of some sort and it was deemed inappropriate to be close with many of them. Although Alice was close to her tutor, Angela, she couldn't exactly call her a friend. Rosalie was gone now, and Alice still missed her sister terribly; she really just wanted someone to talk to. She had hoped that Victoria could be her newfound confidant…but so far, things weren't going so well.

It wasn't that Victoria was cruel or outwardly rude, she was just cold. Quiet. Guarded. When she did speak, her tone was so snippy and slightly condescending that Alice didn't usually know how to respond. As if she knew she was being thought about, Victoria spoke.

"You look tired."

Alice raised one eyebrow quizzically at her. _Could she tell she had been out all night with a commoner…drinking and talking and laughing into the wee hours of the night as if she hadn't a care in the world?_

"Thank you," Alice answered flatly, dropping her eyes into her lap. Esme cleared her throat gingerly from behind them.

"Perhaps the two of you would enjoy a walk in the gardens?" she suggested. Esme gave Alice a pointed look in the mirror that clearly said '_be polite'. _

Alice sat up a little straighter. "Yes, um…Victoria, my mother's rose garden is in full bloom. Would you like me to give you a tour of the royal gardens today?"

"If you insist," Victoria answered. Esme gave the girl a shocked look but said nothing. Instead, she smiled her polite, queenly smile at her and gave Alice a parting nod. Her own ladies in waiting paraded after her as she left. They were working on redecorating the grand ballroom of the castle, and Alice knew that her kind yet slightly meddlesome mother wouldn't be see again today. Her projects often consumed her.

Once they had finished with Alice's hair, Victoria followed her out into the rose gardens. The early morning light shone down on the dewy grass, making it sparkle as they walked down the path towards the gardens.

"The gardens are my mother's pride and joy. She takes great satisfaction in her roses especially," Alice said softly, leading them down the path towards the newly blooming rose bushes. As they walked towards the center fountain, her eyes lingered on the few gardeners as they finished up their morning work of weeding and pruning the grounds. Wistfully, she thought of Jasper for the countless time that day.

_I wonder what he's doing right now? _She though to herself, staring at the oak tree in the corner of the gardens where they had sat only hours before. _Is he making breakfast for himself and his father? Is he thinking of me? Does he really want to see me again? _Questions continued to consume her mind as she tried halfheartedly to pry conversation from Victoria.

The night before was emblazoned in her mind. Her lips still tingled from his kiss; her hands were still warm from his embrace. She felt her cheeks start to heat up and she swallowed to gain control of her thoughts.

"They're lovely," Victoria responded flatly, her strange blue eyes scanning the garden. Alice looked at her, unsure of what else she could say.

"Do you…like flowers?" she asked awkwardly. Victoria was becoming increasingly harder to talk to. How on earth anyone had ever thought they would be a smart pair as royal and confidant completely escaped Alice. It was already quite apparent that they had nothing in common.

Victoria shrugged. "The Queen's garden is the loveliest I've seen yet," she answered diplomatically. Alice tried not to make a disgusted face at Victoria's blaze attempts at conversation.

"So where are you from? My mother said something about another kingdom?"

"I'm from up north," Victoria answered shortly with a polite smile. Alice blinked, squinting in the early morning sunlight. She looked away, focusing on her mother's prized roses. Her fingertips ran along the silky petals of a yellow rose, and she instantly thought of the golden yellow flecks of color that adorned Jasper's handsome, green eyes. The mixture of the beautiful colors made his eyes utterly striking and unforgettable.

Her eyes lifted as she stared at the old oak tree once again. It felt like days ago already, when they had sat just hours before, making promises and stealing kisses. _Was she foolish to fall so quickly for a boy? Not only a boy, but one as forbidden as Jasper?_

"Is something the matter, Princess?"

Victoria's voice broke her train of thought. She looked over her shoulder at her, her voice small as she spoke.

"No. Why do you ask?"

Victoria pursed her lips, her red hair shining in the sunlight as she walked over to where Alice stood next to the yellow roses.

"You seem…utterly distracted. Is something the matter?"

Alice glanced at the oak tree again, her face growing blank. She contemplated confiding in her maid; she wished desperately for Rosalie. If Rosalie was here, she would help her decide what to do about Jasper.

"Have you ever…" she started, her voice trailing off. She tore her gaze from the oak tree and sighed. Her eyes met Victoria's cold, unapproving stare.

"Have I ever…"

Alice sighed. She would have to figure this one out on her own.

"Nothing."

xoxoxoxoxox

I hope you enjoyed this chapter - a lot of you commented that you like the Alice/Jasper interaction, but miss the rest of the family. In the next few chapters, we have more interaction with Carlisle and Esme, Victoria, and several new people as well! Did you all like Laurent's appearance? Nasty, isn't he? It was fun to write him though!

Please be sure to check out the *lovely* banner that the kind and talented **FrozenSoldier **has made me for Fairytale! It's one of the prettiest banners I've ever seen, and I'm so grateful to her for taking the time to make it for me! It is in the photo bucket on my account along with pictures of the castle, Princess Alice, the gardens, etc.

Remember to follow me on twitter! (at)**TwilightCakes! **

**Coming up: **A meeting with King Carlisle, A tournament, and a masquerade ball….and perhaps a visit from a long lost big brother ; )

**Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 9: Enchanted

Chapter 9: Enchanted

"It's twilight."

Victoria's usually cold, monotone voice broke through Alice's thoughts as she gazed out the window. Today her words were tinged with a bit of curiosity as she approached Alice.

"What?" Alice asked, her peaceful reverie broken. She blinked several times, the image of the oak tree that belonged—at least in her mind—to her and Jasper faded in front of her eyes. It had been two weeks since she last saw Jasper, and the separation from him was killing her.

_Don't be so dramatic_, she chided herself. She hadn't had time to see Jasper anyhow, even if she had been able to sneak away; her mother was constantly pushing her together with Victoria, trying to get them to become friends. Esme insisted that a lady in waiting's duty was to be a helpful assistant and confidant; Alice saw her as an unnecessary nuisance.

"You were staring out the window looking quite…perplexed. I wondered if you were thinking about the time of day."

"No, I wasn't," Alice said quietly, folding her hands in her lap. She gave the oak tree one last glance before turning to see what Victoria wanted.

"It's a strange time really – it's not day, but it's not night either. It's the time of day where it looks like it could go either way. I thought perhaps that is what you were thinking about so…deeply."

Swallowing, Alice turned to look into her maid's icy blue eyes. "No," she replied as casually as she could. "I was just admiring my view of the gardens."

Alice knew that she would have to be careful with Victoria; she didn't trust her, and Victoria was awfully observant. She noticed when Alice got the dreamy, far off look that she usually did when she thought of Jasper.

Taking one last look at the gardens below her tower room, she turned her attention back to real life. Her night with Jasper seemed like a dream; so far off, the memories getting more and more blurry each day. She was forgetting him.

She yearned to smell his clean, masculine scent again on her skin, to taste his lips on her own…but between her lessons, Victoria, and her nosy parents, seeing Jasper had just not been a possibility. Every time she had attempted to sneak out, someone in her family happened to be awake to catch her. It was getting more and more difficult to come up with pretend excuses to justify why she was awake at strange hours in the night. And each time, she had crawled back into her cold bed to toss and turn listlessly. Once, she could swear she had even heard a horse whinny somewhere in the background—Jasper's horse.

"The king wishes to see you in his study," Victoria announced, her heels clicking on the stone floor of the bedroom. Alice nodded, standing up. Victoria followed her silently down the hall, not saying a word as usual. Alice tried not to roll her eyes at the strange girl as she held the door to the king's study open for her.

"Thank you, Victoria. I shall return shortly," she said in a small voice, looking down at the pale, stone floor. Her maid turned and left without a word.

"You wish to see me, Father?"

The king's blonde head turned up from his writing, a warm smile decorating his noble features. He stood, hurrying around his desk to embrace his daughter.

"My Little Alice! More and more beautiful by the day!" he gushed in his smooth voice, his hands taking hers. He squeezed them, giving Alice hope as his happy eyes met hers.

"Thank you, Father," she replied, trying not to laugh at her father's antics. He had always claimed that his daughters were the most beautiful girls in the kingdom; heaven forbid they had not been born royal, the townspeople would have insisted it based on their looks alone, he always said.

"Come, sit with me," he urged, taking a seat in his large, overstuffed chair in front of the fireplace. Alice daintily sat on the fur rug at his feet, tucking her legs underneath her.

"Tell me. What does a princess do in her spare time these days?" he asked, chuckling softly. "Who are you dazzling with your beauty? Making boys stutter all over the kingdom?"

Alice laughed at his joking, her cheeks turning pink. "Father, you know I haven't."

"Oh come now, Alice. The Duke's son took quite a liking to you at the last ball. What was his name? Mike?"

Alice tried not to wrinkle her nose too much. "Yes, his name was Mike." They had been over this before – she had told her father that her interest in Mike Newton was nonexistent; however…she knew her father wouldn't give up easily.

"Strapping boy that one. Duke says he's quite a scholar, been studying the history of battles since he was a boy. Quite an impressive specialization, wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose so," Alice muttered, twisting her hands in her lap. "Father, I must be honest with you…I…I don't care too much for Mike Newton. He…he…well, he bores me."

Carlisle leaned on his fist, his blue eyes twinkling. "I see, Little Alice. I see how my daughter is – you'd rather have a real warrior win your affections instead of a man who merely studies it. I have to admit, I am surprised; however…as always, you never fail to do so."

"Well, that's not entirely–"

"Say no more! I know entirely what you mean. When I was a young man, I didn't care for the pushy girls at court vying for my attentions. No…I spotted your mother—so young, so shy. She wouldn't approach me or even try to win over a boy in line for the throne…and that was what made me want her so.""Mother was shy too?"

Carlisle nodded, taking the poker from beside the fireplace to stir the logs. It was summer in the kingdom; however, the stone castle still got rather chilly at night, and Alice was glad to have a fire to curl up next to while they spoke. She watched the tiny embers ignite into flames. Jasper's face floated to the front of her mind.

"She was. She had no intention of winning the heart of a future king. I think her father just wanted her to go to a ball, dance, and try to have fun. Your mother was always mature for her age. I think she thought all of that was far too silly for her. All she ever wanted was to grow up and become a mother. I think that's what made me fall in love with her so quickly."

Alice nodded, picturing her mother's angelic face. "Mother would be hard not to love," she agreed. Hope twisted in her stomach. Was her father going to let her choose her own husband? Would he possibly let her be married to whoever she wanted? Someone she truly loved?

"Yes. She had my heart the moment I asked her to dance and then she stepped on my foot – such a shy, lovely, little thing. I've loved her for many years now…Alice…which…which brings me to my next point."

"What is that?"

"I've been rather stern…and…and cross with you lately, and…that's not how I want to be. My father had a very strict idea of his kingdom and what he wanted…for its future and its people, and…I've tried very hard to live up to his wishes. Although I am now the king, in my heart he is still my king and he always will be. His memory lives on in my heart and mind, and in these very walls, Alice!"

Alice nodded, looking up at the concentrating face of her father. She understood how much pressure he was under, but…that didn't' make her life any easier.

"I understand, Father."

He stared intensely at the fire, his expression hard. When he heard her soft voice, his face relaxed; his eyes moving to hers. She watched as his body relaxed slightly, his features growing slack.

"I know you do, dear daughter. I know…I've been under pressure from his memory though, and you must understand that. My father was…a great king. People still revere his statue in the middle of the city; they still pay respects to his memory! People who were never under his rule, who were never even in his demanding presence…those people still love him as their king! He brought such peace and wealth over the land while he was in charge that…people still bow to him as if he is still walking amongst us. That is what I strive for, Little Alice. That is what I hope to be for my kingdom."

"I know you can," she said quietly, reaching up to her father. He took her hands in his and squeezed them; his eyes returning to stare at the small fire as it burned.

"I do hope so. I really do hope so, Alice. But you see…I must try very hard to be that for my people. I have goals—milestones—that I am attempting to meet. Perhaps it's all useless, but I still must try.'

"I understand."

"And…and part of that, daughter, is making sure that you are taken care of. I must keep our bloodlines strong and noble to ensure the kingdom will have a leader to make us proud! That is why I am so strongly for you meeting a man that can do this."

"But Father, Edward–"

"No," Carlisle replied, dropping her hands. "Edward is not in consideration any longer. He removed himself from this family years ago…"

"But Father, he–"

"No! No…" Carlisle insisted. "Edward's name cannot even be uttered in this kingdom when speaking of kings."

Alice's face fell. Her heart panged as she thought of her brother and how much she missed him. He had been gone for years now; her heart panged miserably when she thought of the brother that she missed so.

Carlisle's face returned to its previous hardness. "You must pick a suitor, Alice, and soon. I am not getting any younger, and I want to know that you are taken care of. I want to know that I am leaving my kingdom to a worthy man. Rosalie is taken care of; she had made a fine wife for Emmett, and he will care of her as well as I would. I want the same for you, daughter. I want to know that I am leaving my kingdom and my daughter in worthy hands."

By the time she left her father's study, Alice's heart felt almost as dark as the black night outside. She gazed idly out the windows of the castle as she trudged back to her room, the darkness mocking her. She felt cold, alone, and utterly lost. How could she choose a worthy man when her father wouldn't see eye to eye with her?

_We have different definitions of worthy, _she thought bitterly to herself.

As she passed by Victoria's chamber, she frowned when she saw that her bed was empty and perfectly made. _Where was she? _

Alice briefly wondered where Victoria could be; however, as soon as her head hit the pillow, her mind was flooded with something else quite different. Images of Jasper soon took their rule over her tired brain, making her think of happier times and fleeting moments. She replayed their kisses over and over in her head, each time yearning for a repeat of that night so long ago. Rolling over, she gazed at the waning moon outside her window.

Sleep was mocking her.

She rolled over again, beginning the customary sleepless night that now plagued her. When she thought she could toss and turn no more, she finally flopped onto her back and listened to the crickets chirping down below her tall window. She longed to listen to them as she walked through the queen's gardens with Jasper, but she knew it was impossible at this point. Her mind began to race as she thought of ways to see him, perhaps just one last time. She was thinking so hard, in fact, that she almost didn't hear the tiny taps on her window.

_Tap. Tap. Silence. Tap._

_That almost sounds like…hail? _ Sitting up, she realized that it wasn't hail but tiny pebbles.

_What on earth?_ She stood yanking her long, emerald, velvet robe around herself, hurrying to the window. Her eyes struggled against the darkness far below, searching the landscape for what could be making that noise. Suddenly, she gasped. "Jasper!"

Hurrying, she fumbled for a small candle, hoping to send him a message that she was awake. She lit it hastily, rushing over to the window again to show him the light. The pebbles halted, and she knew that he had seen her.

Hastily, she slipped on her shoes and hurried out of her room. She carefully snuck down the hallways, careful to not be seen by the night guards. Her footsteps weren't as quiet as she wished they could be, but her excitement was getting the better of her. _Jasper was here!_ Her heart slammed against her chest in sheer joy at the thought of being seconds away from him.

Down the stairs she ran, tip-toeing across the stone floor toward the servants' entrance at the end of the hall. It was a longer route, but she knew that being caught wouldn't be a smart option. Her pants echoed against the narrow walls as she practically skipped down the corridor to the wooden door that would lead her to freedom. She breathed a sigh of relief when the chilly night air hit her lungs and the door closed behind her.

She was free.

_But now where was Jasper?_ Looking around frantically, she let her eyes adjust to the darkness. The moon was small and didn't give her much light as it had the first time she had snuck out to meet Jasper.

Her breath formed small clouds of white in the darkness as she wandered around the back of the palace. She watched as one of the guards surveyed the back gardens, then seeming pleased, walked around towards the front of the house.

"Looking for something?"

She spun around; a small squeak of surprise leaving her lips when she realized Jasper was standing right behind her. In his hands was a craftily made slingshot, perfect for pebble throwing. He turned it over in his hand, giving her a crooked, knowing smile. Her face burst into the biggest smile; a gush of relieved breath leaving her chest.

"Jasper!" she gasped, her arms throwing themselves around his tall frame. He chuckled softly before embracing her back. He pulled his arms tighter around her small body, lifting her up to stand on the tops of his boots. Clumsily, he backed them up until they were safely tucked under the balcony behind a stone pillar.

"I've missed you," she whined pitifully, turning her cheek to rest against the lapel of his jacket. He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"I was beginning to think you didn't want anything to do with me anymore," he joked, although his tone showed tinges of worry.

"Never," she breathed, hugging him even tighter. "I missed you…I worried you'd forgotten about me."

He laughed quietly. "Now how could I forget the fiery, little princess that has stolen my heart?" he whispered. She picked her head up off his chest, desperation tightening around her heart.

"Kiss me," she pleaded forcefully. Her cheeks began to turn pink at being so forward with a man, but the sheer need she felt for Jasper was beginning to feel overpowering. "Please, just kiss me first."

The surprised look on Jasper's face at her demand was soon replaced by something else: need that mirrored her own. His lips crashed against hers with such fervor that it made her knees go a little weak. However, she wasn't about to do something silly like faint at a time like this. He was finally here before her, his lips against hers, and she wasn't about to let anything change that.

Where their first kiss of the night ended, their next began. In a flash, he turned her so that she was pressed up against the hard wall behind them; his lanky, muscular frame towering over hers. Again and again they kissed each other, never wanting it to end. The only time she paused was when she felt Jasper's tongue slide softly over her bottom lip. It shocked and appalled her a bit at first, yet….the idea of tasting him was so intimate and new that she couldn't help but timidly mimic his action.

Jasper groaned slightly as her tongue did it a second time; she even giggled slightly when he made the appreciative noise again.

"Something funny, Princess?"

"Alice," she chided him quietly as he kissed her smiling lips.

"Yes, yes, Alice," he mumbled, running his nose from her cheek to her ear. "What's so funny?"

"You kiss me like Emmett kissed Rosalie."

"And how is that?" he asked.

Alice bit back a laugh. "With _tongues."_

"Do you not like it?"

She shook her head as he kissed her cheek several times, each time longer than the last.

"I like it…very much," she choked out, her eyebrows shooting up her forehead. Jasper chuckled suavely, making her press her lips together gingerly.

Shivers of pleasure rolled down her spine, her arms gripping his. He leaned forward more, nuzzling the delicate skin under her earlobe; his warm breaths making her skin tingle. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up as he placed a shy kiss on her neck, just below where his breath had hit her seconds before.

Now it was her turn to groan appreciatively. "Jasper," she breathed. "Will you kiss me like that again?"

"You won't be offended?" he asked.

"Quite the opposite," she practically squeaked, one of her hands reaching up to weave itself into his honeyed locks. Her cheeks burned yet again at her forward action, but she couldn't make herself care. She had missed him too much to not make good use of their time. In her opinion, they were doing just that.

"Well, you are the princess, so I guess as a tenant of your kingdom, I have to obey…" he whispered, his breath blowing in her ear. He reached up with one hand, brushing her silky hair out of her face. His other arm braced onto the wall behind her head as his fingertips played with a stray curl that remained from her hairstyle that day. He leaned in closer and closer, his hand sliding over her face to cup her cheek. Goosebumps rose up all over her body in anticipation as his lips finally touched hers.

Their lips melted together in reckless oblivion, each one relieved to finally be together in the moment. Alice tensed slightly as she felt his tongue slide over her lip again, this time venturing further past her lips. When they finally touched, she felt a mixture of excitement and nervousness. The latter faded away as she let herself actually enjoy what was happening. She had never felt so close to someone as she did to Jasper, and she undoubtedly cared deeply for him. Even though she felt her actions were slightly improper, she realized with a split second of sadness that she wanted as many experiences with Jasper now. Any moment together could be their last.

Pushing the dreadful thought from her mind, she kissed him back deeply. Alice let herself enjoy the taste of him; she was burning. Her skin tingled as flashes of heat seared across every surface. His hand gently gripped her cheek, holding her to him as he brushed his tongue against hers, making her shiver with delight.

When they finally broke apart, she sucked in a breath of air to keep herself from passing out. She would gladly trade breathing for kissing if it meant Jasper was to be her partner in the act. Her eyes fluttered open again only to be met with Jasper's hopeful eyes.

When her face broke out into a nervous smile, his face relaxed into a smoldering gaze that nearly sent her heart beating straight out of her chest.

"Was that your first kiss…like that?" she blurted out, amazed by the wondrousness of the act she had just discovered.

Jasper's happy expression fell in the darkness, his breath halting. Alice knew she had asked the wrong question.

"Um…well….honestly…n-no," he admitted. He watched her features drop, obviously disappointed. "But...I wish it had been."

Tilting her head up, she gazed up at him. Jasper was silently cursing himself for ever kissing a girl besides Alice; truthfully, he could barely remember any of their faces after Alice.

Reaching up, she touched his cheek. "It's alright. I'm sheltered," she replied flatly, giving him a small shrug.

"Yes, you are. But still…I wish I hadn't kissed other girls. It was before you…so…"

"I know," she responded, giving him another awkward smile. She stared up at him, and he laughed darkly.

"I will undoubtedly have a difficult time trying to contain my anger when I…when I have to watch another man kiss you, Alice."

"Who's to say one will?"

Jasper leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. "Alice…"

"I'm yours," she said firmly, rolling her head playfully against his. "You shouldn't worry about that. I wouldn't kiss anyone else – I'd like to see someone else try! I'd slap him!"

Jasper chuckled again. "You aren't mine to claim, Alice. You're a princess. You're not meant to be mine alone."

She bit her lip and leaned back against the wall. "What if I want to be?"

He raised one eyebrow at her. "That is…not our decision to make."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Alice, mind your manners," Esme said quietly the next day. Alice nodded dutifully and leaned forward, waving politely at the people outside of the carriage.

The royal family had just attended church and now they were making their monthly rounds of the marketplace in the center of the city. It was a social event really, all for pomp and frills. The king and queen would walk about the local vendors, sampling and complimenting the people as they went. Alice didn't usually mind going to the marketplace; however, she knew she didn't have much patience for it today. Her mind kept going back to the night before.

She and Jasper had kissed several more times and argued back and forth about what to do. They knew they wanted to be together, but how could it be allowed?

She had left him eventually, regretfully making her way back up to bed. He had promised that she would see him soon; her heart was already aching from being away from him. How on earth could she survive without him? She could barely make it half of a day.

_I wonder if this is how Edward felt_…Alice thought to herself as she smiled forcefully. The king waved to his people, his blue eyes bright with satisfaction as the people outside the carriage cheered at their arrival. He stepped out first, helping the queen. Esme carefully arranged her pretty dress before turning around to smile and wave at the people in the marketplace. Alice was next after Victoria dutifully helped her out of the carriage.

"Oh!" she gasped as small boy ran forward. He pressed a wildflower into her hand bashfully, giving her a toothless grin before darting away. Alice waved politely as she tucked the flower behind her ear.

"The people look happy," Esme murmured to Carlisle as she took his arm.

"Yes, they do, Love," he replied, kissing her forehead. Esme leaned against him as they began to walk behind the guards into the bustling marketplace.

Alice followed behind her parents, trying her best to appear as pleased as they looked. Victoria walked a few paces behind her to her left, ready to help her should she need it.

"What would you like to shop for today, Princess?" Victoria asked.

Alice shrugged, her eyes scanning the crowd around them as they walked. "I don't have anything in mind. Perhaps….perhaps some lip balm?" she asked.

Victoria raised one eyebrow, but said nothing. Alice didn't wear much makeup on her face; her skin tone was even and clear and she had never had much use for the powders and creams some women wore. However, she did want to try some of the lovely, new herbal varieties of lip balm that the women were wearing recently. Rosalie had a small, wooden container of some lavender and violet that she used; it was infused with rose hips and chamomile and smelled lovely. _Perfect for kissing_, she had always said.

"If you wish," Victoria answered. They wandered through the marketplace for awhile, greeting and smiling at the townspeople.

"Such lovely silk," Esme complimented one woman, a vendor she visited frequently. "I'd like three yards of that dusty golden color….and…and Alice, would you care for any?"

Alice peeled her eyes away from the crowds she was searching and looked down at the rainbow of colors laid out on display. A beautiful, deep bluish-green caught her eye, and she smiled at her find.

"I'd like four yards of that lovely green—what do you call that?"

The woman laughed, the lines around her mouth showing her age. "We call it 'peacock blue'! The only color like it we've ever seen is like the color of the silly bird!"

Alice laughed, waiting patiently as the kind seller wrapped up their purchases. Her eyes scanned the crowd for what felt like the millionth time before she saw him. There he was…standing just ten feet away from her, casually perusing the items just as she was. The people bustled around them, barely paying attention anymore as they continued on with their busy day.

Jasper looked over his shoulder, his eye catching hers. She tried not to let it show that she was elated to see him again. A faint smile danced on her lips as she quickly looked away, breaking their gaze. Alice watched him from the corner of her eye as he moved closer to her, dodging people and horses. He stopped at the booth next to the one where she stood with her mother and Victoria. Her mouth twitched, threatening to break out into a huge grin as she saw him look her way in the corner of her eye.

The woman fumbled with their packages, trying to keep up with Esme's requests to see and feel the different samples of fabric. Victoria looked on displeasingly as she waited for them to be finished. Alice pulled the flower from behind her ear, eager to have something fidget with. Twisting the stem in her fingertips, she flintily glanced his way again. Their eyes met, and she looked away quickly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jasper smile and shake his head.

Biting her lip, she plucked a petal from the small daisy and let it fall to the ground in front of her. She was having difficulty even pretending to be paying attention to what was going on around her; she was having too much fun flirting with Jasper.

"This one?" Esme asked, holding up a royal blue swatch that was to go with her 'peacock' silk.

"Yes, lovely," Alice mused, giving her mother a nod. Esme turned her attention back to her shopping, leaving Alice to herself.

Jasper continued to pretend to look at the items in front of him, and Alice pretended to help her mother. People surrounded them, but she never lost track of him as he hovered close—but not too close.

She jumped slightly when she felt someone in the crowded area take her hand. One second of feeling the familiar hand on hers and she knew it was him. Alice felt something slip around her wrist, and she didn't have to look at it to know what it was. The new daisy chain bracelet on her wrist felt soft against her skin.

She barely heard his whispered words over the dull roar of the marketplace, but she heard him clearly enough.

"Mother, I'm quite parched. I'm going into that shop to get something to drink," she said quietly. Esme nodded.

"Take one of the guards and come right back."

Alice bobbed her head once, and then made her way towards the nearest shop. Two of the guards followed after her as she hurried head down into the door.

The small shoe shop was practically empty as most of its merchandise was out on the street being sold, and the one clerk working paid her almost no mind. When he realized who she was, he bowed low with a look of shock.

"Your highness," he said, rising back up. Alice smiled politely before asking where she could use his restroom, and he directed her upstairs. She directed her guards to wait for her by the door as she hurried up. Flinging open the door to the only room, she smiled when she saw Jasper hurtling himself through the window.

"You made it!" she gasped, laughing at his antics. He sighed heavily, pretending to wipe imaginary sweat from his brow. She practically flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso.

"I've missed you," she breathed, squeezing him as tightly as she could. He laughed, hugging her back.

"You always miss me."

"Is that a complaint?"

"Never. I always miss you more."

"Impossible."

They laughed, and she glanced at the door. "I don't have much time. What did you want to tell me?"

"Meet me tonight in the gardens if you can, at the tree. I want to take you somewhere."

Alice's eyes lit up. "Really?"

He nodded. "It's somewhere very special to me. I think you'll like it."

"I'm glad. I can't wait to see it!" she said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

Jasper looked at her, his eyes scanning down her elaborately beaded gown that she had worn to church.

"Something wrong?"

"No," he said reverently, shaking his head. "You look like a real princess. You look…you look wonderful. Such a beauty," he mused, taking her hands in his. "I don't deserve you, Alice."

"I don't deserve you either, Jasper," she whispered. "We don't have much time. I'll see you tonight?"

He nodded. "Count on it."

She grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I can't wait. I…I guess I have to go back now."

"Yes, they'll be looking for you soon."

"I know. Someone is always looking for me," she muttered. "I'll be out at the tree just after dark."

"Good."

She smiled at him expectantly, batting her eyelashes. He glanced at the door, a worried expression crossing his features. However, he still leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, closing his eyes briefly. She leaned into his kiss, her eyelids drooping down as she savored the moment. He went to pull away, but she reached up and held him to her.

"I have to go…I'll be caught, and they'll have my head," he murmured, kissing the top of her silky hair. Alice giggled, squeezing his hand.

"I'd never let them take you," she laughed, giving him one last peck on the cheek. He smiled, kissing her hand.

"You must go…I'll still be down there."

The two said their goodbyes. Alice returned to her mother and Victoria, and Jasper disappeared once again into the crowds, leaving her alone again.

"Did everything go alright, dear?" Esme asked, looking up from her shopping. She had only made it down two booths since Alice left to supposedly go get a drink.

"Fine, Mother. I'm going to shop some more," she replied, heading towards the booth she wanted to visit.

"Lovely," Esme responded, turning her attention back to her own perusing. Alice spent the rest of the afternoon shopping with Victoria, although her maid was noticeably silent. She appeared almost nervous which confused Alice.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," Victoria answered. "Was there anything else you needed?"

Alice looked down into the velvet bag of various perfumes, lip balms, and tints she had purchased, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"No, I'm fine for now. I think we can head home."

They all piled into the carriage and headed back to the palace, and Alice hurried up to her room. She quickly retreated to her private bathing quarters after requesting hot water to be brought to her and began to sample her new purchases.

When she had finished with her bath, she quickly dressed and began to fidget in her room while she waited for her hair to dry. She wanted to look absolutely perfect for Jasper that night. She had no idea where they were going to go, but she knew that she wanted to look just right for him.

She jumped slightly when there was a knock on her door.

"May we come in?" Esme asked, poking her head inside. Alice nodded, pulling her robe around herself. She frowned as her father followed her.

"I have news!" the king said excitedly, clapping his hands together. Alice stared at him in shock as the queen offered her an apologetic look for barging into the room so suddenly.

"What's…what's the matter?"

"We're going to have a guest, Alice. A very important guest….. one that I think you will like."

"Me?" she asked nervously. Glancing out the window, she saw the sun as it began to retreat from its position in the sky. It would be setting soon, and she was supposed to be meeting Jasper just after sunset. She hoped this wouldn't take long.

"Yes, my dear, and he is quite excited to meet you."

"Me?" she repeated, swallowing nervously. Esme nodded as she glanced at her mother. "Who?"

"Someone I think you'll like…quite a bit actually. He's someone that I know to be just what you are looking for, Alice."

"What I'm…"

"Yes, yes," Carlisle said, pacing excitedly in front of her. His shoes echoed on the stony floor as he rubbed his hands together.

"We're to have a guest stay with us at the castle," Esme said softly.

"A guest?"

"Yes, my dear Alice. A guest that I'm hoping will charm you as much as he already has me. His name is James, and he will be here tomorrow."

x-x-x

Big thanks to my beta, **mama23keiki **for rocking her awesome beta skills on this one!

So what did you guys think? As always, please review because I love to hear your thoughts on our little princess and her forbidden boy toy ; )

Thanks for sticking with me through my break! I just needed to recharge myself over the holidays, no biggie. I'm back, and already working on the next one. In the meantime, head over to my facebook/twitter/photo bucket for some pics of the Fairytale world : ) If you haven't seen the banner that the lovely and talented FrozenSoldier has made me, you're missing out! Go take a look!

Thoughts?


	11. Chapter 10: The Guest

Chapter 10: The Guest

Later that night, Jasper met Alice in the garden. She had run out to the old, oak tree where they had met before, and as promised, he had been there waiting with his horse.

"Hi," she whispered, sliding to a breathless halt in front of him. Jasper stood in the moonlight, his golden hair shining.

"Hi," he echoed back. They stood there looking at each other for a moment, more excited than ever to be with each other again. She felt like she was going to explode if she didn't touch him soon. With one quick move, she flung her arms around his midsection and pressed her face to his chest. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned, enabling her ear to press against the bare skin of his chest. He laughed, squeezing her to him as they embraced.

"Did you miss me?" she asked against his shirt.

"How could I not when you greet me like this?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"You always say the right thing. I swear I miss you more every time I see you," she murmured into his chest. Before thinking, she kissed his collarbone, letting her lips linger there. He felt a shiver of pleasure run through his body at the feeling of her lips against his skin.

"The feeling is mutual. I saw you only hours ago, but it feels like days," he said while running his fingers through her hair. He trailed his fingertips down her long braid that hung at her side, savoring the feeling of her silky locks.

"Please take me away from here…I need to get away."

"Of course, Princess," he agreed with a chuckle.

"-Alice," she quickly corrected.

"But first, I need to kiss you," he whispered, cupping her face in his hands. She grinned, welcoming his lips against hers.

Her heart pounded against her chest as he lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her long and slow, moving his lips carefully. Again and again he kissed her, and each time she felt her heart flutter in a way that she couldn't describe. It was like butterflies were in her chest, flapping their wings happily in time with her heartbeat.

She sighed as he pulled away, her eyes fluttering open. "I love that," she giggled, inhaling deeply. He had the ability to make her knees wobbly with just one touch, and she loved that. He kissed her nose, opening his own eyes all the way.

"Come," he said. "I promised to show you something very special, and we need to get a move on."

He led her over to his horse which was tied to a low hanging branch. He helped her up onto its bare back, as he didn't bring a saddle that night. Once she was settled on the horse's back, he took the reins and led it, walking along beside them through the edge of the gardens.

"We're to have a guest you know…at the castle. Someone Father thinks I'll like."

"A suitor?" Jasper asked, looking up at her. Alice shrugged, leaning down against his horse's neck. She laid haphazardly across the large beast's bare back, enjoying the feeling of the powerful muscles moving beneath her. As she weaved her fingers in its long, silky, black mane, she smiled. The horse ambled along at a slow pace, seeming to enjoy the night as much as Alice and Jasper.

"I doubt Father would do that to me. He knows his little daughter is not accepting suitors at the moment."

Jasper looked up at her, raising one eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Her heart fluttered as they began to shamelessly flirt. "Depends," she answered in a flighty voice. "Who is calling on me?"

Jasper pursed his lips and looked forward as he led his horse along. He looked up at her, flirting back.

"Who would you like to have call on you, Miss Alice?"

She smiled against the horse's back, letting her hand fall down to pat the animal's shoulder as it walked.

"Where do I start? So there's this one boy…"

"He sounds lovely," Jasper teased, giving her a wink.

"You don't know the half of it," she giggled, returning the gesture. Jasper shook his head and walked forward though the sparse trees that lined the lawn next to the gardens.

"You're an odd, little thing…but I do fancy you, Alice."

She giggled, reaching forward. Her arms stretched their furthest to scratch his horse behind its ears as it ambled along in the moonlight. Jasper was pensively quiet as they walked towards the woods, making Alice wonder. Jasper was normally a bit reserved at times, but tonight he seemed unusually quiet.

"What are you thinking?"

He looked up at her, giving her a crooked smile. "That I want to make it to those trees so I can kiss you."

She blushed, grinning against the horse's mane. "You're avoiding my question. What were you _really_ thinking?"

He sighed and turned his head away, looking straight ahead again. Her fingers twisted nervously in the horse's mane as she waited for his answer.

"I was thinking about what you said the other night."

"I talk a lot."

He smiled knowingly, giving her another sideways grin. "It's about having to keep my…myself under control when I see you with another man."

"When?" Alice asked, sitting up on the horse. He looked up at her, his expression undoubtedly mournful. She pulled on the reins, making his horse come to a stop before sliding off. Her feet hadn't touched the ground before she was in Jasper's arms.

"Someday," he said quietly, brushing a lock of her long hair out of her face. "Someday I will have to see it. And I won't know what to do with all of the sadness I'm gonna feel.""I told you…I want to be with no one but you, Jasper."

He was quiet for a moment. "And as I've told you…that isn't for us to decide."

She buried her face in the front of his shirt, inhaling the sweet yet spicy scent that was so _him_; the scent that gave her chills and pleasantly haunted her when he wasn't there. A constant reminder of the man she couldn't—_wouldn't_—live without.

"I won't take any other," she replied stubbornly against the cotton. He smiled, his hand reaching up to tousle her dark head.

"My little Alice," he murmured affectionately, kissing the top of her head.

He embraced her tightly against his chest, both of them clinging to each other as they stood in the darkness.

"Do you still want to see my special place?"

"In the dark?"

Jasper smiled, releasing Alice from his arms. He wove his hand into hers, reveling in the way her tiny, satin-like hand felt against his calloused palm.

"That makes it even more beautiful. You'll see."

Alice walked beside him, their feet making only minimal noise in the grass as they walked. Jasper's horse ambled along beside them, stopping occasionally to swipe a mouthful of grass up and chomp it contentedly. Stealing a glance at Jasper, she heard herself sigh when she caught sight of his handsome profile in the moonlight. His high cheekbones, strong chin, and perfectly shaped, masculine nose all blended together to make a masterpiece of a man—or at least they did in her opinion.

Jasper looked at her sideways, cocking his eyebrow in a way that Alice loved. Raising their joined hands to his lips, he kissed the back of her hand quickly before dropping them back down to swing between them.

They walked for almost an hour, occasionally talking but mainly just enjoying the sounds of the pleasant evening. Crickets chirped around them, calling them further and further away from the castle. When they entered the woods, Jasper once again lifted her onto his horse's bare back, this time joining her. He settled himself behind her, reaching around to take the reins. They wound down a gently sloping trail towards the sound of rushing water. Alice's eyes strained to see at first in the cover of the trees, but soon they reached their destination and they had no problem.

In a clearing before them was the most picture perfect stream that Alice had ever seen. The moonlight shone down on the little creek bed that ran through the forest, casting a warm glow on the shining water. Above them, a giant oak had fallen across the water, making a wide bridge over the babbling river. Although it was dark, she could see everything perfectly. The trees parted over the clearing, allowing enough summer moonlight to shine through the leaves to light their way.

"This is so lovely," she breathed, looking up at the picturesque scene. "Why Jasper, it looks like a painting!"

Jasper smiled, removing the bridle from his horse. With a low guttural sound, the animal trotted over to a thicket on one side of the water to begin eating.

"Wild grapes…" Jasper explained. "…his favorite."

Alice smiled, walking over to the water's edge. Peering over, she smiled at her reflection in the silver water. Jasper appeared behind her, looking into the stream as well. She smiled even wider when she realized that this was the first time she had really seen herself with Jasper. Staring down into the water, she became instantly enamored with the picture of the two of them, smiling back at her.

"What are you smiling so big at?" he asked, kissing her cheek. She grinned even wider at the reflection in the water.

"We look so…right together," she admitted softly. He frowned down into the water, staring at the two of them.

"You're wrong there."

"Why?"

"You're much too pretty to belong with me."

She looked over her shoulder at him, her face softening. "Don't say things like that. You're perfect." Her eyes made passes over his masculine face, memorizing every angle. He was so perfect to her that she never wanted to forget moments like this. She didn't know how many more they would have.

Jasper snorted, backing away from the water's edge. He tugged on her hand, urging her back up the bank.

"Far from it. You'd know that if you knew more about me."

"Then tell me," she insisted. "Tell me more about yourself."

Jasper chuckled, reaching up to run a hand through his tousled hair. "What could you possibly want to know about a serf like me?"

She giggled. "You're not a serf. A serf works the land," she huffed, giving him a playful shove.

He laughed with her, shaking his head. "What do you want to know about a commoner, Alice? I was born, I've grown up all my life in this kingdom…I learned to make swords, how to fight, and then…then I met a princess. That's as far as I've gotten."

She grinned, picking up a long stick from the ground. Trotting up the small hill, she jumped up onto the tree that lay stretched across the stream.

"You've learned how to sword fight. You said you taught Emmett…and all princes are good at sword fighting, right?"

"I suppose that's a qualification, yes."

"So you must be pretty good," she mused, cutting the stick through the air to make a 'whooshing' sound. He laughed at her, shaking his head again. Picking up his own stick, he joined her on the wide tree, holding out his fake sword. Alice gave him a sly grin as she assumed a pose that showed she was ready to duel.

"I'm decent."

"_Prove_ it."

He raised one eyebrow at her, looking at her strangely. "I won't fight a girl, even to play."

Alice gave him another sly grin before quickly moving her stick in the air a few times, demonstrating her skill. His jaw dropped just as she knocked his stick right out of his hands.

"Who said we were playing?" she asked with a wink. Jasper chuckled, jumping down to retrieve his stick. Jumping back up, he nimbly assumed a pre-fighting stance.

"Ready when you are, Princess."

Alice laughed in the back of her throat and froze, eyeing him up and down. He stared back at her, a smirk decorating his masculine features. Jasper actually jumped a little when Alice grunted and began maneuvering her sword.

Their sticks clanged together in the night, making hollow noises as they play-dueled.

"You're quite good for a girl!" he laughed, dodging a blow from her sword. She laughed; the sound echoing in the forest.

"I'm good, period!" she chuckled, leaning forward to strike him. Jasper's eyes went a little wider as he narrowly avoided the tip of her imaginary sword.

"Who taught you to duel?" he asked between sword clanks. She giggled.

"My brother, Edward."

"He must have been…ah! Quite good," Jasper gasped, narrowly avoiding another swing from Alice's stick. She laughed again as their sticks collided, making another loud clanging noise.

"He was the best. Father always said he had quite a talent for swords."

"Do you miss him?"

"Very much. He would be proud that I'm beating a boy!"

"Ah!' Jasper yelled out as Alice finally cracked her stick against his a final time, sending it careening to the ground beneath them. Jasper looked up in shock as she pressed the tip of the stick to his chest with a triumphant smile.

"Beat ya."

Jasper laughed, holding up his hands. "I give. Take me as your prisoner, Miss Alice, and never let me go."

She grinned, carefully balancing her way over to him. Tossing her stick to the ground, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're my prisoner then," she sighed, clasping her hands behind his neck.

"What do you do with your prisoners?" he asked, smiling sweetly down at her. She grinned, batting her eyelashes.

"I make them pick me up and carry me down to the bank so I can look at the stars," she said in a mock-firm voice. Jasper chuckled but didn't protest. He carefully swung her up into his arms.

"Should I be afraid?"

"Very," she whispered, pressing her lips against his cheek. Jasper laughed again as he made his way down the hill to sit down on the grassy bank next to the stream.

"So now you have me…what will you do with me?"

"Make you lie here with me," she said, arranging herself in his arms once they had sat down. He leaned back against the slightly sloped bank, her head on his chest.

"There. Isn't that nice?" she asked, turning her head to look up at the sky. The stars twinkled above them, showcasing the bright, white moon. "It's like diamonds," she said, pointing up at the sky. Jasper nodded, wrapping his arms around her. He was quiet again, and she looked up at him.

"What? Why aren't you looking at the stars?"

"I have something much better to look at," he whispered, brushing another wild strand of hair away from her eyes. He twisted a lock of her long, dark brown hair in his fingers, letting the silky hairs fall back to her shoulder.

"That feels like heaven," she murmured, closing her eyes. "I used to love with when Rosalie wanted to play with my hair…"

"You miss your sister, don't you?"

"I do. She was….my best friend. She never let anyone be mean to me…and she always braided my hair and helped me brush it before bed. She would give me all her best dresses when she had outgrown them….and she would never tell my secrets."

"You have a lot of secrets?"

"Well…no, but if I had one I knew Rosalie wouldn't tell. Neither would Edward."

"Sounds like a happily little family."

"Sometimes…but…it's not all a fairytale like people think."

"You aren't going to whine about being royal now, are you?" he chuckled.

She giggled. "No, I won't. I know I'm very lucky to live how I have. I love my family and….I just wish it wasn't all so serious."

"…Meaning?"

"Meaning I wish my father actually talked to me instead of trying to play matchmaker. I wish my mother cared about how I felt instead of worrying about what dress I'm going to wear to the next ball. I just want people to listen to me."

He nodded, remaining silent. She lifted her head off his chest to smile at him. "I suppose that's why I like you so much….you're always listening to me. Not that I give you much of a chance to talk."

"I could listen to you talk for ages, Alice," he reassured her. "Tell me about this guest you're to have at the castle."

She sighed, shrugging. "I don't know anything about him. His name is James…and he's going to stay with us. I don't care who he is frankly…I want nothing to do with him."

"You couldn't _possibly_ know that."

"Well…I do."

"You're a very stubborn girl," he playfully chided her, picking up another piece of her hair. Alice closed her eyes and reveled in the way he was touching her.

"I'm sure he's a suitor."

"So what if he is?" Alice argued, frowning up at the sky. She ran her fingertips across his jaw, turning his face towards hers. "I told you, I don't care. My father can parade whatever silly suitors he wants in front of me, but I wouldn't care. I wouldn't care if he paraded a million in front of me; it simply wouldn't matter."

"You seem awfully certain for a girl who doesn't get out much," he added, a tinge of sarcasm in his smooth voice.

"Jasper," she groaned, rolling her eyes. She pulled his face closer to hers, her lips ghosting against his ever so lightly. Her eyes flicked open enough to meet his, and she delicately pressed her lips to his top one. He kissed her back, his own eyes falling closed.

"Because I just know," she whispered, stroking his cheek. He smiled sadly, nodding.

Alice could sense that he was saddened; she wanted more than anything to prove to him that she wanted to be with him and not some silly nobleman. _Him. _

"I'm not meant for you, Alice."

"Then why are you here with me now?"

Her words caused a riff of silence between them as they laid on the grassy hill. The stream babbled and a few crickets chirped, but it was otherwise silent.

Propping herself up on an elbow, she let her other hand trail down to find his. Intertwining their fingers, she watched them mold together perfectly.

"What?" he whispered, looking at their joined hands. She stared at them, a mournful sigh leaving her.

"Jasper…how…how can hands that fit like this not be written in the stars?"

He was quiet again, his sadness tangible between them. "I…I don't know."

Sitting up, she gazed down at him. "I don't want to waste this time being sad," she admitted, trying her best to smile. He sat up with her, nodding.

"I agree. You make me anything but sad, Alice."

Smiling, she stood and walked over to the thicket of wild grapes where Jasper's horse was still munching away. He barely paid her any attention as she picked a bundle, placing one of the sour grapes on her tongue.

"We could name your horse."

Jasper jumped up, walking over to his large, black horse. He stroked its side, giving her a crooked grin.

"What if he doesn't want a name?"

"He does…trust me."

Jasper guffawed loudly. "Did he tell you or something?"

Alice giggled, playing with a long lock of the horse's mane. "No, but I know he would want a name."

"Tell you what," Jasper finally said. "I'll let you name him if you let me kiss you," he bargained.

Alice felt her heart start to pound in her chest as she popped a sour grape in her mouth. "With tongues?"

He laughed loudly again, and she joined in with nervous giggles. "Only you, Alice."

She smiled, leaning against the horse's side. Jasper moved closer, his hand cupping her cheek. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and kissed her softly, gauging her reaction. When she kissed him back deeper, he had to resist smiling at Alice's antics. When his tongue gently parted her lips and sought entrance into her mouth, he heard her sigh in satisfaction. She tasted him shyly at first, letting her tongue touch his. He stroked her cheek as their tongues intermingled, their breathing becoming more labored.

She felt something change within her. Warmth…heat…and a fluttering in her stomach. But this wasn't like nervous butterflies…it was a _good_ feeling. Alice only wanted to feel it more. When she pressed her body against his, Jasper felt his eyes widening slightly. He knew he needed to be a gentleman and stop her before she did something she didn't want to do, but she was making that quite difficult. They broke apart long enough for her to whisper his name between kisses.

"Jasper," she said in a light voice. Her head fell back slightly and her eyes closed in passion as she felt his lips press against her neck. His hands gently gripped her waist, and she suddenly felt her body burning to he held closer to him. Goose bumps rose up on her arms and the pleasant fluttering feeling returned. Jasper slowly kissed back up her neck, his tongue darting out to taste her sweet skin.

Another pleased sigh came from her mouth as she wound her fingers in his shaggy hair. "Alice," he moaned, rubbing his nose across her jawbone. She smiled before their lips met again in another kiss. His tongue touched hers, the soft caress making her shudder. Instinctively, her hands wound themselves around his neck and brought him closer so that he was closer to her than he had ever been. Their kisses grew deeper and deeper as she began to let herself go to him.

"Alice…we have to stop," he mumbled, breaking their kiss. Alice gave him her best disappointed look, her bottom lip jutting out slightly.

"I'm sorry…" she panted, her hand flying up to touch her pink cheeks. He took a few deep breaths, turning his body away from her slightly. He tugged at his shirt nervously, looking away as if he was embarrassed.

"Did I do something wrong?" she gasped. His eyes flew up to meet hers, the green hue of his irises almost glowing in the moonlight.

"Um…no, Alice…" he murmured. He watched her embarrassed expression a moment before stepping closer to her. His hand touched her cheek, cupping it slightly before he placed another short kiss on her mouth.

"You did nothing wrong. In fact…you do everything far too right."

"How can I be _too_ right?"

He laughed loudly, running his hand through his hair. "I will explain it later," he said with a grin.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Jasper licked his lips and gazed down at her, touching her chin affectionately.

"Got a name for this nag?" he asked, gesturing to his horse. The animal turned around, still chewing a mouthful of grapes and made a low guttural sound to acknowledge them.

"I do. I think his name should be Arroch."

"English please?" Jasper chuckled.

Alice smiled, running her hand down the length of the horse's nose. "It means high and noble…royal. Look at him…he's so proud. He's like a king!"

Jasper watched as his horse chewed the fruit, bouncing his head as if in agreement.

"Fine then, Arroch it is. Do you care for that?" he asked the animal.

The horse made another noise before returning his attention back to eating. Jasper shook his head, reaching out to stroke Alice's soft braid that was in front of her shoulder.

"Oh, Alice," he said, shaking his head at her. "What would I do without you?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Later that night, Alice yawned as she reached for the door handle of her bedroom. She had just snuck back into the castle after her moonlit ride with Jasper. Picking up the hem to her commoners gown, she shuffled through the doorway and yawned again.

"Where have you been?"

Victoria's voice rattled her. Gasping, she closed the door behind her and leaned against it with wide eyes.

"Well?" Victoria demanded. "Where have you been?"

Alice's lady in waiting sat on the edge of her bed in nightclothes, her strange blue eyes piercing as she awaited Alice's answer.

"I was…I was taking a walk."

"For hours?"

Alice felt her blood start to boil at her maid's nosy questions. "What does it matter?"

Victoria stood, making her way over to Alice quickly. "What do you mean? It's my duty to look after you! Where have you been? I demand to know!"

Alice's head jerked up. "You do not get to demand anything of me, Victoria. I'm home now, and that's all you need know. Now…it's late, and I want to go to sleep!"

Victoria stared at her, her pale face completely ashen. Blinking, she stared at Alice in her commoner's clothing, her gaze accusatory.

"Fine then," she said sharply. "I'll go to bed."

Alice watched as Victoria left quietly, closing the door behind her. When she was finally alone, she sat down on her bed and tried to calm her racing heart.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alice tried not to look at Victoria's scathing gaze in the mirror. It was the next morning, and Victoria was helping her dress for the arrival of their new guest.

"Up or down?" Victoria asked, although her tone of voice suggested she could care less.

"Down," Alice muttered, trying not to roll her eyes. Victoria ripped a brush through her long locks, yanking through the snarls without pausing. Alice winced, gritting her teeth together. When she was finally dressed, Victoria followed her down to the main hall where the king and queen were waiting.

"Alice! You look lovely, my girl!" Carlisle called as soon as the doors opened. Esme smiled warmly from her ornate throne next to Alice, nodding politely at Victoria. Alice walked in silence up the long, ruby red carpet towards her parents with a somber face.

"Alice, is something the matter?" the queen asked, her eyes darting between Alice and her obviously annoyed maid. Victoria averted her eyes, looking anywhere but at Alice.

"Nothing, Mother. Where is our guest? I would like to meet him as I have lessons today," she said shortly. Esme nodded, her warm, brown eyes showing her confusion. Nodding at her husband, she nudged him. Carlisle smiled, standing up.

"Alice, I present to you our new guest, Sir James!"

_He's a nobleman then…oh bore…_Alice thought. She turned around so that she could see where her father was gesturing. The door to the side opened, and a young man walked through. He glided into the room quite gracefully. He walked with an heir of arrogance and self confidence that instantly annoyed her. Meeting her gaze, he strode up confidently to stand right in front of her.

"Princess," he greeted her, giving her a grand bow. She curtsied politely, but refused to look impressed in the slightest. She could feel her parents' eyes on her, burning into her back as she looked James up and down.

He wasn't unattractive, but there was something about him that she instantly disliked. James had his long, blonde hair pulled back into what she thought was a too-tight ponytail, and his brown eyes were anything but warm and welcoming. He wore a snide smirk as he introduced himself to her, and then to Victoria. Alice watched as James met Victoria's eyes briefly before looking away. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw her maid actually blushing.

"Alice, James is our guest in the castle for the next few weeks. I assured him you are an excellent hostess."

Alice looked at her father in shock. Was she actually supposed to entertain this man she barely knew? Looking over at James, she noticed that he was listening intently to the king as he spoke.

"I wish for the two of you to spend some time together and…get to know one another while he is here," the king continued. Alice gaped at him, unsure of what to say to her father, who was suddenly a matchmaker. She felt her stomach turn at the idea of 'entertaining' her snide guest. Did her father actually think she would be interested in this pompous jerk?

"I'm sure we'll get along splendidly," James replied in his smooth, debonair voice. She tried unsuccessfully to not roll her eyes.

"Alice, aren't you glad to have a guest?" Esme prompted, giving her daughter a knowing look. It clearly said, 'play nice'. Alice painstakingly nodded, trying to smile.

"Yes, well…I've got to be going now. Lessons, you know," she heard herself squeak. Both of her parents looked quite surprised as she quickly curtsied one last time to James before fleeing from the room.

"That was quite rude," Victoria hissed at the princess as she followed behind. Her legs had to move quickly to keep up with Alice as she bolted through the great hall doors.

"I've got to get to lessons," Alice mumbled. She suddenly had a very bad feeling about James.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What dress will you be wearing to dinner this evening?" Victoria asked later that night. She was rummaging through Alice's closet, digging for a gown. Alice looked up from her bed, where she was reading a book of sonnets to take her mind off of James and his smirky glare.

"I'm not going down to dinner," she stated simply. Longingly, she gazed up at the window that overlooked the queen's gardens and the old oak tree where she had met Jasper just the night before. Her cheeks began to turn pink as she thought about the kisses they had shared before she had returned up to her bedroom.

"Not going to dinner? Why not?" Victoria demanded, her icy blue eyes staring at her.

Alice shrugged, rolling over onto her back. She held her book up, pretending to read. "I don't want to go."

"But you have a guest!"

Alice rolled over again, sitting up. "Why do you care?"

Victoria silenced herself, her mouth snapping shut. Tossing her hair, she brushed a few red curls away from her eyes. "It isn't ladylike to be so rude, is all," she insisted, raising her nose in the air. Alice glared at her skeptically, but said nothing. She dressed quickly and went down to dinner, Victoria in tow. When she entered the dining room, her stomach turned at the sight of James sitting at the table next to her father. He was talking with Carlisle while Esme nodded and smiled from the other side of the table. When she entered, he stood and bowed.

"Princess," he greeted her smoothly. Reaching out, he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

_Showoff_, Alice thought bitterly. She bit back a snide comment and forced a smile as she politely pulled her hand away.

"Sir James," she said flatly, walking around to the other side of the table. Sitting down next to Esme, she avoided his gaze all through dinner—not that it was difficult to do.

While they ate, all he did was drone on and on about the things he had done, seen, or bought. Alice was unimpressed at his bragging and pompous ways. She found it hard to keep her eyes from rolling all through dinner as she listened to him chatter endlessly in his haughty voice.

"Impressive…yes…Alice?" Carlisle prodded her halfway through the meal.

"Mmm, yes," she said, taking a sip of her wine. She looked across the table at Victoria who was eating up every word he said.

_She can have him_, Alice thought to herself. She knew James had just arrived, but…she couldn't wait for him to leave.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So what can we gather from that section of the sonnet? Alice? Alice!"

Alice's head jerked up at the sound of her tutor, Angela, calling her name.

"Um—ah—I'm…I'm sorry, Angela, I wasn't…paying any attention," she finally admitted. She was far too lost to even pretend she had been paying attention to her tutor, and she didn't want to lie to kindhearted Angela.

"Is something the matter?" Angela questioned, turning her head to the side. She blinked her warm, brown eyes as she gazed at Alice, awaiting her answer.

"No, I um…I'm just distracted today, I suppose," Alice admitted. Angela nodded, taking a seat beside her. The two women were in Angela's study, going over sonnets for the afternoon. Alice had tried to pay attention to her tutor, but it was simply impossible with all that she had on her mind these days.

After a rather awkward dinner the night before with James, Alice had retreated to her room to hide from everyone, including Victoria. She couldn't figure out why Victoria would gaze at James so lovingly one second, yet urge her to 'get to know him' the next. If Alice didn't know any better, she would think that Victoria had taken a liking to him.

"Is everything alright?" Angela asked softly, patting Alice's arm.

She tried to smile at her teacher, but she knew that the observant Angela wouldn't be fooled.

"I have a dilemma on my hands, Angela," she admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Alice shook her head. "Not really. I mean…it's nothing I can help."

Angela thought a moment, her kind features perplexed. Sitting down next to her, she smiled kindly.

"You know…you can talk to me. I would never tell anyone what you say, Alice. I've been your teacher for a very long time now. You can confide in me," Angela said softly, reaching up to touch Alice's hair. Alice smiled weakly at her teacher, nodding.

"I know, Angela…it's just that…I think Father wants me to be interested in James as a…suitor," she finally choked out. "And I'm just not."

Angela nodded knowingly. "I can see that. You've always been such a strong girl, Alice, never wanting to give into what your father wanted. I can't say I'm surprised that you're acting this way now."

Alice nodded, resting her head in her hands. "What do I do?"

Angela sighed, deep in thought. "Have you tried talking to your father? Maybe he would understand that you're simply not interested."

"I know, but I don't think he would listen."

Angela nodded, patting her arm reassuringly again. "You're very right, but…you never know until you try."

Alice looked up at her, nodding. "You're right, Angela. I'll never know unless I try."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mama23keiki rocks my socks. And beta skillz.

Up Next: A tournament, a masquerade ball, and a big brother.

Comments?


	12. Chapter 11: Of Hearts and Hope

Chapter 11: Of Hearts and Hope

"And by then, well…all that was left was the current champion to defeat. Many on my team were quite nervous for me, but I wasn't concerned."

Alice rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her water. Esme's eyes grew wide as James spoke, and she watched as her husband leaned forward in interest at yet another one of James' stories.

"Not concerned? But jousting is such a dangerous sport!" Esme breathed, leaning across the table in interest. Carlisle nodded, urging James to continue with yet another one of his mindless, boastful stories. They were eating breakfast with their 'guest', and Alice had no more patience for him on that morning than she had any other morning of his visit. James had been with them for nearly two weeks, and he was growing more and more annoying with each passing second.

_If I have to sit through one more story about how great he supposedly is…_ Alice thought. She began using her spoon to delicately chip at the surface of the hardboiled egg in front of her, earning a stern look from her mother.

With a sigh, she set it down and began to twirl the end of one of her locks of hair. Carlisle gave her a dirty look that said _pay attention_ but quickly looked back at James.

"No, your majesty, I have to respectfully disagree. Jousting is a game of the mind. You see, it has to do with whittling down the self confidence of the opponent. If you can convince the other that you simply have no fear…then, well, your fight is already over before it has begun."

"So, it is a game of minds, then?" the queen asked.

James nodded haughtily. _If his nose could get any higher in the air, he'd be looking at the ceiling_, she thought.

"Fascinating," the king replied, giving his wife and daughter an amused nod. "What do you think, Alice?"

Alice paused before she spoke, the silence in the breakfast room tangible that morning. James had joined her and her parents for their morning meal once again, and had bored her for almost an hour straight with his bragging.

"I think boys will always play with silly sticks, no matter how old they are, Father."

Carlisle coughed, and her mother's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. "Alice," the queen hissed under her breath, giving her daughter a completely mortified look.

"You asked," she snorted, pursing her lips stubbornly. Carlisle cleared his throat, looking away from his daughter.

"Always a jokester, my youngest," he said politely to James, who simply nodded and stared across the table at her. Alice raised her eyes to meet his icy blue ones, and a chill ran down her spine.

"Some women have no appreciation for…the finer sports, I suppose," James replied coolly, picking up his fork. "However, they are women, so what should we expect?"

The king's eyes widened slightly at James' snide comment, and he responded with a tight smile and said nothing. James sneered across the table at Alice as she took another sip of water. She knew that he was toying with her, and it irritated her down to the bone. With a loud clang, she placed her cup back on the table. They ate the rest of their meal in an uncomfortable silence, and Alice was relieved when it was over.

"I'm finished," the king said, nodding his blonde head at the servant beside him. "Thank you."

"Yes, well….I've certainly had enough," Alice replied sternly at James. She stood up, tossing her long hair over her shoulder.

"Alice, I wish to speak with you in my study," the king said firmly as she was leaving. Turning slightly, she gave him a tight nod and a smile.

"Yes, Father."

Alice followed her father up to his private study, dreading whatever it was he wanted to talk about. The last time they had a discussion there, it hadn't gone well. She knew that the king was displeased she wasn't following in her older sister's footsteps by getting married.

Walking over to the window, she gazed outside and waited as the king settled himself in his chair. He leaned his chin on his fist, a somber expression crossing his face and settling into his features.

"I won't hide the fact that I am disappointed in your…lack of interest in James."

Alice paused, still staring out the stained glass window. Reaching out, she traced her fingertip down the shiny glass, silently reveling in the colors.

"How do you judge a man?" she asked quietly, tearing her eyes away from the pane. She looked at her father, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"How do you judge a man and his character, Father?"

Carlisle pondered her question for a moment, clearly confused by his daughter's sudden subject change.

"I suppose I judge him on…many different things."

"Can you judge a man based solely on status alone? What money he has? What power he holds in his grasp?" She turned to stare out the window again.

"I suppose not. I would also examine his character."

Alice sighed, turning to look at him again. "Would you?"

Carlisle frowned, pursing his lips. "What is this about, Alice? Is this about your brother?"

"No, Father…this isn't about Edward."

"Then what is the meaning of all this?"

She walked to his desk and stood before it, looking down at him. "I know why James is here."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Can you blame a father for wanting to make a smart match for his beloved, young daughter?"

"No."

"Well then?" the king asked expectantly. His face softened when the princess' obvious distaste was shown on her features. "Alice, we've been over this time and time again. You've become a beautiful woman, and…I want to make sure you are taken cared of before I grow old. I'm young and able now, but…but what will come of you when I'm not here to look after you?"

"Why do you speak of me like I'm a mindless piece of cattle and not a woman able to make her own choices?" she snapped. His eyebrows shot up to his forehead, and she dipped her head.

"I'm sorry for…raising my voice. Forgive me. I just…I want you to trust me to make decisions on my own. I don't wish for you to play matchmaker."

"It's not my wish, dear Alice. I need to. You've shown that you cannot make the decision for yourself. You're of proper age to pick a suitor and at least plan to be married. You're a woman now, and people are starting to talk."

"Then let them talk!"

"I cannot do that! You are a royal and with that privilege has certain obligations! You have to set a good example for the people of this kingdom and show them that you are capable of making good decisions; otherwise, we might as well be mindless cattle! How would it look on me if I didn't match up my daughter properly? The kingdom would doubt me as a leader and a decision maker if I let you run off and marry just anyone!"

"Just anyone? What does that mean?" she asked. Jasper's face instantly flashed in front of her mind. Would he qualify as 'just anyone' in her father's mind?

"Alice…I thought James was a good match for you. He's intelligent, and he's from a good family…"

"We don't know that!"

Carlisle gave her a petulant look. "Alice…please don't doubt my ability to choose only the best for you."

"The best?"

"Of course."

She felt her heart sink in her chest. Her father would barely let her speak, much less plead Jasper's case. If he wouldn't even let her pick her own potential suitor, how on earth would things with Jasper work out? From her view now, everything looked completely hopeless. She felt absolutely insane for even thinking that her father would yield to her wishes. Wrapping her arms around her middle, she swallowed the disappointment that had formed a lump in her throat.

"I want to choose for myself, Father. Why can't you see that?"

"Alice…you're my daughter. I'm your father. Trust me to choose for you. Did I not choose a match that made your sister quite happy?"

"You didn't pick for Rosalie…she fell in love with Emmett at first sight, and you know that she did."

"I still _knew_ that she would. When I saw Emmett for the first time, my heart knew that he would be able to make my Rose happy. Alice…please trust me. I love you, my child…with all of my heart. Don't you think I would pick someone perfect for you?"

She looked down at him, frowning darkly. "Why is the choice not my own?"

"You won't even give James a chance?" He sighed, shaking his head. "Such a stubborn girl. You always were such a determined little thing."

Alice whirled around, her face aghast. "You can't really be serious about James, Father. He's…ugly, he's just—"

"Just what?" the king asked in a frazzled tone. His normally soft brown eyes were wild and enraged, and she knew she was on his last string of patience.

"All wrong!"

"Then who is right? Tell me now, Alice, or I swear I will lose my mind!"

The princess closed her mouth before she said the wrong thing. "I don't know."

Carlisle pounded his fist down on his desk. "Then what do you suggest I do?"

"Give me time," she pleaded softly. He stared at her, visibly deep in thought.

She was silent as she stared back at her father. He took a deep breath, rubbing his creased, worried looking forehead.

"You are…free to go," the king said quietly. Alice gave him one last look before turning and leaving.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"He wants me to choose," Alice replied softly, stroking the horse's muzzle. Jasper watched her quietly, not speaking. "He expects me to choose a husband like a farmer would a chicken at the market."

"I take it this is one instance you are not up for shopping?" Jasper replied smoothly. Alice shot him a dark look.

"I'm sorry, Alice," he chuckled, bumping her shoulder.

They were sitting on the low hanging branch of their oak tree later that night, enjoying the summer air. When he had thrown a rock at her window, she had raced down to meet him in the garden in their usual spot. His horse, Arroch, munched on the grass near their feet as they sat next to each other.

Alice leaned against Jasper's side, her head fitting perfectly into the crook of his neck. Jasper frowned, looking down at her sad face.

"You're really upset by this, aren't you?"

"And you're not?" she asked, picking up her head.

"I told you…" he murmured softly. "I never wanted to get used to something I knew I couldn't ever really have."

"But don't you see, Jasper. You _do_ have me." She grabbed his hand, placing it on the soft skin of her chest. Jasper's eyes looked down at where the top of her breasts peeked out of her dress just above where she had pressed his hand. "Do you feel that? The way it beats? Jasper…my heart beats for only you. Even if someone else is to come barging in and try to marry me…you would still have the most important part of me. You'd still have my heart."

He nodded, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "Yes, but is that enough? This isn't much of a life. Sneaking out, running around in the dark, sitting in trees…"

She gave an exasperated sigh and shoved him away, jumping down from the branch. The crisp, green grass crunched under her feet as she walked a few paces away.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, walking up behind her.

"That," she muttered, pointing to the castle in the distance. "Sometimes I just wish I could…run away from it all."

His eyebrow twitched. "I think someone might notice your absence, my dear."

"Stop," she chided him. "I think about running away all the time," she insisted stubbornly.

"So stubborn….They'd find you before you made it to the next town," he chuckled. "You can't run away, Alice. You're the princess."

"Don't remind me."

"I won't then. But running away isn't the answer, not by a long shot."

"I know I can't…but that doesn't mean I don't want to."

"Where? Where would you run to?"

She turned around to face him, placing her hands on his chest. "Anywhere. As long as you were there…I'd go anywhere."

"Anywhere?" he asked hopefully. He grasped her hands in his, holding them against his chest as he tried to control the dreamy look in his eye.

"Yes, anywhere," she pleaded. "I've already thought about it. We could run away, just the two of us…well, three maybe, with Arroch…and we'd run into the mountains and just live there for always. We wouldn't need anything…"

He raised an eyebrow again. "There isn't much for marketplaces in the mountains, or…so I've heard."

"Jasper!" she hissed, her green eyes widening. He smiled sadly. "I would do anything to be with you. Why can't you see that?"

"I would do the same, Alice," he replied. Raising her hands up, he kissed them both and held them against him again.

"Then don't make me stay here…with him. Don't make me go back to where they won't even let me be a free person, Jasper. Let's run away!"

Jasper gazed down at her, running a hand down the side of her face. "It isn't that easy."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, Alice awoke in a rare, foul mood. The sky was cloudy and looked like it was threatening with a summer storm.

_Good,_ she thought. It would match her mood that day.

"If you sat still, I would be able to finish this faster," Victoria muttered, yanking slightly on the long strand of Alice's hair. She pursed her lips as she braided the sides of the princess' lengthy hair away from her face.

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm a child. I'm not that young," Alice replied sourly, glaring up at Victoria in the mirror. She watched as her lady in waiting paused a moment, her icy blue eyes flashing with anger.

"Your actions speak differently," she replied in a low voice. Alice frowned and whirled around in her chair as Victoria turned away.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Her lady in waiting picked up Alice's dressing robe and began folding it up, tossing it on the end of her bed.

"You treat your status as a joke. Do you think it's funny to toy with your father so? Defy him?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Alice replied, turning back around. She continued to watch Victoria in the mirror, and she could tell by her choppy, angry looking movements that she had more to say.

"Someone in his own family disrespecting his orders shows his weakness."

"That's a lie!" Alice snapped.

"Well, then why do you disobey him? He wishes for you to marry James. You're the only one who is left to rule after he is gone. Why do you deny your father his only wish?"

"He's not going to die tomorrow," Alice muttered, picking up the silver comb in front of her. She yanked it through the ends of her long hair, wincing at the snarls.

"One should hope not. Yet time and time again you go against his wishes for you to court James, who is a perfectly smart match for you."

"I'm starting to notice a trend lately. Everyone thinks they know what's best for me, when really they don't."

Victoria was silent. "If you don't do what your father asks, there will be consequences."

"Is that a threat?" Alice demanded, whirling around again.

Victoria turned and walked to the door, her hand resting on the brass handle. "No, Alice, not a threat…a promise."

With a loud clank of the door, she disappeared into the hallway. Annoyed, Alice turned around and stared at herself in the mirror. That had not gone well. _What did Victoria mean?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alice opened the door to the great hall where her family had their evening dinner. She was happy to see that it was empty still, as she was early for dinner. She had spent most of the rainy day curled up in Angela's study, pretending to read her philosophy assignment. In reality, a book of romantic sonnets had sat nestled in the pages all afternoon, captivating her far more than any dusty, old philosophy book ever could. All she could do between verses was think of Jasper—what was he doing at that exact moment? Who was he with? Was he thinking of her?

All afternoon, thoughts of him had flooded her mind. She knew she should be weaning herself from thoughts of him, but yet the more she tried, the harder it became. It was looking more and more as though her father would make her marry someone he chose. It was becoming clearer that the choice would not be hers. Her head told her to distance herself from Jasper; perhaps if she didn't let herself think of him, then her heart wouldn't miss him as much when she ultimately had to give him up. But how could she deny what she felt in her heart? Even though she dared not utter the words to him, she knew she loved Jasper. Though her mind screamed in fear at the thought of love, her heart rejoiced.

She did love him.

The heels of her shoes echoed on the marble floor of the dining hall as she walked. The evening sky was dark except for the occasional flashes of lightning of the summer thunderstorm outside. Looking up, she watched the flashes of light as they lit up the colorful, stained glass windows of the hall. The beautiful works of glass art told the stories of the kings and queens before her time, and she had always admired them.

Alice stopped in front of the glass mural that depicted her grandfather – the king before Carlisle. The people in the kingdom still spoke of his greatness, and she knew her father wanted to eventually die with the same amount of honor.

She chewed her lip as she thought about the possibility of giving into his wishes as Victoria said. Could she really forget about her feelings for Jasper and marry James, just to fulfill an obligation? Her heart panged at the mere thought. But what if she didn't? Could they make her do it? Images of herself in a white, beaded gown being dragged down the aisle of the castle's great hall filled her mind. People whispered and pointed as she dug her heels into the red carpet of the aisle. Shackles that were welded to the floor of the altar were clamped around her ankles as her wrist was also cuffed to James. _James and his sniveling, sneering face,_ she shivered at the thought.

"Waiting for me?"

James' voice made her jump. Spinning on her heel, the princess came face to face with the subject of her unpleasant thoughts.

"Hardly," she replied, walking past him. He nodded cockily, clasping his hands behind his back. Alice put on her best bored expression and rolled her eyes.

"This game we play…"

"What game?" she countered back.

"This game where…you pretend like you loathe my being here…"

"Who said it was a game?"

James smiled menacingly, clenching his chiseled jaw. "It's always a game. And you're lucky, Alice, because…I love games. And I always win at them."

"Who said it was a competition?"

He sneered at her. "Every ounce of resistance…every dirty look…every grimace at my name…it all just fuels me. Believe me, Alice, this is a game. And like I said…I always win."

She pursed her lips and stared him down, unblinking. Normally, it didn't bother her to not be addressed correctly; she could care less if people knew she was royalty. However, the haughty way he had said her name without her title in front of it made her seethe. He smiled again in the way that made her sick to her stomach. He was so sure of himself—so arrogant. It made her want to wretch.

She walked around to the other side of the long dining table so that they were on opposite sides. Suddenly, she wanted to distance herself from the vile man her father wanted her to marry.

"As self assured as you are, Sir James, that we will might be married someday…we are not on level planes yet. I am royalty, and you will address me as so."

He gave her another cocky smile and narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh we will be married…you wait and see. Your father adores me, and I have him wrapped around my finger. It couldn't have been easier. He wants to see his little daughter married off."

"He would never betray me like that. I don't believe you. And why should I? He's my father!"

"Okay. You don't have to believe me. Just wait for his official announcement."

"You're lying."

"Want to bet?"

She fumed silently, trying her best to keep a stone face. She couldn't let him know how upset she was.

"Your father is just waiting for the perfect time to announce our upcoming nuptials. You were a fun conquest, and as great as it is playing the happy visitor here, I can hardly wait to make things more…official," he replied.

"You wouldn't dare. You're a complete bore, not to mention narcissistic and completely full of yourself. I'd rather go to gallows than marry you."

James smiled evilly, cocking his head to the side. "But then you'd leave me to rule the kingdom all by myself? Wouldn't want that, would you?"

"You're a rat," she whispered reverently, shaking her head at him. She had had a feeling that James was a selfish, full of himself jerk, but she had no idea he was so completely evil and conniving. He chuckled, clearly amused at her name calling.

"I'd join you for dinner, but…I have some planning to do," he replied, walking around to where she stood.

"I hope you rot," she spat.

"See you on our wedding day," he hissed in her ear.

He strode from the room, leaving her with her jaw hanging open.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx

The next day was still rainy, and again Alice was content with the gloomy weather. After seeing James before dinner, she had been close to angry tears all evening, and had barely slept a wink. At the first trace of sunlight, she had dressed herself and hurried down to the chapel.

Kneeling on the stone steps to the altar, she took a deep breath. The scented candles that lined the aisle of the small chapel were soothing to her; they gave her a small trace of peace as she sat, deep in thought.

_Where are Rose and Edward when I need them the most?_

Surely Rosalie or Edward could help her talk some sense into their father. Rosalie always had the king wrapped around her finger; but would she be able to help her out of a situation like this?

With a sigh, she stood up and left as quietly as she had come. Glancing out the windows at the gloomy sky and rain, she wandered the corridors for awhile, listlessly walking past room after room. Her heart ached every time she saw something that reminded her of Jasper. She wanted to see him horribly bad, but didn't know how to get in touch with him.

Before she realized what she was doing, she opened the glass doors to the patio behind the castle and found herself walking into the rain. It felt cold on her skin at first. Looking up at the cloudy sky, she let the droplets of cool water fall on her cheeks. It felt good to let the rain slide down her skin—almost cleansing. Walking slowly, she let the bottom of her dress get soaked in the damp grass. Soon, she found herself at the ancient oak tree where she had met Jasper so many times. The tree was so large and full of leaves that she could barely feel any of the rain, so she paused for a moment, leaning against the rough bark. Running her hand along the uneven surface, she gazed at the knotty looking bark. The tree was old and covered in moss and vines, and had probably been there longer than the castle. The advisors that had helped the queen plan the garden had called it an eyesore; sitting on the edge of the gardens, it drew the eye away from the center fountain and broke the symmetry of the garden. However, the queen had appreciated the artistic way the old branches wound and dipped that she had forbid anyone from ever cutting it down.

Spying the place where she and Jasper usually sat on the low branch, she smiled. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the tree and imagined Jasper's lips on her own. What she wouldn't give to have him here now; she longed to feel him next to her.

A lone tear slid down her damp cheek, and she hastily wiped it away. Missing Jasper wouldn't make her life any easier; she would only have to give him up. But could her heart survive without the thought of him in it? The pang in her chest told her no.

Blinking the tears away, she wiped her eyes and grasped the side of the tree. Something made a noise. Looking up in surprise, she blinked again and tried to focus. It was a piece of parchment stuck in one of the knots of the bark.

Reaching her hand up, she snatched the paper and unrolled it. There, on the parchment, was a message written in surprisingly elegant script.

_Thinking of you and your beautiful face, as I always am. Wishing you were here to make me smile, as you always do. _

_Yours,_

_J_

A quiet but happy sob escaped before she could clamp her hand over her mouth. Clutching the note to her chest, she slid slowly down the tree until she was on the ground.

And then, Alice cried.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After composing herself, Alice rolled up the note and stuck it in her corset. She silently vowed to keep that piece of parchment and read it only on her darkest days. Something told her she had quite a few of those coming up.

Slowly, she trudged up towards the castle and only paused when she saw movement in the glass greenhouse on the other side of the garden. Poking her head inside, her mood improved slightly when she saw her mother in there, watering her plants.

"Hi," she said sadly, shuffling inside. Closing the glass doors behind her, she walked over to where the queen was watering her exotic plants.

"Such a sad face…" Esme noticed, clicking her tongue. Her mother's warm, brown eyes swam with concern as she put the watering pail down.

Alice nodded and bit back more tears. She did not want to cry again for the second time that day.

"You've not been yourself lately, Alice."

Alice looked away; she didn't want to meet her mother's gaze. Sometimes her comforting eyes could pry secrets from her.

"Is it just James? Or is it something else?"

She shrugged, walking around the long, wooden table where Esme's rare, fragile flowers were kept. Reaching out, she gently touched the petals of an orchid. It reminded her of the way Jasper touched her.

"I don't want to marry him, Mother."

Her mother's face instantly softened. "I know you don't, dear."

"Then do something about it!" Alice said suddenly, slamming her tiny fist down on the table. Esme jumped; her brown eyes instantly wide.

"Alice," she said in a shocked tone.

"I'm sorry," the princess replied softly, dipping her head. She hadn't meant to yell at her mother like a petulant, little child, but her emotions were quickly getting the better of her. "I can't marry that man, Mother."

The queen watched as her saddened daughter stared at the dirt floor of the greenhouse.

"You're an adult now, Alice. Sometimes…that comes with obligations. We learn to do what's best for not only us, but for the others around us."

"How do you know? How does Father know that this is what's best for me? He couldn't possibly know that!"

Esme nodded, walking slowly over to her daughter. "He only wants to make sure you're matched with someone he feels will take over for him. Edward is…gone, and Rosalie has her own home now. Whoever you marry will be king, Alice. He can't leave his kingdom in jeopardy."

"So let me choose my own husband! He is always telling me what a bright girl I am! How smart! So why can't I choose for myself?"

"Love might come in time."

Alice fumed. "You and I both know that won't happen, Mother."

Esme pursed her lips, turning away. She stared at the elegant white orchid in front of her, her tongue wetting her lips.

"You know, this flower…I thought it was dead this spring. It was withering in the greenhouse…no matter what I did, it just kept getting worse and worse. I doted over it…and it never got better."

"What does a flower have to do with me?" Alice snapped.

The queen gave her daughter a pointed look that clearly told her to close her mouth, which she did.

"I thought it was dead, so I put the pot and the flower behind the greenhouse to deal with later. I left it out in the elements, which I would have thought too hard on it. But lo and behold…I found it earlier this summer and it had blossomed. It was healthier than before."

Alice tried to resist rolling her eyes. "Your point is?"

Esme smiled, patting her arm. "It had to be exposed to something rough and out of its comfort zone to really bloom and show its strength and beauty."

Alice softened when she realized her mother was talking about her.

"You're a strong girl, Alice. You'll figure this out. Maybe this is what you need to prove yourself and shine. In the meantime…you leave your old father to me."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esme kept her promise. That night, Alice listened from the other side of the door as her mother begged and pleaded her case to the king. But he was relentless. _James came from a strong background of noble leaders_, he argued with the queen. _He was the finest suitor he had seen yet for the job_.

All hope was truly lost.

The next morning, King Carlisle traveled into the village to stand in the town square, on the top balcony and announce the upcoming nuptials of his daughter, the Princess, and Sir James.

Alice stood emotionless on the balcony beside her mother and father, staring out into the shocked crowd below. The sun nearly blinding her; she could only see the outlines of the people below. Not that it mattered…she was too completely numb to fight back. If this is what her family wanted…refusing seemed hopeless now. Shocked faces gaped back at them as the royal family made the announcement. No one had expected her to marry so soon after her sister; it was evident on the faces of the townspeople.

James walked out onto the balcony slowly, joining his soon to be family. Alice felt her skin crawl as her father introduced him to the kingdom that he would someday rule.

"And it is…with my greatest honor…that I introduce you all…to the man I shall someday call a son…Sir James of Volturi!"

The light of the sunny day shone down on James' shiny, tightly pulled back blonde hair. Alice grimaced and looked away, flinching slightly as her father ceremoniously joined their hands in front of the crowd. The people below gave a few confused, half-hearted cheers at Alice's apparent and very visible disgust. Carlisle and Esme backed up, letting Alice and James take the center of the crowd's attention.

"Smile…_wife_," James sneered once Carlisle backed away. Alice gave her best attempt at a poker face and stared at him.

"We're not married yet," she whispered, her voice breaking slightly above the noise below.

"Only a few short days. We're to be married on the summer solstice," he replied smoothly, giving the people below a charming, fake smile.

"What a coincidence," she replied. "The longest day of the year."

Alice gazed down at the faces below, trying to focus. It was noon, and the sunlight was blinding. Bowing her head, she tried to get her eyes to recuperate from the brightness. Looking back up, she tried to gauge the looks on their faces. _Were they surprised that she was marrying this stranger from the north? Shocked?_ Scanning their expressions, she could tell that their loyal people were trying to be polite and cheer and clap for her, yet she could see that it was forced.

And then, her eyes began to play tricks on here.

For there, in the crowd, one face stood out. Or was it a mirage? An illusion, brought on to torture her?

Jasper.

Her heart began to pound in her chest.

Her mouth became dry and like sand; she could barely catch her breath.

His piercing, green eyes and soulful face stared back at her from within the crowd, his expression as blank as hers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once they returned back to the castle, she wasted no time separating herself from James. The carriage ride home with just her mother, father, and him had been nearly suffocating. The walls of the tiny carriage felt like they were going to close in on her.

Throwing herself on her bed, she began to let her tears fall freely. How had her life turned into such a nightmare so quickly? It all seemed like a dream—a bad dream.

Sniffing, she gazed out her window and felt her heart split in two pieces. One would always belong to Jasper; the other felt like it had died. She stayed in bed for several days. Victoria came in several times to help her bathe, but every time she tried to sternly coax her out of her room, Alice would wordlessly return to bed. James called for her once, and she had ignored him. Victoria gave her an icy glare as she informed him that she would not be coming out today.

Her mother hovered; Angela begged; and Victoria chastised her.

But Alice refused to move.

"Please come downstairs. You're making us all worry."

Her mother's smooth, normally comforting voice cut her nerves like razors.

"Is Father relenting? Is my wedding still only weeks away?"

The queen was silent as she stroke's her daughter's pale cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes. Just…leave me."

Esme had begged her one last time to leave, but her efforts were fruitless.

Instead, Alice laid curled up on her bed, her arms around her stomach. She felt like she had a gaping hole there, cut by a long blade.

_The blade's name is James_, she thought bitterly on the fifth day.

Suddenly, the door to her room burst open. Angela, her tutor, stood looking rather panicked in the doorway.

"Come quick!" she gasped.

"What is it?" Alice asked, sitting up swiftly, like a bolt of lightning.

"Just— someone…is here. You have to…come," Angela choked, her usually calm eyes completely wild. Her hands shook as she reached for Alice.

"Angela? Angela, I've never seen you this upset. What is it?" The princess begged and pleaded with her tutor as she was dragged down the dark corridors to the king's study.

"What is it? Please…"

Once they were outside, her frazzled friend turned and spoke in a low voice.

"News of your engagement has traveled quickly. Your brother has come home."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jasper sighed, frowning at the unfinished sword that lay across his lap. He was supposed to be thinking of an intricate design to inscribe on the blade, but his mind was a tumbled mess of nothing. It had been one week since the king announced that Alice would marry the stuffy nobleman from the land of Volturi. Just the thought made him seethe with a jealous rage, but what could he do? There was nothing that could be done. Even if he stormed the castle in a love-induced fit, he alone could not take on the guards. But would it be worth it to die at the tip of their blades for Alice? His heart immediately told him yes.

He knew he would die for her. He loved her.

His stomach twisted again at the idea of loving Alice. As right as his heart felt with the idea, his mind fought against it. He loved her with everything in him. But how could he not? Alice was everything that every other girl wasn't. She was funny yet clumsy, witty yet charmingly unworldly, and naïve. There was no denying how deeply he felt for her. But did she feel the same way? Even though they hadn't ever admitted their feelings for each other, he had a feeling he knew how she felt for him. But it didn't make sense; how was it right for her to love him? He was a nobody…just another serf in the crowd. It didn't make sense for them to be in love.

But he knew he did love Alice.

Every fiber of his _being_ loved her. From the moment her hand touched his that first time at the palace…he had known that he was meant to be with her. Warm waves had floated up his arm and straight to his heart. He had never felt that way before; no one had touched his heart the way Alice had his. He had been infatuated with women before, sure. But it had been merely that…infatuation.

But when he had spied Alice at the ball that night…he had fallen in love with the idea of a girl so beautiful it made him ache. Then, he had talked to her…and gotten to know her fiery, spunky personality; he had fallen head over heels for her. She was so unlike anyone he had ever met. He shoved the sword off his lap with a violent motion.

What was he thinking, falling in love with a princess? He felt like punching himself in the face for going and doing something so foolish. And yet, when he thought of never feeling her soft lips against his, her tiny, firm body against his, and her soft curves against his hands…his stomach lurched at the idea of never knowing her touch. Her hands. Her kisses.

If the king found out what he had done with his daughter, he would surely send him straight to the gallows.

Glancing out his window, he saw that the sun had just set. He hadn't seen Alice in over a week, not that he ever expected to see her again. It was hopeless. He was hopelessly in love with a girl he could never, ever, in his wildest dreams have.

All hope was lost.

Suddenly, there was a hard knock on the door. When Jasper made no movement to answer it, the door burst open.

Sitting straight up, his jaw fell open. "Emmett?"

His brawny friend had to duck to get through the doorway of the tiny house Jasper shared with his father. Once inside, his toothy grin lit up the space.

"What are you doing just sitting here?" he boomed.

Jasper frowned at him. "I'm not sure what you're getting at," he replied sadly, standing up to greet his friend.

"Word just made it to my kingdom that your girl is getting married."

Jasper ducked his head shyly, avoiding Emmett's gaze. "She's not my girl."

Emmett chuckled loudly, reaching out to pat his friend on the shoulder. "Listen, brother, the look on your face when you saw Alice at the ball reminded me of…well, when I first saw my Rose. You're not fooling me one bit."

Jasper sighed, brushing past his longtime friend. Normally he would have been excited to see his best friend in the world, but tonight…nothing could lift his sad spirits.

"Don't let this happen." Emmett's strong hand reached out and stopped him, his blue eyes serious.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. Don't' let her marry him. When I got the news—no, man…just…no."

"I can't do anything. I'm a serf."

"No! You're an honorable man and my best friend. You're one of the best people I've met, Jasper. Don't let this happen. You deserve to be happy."

"They'll hang me before I reach the front door of that castle."

"Then run away together. I'll help you hide!'

"No—"

"Just think about it! I'll hide you in my kingdom myself!"

"I don't want that life for Alice," Jasper muttered, brushing past him again. He began to pace in front of the fireplace.

"You'll regret this forever."

"But what can I do?" Jasper finally yelled in frustration. He slammed his hands down on the meager, wooden table in front of him, shaking it. Emmett stared at him, unamused.

"If it was Rose…I'd fight. I'd _die_."

Jasper watched his friend's face and the seriousness of it. He wasn't lying, that much was clear.

"Come on, Jazz…don't be like this, man."

Jasper looked up, meeting Emmett's determined gaze. Soon, his gaze mirrored Emmett's. Sheer determination sizzled through his veins.

"You've talked me into this, and I hope you realize I could be killed."

"Will it be worth it?"

Jasper paused, reaching for his sword. "Is it?" He looked expectantly at Emmett, raising an eyebrow.

"In what sense?"

Jasper chuckled. "You're married, Emmett. You know what I'm asking without asking it. Is it worth it?"

Emmett smiled, his dimples appearing on his mischievous cheeks. "You're asking if the love of a woman is worth dying for?"

Jasper nodded. Emmett chuckled. "Ooooh yeah."

With that, the two men flew out the door of Jasper's tiny house and mounted their horses. They flew through the dark night to the palace, and as nervous as he was, Jasper was glad that he had the support of Emmett with him right then. He knew that he was there tonight because of him.

Once they dismounted and tied the horses in the garden, Emmett paused, crouching down.

"There are guards everywhere. What are we going to do?"

"We have to find a way to get in. Usually Alice meets me out here. She's good at sneaking out. She usually waits until the change over."

"Think if I created a distraction….you could sneak into the cellar?"

"Think?" Jasper asked, giving his friend a crafty wink. "Know."

Emmett chuckled, nodding cockily at him. "You said it, brother. Now go. Make her yours forever."

Separating, Emmett hurried towards the front of the castle as Jasper crept towards the back, closer and closer towards Alice's bedroom window. There was a cellar entrance at the base of the stairs that he knew led up to where her room was. He watched, his eyes straining in the dark. _He had to wait for the perfect moment…_

"If you value your neck, I suggest you freeze."

A smooth, quiet voice cut through the darkness. Turning his head, he felt the cool tip of a blade pressed against his throat. Jasper's eyes rested on the man in front of him, calmly pressing his sword against his jugular.

"Are you trying to get into the castle?" he asked quietly, narrowing his eyes.

Jasper swallowed. _Would he die at the tip of this man's sword?_ It appeared his moments were limited.

"Tell the truth," the stranger ordered, pressing the sword against his skin harder. Jasper winced, closing his eyes.

"Yes."

The sword dropped instantly, the eyes of his opponent instantly bright with a challenge. He took a battle stance, his sword drawn and ready.

"Then you'll have to earn your way in, my friend, because I don't intend to let _you_ past alive."

Jasper chuckled, pulling his sword out of his belt and mimicking his opponent's stance. Giving him a sly smile, he nodded. "Well, you're in luck then. I've got nothing to lose, and I'd die for what's inside that castle. You're on."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Oh, game on Jasper! Who do you think his challenger is? Do you think Esme will keep her promise and be able to help Alice? Until next time…

Reviews are always lovely - I love to hear what you think of my little fairytale : )

As always - come say hi or ask questions on Twitter! (at)TwilightCakes


	13. Chapter 12: Dream Come True

Chapter 12: Dream Come True

Her breaths were labored and heavy as they echoed off the stone walls. Alice raced down the narrow passageway that was a shortcut to the throne room where Angela had said her parents were…..with _Edward_. Her heart positively ached with the idea of seeing her long lost brother again.

The idea of Edward gave Alice hope.

Her heart was hammering in her chest by the time she got to the end of the passageway, pausing only slightly to push the wooden door open. With a burst of dust and wooden splinters, she burst through the rarely used door and into the back of the long stone room. She collapsed in a heap on her knees, her fingers digging into the cold, stony floor.

"Ooof!" she gasped, feeling a pain shoot through her knees and wrists.

She paused, waiting for the pain to subside for a brief second. Wincing, she looked up.

"You always did know how to make an entrance," a smooth voice said. Her breath caught in her throat as she spied Edward, standing over her with his hand stretched out.

"Edward!" she gasped, jumping up. Flinging her arms around his middle, she squeezed her older brother in a suffocating hug, breathing in his almost forgotten scent.

"I've missed you, little sister," he replied, kissing the top of her head as he embraced her. Alice breathed a happy sigh of relief; she knew Edward would help her somehow.

"Are you back? Are you really back?" she breathed in amazement, pulling away to gaze up at her brother. He nodded, smiling in his quirky, charming way.

"I am."

"Oh Edward!" she gasped, jumping a few times in excitement. "I can't believe…"

Alice could only stare up at her brother in wonder. He looked so much older, yet quite the same. He was still his usual debonair self.

"What's this I hear about you getting married?" he asked softly, pulling away to look at her. "Not that you're not lovely enough…what happened to my spindly legged little _monster_ of a sister who used to climb trees and tear her dresses?"

Alice smiled, reaching up to muss his already wild, golden bronzed hair. He wrinkled his nose, his bright green eyes flashing.

"She grew up. And well…." she trailed off, noticing her father sitting, slumped on his elbow in the throne. He watched them silently out of the corner of his eye, an un-amused look decorating his chiseled face. "Now I guess I'm getting married."

He made a face, which Alice returned mimicking him like a mirror. They laughed together at their silliness, joining hands.

"You're so lovely," Edward replied, touching a lock of her long, flowing hair. He was ignoring the King, that much was obvious. Alice felt tears form in her eyes as he gazed at her. His eyes were so loving and accepting that it felt almost alien to her. She had missed her big brother so much over the years; he had missed out on so much. The list of life events he had missed wore on and one, but as he stood there looking at her….none of it mattered. He was there now, and that was all that mattered. There had always been a gaping hole in her heart where her big brother belonged. To finally have him there with her was like a dream come true.

"I've missed you, Edward. You….you couldn't have come at a better time," she whispered, blinking back her tears.

"No tears now," he whispered back, hugging her tightly again.

"Perhaps your sister wouldn't look so foreign if you wouldn't have run off to live frivolously and without consequence," Carlisle muttered under his breath.

Alice watched as her brother's pleasant expression quickly became one of annoyance. He released her, turning his head to the side.

"Must you chastise me every second for my choices, father? Can you not be happy for the fortunes life has given me?"

"Fortunes? You live like a savage out there in the woods!"

"If you only had any idea….

The king snorted, knocking his hand against the wooden armrest of the throne where he sat several times.

"Who in their right mind would give up a life of such duty? Of importance? Why, my _son _of course!"

Edward's jaw flexed as he took Alice's hand in his own and avoided Carlisle's icy gaze.

"I would not expect you to understand, father, nor do I ask you to. You may hate me for all eternity if you wish. _But_ there is someone I wish for you to meet. Although….although we no longer see eye to eye on everything….there is something you don't know."

"What is that?" Carlisle asked flatly.

Edward turned his attention to the back of the room, where the real entrance was located. Alice jumped slightly as she noticed for the first time a tall, dark skinned man. He had long, jet black hair that hung down past his shoulders with the top part pulled back to expose his dark, piercing eyes. He stood in the back of the room like a daunting statue. She stared in amazement at his sheer massive size; he had to be at least a half a foot taller than her brother, not to mention the bulging muscles that lie beneath his animal-skin tunic.

"Billy….please," Edward called softly. The man he had addressed as _Billy _nodded, opening the large wooden doors to the throne room.

Carlisle frowned as the large man left, his expression un-approving. "Who was that man, and why did you bring him here?"

Alice watched as the corner of Edward's mouth twitched in annoyance. "He is one of the elders of the village where I live. His people graciously took me in when I….I live with them now. With Bella," Edward added, his voice cracking slightly. He stared at his father unflinchingly.

Alice felt her stomach twist at the mention of her forbidden sister in law, Bella. Edward had run away with the common girl years ago, when Alice was just a small girl. The subject of Edward's elopement was a touchy one and had been for years.

Alice stepped closer, putting her arm around his waist. She could sense the tension in the room, and wanted to show her brother support; she didn't want them to explode at each other like they used to. Edward could be gone before she even got to see him again.

"Billy and his people adopted us. We've lived as one of their own for years now; they've shown us kindness and acceptance when others….did not," he replied somewhat bitterly. Carlisle's eyes narrowed slightly, but he said nothing.

The wooden doors at the end of the great hall creaked, and Billy once again reappeared. He nodded once to Edward before stepping aside.

Alice gasped. There, behind Billy, was possibly one of the most beautiful maidens she had ever seen. Her long, dark brown hair flowed in soft waves down her back, matching her coffee colored brown eyes that gazed shyly upon them from the other end of the room. Slowly, she began to put one foot in front of the other and began to glide down the great hall's red carpet towards them. Alice couldn't believe how utterly awestruck she was by the beauty walking toward them.

"That's Bella?" she whispered to her bother. Edward nodded in reverence, not taking his eyes off the woman walking toward them. A happy sigh escaped his lips, and Alice knew then and there that she would never again doubt her brother's love for the woman walking towards them. The only other woman that possibly compared in grace was her sister Rosalie; even then, the two were strikingly different. While her sisters was quite aware and flaunting with her beauty, the woman approaching them had a quiet elegance to her that was like a rare flower. Her pale cheeks grew pinker as she got closer to Edward, her soft brown eyes blinking several times.

Suddenly, Alice was aware of a second person walking behind Bella, out of view. Bella stopped in front of Carlisle, her eyes wide. Edward rushed to her side, looking down at the person hidden from view.

"Introduce yourself, Renesmee," he said softly.

Alice barely contained her gasp as a small, bronze haired little girl peeked out from behind Bella's dress. Her brown eyes were as wide as her mother's, yet Alice could see traces of Edward in her expression.

Carefully, she stepped out from behind her mother, taking a tentative step forward. She glanced at Alice, a faint smile on her little pink lips. She appeared to be about six or seven years old, but very aware of her surroundings.

She walked up to where the king sat, doing a tiny, flouncing curtsey.

"Renesmee," she said simply, straightening up to look at him. Tucking her hands behind her back, she fidgeted a little as she stared up at him.

Carlisle's face had gone slack as he stared at the bronze haired child in front of him.

"Are you..?" the King's voice left his throat as he stared at the girl before him.

"Renesmee," she small girl replied, her voice tinged with boredom. She acted as if the king she just _know_ who she was. Alice immediately liked her.

"This…this is…"

"Your granddaughter," Edward replied calmly, walking up behind his daughter. He placed his hands on her shoulders, earning him a smug grin from the little girl.

"She wanted to meet you," Bella's quiet, velvety voice pierced the tangible silence in the large room. Carlisle's eyes flashed up to meet hers, clearly surprised.

"She did?"

Bella nodded walking up to stand beside Edward. "Of course. She's wanted to meet her grandfather for the longest time now."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, Alice was curled in the window seat in her bedroom, gazing out the window. A book of unread poetry lay in her lap as her finger twisted a lock of hair around her finger again and again. As much as she adored her new niece Renesmee, all she could think about was Jasper.

She knew that he had been in the town square that day for the announcement; she had been able to pick his green, striking eyes out above the crowd. The hurt that emanated from them pierced her heart and made her feel like she had failed at the only thing she had ever wanted; love.

There was a soft knock on her bedroom door and she called for them to enter.

Edward's head of bronze, unruly hair poked through, his lips parting in a welcoming grin.

"Brother," she sighed, breaking out in a matching grin. Edward closed the door, striding gallantly over to where she sat. He pushed her feet over to make room for himself, and she giggled as he settled in next to her in the tiny window seat.

"So how is it that you've grown up so much? I barely recognized you," he sighed, reaching over to playfully muss her hair. Alice winkled her nose, ducking away.

"I grew up, Eddie," she laughed, using his childhood nickname that she knew he despised.

Her brother chuckled, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his already unruly hair. "I'm sorry I missed it. You know that, don't you?"

She nodded. "But I see Bella and Renesmee and….I understand it now."

He pushed his eyebrows together inquisitively. "You do?"

She averted her eyes, feeling the heat rise up in her cheeks. She knew she needed to tell her brother about Jasper but she just didn't know how.

"Bella is….my world, really. There's no other way to describe it."

Alice pulled her knees up to her chest, smiling to herself. Edward was clearly so head over heels in love with Bella that it was a beautiful thing for her to witness. Immediately, her heart began to ache for Jasper

"Try," she urged. Edward chuckled, nudging her with his elbow.

"Alright. Well….she's lovely. Even after knowing her for all these years I….I get butterflies when she walks into the room. It just lights up after that…everything around her is just so much better. And no matter what happens, I just want to see her. I'm happy? I want Bella. I'm angry, or sad, or whatnot?…I want Bella."

"Sounds wonderful," she admitted.

He grinned sideways at her. "Does that answer your question?"

She nodded. "It does. This….feeling you speak of. It…sounds lovely."

He laughed, bobbing his head up and down in agreement.

"Lovely doesn't even come close to describing my wife, unfortunately."

Alice grinned, watching her brother's face light up when he talked about Bella. "I love that you're so happy. It's good to know that life has been…good to you," she mentioned somewhat sadly. Edward noticed the change in her mood. He touched her hand, making her eyes flick up to meet his.

"So now that I'm here, will you tell me what's all this about you getting married?"

Alice sighed, biting back the tears that were quick to spring to her eyes at the mention of James.

"Yes…James….my….fiancé," she said with a wince, trying not to cry. "Father thinks it's a smart match."

Edward frowned. "And what do you think?"

Alice sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I think it's a horrible thing he's making me do…and…E-Edward I won't do it. I won't marry him, I just can't." Her body shook as she spoke, shaking with the sobs that threatened to spill out.

Edward pulled her against him, hugging her tightly. "Alice, why would he make you do such a thing? When the news got to me, I….I couldn't believe it."

"I'm so glad you're here…Edward, he's…he's making me get married. I don't want anything to do with James, I-I hate him so much. We despise each other and father is still making me go through with it!"

"Easy, easy, Alice….why would he _make_ you?"

"I don't know…why does father do anything? He has it in his thick head that it would be a good idea!"

"Obviously it's not?"

"Ulgh, you haven't _met_ him," Alice replied, rolling her teary eyes. Edward pulled out a handkerchief, offering it to her.

"You know, father wanted me to have an arranged marriage."

Alice looked up. "He did?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. To Tanya of the Denali kingdom, up north. His friend Eleazar put it in his head that his daughter would be a good match for me, and well…father agreed."

"I never knew that."

Edward chuckled. "Yes, well…you were just a little girl while all of this was happening. But….he got it into his thick mind that we should be married."

"Did you hate her?"

"Tanya?"

"Uh huh."

Edward thought a moment. "No, certainly not. She was a lovely girl; very beautiful, intelligent, and kind…but, she was no Bella. I had already met my Bella at that point and…I knew what real love was like."

"So what did you do?" Alice prodded.

He smiled at her eagerness. "I didn't know what to do. I felt as conflicted as you look. But I knew I couldn't go through with it. As lovely as Tanya was, it made my chest tight to even think about marrying another. Bella is like air to me."

Alice grinned to herself. "You're so cute when you speak of her."

He returned her happy smile. "Even after all this time I'm still as in love as I was when I laid eyes on her. How could I marry Tanya? It wouldn't have been fair to marry the poor girl. I couldn't love her with all of my heart, and how could I do that to another human being?"

"It would have been horrible," Alice agreed ruefully.

"Certainly. So, you see my dilemma. Here I was, in love with a girl that was forbidden to me, and father wanted me to march down the aisle with another. You can see why I bolted. I wasn't ready to be king, and certainly not without Bella at my side. Life without her….wouldn't be worth living at all. I ran - but you mustn't'."

"But you said Bella was _worth_ it," Alice pointed out, sitting up. She propped her chin up on her hand, gazing over at her older brother. Tears formed in her eyes as she listened to him talk of his love for Bella - it sounded exactly how she felt about Jasper.

"And she was. But you can't run away from everything in life. If I've learned anything from this whole mess…it's that you cannot run. No matter how much you would want to. Look what I ended up missing. Rose is married, and living her happily ever after. What about you? You're a grown woman and…I've missed so much of your life."

She sniffed again, wiping her eyes. "I don't know. You certainly haven't missed much. Father ordering me around…mother giving me these woeful glances…..I guess I'll never get to….have what you have with Bella."

"You can't say that. Love is the greatest feeling in the world. You feel like you could fly," he said dreamily. Guilt twisted in her stomach; she knew she should tell Edward about Jasper.

Alice looked up at him, blinking her teary eyes. "I…I know."

Edward looked up in surprise. "You do?"

She shifted uncomfortably in the tiny window seat, averting her eyes. "Maybe."

He grinned, nudging her again. "So that's what all the tears are about. There's someone else." He sighed heavily, patting her knee. "There's always someone else, isn't there?"

Alice just shrugged sadly. "It doesn't matter. I can't be with him. So what's the use? I have to give him up for…duty," she replied sadly.

Edward scoffed. "Duty? Come on now. We'll figure this mess out. I won't leave until we do."

She looked up at him in surprise. "You will?"

He nodded. "Of course I will. Everyone deserves a chance at happiness. I found mine; Rose has found hers. It's your turn, Alice."

"I love you, Edward. I've missed you," she sighed, hugging him tightly. He chuckled against her hair, returning her embrace.

"As I've missed you, Alice. But…who is this boy you've supposedly gone and fallen in love with now? Hm?"

Alice felt her cheeks grow pink.

"Ah, I know it's love - who else could make you blush like that?" Edward teased. Alice gave him a playful shove, biting her lip.

"He's….not for me, clearly," she mumbled, her grin fading.

"What? Does the silly boy not like you back?"

Her smile returned. "Of course he does," she joked. "We're very in love…I think."

"You think?" Edward asked, giving her a mischievous smile. "Well which is it? Do you think or do you _know_?"

"Well…I've never told him so…but I think I do love him…definitely…I do," she stuttered, feeling her cheeks grow pink again. Although she and Jasper had never really said the words, she knew that the possibility was always there. There was always something that was on the tip of his tongue….was he trying to tell her as well? She sighed sadly, realizing she might not ever get the chance to find out.

"Tell me about him. Is he….royal?"

Alice looked up at her brother, her expression grave.

Edward nodded knowingly. "Ah…I think I already knew the answer to that one then. So he's not royal….déjà vu?"

"Certainly seems so," she said quietly. "But what do I do?"

Edward sighed. "I see what you mean. You're sure? You don't want to marry James, and you'd rather have this common fellow? You sure do take after your big brother," he mused.

"I love him," she whispered seriously. Edward studied her features, suddenly very thoughtful.

"Well then you can't go marrying this ninny James," he said.

Alice smiled weakly at his term, nodding. "I know. But what choice do I have?

"Well, you're certainly not being given a plethora of options now, are you?"

"No. And father wants me to marry him this month! That doesn't even give me enough time to plot against him!"

"Then you must tell him no," he urged.

Alice huffed. "I think we both know how well that works out!"

Edward grimaced. "Ah yes…father isn't known for being exactly open to ideas, is he?"

"No," Alice grumbled. "He'll hate me if I tell him now. How can I live like that?"

Edward ran a hand through his mussed, bronzed locks. "It's not easy, I'll tell you that right now," he muttered.

"I'll run away. Just like you. I'll do it," she said in a determined voice. Jasper's face floated to the front of her mind as she spoke the words. The thought of never seeing him, touching him, or kissing him ever again made her heart ache.

"No, you can't follow in my footsteps on this one. Look where that go me; a sister I barely recognized, a father who hates me, a broken hearted mother, and a family that's been ripped to pieces. No, you can't run away Alice. We'll think of a way to get through this."

"We have to," she sniffed. "We just have to."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That night, the entire family sat down at the dinner table. Carlisle was at one end, Edward at the other. Alice, Esme, Bella, Renesmee all sat on the sides with Billy and his son, Jacob.

From what Edward had explained, Billy and Jacob had come along on their journey from their land as guides. They were Natives; they lived from the land and knew it better than almost anyone, so it was a safety measure to bring them along. Billy's son was only a boy of eleven, but with his shoulder length, dark brown hair and tan skin, he looked to be eleven going on twenty. He sat next to Renesmee, helping her cut her meat with the sharp knives and refilling her glass when she needed it. Alice watched their friendship, her heart warming to see that her new niece was happy.

Renesmee was truly something else. Her warm brown eyes were just like Bella's, yet, her bright, coppery curls made her look like a feminine miniature of Edward. She was bright, witty, and quick like her father, but also sweet and polite just like Bella. Alice couldn't help but smile each time she laid eyes on the contagiously sweet, charming little girl. She giggled at Jacob as he made a face at her before taking a bite of food. Her happy laugh tinkled through the dining hall, making everyone look up in surprise. They weren't used to having a small child around, and her laugh had broken through the large storm cloud of silence. that hung over the table.

Carlisle looked up in surprise, focusing on Renesmee. For a second, Alice wasn't sure what he was going to do. Then, when she thought he was going to say or do something cross, a slow smile appeared on his lips. Renesmee caught his eye, smiling her own little dazzling grin right back at him. Edward met Alice's eyes across the table and shrugged.

Alice met Renesmee's gaze and gave her another sly grin, which the little girl returned. It seemed that Renesmee had everyone wrapped around little finger.

"Alice, why didn't you invite your fiancé down to dine with us?"

Carlisle's question pierced the air. Alice looked up, shifting uncomfortably. "I thought we needed a nice family dinner," She muttered.

Carlisle looked at Esme, who avoided his gaze. He was clearly unhappy. "Shouldn't he be considered part of the family now, since you are to be wed on the next full moon?"

Alice spit up her water she was drinking, giving her father a bewildered look. "You can't be serious! That is less than two weeks away!"

He gave her a curt nod. "I realize this is short notice, but why prolong the inevitable?"

Alice shot a panicked look across the table at Edward, begging him silently.

_Please speak up! Do something! _

Edward sat up, placing his hand over Bella's on the table. It was almost as if he needed her support to be as strong as he was.

"I think we've all seen what forcing someone into a marriage can do, father. Do you really want the same thing to happen to Alice that happened to me?" Beside him, Bella dipped her head, her cheeks turning bright pink. It looked as if she wanted the marble floor to open up and swallow her whole. Alice felt bad for dragging Bella into her troubles, but she was taking desperate measures.

"Alice is smarter than that. I'd like to think she's making wiser decisions. Besides; it's her duty to marry a strong suitor, Edward."

"Duty?" Edward hissed under his breath. "Duty does not come before family."

"She must do whatever she can to keep this kingdom on top. When I'm gone….I want to make sure things are in order."

Edward shot up from the table, his green eyes wild. "I'll take her with me, Carlisle, I will! I'll take her in the middle of the night, just like when I left. You'll never see her again if you push her into this. Never mind that, she'll probably flee from the castle as it is!"

"Edward," Esme begged from across the table. She stood up, reaching towards her son. "You can't leave…I can't let you!'

"He's forcing her!" Edward bellowed, pointing at his father again. The king's face grew red as he gripped the side of the wooden table in anger.

"Please, stop this," Bella begged her husband, pulling on his arm. He glanced down at her, his eyes incredulous.

"I can't leave her here defenseless!"

"Edward please!" Esme wailed, shaking her husband's arm. "Carlisle, do something!"

"You can't make me marry him!" Alice yelled, chiming in. "I won't!"

"You will do as I say Alice, and if you do not then there will be consequences-"

"STOP!"

Her tiny voice trilled through the stone dining hall, echoing off the walls. Everyone stopped, staring at the little girl that they had forgotten was even present. Renesmee sat up straighter, her small head turning to look at each one of her flabbergasted relatives.

"Don't fight - we're a family," she stated simply. Her large, brown eyes glanced around the table, her distaste for their argument apparent on her face.

"Renesmee…don't shout," Bella said softly. Her daughter gave her a reproachful look before glancing up at Jacob.

"She's right," he confirmed, nodding to her. Jacob then looked back at Edward for help.

Edward pushed his chair back, tossing his napkin on the table with a heavy sigh.

"I didn't come home to fight. I came here…in hopes to help my sister not make a huge mistake with her life. To not let one be made _for_ her."

Carlisle was still not convinced. His jaw was set and his blue eyes burned into Edward's at the other end of the table. Everyone watched in silence as the two stared each other down.

"Fine then. Alice, if you're so convinced that you cannot marry James, then…instead we shall have a tournament. You seem determined to gamble with your future as it is anyhow, and in that case…so be it."

Alice's heart sank at her father's words. She didn't want a tournament; she wanted to be able to chose. However, she wasn't in the position to argue with him at that moment. Frankly, anyone other than James would have been a better option at that point. Once again, Jasper's sad faces floated in front of her mind.

"Yes, a tournament. If you're so convinced that James is not the right match for you, then we'll open up the games to other noblemen. The winner will become your husband. Keep in mind; James will be allowed to compete. If he wins, they you shall marry. If someone else wins, then….the crown shall go to him. Do we have a deal?"

Silence fell over the long table. A tournament would bide her some time to figure something else out, right? Maybe if she could have some time to plot, perhaps she could come up with a better idea of how to convince her father not to force her into marriage. Edward caught her gaze, and nodded once. She could tell that her brother was thinking the same thing.

Alice swallowed, shifting in her seat as everyone stared at her. Across the table, Renesmee blinked her wide eyes at her, fidgeting slightly.

Setting her jaw, she lifted her chin up into the air in defiance. "Deal."

As she looked down at Edward, they shared a worried look. Alice looked back down at her place, suddenly feeling ill.

_Some time is better than no time, _she thought to herself. It would have to be.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Edward fumed as he exited the castle. He slammed the wooden side door behind him, content to just escape for a moment and get a breath of fresh air. His father could irritate him so at times; why did he let him get to him so easily? He shook his head, his hand playing with the silver knob on the end of his sword.

He and Bella were happy; not just happy - more blissfully content than he thought should be allowed. Most days, he woke up thinking his life was too good to be true. Didn't Alice deserve the same?

He paced through the darkness, glancing up at the moon. It was waning, and not as bright as he would have liked, but it was still a nice summer night for a walk anyhow. The lawn made his footsteps nearly soundless as he walked, content to do a lap around the entire castle.

Suddenly, movement to his left caught his eye. _What was that? It was moving too fast to be a guard on patrol…._

He squinted, ducking behind a stone pillar. It was definitely something strange; a dark, quickly moving figure was darting toward one of the cellars. He watched the man fiddle with the lock, his head bowed down. Without another thought, Edward drew his sword and began walking toward him.

"If you value your neck, I suggest you freeze," he replied, pressing the tip of his blade against the man's neck. The blonde haired common man looked up in surprise, but not with as much alarm as he should have had.

"Are you trying to get into the castle?" Edward questioned. The young man blinked, as if he was contemplating his answer carefully. Would he lie?

"Tell the truth," he reminded him, pressing his sword against him a bit harder.

The young man clenched his jaw. "Yes," he replied through his teeth.

Edward looked at him in surprise. He _was_ telling the truth. He took a step back, preparing himself for the duel that he was sure would come. He didn't intend to let the intruder in, for he had picked the wrong night to pick a fight with Edward.

"Then you'll have to earn your way in, my friend. Because I don't plan to let you in alive."

The young man stood, chuckling cockily to himself. "Well, you're in luck then. I've got nothing to lose, and I'd die for what's inside that castle. You're on."

He drew his own sword, mimicking Edward's stance.

"You're absolutely sure then?" Edward asked. "I'm not what you'd called a novice swordsman. I'm quite good."

His opponent smiled good naturedly, nodding at him. "I too am somewhat of an experience swordsman. I'm not quite as arrogant about it I'm afraid," he replied in a self assured voice.

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. They stood opposite each other, swords drawn. Edward lunged first, surprised at the speed his sword was blocked. He nodded in acknowledgement to his opponent for his skilled move.

"You seem clever….witty, almost. I shan't enjoy killing you," he replied, swinging his sword around again. It was blocked again, this time met with an offensive strike. Edward leaped out of the way just in time, still chuckling slightly. The stranger wasn't lying - he was good.

"I wouldn't want to kill you either…but…as I said - I'd happily die for what's inside that castle."

"Would you now?" Edward questioned, blocking a blow.

The blonde stranger nodded. "Definitely."

"You seem….determined. I've never seen anyone so determined to die before."

The young man bobbed his head, striking again. Edward blocked him, his footwork careful as they continued their duel. They would surely catch someone's attention soon, but the mysterious stranger had caught his attention. Who was he, and why did he want to get into the castle so badly?"

"I must ask…what is inside that intrigues you so?"

The stranger smiled widely, turning in a circle to avoid Edward's sword. "The only thing that matters, really…..ulgh! The love of my life," he responded, ducking to the ground. He leaped back up, carefully dodging another blow.

Edward snorted in surprise as their swords clanked together. "You mean not money? Jewels?"

"I could care less."

"Are you after the king himself?"

"Why would the king be the love of my life?"

"I was just asking," Edward shrugged, laughing to himself. "You seem awfully determined."

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Oooof! Yes. But I'm just surprised what a commoner thinks is the love of his life inside the castle."

"You're full of questions!" his opponent accused, dodging his sword again. They clanged together, the sound of steel against steel ringing in the air.

"I'm just curious, that's all. I don't mean to pry," Edward said politely. "Just because we're trying to kill each other doesn't mean we can't at least be courteous."

The stranger chuckled wryly. "If you'd only let me inside, I wouldn't have to kill you."

"If you'd tell me what you're after, I supposed I wouldn't have to kill you."

They paused their fighting, both of them breathless. Edward stared at him, completely amused by the sheer determination emanating from the man in before him. He stood in common clothes; his hands were worn and rough, yet they held one of the most intricate, beautiful swords Edward had ever seen. His clothes were tattered, slightly dirty, and smeared with soot in places. His blonde hair hung in waves past his ears, the top pulled back out of his eyes. He was unkempt and disheveled, but still had a certain charm about him.

"Just let me inside," he begged. "I won't take spec of dust from inside. I only wish to see someone….very special…one last time," he explained. His eyes looked up at Edward as they both stood there, still slightly out of breath.

Edward's jaw fell open. He ran a shaky, trembling hand through his hair. "Wait…you're…you're in love with my sister, aren't you?"

The man frowned. "Who are you?"

Edward put his sword away, stepping closer to him. His former opponent raised his sword in defense, his eyes wild.

"What do you want?"

"I'm Edward," he explained, gesturing to himself. "I'm Alice's brother."

Jasper's eyes lit up and he instantly lowered his sword.

Edward took another look at him. So _this _was who his sister was so desperately in love with. He sighed.

"Come….we've got work to do."

X -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well hello there! I hope you enjoyed seeing Edward in this one : ) My beta is still in the process of moving, so any mistakes you see are my own. She will probably beta this once she's settled, so rest assured any typos or whatnot will soon be fixed. I was just ready to get this chapter out there! : )

And also….*big grin* someone was nice enough to nominate Alice & Jasper for Sunflower awards! Voting begins May 4, and you can vote here:

http:(slash-slash)thesunflowerawards(DOT)blogspot(DOT)com/

A vote would rock! I'd take a review too : )

Up next - a reunion, a tournament, and the return of a villain….hope I'm keeping you all on your toes!


	14. Chapter 13: Something To Hold Onto

**Chapter 13: Something To Hold Onto**

* * *

Alice sat in her window seat, overlooking the castle gardens. Pressing her lips together, she gazed up at the moon and wished to be anywhere else but there.

All was still.

With a desperate sigh, she rested her head against the pane of glass, closing her eyes.

A tournament.

What could be worse?

Well, marrying James in two weeks would be worse, she supposed. But still! The idea that she had to simply marry because someone _won _her nearly made her sick to her stomach.

_Whatever happened to love? _she thought. Her mother seemed to love her father, although she wasn't sure why. Esme was one of the kindest, most sincere person on earth. How she had ended up loving her father was beyond Alice. No two people seemed more unalike.

The King had made if blatantly clear that night at dinner that there would be no convincing him otherwise. The date of the tournament was two weeks from that night. The details were going into place as she sat there filled with dread. It was happening, and there was no stopping it.

She was running out of time.

_Maybe he's not a fighter. Perhaps he isn't as cunning as he seems. He might not win, right? _She thought to herself, gazing up at the moon. It was distorted through the glass, it's warped view glowing through the pane. _Nonsense, _her logical side chided. Of course James was a fighter. He was too smug and asinine not to be. People like that always seemed to get what they wanted.

Unfortunately, _she_ was what he wanted.

_He doesn't love me. He only wants into my family. He wants power. _

Alice swallowed the lump in her throat, thinking of Jasper. She hated being so powerless! And wondering what he was doing all the time! Was he thinking of her?

Biting her lip, she fidgeted in her seat. This was nonsense. She had never been the damsel in distress. The typical, weak little woman. That was not her; it never had been, and it never would be.

Something had to be done.

Her mind had been made up. Glancing out at the garden, she knew what she had to do.

She would sneak out and see him for herself.

Alice stood, flying to her closet. It was too risky to borrow some commoner clothes from Angela; she would just have to make due. Throwing on a plain green dress, she tied her hair in a simple side braid. She was slipping on her shoes when there was a soft tap at her bedroom door.

Rushing over to it, she cracked it open it open with her heart in her throat.

"Edward?" she asked hopefully.

Her bronze haired, green eyed brother poked his head in, his eyes bright and wild.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would come calling at this hour?" she whispered, a faint smile dancing on her lips. He walked in, hugging her tightly.

"I don't come empty handed at such an hour as this - please, sister - penance, for my intrusion," he joked, standing to the side.

Alice threw her hand over her mouth, stifling a happy scream.

There, in the hallway, stood Jasper.

"Oh my goodness!" she squeaked, her green eyes going wide. A grin split across Jasper's face, his dull eyes lighting up at the sight of her. They flew at each other, Alice jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck. He gasped and held her close, burying his nose in her hair. He held her against his body, her toes dangling above the floor.

"I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Believe me, so did I!"

"I missed you."

"I missed you as well."

Forgetting her brother was present, Alice leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He welcomed it, kissing her back whole heartedly. She sighed into his mouth, relaxing against his taught, muscular frame as he deepened their kiss. He tasted her slowly, his tongue running across her lips, over her teeth, and meeting with hers.

"Never a kiss so sweet," he muttered in her ear, pulling her closer to him.

"Jasper…" she whimpered, tears springing to her eyes.

"Alice," he said reverently, reaching up to stroke her head. She leaned into his touch, her eyes falling closed.

"Your voice is like….music to me. I thought I'd never hear you say my name again. Say it again. I want to hear it," she demanded.

"Alice," he said slowly.

"Again."

"Alice," he replied again. His voice was lower, raspier and….Alice bit her lip, finally remembering that her brother was present.

She turned around, both of them meeting Edward's amused gaze. He leaned against the wall, stroking his jaw in mock annoyance. A playful smirk came across his face.

"No no, please continue," he joked, giving Jasper a once over.

"Pardon my…..rather inappropriate actions, your majesty," Jasper said sincerely, his voice giving Alice chills.

Edward snorted, moving forward.

"I'm no more your majesty than the sky is purple. Please, call me Edward."

Jasper raised one of his blonde eyebrows, watching as Edward extended is hand. Jasper accepted it, giving it a firm shake. Edward glanced at Alice, his eyes still playful.

"I make my leave. I'll leave you two…alone," he snickered to himself.

Alice and Jasper exchanged a shocked look.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

Edward looked around expectantly, his green eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, is there to be a party here later?"

"No, you daft weasel!" Alice giggled. "You're leaving us here alone?"

She cringed, hoping she didn't sound to hopeful and forward at the notion of having Jasper alone in her room. But she did _want_ to have him alone All to herself. She found herself biting her lip at the thought.

Edward smirked again, meeting Jasper's eyes. Jasper glanced down at Alice, a frown on his face.

"You willingly let me into your sister's room?" he asked timidly.

Edward met Alice's gaze, and she begged him to say yes.

"I do," Edward replied with a nod. He glanced down the hallway behind them, his eyes listless. "But make haste. You have until dawn, both of you."

Alice's jaw dropped open in amazement. Jasper backed away, sensing they needed some privacy.

Alice rushed to Edward's side as he walked further out into the hall.

"He can stay here?"

Edward nodded, casting a glance over his shoulder. The hall was quiet, but a nervous air had settled over them. "Lock the door, and I'll return before dawn to get him. You only have a few hours. I'll tap three times, silence, and then one more tap. I mean it, Alice."

She blushed, glancing back into her room at Jasper as he sat awkwardly on her bed.

"You'd leave me with him?"

"He's noble," Edward said, clearly making an excuse.

"How could you know?"

"Well, we fought. Then we talked. Now we're friends."

"Edward! You fought him?"

"I thought he was in intruder!" Edward hissed, laughing at her antics. "Forget this now, Alice! I'm leaving and I shall return then. Spend your time as you see fit," he muttered.

"But…"

"Do you not wish to be alone?"

"No, I do, but…Edward, don't you worry about my virtue? Leaving me with a man like Jasper?"

Edward bowed his bronzed head a little, blushing slightly. "Alice…..I fought the man. I saw the adoration in his eyes for you. He was willing to die at my sword, just knowing he did every last thing he could to see you before you married another. I'd say your virtue is….completely…yours to do with what you will. Now goodnight. I'll return before dawn," he repeated turning to leave. She watched him quietly slink down the hallway, and soon he was gone.

Alice spun around, her heart suddenly racing wildly in her chest.

She was alone.

With Jasper.

And she was wasting precious time. Without another breath, she rushed into her room and closed the door, sliding the deadbolt into place. Jasper raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Are you alright?"

She rushed over to her bed where he sat. His arms were around her in a second, hugging her close.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable-"

"-Nonsense, how could you?"

Jasper pulled away, his smile gentle. Reaching up, he pushed an unruly strand of hair away from her eyes and paused, memorizing her face.

"You're here alone with me. A man. And you don't seem worried."

"You don't worry me. In fact, you do the opposite," she replied, pecking his cheek. She giggled out of sheer giddiness at the thought.

"Do you invite many men into your bedchamber late at night?"

"I do not!"

He chuckled, brushing her hair back again. The stubborn strand wanted to hang beside her face, blocking his view of her perfect features.

Jasper leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"You still might not."

"So all we have is tonight?"

"It might be," she said sadly, biting her lip.

He nodded somewhat somberly, his green eyes flicking up to meet hers.

"Then let us make tonight last forever, shall we then?"

"I'd love nothing more," she agreed, leaning forward. Their lips crashed together, their hands finding solace on each other's bodies. He deepened his kiss once more, yearning to taste the sweetness that was Alice. She moaned as his tongue probed her mouth, exploring, tasting.

It was a sinful version of heaven.

"Alice?" he asked, pulling back to look at her. She stood between his legs as he sat on the bed, her hands on his shoulders.

"If I forget to tell you tonight….I love you."

A slow smile spread across her lips. "You do?"

"More than life itself. I realized that as your brother had his sword against my chest. I would have died happily if your face was the last thing I saw."

"Don't say things like that," she whispered, touching his cheek. He dipped his head in embarrassment, shaking it slightly. She reached up, running her fingers though his honeyed locks.

"It's the truth. I'd die for you Alice. Gladly."

"But you won't," she reminded him gently. "Not if I have any say."

"You might not," he pointed out.

"We mustn't talk of things like that. They're unpleasant. Only good things tonight. Before tomorrow. Tomorrow…."

"What?"

"Tomorrow it all becomes a dream. So let us enjoy this, no?"

He nodded again, pulling her closer. "I plan to."

Jasper leaned forward to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

"Why would you forget to tell me you love me?"

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. "Being in the presence of such beauty distracts me."

Alice shook her head and smiled. "You do have a way with words, I'm afraid," she whispered, leaning towards him. He sat on the edge of her bed, holding her between his legs. She leaned further and further forward until their lips collided in a sweet, searing kiss. He groaned inwardly, reaching his strong arms around her middle. Pulling her closer, he began to lean back on the bed and pull her with him. Alice giggled and went with him, the two of them collapsing on the soft comforter with another round of laughter.

Jasper paused, holding her sides as she straddled him on her bed.

"Do you want me to leave?" he whispered.

Alice smiled down at him, her hair falling down around his face as she hovered over his body.

"Never," she whispered back. "Stay….stay with me," she pleaded softly, running the tip of her finger down his chiseled jaw. He shivered slightly at her touch, giving a sharp intake of breath.

"But you are a lady. A royal lady at that. Who am I to enter your bedchamber at night and-" he stopped himself, biting his lush lip. Alice sighed, watching his teeth graze over the soft flesh.

"And what?"

He smirked to himself, his fingers tightening on her waist.

"Admire your virtue, and yet have to beseech you to reconsider it."

Alice bit her lip, the weight of his statement sinking in. He stared up at her with his bright green eyes.

"You want me or you don't, Jasper."

He grunted and slid out from underneath her. "I cannot do this. You will regret it."

Alice huffed, sitting up on her side. "Who are you to tell me this?"

Jasper sat up as well, heaving a sigh. "You do not wish to lay with me tonight, Alice."

Her determination set in. "You may own my heart, Jasper, but you do not get to tell me my wishes. I want you to stay, Jasper!"

"And what?"

"And be with me. This is….this could be the last night. This could be our only chance.'

"Precisely! This could be the last time I see you. I couldn't do that to you," he said softly, reaching up to touch her face.

Alice recoiled slightly, hurt. "If this is the last time I see you, and….and if tomorrow I should belong to someone else, then….then I would want no more than for tonight to offer myself to you completely. I love you, Jasper. More than life itself," she replied, repeating his own words back to him. Reaching up, she touched his jaw again.

Jasper heaved a sigh, the guilt he felt still apparent on his face. "I will stay because you ask it."

"Stay then….and show me you love me. If I belong to someone else tomorrow, at least let me belong to _you _tonight Jasper."

He smiled, reaching over to pull her into an embrace. Alice hugged him back tightly, burying her nose in his neck. She inhaled deeply, memorizing his scent.

"If I have to live my life…belonging to _him," _she replied, cringing, "then let me at least have a pleasant memory to cling to."

As she spoke, hot tears sprang to her eyes. It was the truth; if James won the tournament as she suspected he would, then she would surely be expected to marry him. She fully expected him to do anything - cheat even!- to win. If it wasn't James, then it was another stranger that she did not love. Either way she would lose. She needed something to hold on to.

Something to remind her that Jasper had been real.

"Please," she whispered. "Please do not take this away from me."

Jasper swallowed hard, his mind a mixture of passion and fury. Passion for the woman in front of him, offering herself so freely. Fury for the choice that had been taken away from her.

"You will _not _belong to him. At least not while I'm around," he replied, pulling away to look at her.

"Do you mean that?"

He gave her a playful smirk. "More than life itself."

"Shush," she chided, him, placing her hand on his cheek. He leaned into it, his eyes flashing up to give her a child-like grin.

"I shall stay if you wish it….but only because you are the Princess."

"Princess of your heart?"

"Of course," he sighed, leaning into her mouth. She kissed him sweetly, shivering slightly as his tongue slid over her lip. Alice fell back onto her soft bed and Jasper followed.

Alice was sure he was still having seconds thoughts. His movements were a little guarded and slow, and she could feel his nervousness too. When she was honest with herself she was nervous as well, however, the thought of someone else being her first (or worse, James!) kept her calm and focused.

"Show me you love me," she whispered urgently in his ear. Her words sent a shiver down his spine, making his body tingle to the tips of his toes.

"As you wish," he answered back, dipping his head to kiss her neck. Alice sighed as his slightly chapped lips made a fiery trail down her neck. He hummed against her skin and it gave her goose bumps.

Her hands found their way to his loose shirt. They trembled as she pulled at it, struggling to get it over his head. He chuckled, complying.

"Do you have a prior engagement? Tea with the Queen?"

Alice snorted, turning on her side to untie her dress.

"No, of course not!'

"Then why are you hurrying?"

"Jasper, we only have so much time!"

"Alice….I'm sure Edward won't be back for quite some time now. We have until dawn, didn't you hear him? Relax," he pleaded, trying not to laugh.

She gazed at his sculpted chest, the moonlight shining on his tan skin. He was chiseled like the marble statues in the great hall. Alice licked her lips.

"My erm…mind was elsewhere. Forgive me," Alice mumbled, pulling her dress down. Jasper shifted off of her, chuckling to himself as she awkwardly fumbled out of it and kicked it off the bed. She was left in her undergarments. She had never felt so exposed, yet, she wasn't panicking nearly as much as she should have been..

_This is Jasper, _she reminded herself. The frazzled butterflies in her stomach soon calmed, and she was able to think clearly. Jasper was on his side next to her, propped up on his elbow. The moonlight streaming through her window allowed her to see his long, lean torso as lay next to her.

"Is something wrong?" Jasper asked quietly, reaching his hand out. He touched the side of her face, his hand trembling a bit.

"No, nothing is wrong," she insisted, turning her head to look at him.

"Alice…."

"Well…"

"Tell me."

"I'm a little nervous. Have…have you done this before?"

Jasper chuckled, weaving his fingers in her brown locks. He gently pulled the fastening from her braid, allowing her long, wavy hair to call out of place.

"No, Alice, I have not. Is that what was bothering you?"

Alice shrugged, letting her eyes fall closed for a moment as she enjoyed the feeling of Jasper's fingers running through her hair.

"I suppose," she admitted, opening her eyes again. He smiled down at her, shaking his head. "I'm ruining this with all of my babbling, aren't I?"

Jasper laughed harder, his chuckles making her feel better. He was obviously as nervous as she was.

"You wouldn't be my Alice if you were behaving any other way," he admitted. "I love your babbling."

Alice grinned to herself, shrugging. "If I'm yours, then kiss me."

Jasper looked down at her, the green of his eyes barely visible in the moonlight.

"I cannot deny the Princess," he said. His voice was so soft and sweet that it pulled on her heart.

He kissed her mouth softly, his lips dragging down her neck. She shivered as their warmth brushed over her skin. A small sigh escaped her as he captured her hip in his large hand, placing an open mouthed kiss on her collar bone.

"Is this alright?" he asked, glancing up at her.

She nodded, biting her lip. It was actually _more_ than just alright.

"Yes, yes, just please…don't stop," she begged.

He smiled against her skin, pulling down the strap of her under-slip. He kissed the newly exposed skin and made her shiver all over again. This game continued for a few more minutes as Jasper kissed down her body, removing her undergarments as he went. He placed kisses everywhere, making her entire body sing with need. Soon, she was completely bare before him and beginning to feel very exposed.

"You…you should remove your trousers…" she said hesitantly, touching the belt of his pants. "That way…we'll….we'll both be…."

"Say no more," he said softly. Alice averted her eyes as Jasper slid out of the rest of his clothes.

"Don't be nervous, Alice."

"I'm not…I know this is what I want," she replied, reaching out to touch him. She ran her hand down his muscled arm, her fingers melting into the warmth of his skin. He leaned over, covering her body with his. They both moaned as their skin finally made full contact. He kissed her deeply, their tongues intermingling and exploring. Her body felt alive as every inch of her skin molded with his. Jasper's kisses made her skin tingle in the most pleasant way, and a warmth began to spread over her entire body.

"Alice," he whispered, running his hands down her body. She exhaled shakily, turning her head so that his lips met hers again. The urgency of their kisses slowed, turning more gentle. It was as they knew what they were building up to.

He groaned again, clutching her sides as he kissed her. Their bodies were pressed up against each other firmly. Her nervousness faded away as Jasper touched her, his hands exploring her body.

"I love you Alice. More than I could ever love anything, or anyone. I love you so much," he gasped.

"I love you too," she whispered as he kissed down her neck. She wound her fingers in his hair again, arching her back slightly. His mouth found her breast and she felt her jaw go slack.

"Oh Jasper…I…."

He smiled against her bare skin. "For once, my Alice is speechless. I need to experiment with this more…"

He continued to tease and pleasure her with his mouth on her skin until her body as screaming.

"Please, Jasper….I…."

"You're still sure?" he asked, looking down at her. She ran her hands down his back, stopping just above his rear.

"Of course. You'll take care of me. I trust you, Jasper."

Alice lay back against the blankets, waiting with anticipation. Jasper moved his hand between them, guiding it down to the place where her body wanted him most. She sighed, her eyes losing focus as he touched her softly. Her hands gripped the bed, her back arching in pleasure. He continued to please her, sighing as he felt her wetness. He positioned himself between her legs and moved himself against her. Alice gasped, making Jasper look down at her in alarm.

"Alice?"

"No, n-no…that was a good gasp. Very…good gasp," she assured him, gripping his hip. She pulled him in closer, wanting to feel every inch of him. Her fingernails dug into his sides as he intimately touched her. Her heart was in her throat, but she desperately wanted this to happen. She briefly wished Rosalie had been able to share her experience with this sort of thing with her - she was excited but blindly so.

"Please…" she panted, pulling him closer. She wanted to feel him so badly that it almost hurt. Jasper obliged, rolling himself on top of her completely. There was some pressure and slight pain, but Alice gritted her teeth through it. She tried to concentrate on everything but the discomfort as their bodies finally connected.

"Are you…alright?" he asked between breaths.

She nodded, putting her hands on his shoulder. As the pressure increased, she closed her eyes and let her fingertips press into his arm. Jasper's breathing sped up, and she felt a terrible stretching.

Jasper's eyes opened and met hers, a brief look of panic spreading across his features.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, no, don't stop," she begged, biting her lip.

"Alice, I don't want to hurt-"

"-please!"

He paused, watching her closely.

"Jasper…I want this. I need it. You said yourself you cannot deny me," she whispered.

He stared down at her, his eyes full of emotion.

"You…will be the death of me."

Alice felt a smile spread over her cheeks.

He resumed his movements, and soon the pain faded away. His movements came easier, and she found her body respond. Being with Jasper like this was nothing like she could have ever imagined, and nothing could have prepared her for it.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at him as he moved his body with hers. Their gazes met, and they shared a small smile.

_I love you, _he mouthed.

She could only smile.

The feeling of Jasper making love to her was everything she needed - it was all she would ever want. She knew she would need to remember the feeling of his body against hers. _The way he breathed his promise to always love her in her ear. The tender way he touched her skin. The feeling of his lips as they worshipped her every curve. _

The memories would be all she would have to cling to.

The cloud of uncertainty that had been looming over them seemed to fade, and they were left with only each other. Alice lifted her head off the pillows, kissing Jasper with everything she had.

If tonight was the last night she would have with him, then she would give him every part of her. Everything she possessed would be his.

* * *

Jasper leaned over, placing a soft kiss on her still damp temple. Alice exhaled shakily, pulling the blanket tighter around her body. Her body was still in a bit of shock, as was she.

"Do you feel alright?"

She nodded against his chest, her head still spinning slightly. Her mind was still trying to wrap itself around what had just happened.

"I am not worthy to sleep under this sky tonight. Not even heaven could hold me down," he murmured in her ear. She smiled to herself, inhaling the sweet yet masculine scent that was so much her Jasper.

She sighed against his chest, closing her eyes as she tried to savor the moment. Alice wanted to remember everything about that night so that she could call upon the memory later….when things were perhaps not so pleasant. The image of Jasper above her, making her moan and writhe and tingle with pleasure was something she was sure to never forget.

However, she knew she needed to come clean about something.

"There is to be a tournament," she said softly, her voice cracking. She wanted to cry just thinking about it.

"A tournament? For what?"

Alice sighed. "For me."

Jasper sat up on his elbow, surprise registering on his face. "A tournament…for…for you? For your hand?"

She nodded. "I threw such a fit with father, and Edward coming here didn't help matters. He finally relented and announced it today. I suppose I should be thankful….at least now I have a small chance that my future husband won't be James."

"Let me get this right; whoever wins this tournament gets to marry you?"

"Yes. Father said he was inviting every nobleman in the entire area."

"Hmm," he grunted, returning down to the bed. She curled herself against him, no longer bashful. They were quiet for a few moments, absorbing the peacefulness that had settled over them. She dozed in his arms for several too-short hours, reluctantly rising when she saw the sky begin to fade from black to a pale blue.

"It will be dawn soon," he whispered sadly, touching her cheek. She nodded, heaving a sad sigh.

"I'd say with you forever if I could, Alice. You know this, right?"

She nodded. They each got dressed just in time to kiss once more before there were three short knocks and then another final knock on the door. Edward retrieved him, and Alice was once more alone.

* * *

Alice was sitting in her window seat, watching the sun rise as Victoria entered later that morning. She hadn't been able to go back to sleep after Jasper had left. It felt wrong to be in her bed alone after their night together.

"I trust you slept well?"

Alice glanced at the unkempt bed in the corner of her eye, trying not to smile.

"I did."

Victoria poured fresh water into her cleaning basin and set the pitcher down with a loud clatter. Alice jumped, frowning over at her. Victoria's presence unsettled her more than usual today.

"Would you like me to braid your hair today?"

Alice looked up into Victoria's pale blue eyes, trying to bite back a nasty comment.

"No thank you," she replied, turning away. Victoria walked around the room, tidying up while she let an annoyed sigh slip every few minutes. Alice ignored her until she spoke.

"You know, this tournament still isn't going to change anything. James is a skilled fighter; he will still win. And then where will you be? Pity, making your father look so foolish…"

"How would _you_ know he's a skilled fighter?" Alice snapped.

Victoria looked up in alarm, her blue eyes surprised.

"He…just seems like he would be, I suppose," she stuttered. "He's a strong man who doesn't get deterred easily."

"Maybe _you _should marry him," Alice grumbled, shifting in her seat. Victoria looked up, but said nothing.

"Do you think fighting with your father will do anything besides make you look foolish?"

Alice turned back to the window, frowning to herself. She was more annoyed than anything. What did Victoria know anyway?

"Perhaps it would do you service to worry about your own troubles, yes?" Alice said softly.

Victoria raised a red eyebrow. "Just doing my job, Princess."

* * *

The King looked up as his daughter entered the garden's gazebo. She sat quietly at the breakfast table that had been set up outdoors in her mother's garden.

"Good morning sweetheart," Esme greeted her, reaching up for her hand. Alice kissed her mother on the cheek, taking a seat next to her.

"We thought it might be nice to eat outside," she said, gesturing to the wide array of breakfast food in front of them.

"Lovely," Alice agreed, taking a seat. Her father nodded at her, his expression as guarded as hers. She was still not happy over the news of the tournament, and it was obvious. Tension was evident at the table.

After a few minutes, Edward and Bella walked outside with Renesmee and sat down.

"Father," Edward said with a nod.

"Edward. I trust your visit home is welcoming?"

Her brother nodded, giving her a glance. Bella looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there. Meanwhile, Renesmee was staring Carlisle down with a slightly accusatory gaze. Alice sighed, picking at some fruit on her plate.

"Many things have changed….although some definitely have not," Edward replied coldly.

Carlisle cleared his throat, and Esme touched his hand as if to calm him. He stared at his son with his cold blue eyes, his gaze unfaltering.

They sat together for an uncomfortable breakfast, the only conversation coming from Esme as she got to know her granddaughter. After breakfast, Alice made her way up to the library. If she couldn't live her fairytale, she would at least spend the afternoon reading about someone else's.

Turning the corner, she gasped as she was suddenly pinned to the wall.

"Well hello…." James purred in her ear.

Alice hissed, a curse word slipping from lips at the sight of him.

"Now is that a way to greet your future husband? I think not," he said in a low, menacing voice. She pushed against him, and he pushed her violently back.

"Get away from me," she hissed.

"Now now, Princess. I only want to chat. What do you have up your sleeve, hmm? A tournament?"

"It was father's idea," she argued back, her eyes narrowing at him. He laughed bitterly, reaching up to touch her face.

Alice felt her skin crawl.

"You agreed to this idea awfully quickly. What's the use? You know I'll find a way to win. And when I do…"

"I hope you fall flat on your face," Alice spat. James continued, ignoring her words.

"And when I _do_ win," he replied, ignoring her sharp words, "I'll be king. And there won't be a damn thing in hell anyone can do about it. Have a nice day, Princess. While you still can."

* * *

James' words were still cutting through Alice's thoughts as she sat in her lessons with Angela. She couldn't concentrate on anything, even though Angela was attempting to teach things that interested her. However, even the study of Arthurian Legend could not contain Alice's thoughts today.

Ever time she thought she could concentrate, images of the night before would intrude.

"Are you blushing?" Angela asked softly. Alice jumped a little, biting her lip.

"Erm…no, why?"

Angle sighed, pulling her spectacles from her face. She set them on the table with a soft click and turned to Alice.

"Is everything alright? You seem….really distracted."

Alice looked away, trying to decide what to tell her friend. Angela was only six or seven years older than her and had always been her friend of sorts. She knew she could trust her.

"Angela…."

Her teacher looked at her, eying her suspiciously. "Is this about your upcoming wedding or the tournament?"

Alice shifted in her chair, the wood beneath her squeaking.

"Both," she admitted. Angela's deep brown gaze cut through her, exposing the truth. Her kind, soft spoken tutor had always been an eager ear and a shoulder to cry on. Now was no different.

"I….I can't marry James!"

Angela's jaw dropped slightly. "Alice, you….why not?"

"Honestly, Angela!"

"Well…surely you have said something before now?"

"I have, and father won't listen! He is insisting that I marry someone I don't love when I think the idea is truly archaic and pointless! To marry someone I don't love is like throwing myself off a cliff."

Angela clicked her tongue. "Don't be dramatic."

"Have I ever been anything else?"

"Well no, but…."

"Exactly. And when I'm forced to marry James, then how will I end up? A stifled woman with no hope for anything better. He'll quiet me every chance he gets-"

"-okay, now you're just being dramatic."

"Well, fine, but….I just know I'll be unhappy. We've nothing in common, and I shall dream of nothing but the day _he_ walks off a cliff."

"Alice!"

"He deserves nothing less!" Alice shot back. "Angela, can you honestly see me being happy with James? Standing by his side for the rest of my days?"

Angela looked away, pursing her lips. "Alice, I firmly believe that our own destiny lies not with fate - but with ourselves. If you truly believe that James is not for you, then….I think you should fight it," Angela replied softly, wringing her hands in her lap. She looked up at Alice, whose face had softened.

"You do?"

Angela looked up at her with a nervous gaze. "Of course, you didn't hear that from me."

Alice felt a lump form in her throat. If Angela, her meek and mild teacher would fight for a love that she believed in, then so should she.

"Oh Angela, I love you!" Alice wailed, throwing her arms around her friend.

Her mind had been made up.

Fight she would.

* * *

Later that day, she tried to cheer herself up by playing with her niece, Renesmee. She collected her old dolls that she had refused to get rid of at the end of her child years and gave them to Renesmee to play with. They were on the back terrace of the castle with Edward and Bella, enjoying cool drinks and the afternoon sun. Alice was determined to get to know her niece before they returned home.

"Why does this doll have short hair and this one long?" Renesmee asked, holding the dolls together.

"Because Rosalie and I liked to cut their hair. Well, I actually burned most of her long hair off on a curling rod that I left on too long," Alice admitted, smoothing the fabric of the doll's dress.

Renesmee giggled, covering her mouth with her tiny hands.

"Don't do _my_ hair!" she squealed. Alice laughed with her, silently wishing she could be young again. She wished she had never grown up; things were too complicated this way.

She glanced out at the gardens where there had once been a meadow. It felt like just yesterday she was running out there to play with Rosalie and they were no more than children.

"You can ask Victoria, I can't even do my own hair - she has to do it!" Alice laughed.

"Who's Victoria?" Renesmee asked, tilting her bronze head to the side inquisitively.

Alice glanced at Edward and Bella, who both gave her a small shrug.

"She's….."

"Is she your best friend?" Renesmee asked.

"No…why do you think that?"

"She's just…always around," she answered in her high, smooth voice. She brushed some curls out of her face. "Jacob is my best friend, and he's always around."

"Oh," Alice replied, nodding. "Well, Victoria is a little different."

Renesmee glanced back at the castle where Victoria surely lurked, a look of pure distaste gracing her small features.

"She's always so serious…she just seems _mean."_

"Renesmee!" Bella interjected quickly, her brown eyes wide. Edward smirked a little, but looked on as they enjoyed the rest of the afternoon. "Be nice!"

Not long after, the back doors to the castle flew open and her mother came running out.

"A woman only glows like that when she has a secret," Edward called to her as she quickly made her way over to them.

"My, you're a quick boy," Esme said, rushing over to kiss the top of his head. She grinned at the rest of them, her heart shaped face lit up with a dazzling smile.

"Tell us your news then, mother," Alice urged, standing up. She brushed the dirt of her dress, moving to stand next to the Queen.

"We're to have a Ball! The night before the tournament."

"A Ball? Edward asked, his face twisting up in slight distaste.

"Yes, well…it's only fair that Alice can get to know the men who will be vying for her attentions," Esme said, giving her daughter a smile. "What fun will that be?"

Alice looked at Edward, who she could tell was silently thinking something to himself. She could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"What if it would be a masquerade mother? That would only add to the excitement. Then the suitors would have to win our sister over with not only their fighting ability, but also their conversational skills? That way they cannot only rely on their looks."

He glanced sideways at his sister as their mother pondered his suggestion.

"What's a masquerade?" Renesmee asked.

"It's a grand dance with costumes and masks!" Edward replied theatrically, standing up. He swept his daughter up in his arms, holding her against him. He took one of her hands in his, and began to sweep her around the patio as if they were dancing.

"Masks," Bella said quietly under her breath. She looked over at Alice, a smile creeping onto her pink lips. "So that true identities cannot be known."

She now understood.

"Mother, that sounds like fun! Can we please have it be a masquerade?" Alice asked, sitting up in her chair.

If it was a masquerade, that meant costumes. Masks. _Disguises. _

People hiding their identifies from all.

That meant Jasper could attend.

_One more chance to see him._

* * *

There you have it! I apologize for the wait on this one - many of you were concerned that I had abandoned this story, but I was really trying to finish up all of my other fics. I hope you enjoyed this chapter - we only have about 4 chapters left!

Up next is the masquerade ball and the tournament! So exciting! Please review and let me know what you thought of Alice and Jasper's scandalous night together ; ) Oh, and how are you liking big brother Edward? He will make more appearances in upcoming chapters, along with a newly married sister ; )


	15. Chapter 14: Masquerade

**Chapter 14: Masquerade**

* * *

Alice glanced sideways, catching her Renesmee's eye in the mirror. The little girl grinned back, her large brown eyes growing wide as she watched Alice twirl in front of the glass.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Renesmee exclaimed, jumping from the bed. Bella's eyes widened in a short moment of panic as she watched Renesmee bolt from her spot. Alice chuckled to herself, shaking her head at the manic little butterfly that was Renesmee. She was so much like Edward in the fact that she could barely sit still - she always wanted to be in the center of all the action, just as her father had.

"Good," Alice said shortly, turning back to the mirror.

"It's lovely fabric," Angela commented, pinning another piece. "Perfect for the feathers," she added.

Alice brushed the imaginary winkles out, admiring the way the deep, royal blue fabric swung lightly around her ankles. It was the fabric she had bought not long ago at the marketplace. It was also the same day she had snuck away to meet with Jasper. A blush rose up in her cheeks as she thought of it, silently chiding herself for not being able to keep her poker face.

"Don't you like it?" Angela asked, securing the pin. "I only have a few alterations to do - it will look lovely by tonight."

"Oh, it's beautiful Angela! It's perfect for a masquerade! So dramatic," she added quickly. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her friend's feelings. Ever since the masquerade ball had been announced, Angela had dedicated every waking moment to finishing the lovely dress for Alice. It was her idea to match the rich blue fabric with some of the feathers from the peacocks that wandered the grounds. She had created a lovely black bodice of feathers, adding the vibrant peacock colors in combination with those. Then, the bottom of the gown was the blue fabric, on top of which Angela had added a thin layer of black netting to give the dress a two-toned sheen. It would then be completed by an elaborate mask to made to match.

"Where's your fiancé?" Angela asked, looking up from her work.

Alice made a face, no longer trying to mask her disgust. "Hopefully he has wandered off a cliff by now," she muttered. Renesmee's shrill little laugh broke her train of thought.

"Oh Alice!" Angela hissed. "Even if you dislike him that's no way to refer to a guest! Especially in front of our audience," she replied, nodding in Renesmee's direction. Renesmee giggled again, looking over at her mother. Bella gave them both stern looks, but her features soon softened.

"None of us care for him either," Bella said quietly, exchanging a smirk with Alice.

"He's not technically my fiancé anymore though," Alice added, "and he is dreadful. I can't figure out why everyone else is so enchanted with him!"

"You mean your father?" Bella asked.

"Yes. Ulgh, I wish daddy would let this whole thing go. Why am I in such a hurry to be married off? I'm not an old maid!" she scoffed. Angela clicked her tongue at her, shooing her behind the dressing screen in the corner of the room.

"Give me that dress, I've got sewing to do," she laughed. "I'll leave you to your conversation about your _non-_fiancé."

"If James wins the tournament, I'll simply keel over right there on the platform. I'll play dead until he leaves and loses interest!" Alice huffed as she removed the large dress. Even though she was joking, there was a shrivel of truth to her words. If James won, she didn't know what she would do. Running away was the best plan she had come up with so far, but she needed something more concrete.

Alice quickly changed and tossed the dress over to her friend, Angela giving Bella an incredulous look before she left.

"If he wins tomorrow, please kill me on the spot," she said dramatically. "I will be you ten gold pieces he shows up tonight dressed as a snake."

Bella snorted, but kept her composure in front of her daughter. "_Alice," _she said softly.

"But Alice, why does James want to marry you? I wouldn't want to marry someone I didn't love," Renesmee asked.

Alice walked out from behind her screen, buttoning up the last button on her day dress. "Good question," she grumbled.

Renesmee looked to her mother, who gave her another stern look. "Nosy," she chided. "Power makes people do some strange things, Renesmee. We must remember that."

"Or as father would say, 'With position comes responsibility'," Alice mimicked, sitting down at her dresser.

"There is still hope."

Alice snorted, the nervous feeling in her stomach returning. The tournament was growing closer and closer, and she still didn't know what was going to happen.

"What would you do?" she asked, turning around to look at Bella.

Bella smiled, giving her a shrug. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "Your brother faced the same dilemma."

"So he left," Alice said quietly, looking down at her hands. "Can I run away with you and Edward? I suppose I could always do what he did. At least then I would find my happiness."

"Happiness he does have, yes. But what he has left behind him….everything has a price, Alice. There is a void in his heart where his father's love should be. Yes they fought constantly, but Carlisle is still Edward's father. Blood is stronger than stupidity and stubbornness, believe it or not. There are consequences to running, and I see them every day in your brother. He is greater than a simple farmer - I know that. I have to live with the sacrifices he made to be by my side, Alice. I have to see him only live up a small amount of his potential when he could really be great. He is a wonderful husband and father, but I know he would have been an epic King. His passion, love for his country, and intelligence are wasted in our simple fields. What would Jasper feel like were he in my shoes? Could you do the same to him? Have you considered that?"

Alice shook her head no. She hadn't thought about any of that.

"Besides Alice, your father would hunt you down in an instant! I know nothing of hiding stow-aways."

Alice nodded somberly, her hopes of running away fading almost as quickly as they had appeared. She was sure she would do anything to be with Jasper…until Bella had put it that way. Of course she was angry with her father right now, but she did not want to be the second child to simply flee. She knew it would also break her mother's heart. No, running away was simply not an option.

A knock on her bedroom door startled them all. Alice jumped up to answer it, surprised to see Edward.

"I come with gifts once more," he replied, his green eyes sparkling. Stepping to the side, Alice's eyes widened as she realized who was behind him in the hallway. Edward beckoned to Renesmee and Bella, and they three of them left the sisters in privacy.

"Sister!" Rosalie shrieked, flying at her. The two girls collided into a mass of frantic arms and giggles, a few happy tears mixed in.

"Rose! You're back…oh…I needed you here so much," Alice cried, holding her sister tight against her. Rosalie hugged her back, bouncing on her feet.

"I missed you so much, Alice. I had to see you."

"I'm so glad Rose…so, so glad."

Rosalie pulled away, her violet eyes bright. "What is this I hear? My little sister is having a tournament fought to determine who wins her heart?"

"It's true," Alice replied woefully. "Rose, you've come just in time! You have to talk some sense into father!"

"I tried the moment I stepped foot on the grounds! That snake James was at his side as soon as I arrived! Emmett has told me about him and he sounds just awful. I knew my little sister would never go for a man like that. What a pig!"

"I know!"

"You _can't_ marry him!"

"_I know!" _

"Edward said….that there is someone else you have your sights set on?" Rosalie asked tentatively, her violet eyes searching her sisters.

"Y-yes," Alice said softly, biting her lip. For months she had yearned for the return of her sister to confide in, but now she had suddenly lost some of her nerve.

"Well, share!" Rosalie pushed. Alice took her hand, dragging her sister over to the bed.

"You must swear not to tell, Rose."

"On my life," Rosalie said in a low voice, patting her hand. "Who is this man? Is he a prince?"

"No, Rose. He's a….a commoner."

Rosalie sat up straight in surprise, her bright eyes wide. "A….as in a…a peasant?"

Alice nodded. "But he's wonderful Rose, you really must meet him! You'll love him as much as I do, I'm certain!"

Rosalie set her jaw and for a moment Alice was certain that she was about to get a lecture from her older sister. However, Rosalie surprised her as she always seemed to do.

"If he is someone you have given your heart to, then of course I will love him sister. But I must warn you - we've seen this with our brother, and this will not end well. Does father know?"

"Of course not!" Alice hissed. She jumped up from her bed, pacing in front of Rosalie. "He doesn't know, he _can't_ know, and if he did know, he would surely send me to the gallows! I can't imagine what he would do! He came completely _unhinged_ at the mere idea of me wanting to choose my own husband….I cannot even imagine what he would say about this!"

"Have you tried to talk to him?"

"Talked, pleaded, groveled….I've done it all Rose. Our father is as stubborn as Edward. More stubborn. Perhaps that's where he gets it. Either way, he has made it rather clear that he will not be convinced. He set me up with this awful man James, and for some reason everyone thinks he's great."

"I don't," Rosalie gently reminded her.

"Well, you must have more sense than everyone else. Anyway, I've done nothing but throw one childish fit after another to get father to change his mind….this is where the stubborn thing comes into play. He refuses to listen to me about picking my own husband, and insists that he knows what is best!"

"But he let me choose Emmett."

"Yes, but father took that well. He wanted to be allies with Emmett's kingdom, and of course Emmett is noble. He'll be king of his country someday, and you a queen! Of course he would want that for you. But me…."

"Maybe he thought you would need some guidance in choosing."

"More than help, he shoved James in my face and then before I knew it we were engaged! I'm glad Edward managed to talk what little sense he now has into him. If it weren't for our brother, I'm sure I'd be married by now."

Rosalie made a disgusted sound in her throat. "He seems awful."

"Especially when I have Jasper to compare him to. James is vile and nothing but a cruel, power-thirsty man. Jasper is so….so sweet, and kind and…only wants me to be happy."

"That would be awful," her sister agreed.

"So…naturally, I've been miserable ever since father started playing matchmaker. He won't even hear of me choosing for myself."

"I'm lucky I found Emmett…so lucky," Rosalie uttered. Alice gave her a knowing nod. "Tell me about him."

"Quite. It all seemed so hopeless, until…until I met Jasper one night. He was pretending to be a prince and….well don't you know of him?"

"Know of him?" Rosalie asked slowly. "He…you don't mean Emmett's friend?"

"Yes! Yes, that's the one!"

"Ah….so that would explain why Edward had to get my husband out of the dungeons the other night. Something about creating a diversion? Edward said he fought Jasper outside the palace while Emmett was creating a ruckus to distract the guards!"

"Yes," Alice crooned, racing back to the bed. She plopped down next to her sister, her green eyes wide. "Emmett came here and helped Jasper sneak into the castle to….to come visit me."

"Visit? As in….as in your bedchamber?"

Alice nodded, her cheeks burning. Rosalie's look of shock turned into a smug look of satisfaction.

"You don't say? I am going to kill that husband of mine for not filling me in enough before we got here! So….he came to your room?"

"Yes….Rose, I had no choice! Father had just announced that I was to be married to James, and I couldn't have that! I couldn't live with….I just couldn't do it. I didn't want James to be the first. Granted, he would have had to tie me to the bed, but I wouldn't put anything like that past him on our wedding night. I had to see Jasper one more time before our horrible father married me off."

"Alice," she said gently, taking her hand, "I would have done the same. If you remember correctly, I _did_ do the same. Although I didn't have to - I was just excited and couldn't wait until my wedding night."

"I know," Alice snorted. Her face turned somber as she remembered their first few meetings in the garden. They were so private and romantic it made her swoon to even think of them. "He found me in the marketplace and I assumed he was a prince since he was always with Emmett. Then….then I found out he wasn't, and it just…didn't matter. For once I didn't want to be a Princess. If I was a normal girl, then…then I could be with him. Then I could be happy."

Alice bowed her head as frustrated tears began to pool in her eyes. She didn't know what to do, and the time for the tournament was quickly drawing near.

"There there," Rosalie said, pulling her sister into a hug. "We're two smart girls with an equally clever brother. You won't be marrying James, or any other fool from that tournament. We'll figure this out Alice. I promise."

* * *

Edward closed the door to the King's study, more annoyed than ever. He truly had missed his father in his absence. However, he did not miss the King's absurd stubbornness. A visit to his father confirmed that the King was still hoping that James would win the tournament and get to marry Alice. Why, he did not know. James was clearly a snake if he had ever seen one. The man had dollar signs in his eyes every time he looked at Alice. How could his father not see that he was clearly being duped?

Carlisle was so engrossed with making the proper arrangements for the tournament that he had barely even paid attention to Edward's pleas. Disgruntled, he had left.

He walked down the hall from the study, in search of Emmett. Perhaps his brother in law would have some sort of news. He found him hanging around in the corridor that led up to Alice's chambers. Looking up, Emmett nodded at him as he approached.

"Rose upstairs?"

"Yeah. I think she's trying to make Alice feel better. I didn't want to disturb them, but….we have a plan."

Edward frowned, crossing his arms as he stared at his loving yet boisterous brother in law. He bore a grin the size of the moon, and Edward knew that he had been up to something. "Why does that make me nervous to hear you say that?"

"Hey now….last time I had a plan, I ended up in the dungeons because I was dressed like a commoner and no one here knew who I was. If I'm willing to go with this, then _you_ should be. Got it?"

"Right," Edward replied. "What's your big plan?"

"Okay," Emmett began, "picture this…"

* * *

Alice frowned at Victoria as she hovered about, clanking the tea-tray loudly. She was out in the garden with Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee, and the four of them were having a picnic. Alice knew that her sister and sister in law had suggested the outing to help calm her nerves. Honestly, Alice was glad for the distraction. She watched as Renesmee dashed about, chasing butterflies with her net in her carefree manner.

"Thank you, Victoria," she muttered, nodding at her maid in waiting. Victoria shot an icy glare her way, obviously annoyed.

"Is something _bothering _you perhaps?" Rosalie snapped, sitting up straight. Victoria looked down her nose at Rosalie, her blue eyed gaze cold.

"Why ever would you say that, my lady?"

"Just a hunch," Rosalie answered back curtly, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. She gave Victoria another stern look as Alice's lady in waiting slunk silently back towards the castle.

"Lovely that one," Rosalie quipped. Alice burst out into a fit of giggles, holding her sides. "You always know how to put a catty girl in her place!" she laughed. "Thank you Rose….I love you so much."

"Anytime, sister. Is that how she always is?"

"Yes," Alice snorted, picking up her water goblet. "I think she was born with a smirk on her face."

"And a stick up her back end," Bella chimed in. Alice and Rosalie both gave her a shocked look before bursting into another round of giggles.

"Bella! I did not know you had it in you!" Alice laughed, leaning over to hug her sister in law.

"I'm not always so sweet," she said with a shrug. The girls were under a large oak tree in the garden, enjoying a lazy afternoon in the shade as they munched on their fruit and cheese. Alice knew they were trying to keep her mind off the masquerade ball that night, and she was thankful to have such thoughtful sisters.

Gazing over the neatly trimmed rows of shrubs and rose bushes, she spied the large oak tree where she used to meet Jasper. Sighing wistfully, she imagined he was leaning on one of the low hanging branches, just waiting for her. Would they ever get a chance to meet again? Images from their night together flashed through her mind constantly, and each time she would blush harder than the last. As flustered as it made her to think about sometimes, she had no regrets. Offering herself to Jasper had been the best thing she could have done.

Would she have to cling to the memory of him making love to her as her future husband, whoever that may be, attempted to do the same? Would she see Jasper's face instead of his? Would this stranger's touch make her skin crawl because it wasn't that of her first lover? These questions plagued her as she placed a grape in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"I saw Edward talking to Emmett before we came out here."

"Yes?"

"I think they're planning something," Rosalie replied. She dipped her head down, trying to get her sister to look at her hopeful gaze. "They will think of something, Alice."

Alice grunted, flicking another stray grape out into the grass. Renesmee was in the midst of the roses, standing as still as possible. Butterflies were landing on her every few minutes, making the little girl practically bounce with excitement.

"You have to have hope, Alice," Bella added gently.

"No offense, and I love you both, but….it's easy for you to say. You both got your happy endings. It's just difficult for me to see the light, you know?"

"I don't know personally, but I can try to understand," Bella replied. Reaching over, she took Alice's hand in her own. "Don't loose hope, Alice."

"I'm not….I just wish I knew what was going to happen. I wish I knew how the story was going to end for me."

"Of course you do. No one likes to feel hopeless, but you have to do something. You're not one to sit and whine, Alice. We must think of a way to detour James and fight this. Father has made it clear that he won't listen. It's time we took matters into our own hands."

Alice stared back at the castle, setting her jaw. Her sister was right. It was time to fight back.

* * *

Her heels clicked against the pale stone floors as she made her way down to the main hall of the castle. Her stomach twisted nervously as she tried to keep her mind off of James and on the fact that the boys seemed to have a plan. Edward was extremely intelligent and Jasper was just as cunning; together, the two surely had an idea of what to do. She had trusted her brother completely until this point, and there was no use stopping now. Pausing in the doorway at the top of the main stairs, she took in the sight of the grand foyer of the castle as it had been completely transformed for the masquerade

Long, elaborate banners had been hung from the ceilings and the freshly polished chandeliers glittered brilliantly. Different colored vases lined the large hallway near the entrance to the castle, each overflowing with colorful flowers and greenery. An endless sea of people moved below, their colorful costumes weaving an enchanting visual tapestry as she stared down at them.

There were masks of all kinds; horses, lions, birds - more than she could count. One by one, all the masked faces turned in her direction as they realized that she, the main event of the tournament, stood at the top of the steps. Even with her peacock mask across her eyes, everyone knew who she was. She could tell by the way their eyes followed her. Her chest began to tighten as she took in all the eyes that were suddenly staring at her. Blood rushed to her cheeks, nearly burning her behind her feathered mask.

"Breathe Alice. Breathe…"

Taking a deep breath, she placed her black gloved hand on the marble railing beside her. With one small step after another, she slowly made her way down the stairs without tripping. People bowed and curtsied as she walked by, the sea of people parting to let her pass. Never before had she felt more self conscious.

Before she knew it, she was at the entrance of the ballroom. People gawked and stared as she entered, waiting to see her reaction to the party inside. As self conscious as she felt, she couldn't help but smile and feel a little bit excited as she observed the scene inside. There was music, dancing, and food and drink lined every wall. Gypsies walked through the crowds, performing various strange tricks to the joy of their bystanders. People laughed and shouted, showing off their costumes as she made her way to the end of the room.

Pausing before her parents, she politely curtsied for show and tried her best to smile as they beckoned her forward.

"My beautiful daughter," the Queen replied, kissing her cheeks. She nodded to her father, who gave her a smug look in return.

"You look lovely my dear," he said graciously. "Such a fine sight will truly inspire those taking part in the tournament tomorrow."

"I'm sure."

"You look like you are brimming with excitement!" her father mused. "Please, go mingle amongst them!"

"I will, father," she sighed.

"You will surely set their hearts on fire, my lovely daughter. Your presence will give them something to fight for! I'm betting a tournament of this caliber will draw ever single one of them out of their homes to watch!

"I'm sure it will," she muttered, glancing over at Edward. They shared an eye roll as she turned to her sister and brother in law.

"You look dashing!" she laughed at Emmett, who lifted his bear mask off his eyes to wink at her. Rosalie smacked his arm, giggling at her husband.

"He didn't want to wear it! I told him a bear would match his personality," she chided him. "I told you it looked handsome!"

"I needed some reassurance I guess," Emmett boomed, giving his wife an annoyed yet playful stare. They both chuckled and turned to Alice.

"So I spoke with our dear brother," Rosalie began, pulling her away from the king.

"And?"

"And it turns out this Jasper of yours had a plan of his own up his sleeve. He isn't one to sit back and take it, is he?" Rosalie asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Alice blushed. "Part of his appeal is that he is as fearless as I am, Rose," she replied with a tiny smirk. She picked up a glass of champagne, darting out of her father's view. The King paid no mind, instead happily observing the hundreds of guests that were flocking to the main hall as a new song began.

"Please excuse me…my husband wishes a dance," Rosalie laughed, allowing Emmett to playfully pull her away.

"Go, go," she laughed, watching as Emmett pulled Rosalie onto the dance floor for the jovial song. It was fine; she wanted a moment to herself anyhow.

* * *

An hour later, Alice sipped from the crystal glass, observing the people around her. She glanced back at the man that was talking to her, feigning interest in whatever it was he was speaking of. Jousting? Hand to hand combat? She couldn't have cared less. All she knew was what she could barely look at his green, glittering frog mask without giggling. _How fitting, _she thought. Here she was, talking to a frog while waiting for the man who she thought of as her prince.

"I'm sure you will see it will be quite a show. Sir Michael thinks he is quite talented at the tasks that require brute force, but it will take more skill than that to advance."

"Sir Mike? As in Newton?" she asked, turning her attention back to the nervous frog mask in front of her.

"Yes, Princess."

"He won't best anyone at anything….trust me," she replied flatly, sipping her drink. Her eyes scanned the room again, but she still didn't see him.

"Your erm….formerly betrothed…um…Sir James?"

Alice quickly turned her attention back to the knight in front of her. "What of him?"

"Where do his strengths lie? I have not heard of him competing in the local tournaments."

"Is that so?" she questioned. "he states is from a far away land. How vague," she muttered.

"Yes, quite so. I had my page try to locate his tournament history so that I could study his fighting."

"And?" she asked. "And what did he find?"

"Nothing, Princess. Nothing at all. I fear I'm going into tomorrow completely blind."

"Hmmm…."

James was sounding more and more fishy to her, and she made a note to tell Edward this bit of information.

Although the palace was decorated beautifully and the costumes were elaborate and bright, she was already bored. Emmett was twirling Rosalie merrily around the ballroom, as was her brother with Bella. Her mother and father were engrossed in polite conversation with the lords and ladies of the kingdom, and no one else was around. Different men that were competing in the tournament kept approaching her, but she was doing little to indulge them in much conversation. Her heart simply wasn't in it. They were nice enough….they just weren't Jasper.

Suddenly, there was a slight tug on the bottom of her dress. Alice looked to her side in surprise, meeting Renesmee's warm brown eyes.

"Teach me to dance?" she pleaded.

"Oh, I cannot resist you, dear niece!" Alice laughed, placing her glass on the nearest table. "Please excuse me," she asked. The knight nodded and bid her farewell.

She took Renesmee's hand and led her to a corner of the ballroom that was less crowded, and the two of them began to dance. She swayed back and for with the little girl, occasionally twirling her in circles. Renesmee giggled and shrieked, enjoying herself immensely.

They danced for a few of the upbeat numbers, laughing and talking as Alice taught her the moves to the popular dances. When a slower number started, Alice watched as Renesmee's large friend, Jacob walked up to them.

"This is more my tempo," he chuckled. Holding out his large hand, he bent down and gave her niece an expectant look. "May I have this dance?"

"If you promise not to step on my feet!" Renesmee cackled, earning her a blush and a snort from Jacob. Alice stepped back, allowing the two of them to have their slow dance. Even though Renesmee was a tiny girl and Jacob was a teenager, she could clearly see their best friend bond shining through. Jacob had been at Renesmee's side the entire time she had been at the castle.

_Even my niece has someone, and she is barely four feet tall! _Alice thought glumly. Where was Jasper right now? _He should be here with me. I should be allowed to bring him to the ball. I should be allowed to marry him….because I love him. _

Stepping aside, she began to move to the outside of the dance floor. The elaborate costumes and masks glittered and shone under the light of the palace chandeliers, and mixed with the soft music it was one of the prettiest sights Alice had ever seen. She only wished she could enjoy it.

Glancing around the room, she watched as the couples paired off and began to dance to the slower, more intimate song. Her heart panged with resentment as she avoided the prying eyes watching her. No one would ask the princess to dance, however, they all managed to stare and gawk at her as she plainly had no one.

A group of younger men stood in the corner not far from where she stood, and she knew that some of them would be competing for her in the morning. The stood and fidgeted, sharing the occasional whisper. One of them laughed, making her jump and her cheeks turn hot. _Were they making fun of her as she stood there alone?_ She tried her best to ignore them and move away, but no matter where she went she felt like someone was staring at her.

Alice felt humiliated.

Suddenly, the voices on the opposite side of the ballroom began to twitter excitably. Craning her neck, she realized there was someone standing on the top of the steps leading down into the room, and the people at the bottom of the staircase were all watching as the man made his way confidently down the steps. Alice's hurt began to stutter in her chest. She _knew_ that walk. That confident air.

Jasper.

* * *

Yes! Jasper has arrived! Stay tuned for part II of the masquerade ball….I have most of it written, so it shouldn't be far off. I'm trying my best at this fairytale masquerade ball and tournament, but if you're looking for historical accuracy…look elsewhere ; )

I will also be posting a manip that I made of Alice in her dress on my blog!


	16. Chapter 15: Clandestine

**Chapter 15: Clandestine**

* * *

Swallowing hard, she realized her hands had begun to tremble. She had gotten her wish.

Jasper was _there_.

In the palace! Her heart began to flutter in her chest as she realized that Jasper was indeed inside the palace. What if he got caught? What if her father discovered who he was?

Gulping back her fear, she tried her best to ignore her worried thoughts and just enjoy the sheer fact that Jasper was back in the palace. It had been so long since she had been able to hold him…._kiss_ him. A tiny squeak slipped from her lips and she prayed no one could hear over the music.

His green eyes bore into hers from a distance, and she stopped breathing. Who needed air when there was something as magnificent as Jasper? She was suddenly frozen as her mind was a blur of panic and joy. Slowly, she put one foot in front of the other and he began to do the same.

_It felt like floating, _she thought.

The crowd parted slightly as he made his way through the sea of people lining the sides of the room. She watched, practically unable to breathe she was so excited. And how could she not? Jasper looked like a prince charming out of a dream. He was wearing expensive looking polished leather boots, white breeches, and an ornate golden jacket that set off his wavy golden hair. He wore a lion mask, but she still knew without a doubt that it was him. Alice was pretty sure she cold pick him out of any crowd. With his dazzling smile and piercing green eyes, a man like Jasper stood out in _any_ crowd.

He stopped in front of her just as Alice remembered to breathe. She exhaled sharply as he gave her the charming smirk she had come to love.

"Hello," he said softly, his voice smooth and debonair.

"Hello," she replied back, keeping up the charade. She wasn't sure how he was there or who was watching, so she wanted to be careful. If anything happened to Jasper, she would never forgive herself.

"Why aren't you dancing tonight Princess?"

"I would love to…but no one has yet asked me," she replied.

"Ah, I see. Well I would love nothing more than to have this next dance, if you will."

Alice felt the happy blush creep up in her chest as she struggled to contain herself. She felt as though she could bounce happily around the room like a butterfly.

"I will," she replied, holding out her black gloved hand. He accepted it, giving her a nod. Alice followed him out onto the dance floor, delighted as Jasper placed his arms around her and took her hand in his.

"How is this happening?" she whispered urgently, her eyes wide.

Jasper merely smiled, giving her a nod. "I told you I would do whatever it took," he whispered back casually. With a deep breath, he took a step forward and began to move. Alice, nearly bouncing with excitement, beamed and followed. He led them around the floor with complete ease, and Alice was quickly overwhelmed. He looked so perfect and handsome; like he _belonged_. Or was it because they were together? Did they simply just belong together like that?

As they danced, she tried her best to enjoy the beautifully masculine scent that rolled off of him as he twirled her about the room. It was slightly woodsy, but with a faint scent of sunshine and cinnamon. _Heaven, _she thought.

"I missed you," she whispered as they swayed with the song.

"As I missed you," he replied. His green eyes bore into hers as they danced, and Alice couldn't bring herself to look away.

"How are you here?"

"I'm a prince from a distant land," he answered somewhat loudly. "A cousin of Sir Emmett. He is the one who told me of this tournament."

"You can't be serious," she whispered. She felt her eyes grow wide as she contemplated what he was telling her. He was going to pretend to be a prince to compete in the tournament. If he was caught, the penalty for something like that would surely be death.

Alice watched as the people around them shamelessly eavesdropped, their eyes lighting up as they heard his explanation. Their whispers and chatters only increased as Jasper pulled her closer.

"I am quite serious," he whispered back.

"Jasper, you…you just can't."

"But I am-"

"-But if you are caught, you'll be sent to the gallows!" she whispered.

Jasper stared at her with unwavering eyes. His gaze was hard and serious, his jaw set determinedly. "Do you want to marry James?"

"You know I don't," she replied sadly. "But would I have you risk your life? Of course not! At least if I am married to him I know that you will be safe….and you could always find another…."

"Hush," he said quickly, spinning her around. "Do you honestly think that I could love another?"

"Could you?"

Before the words were out of her mouth, he was pulling her off the dance floor. Ignoring the curious looks from the other dancers, he pulled her away from the laughter and noise and into one of the outer rooms the lined the grand ballroom. He ducked behind one of the velvet curtains and revealed one of the secret doors that hardly anyone knew about. Yanking it open, they found themselves in the dimly lit corridor that led out of the castle.

"Jasper-"

His lips were against hers in the same instant. Alice squeaked and felt her body stiffen in surprise, but one more second of Jasper's kisses had her feeling like melted butter. He groaned into her mouth, his tongue caressing her bottom lip as if to ask for entrance. She obliged, tasting him happily. He backed her up against the wall, pinning her there with his weight. Alice kissed him back with as much fervor as she could manage, which felt lacking compared to what Jasper was giving her at the moment. His hands cupped her cheeks as placed deep, passionate kisses against her lips. With those kisses, he placated her and put all her fears to rest.

They were meant to be.

The broke apart completely breathless, but his gaze was fierce as he stared down at her. Reaching out, he touched her chin with his fingertip, lifting her eyes to meet his.

"Never…._ever_ doubt my feelings for you, Princess. I'd fight a thousand more of that _snake _out there if it mean I could look up on your face for one more second."

"You mean this?" she breathed. He nodded, his fierce green eyed gaze softening.

"I do."

Alice exhaled shakily, throwing her arms around his neck. She arched her body into his as she hurriedly crashed her lips to his again and again.

"I miss you," she whispered against his mouth. "I miss you and….my body misses you. Jasper-"

The door suddenly opened, and Edward ducked behind the curtain. "Sister, your disappearance has been noticed….I beg for your return before father begins to…..speculate," he replied awkwardly. He averted his eyes as he tried not to smile.

Alice exhaled sharply, falling back against the dark, stony wall. Glancing up at Jasper, she took a deep breath to try to steady herself. Jasper stared back at her, his hands clenching at his sides.

"Please, sister, you must return!" Edward begged. "You could ruin all chances for tomorrow if-"

"I'll go!" she snapped breathlessly, holding her hand to her forehead. "I'll go," she repeated.

"Treat me as a stranger Alice. It's the only way."

"You must put your….desires aside and help us do this," Edward begged. "Please, Alice. You must return to the ball."

"Yes, well….I will go first. Please…excuse me," she said shakily, smoothing down her dress. Ducking behind the curtain, she returned to the now empty room. Pausing in front of a mirror, she pinched her cheeks and tried to her best to not look guilty. She always felt guilty after seeing Jasper, and she hated it. Her father wouldn't approve of him in a million years, and the last thing she wanted was for Jasper to have to pay for their relationship.

"Princess, we were starting to worry. Your absence has people in the ball room…asking questions."

Victoria's icy voice cut through her thoughts, as it usually did. The woman was no more a lady in waiting than she was a thorn in Alice's side. With a heavy sigh, she turned around to face Victoria.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid to had too much punch and had to relieve myself. I am better now, thank you," Alice chirped, stalking forward. Victoria followed her with her icy blue eyes, and Alice felt her confidence waiver.

"You should be out socializing with all of your potential suitors….or have you changed your mind and accepted James?"

Alice scoffed. "Never."

Victoria glanced out of the doorway at the ball, her gaze calculating and cold. "Your brother has denounced the throne, and your sister has moved to another kingdom. The King will not live forever. You must chose a man of noble blood to marry, and James has offered to take you."

"He has offered to take me? Like I am a sack of flour?"

Victoria smirked. "What do you think will happen then? Do you believe your father will simply go on forever and rule? Of course we cannot put faith in your incompetent brother to return and claim the throne. That leaves _you."_

"You will remember, Victoria….that I am of noble blood by birth. You will watch what you say to me regarding my family. Is that understood?"

Victoria's face blanched momentarily before resuming it's natural sneer. "Yes, my lady."

"Thank you. Now run along and ruin someone else's day. I have a ball to return to," Alice fired back. Victoria gaped at her as she pranced back into the ballroom.

* * *

The door to the secret hallway clicked closed and Jasper heaved a heavy sigh. Edward leaned forward, positioning himself eye to eye with Jasper. His expression softened when he saw a look of pure disappointment that his time with Alice had been cut short.

"Excuse the interruption," Edward said sheepishly, "but I didn't want people to start looking for her."

"I know," Jasper replied.

"Is this too much?" Edward asked warily."

"No, of course not. I'd do anything for her Edward, you know that. I was willing to die at your sword to merely kiss her goodnight!"

"I know that. I'm just making sure. I need to be certain that any risk I take for you is worth it."

Jasper looked up, his gaze fierce. "I would rather be quartered than have your sister feel one touch of James' hand. Does that tell you anything?"

Edward stilled, his stomach turning. Violence was never the answer in his opinion, and he hated the thought of his new found friend suffering because of his family.

"It says a lot about you, yes. I do not doubt your feelings for my sister, Jasper. If I had my way….well…."

"I know. Things would be different. In a perfect world, I would be allowed to love her. But such is not, and….your sister is the Princess. Believe me, I know."

"I'm sorry, for what it's worth. I'm sorry my father is such a blind fool, and that he has made the situation what it is."

Jasper sighed, placing his hand on Edward's shoulder. "I do not blame you for your father's actions. He is merely trying to….do what he thinks is best. I have to respect it, even if I do not agree with it."

Edward smirked. "You are noble, Jasper. If not by blood, then by mind alone. Your thoughts on life and….and the way you live your life is kingly."

"I'm a serf. You know this."

He shook his head. "Jasper, 'serf' is but a title. You must rise above your title and prove yourself. Damn what others think!"

Jasper smiled to himself, shaking his head. "Give me tomorrow, Edward. I shall show you what a serf is capable of."

"You talk like you know the outcome of the tournament."

Jasper grinned again, his eyes a little wild. "I do. Here," he said, pounding his fist over his heart, "here is where I know. I can _win_. I can prove that I am worthy."

Edward nodded, biting his lip. "All to be noble? The life of a royal is hardly quiet. They are never allowed privacy or even a moment's rest."

"You speak of them as if you are not one of them."

Edward nodded slowly, shifting his eyes to the stone floor. "I am not."

"You were once. You could be again."

"I have renounced that life….it wasn't for me. I wanted to be with the one I loved."

Jasper made a scoffing noise in his throat. "You and I share something in common."

"Besides the fact that we are talented with the sword?" Edward asked, giving Jasper a playful shove. They both chuckled for a moment, forgetting the seriousness of their conversation.

"I would do anything for your sister, Edward. Anything at all. I love her more than my own life."

"I know you do. I see the way you look at her, Jasper. I feel the same way when I look upon Bella. I loved her so much that I _did _do anything to be with her. I gave up the crown. Most men think I am a fool."

Jasper shook his head as he leaned back against the stone wall. "No. I respect that you did what you had to do to get what you wanted. You were partly my inspiration for the stunt I'm about to attempt tomorrow, Edward."

Edward gave him a nod, a smirk decorating his features. "You know, fate is a funny thing. I am of noble birth but couldn't care less about it. I want to forget that I gave up being King to be with the one I love and live a simple life. You live the life I always wanted, yet would do anything to be noble to be with the one you love. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Quite," Jasper said flatly. "But wanting to switch places does not do us much good."

"No, I'm afraid it doesn't. But I understand why you're doing it."

Jasper looked up at him, crossing his arms. "Would it have been so bad though? Being king? Once you were crowned, could you not have abolished the laws that were making you so unhappy?"

"The idea crossed my mind. But it would have made my father too unhappy….and as much as I despise him at times, he is my father. I thought it better to leave and go my own separate way. I could only see violence in my future should I oppose him….and I am more peaceful that that."

"If you came back though….your sister would not have this burden of having to marry."

"If I came back and claimed the throne, nothing would be the same! I would turn the life of my wife and child upside down. I've never wanted to rule, Jasper. I do not want to make people my puppets as Carlisle does. He cares only of making his dead father happy with his stern ways and tyrannical thinking. They are all the same. People respect the king because they have to - not because he is so good. He gains respect through absolute power. I do not want to be that person. I live a peaceful life. A quiet life. I'm happy."

"But think of all the good you could do!"

"But it would be tarnished by my title. People would obey because they have to - not out of love for me or my wishes. I do not want this Jasper. I have thought long and hard about it and there is nothing you can say to sway me."

"I can tell," Jasper replied. "I don't want any of this either. All I want is for my love for Alice to be allowed."

"It isn't though. Nothing changes that."

"I realize that. That is all the more reason why winning tomorrow is key. I've pretended to be a prince before, and I know I can do it again."

"Do you have a plan?"

Jasper nodded. "Win at any cost."

* * *

Rosalie gave her sister a sideways glance, more than a little amused. "You look…satisfied."

Alice nodded, gripping her glass of champagne as she surveyed the masquerade ball. "I am."

"Does it have anything to do with a certain…oh, I don't know…man in a lion costume I saw earlier?"

"How did you know?"

"Your eyes lit up when you saw him! Besides….I know my little sister would chose to fall for someone who made the whole room talk. Everyone noticed him Alice. Even mother and father."

"They did?"

"Yes. You know father - anything that gets people talking makes him take notice. Always worrying about what people think."

"Well, I care not what people think. As long as they think Jasper is a royal, that is all that concerns me. He looks dashing tonight - of course everyone would be looking at him."

Rosalie giggled, linker her arm with her sisters. "You're in love," she laughed, holding her close.

Alice felt her cheeks start to turn pink. "I know Rose. He's so perfect. Tomorrow has to go in his favor - if it doesn't, I don't know what I'll do!"

Rosalie turned her around, facing her. "It will Alice. It will. You must believe that everything will go in Jasper's favor."

"I hope so. Speaking of Jasper-"

She was cut off when there was a sudden tap on her shoulder. She turned around with a small gasp as Jasper stood before her. His mask covered around his eyes, but she could still see his handsome jaw line and golden waves peeking out. She pulled her own peacock mask down over her eyes and gave him a flirtatious grin.

"Yes, fine sir? How can I help you?"

"Well my lady, I request another dance," he replied smoothly, holding out his hand. She blushed before placing hers in his and allowing him to sweep her out onto the dance floor.

"Not bad for a commoner, eh?" he laughed, swinging her quickly around the marble floor. Guests whispered and stared, giggling as they danced past.

"You're a natural at everything I think," Alice breathed, gripping his shoulder. She stared into his green eyes, her stomach doing another nervous flip. "Which reminds me - how are you at dueling and jousting?"

He smirked. "I can hold my own."

"Does that mean you'll win tomorrow?"

He nodded, his gaze narrowing as they dance. "Alice, you needn't worry. I've studied nearly every form of dueling there is. What do you think I do when I'm not with you?"

"You mean….you've been practicing?"

"Even before the tournament. I make it my business to be as well trained in the art of fighting as I can. It's part of my job to know how to fight. I need to know how to make the best weapons as part of my trade."

"True," she admitted. "So….you think you have a fair chance tomorrow?"

Jasper simply smiled and twirled her around again with the music. "Just dance with me. If tonight is our last night, if tomorrow doesn't go well…then let us at least have tonight."

"You're right," she sighed, squeezing his hand tighter. He smiled and twirled her out and away from his body before pulling her back to his chest. She stared at him for a moment, her body frozen and completely pressed up against his. For a moment, she forgot where she was and could only stare up at his beautiful, mesmerizing green eyes.

Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder. "May I cut in?"

Alice's head spun around with a sharp motion. James stood in front of them, his serpent's mask nearly covering the sneer of his features. She felt Jasper tense against her back, his hand tightening against hers.

"Excuse me, but, -"

Alice cut him off, waving her free hand. "No, I have this," she muttered, turning to James. "Why sir, whatever makes you think I would want to dance with you? I fear your costume tells far too much about your personality."

James scowled at her. "I'd think you'd want to wish me luck for tomorrow. I am, after all, going to win."

"I didn't know they let snakes into royal tournaments," she snapped. "Let us continue," she said before taking Jasper's hand in hers. Leading him away from James, they continued their dance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edward made his way back over to his parents, smirking at how enchanted Alice looked to be dancing with Jasper. He watched with one quirked eyebrow as he sassy little sister refused to let James cut in.

"Who _is _that man dancing with our little Alice?" The King asked, squinting slightly.

"That is my cousin, your highness," Emmett cut in, giving the king his most charming smile. "That is sir Jasper of….er…Whitlock. It is a smaller village of my kingdom, and he is a nobleman there."

Carlisle frowned, and Edward shot a nervous look over his head to Emmett, who simply looked at him and shrugged.

"Yes, Whitlock, I erm….I've heard of that…that one," Edward stammered, nodding officially at Emmett. Emmett nodded back, giving the king a toothy grin. "Yes, well…Sir Jasper has certainly done some good work there. He is a very good leader and….such a skilled fighter!" Emmett added in his booming voice. He winked at Edward over the king's shoulder, his blue eyes wide.

"Hmmm….I'm not familiar with that kingdom…..but….they all seem to be growing so rapidly these days that it's difficult to keep up."

"But you are impressed with him? Alice seems to be enjoying his company," Emmett prodded. Edward gave him an incredulous 'shut up' look as the King frowned again.

"Yes, she looks very happy!" Edward heartily agreed. He hoped his father was buying this.

Carlisle nodded. "She does. He carries himself with such poise! Definitely a kingly trait. Edward, wouldn't you say?"

"Definitely," Edward nodded. "He seems to have captured the heart of Alice, that is for sure."

"I wasn't so sure her heart was ready to be captured by a man. She took a rather ill temper with James. I wish the dear child would simply let me-"

"-Father, perhaps we should put this matter to rest? The tournament shall decided everything for us, we needn't worry on it more."

"You're right," the King sighed. "Still. I just want the best for my little girl. I have to leave my kingdom in capable hands."

"Agreed," Edward muttered. He had been trying to be pleasant with the king ever since the tournament had been announced, however, Carlisle made it difficult at times. He was so stubborn and set in his ways that he rarely heard anyone else's point of view.

"Just think," the King said quietly, turning to him, "if you were to return home and claim the throne, all would be well again."

Edward frowned, staring out at the pairs of dancers. Him becoming king wasn't the answer.

"We've been over this," he said gently. He turned to look at his father, his gaze firm and unyielding. His decision had been made - he wanted no part of a royal life. He was there to support his sister in any way he could, but that didn't mean he was interested in reclaiming what was being shoved at him.

Carlisle's hard eyes softened a little as he stared at his son, his lips pressed into a thin line. "Yes. We certainly have."

* * *

**Aaaand the next chapter will be the tournament! Someone else from an earlier chapter will be making another appearance - any guesses? I hope you enjoyed this one - I loved writing about the masquerade ball. I'm writing the tournament right now, and let's just say we are quickly approaching that prologue ; )**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: The Tournament of Kings**

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. It was the epitome of a perfect summer's day. Alice couldn't help but hope that it was a good omen. Sleep had been limited the night before; she had spent most of it pacing the floor and trying to think of different scenarios. She wished she could see the future somehow! That way she would know how to plan so that she could avoid marrying James any way possible. But, she was no fortune teller. Only a princess. When she finally did manage to fall asleep, all she could dream of was walking down a wedding isle lined with slithering snakes.

She awoke to her sister Rosalie poking her head in the door with a mischievous smirk. Alice grinned as her sister took a running leap into the bed they shared as girls.

"I miss this," Rosalie hummed.

"I know, me as well. You need to visit more often before you're tied down with babies!"

"Oh, I will. You know I'm in no rush for such things. I'm enjoying having Emmett all to myself," she added with another smirk.

Alice sighed. "What's it like? Being married?"

Rosalie sat up and shrugged. "I suppose…like having a sleepover with a friend, but he's a man. And very…alluring. And a friend you want to have naked, in your bed. But also like a child – you have to tell them things and remind them not to be late and not put their elbows on the table. But it's wonderful Alice, really."

"I can only imagine."

"Today is the day, sister," Rosalie whispered, pulling the sheet up over their heads.

"I know. It's going to work Rose. It has too."

Her golden haired sister nodded. "We've got Edward involved. No one is cleverer than our brother."

Alice sighed. "I just want what you have with Emmett. You two looked so in love while you were dancing together last night."

"We are in love, that's the beauty of it," Rosalie said. "I want that for you. I don't want you to marry that awful snake James. An arranged marriage is a trend of the past, and I want father to move away from it. I had hoped that my union with Emmett would help prove your case, but…"

"I'm so envious of you Rose. Is Emmett as wonderful as he seems? Truly?"

Rosalie grinned beneath the sheet and squeezed Alice's hand. "Better."

Alice let out an excited and nervous squeak before pulling back the sheet with a flourish. She let her feet hit the cool stone floor just as there was a knock at the door. She opened it to see a tub of fresh bathwater being brought in.

"Help me get ready, Rose?" she pleaded. Rosalie grinned and pointed for them to put the bathtub in front of the fireplace. Today was a special day indeed. It was a day would either always remember or forever try to forget. She would get to watch the tournament beside her mother and father on a special seat of honor before the entire kingdom. Every person in all the land would be present today to see who would win the Tournament of Kings. The tournament was, after all, for her hand in marriage.

Alice didn't complain as her sister helped her into the steaming lavender bath. She sunk into the tub and hugged her knees to her chest as Rose added some bath oils and salts to make the water smell nice. The scent of fresh lavender wafted up through the steam, calming her senses. She began to scrub herself down as Rosalie went to work washing her long, dark hair.

"My maid back home has shown me a lovely plait for hair. I rarely get to wear mine down anymore since I'm married, but it would be perfect for you!"

"By all means," Alice grunted as she scrubbed beneath her nails. She had no idea how she had gotten so dirty, but she didn't want to have a speck of dirt on her that day. In her mind, the better she looked, the more motivation it would be for Jasper. . Maybe if she looked extra beautiful that day, it would help him do well and win.

Then they could be together forever.

She could only hope.

"Are you nervous?"

"Wouldn't _you _be?"

"Of course. Just making conversation."

"I hope Edward has something figured out."

"I do too. Emmett said father was just _enchanted_ with the mystery man at the ball last night."

"Jasper?"

"Mmmm…I think that has something to do with my scheming husband and our smart older brother."

"He was? Oh goodness, it takes so little to impress father these days though. He thought James was the best thing since the invention of flame!" Alice huffed. Rosalie shook her head and finished rinsing all of the soap from her sister's hair.

"There now, we'll be fine. Don't fret about it, you'll only look nervous and bring bad luck."

Alice quickly dried herself and sat patiently in her robe as her sister dried and brushed through her clean hair. Once it was dry enough, Rosalie took a long, thin iron from beside the fireplace and began twirling bits of hair around it. Once that was finished, she quickly braided the front of Alice's hair into a lovely headband of sorts. Then, she wove in a few pieces of fresh baby's breath.

There was a knock at the door and Rosalie went to answer it. Victoria stood on the other side, holding a long, purple and violet gown. "I come to dress the Princess," she sneered.

In a flash, Rosalie snatched the garment from her hands. "I think not. We've had enough of your vile personality for now. Be gone!" she huffed before slamming the bedroom door. Alice giggled at her sister and stepped into the gown.

"She'll get you for that."

"She'll do nothing of the sort or I'll have her thrown in the stocks!" Rosalie said with a laugh. "She's awful. I saw her talking to you last night, what was she saying?"

"She was just being ugly, as usual. Saying things she has no business too. She's awfully nosey, I just….I told her to run along and ruin someone else's day!"

Rosalie burst out laughing. "You would," she said as she laced up the back of the dress. It was a dark shade of the loveliest purple Alice had ever seen. The bodice was encrusted with jewels that ranged from violet to pink to clear, and it caught the light every time she moved. She sleeves had long, thin cut outs that went down to her wrists. They were covered with as sheer, glittery silver fabric that sparkled almost as much as the jewels. The skirt was made of the softest tulle she had ever felt, the full purple color bringing out her pale skin and pink cheeks.

"I don't trust her," Rosalie muttered, smoothing out some wrinkles. "Not one bit."

"Me either. She's so sneaky, just…appearing out of thin air. She's up to something," Alice muttered. "You don't think…"

Rosalie paused, catching Alice's gaze in the mirror. "That what?"

"That she would do something to jeopardize Jasper today?"

Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "We'll just see about that. I'll have Emmett keep an eye on her today, alright?"

Alice nodded. "That would be good. Just make sure he doesn't get _accidently_ thrown in the dungeon again while trying to create a diversion !"

Both girls giggled furiously at the memory and turned their attentions back to getting ready.

* * *

"Alice dear, I know you're nervous but please don't fidget. Honestly, biting your nails?" Esme chided her.

_I don't see anyone picking out a husband for you today, mother. Parents can be so aggravating sometimes!_

Alice let her hands drop to her lap with a grunt. She knew she was on display for the whole kingdom to see, but that didn't seem to cross her mind as she had successfully chewed off all of her fingernails. The tournament was about to begin and she was so nervous she thought she might puke. Every time a trumpet blared she nearly came unglued.

Rosalie reached over and patted her sister's hand before looking at her husband. "Emmett dear?"

He leaned over and gave his wife a dazzling grin. "Yes love?"

Rosalie batted her eyelashes as Alice giggled. Those two were positively disgusting and adorable at the same time. "Could you be troubled to fetch me something to drink? I'm simply parched in this hot sun."

Emmett kissed her hand before giving Alice a nod. She knew that was code for '_go snoop and make sure Victoria isn't up to something_.'

"Thank you," she breathed.

"No problem."

They were sitting at their places in the center of the action. A set of risers had been erected with a tented awning for them for the day, and they were sitting beside their parents to watch the action unfold. The tournament would start with all twenty four contestants parading by the royal family and the crowd to show their colors and to wave to their spectators. Then, they would draw patterned stones to see who they would fight first. All twenty four contestants would battle hand to hand with wooden swords for the first task; then the second round with the twelve winners would compete in an agility course. The top six winners would then joust. The two left standing would then compete with real swords. The winner of that would then receive the top prize – Alice.

"Has Jasper been training?" Rosalie whispered.

Alice nodded. "He assured me he would do fine, I just…what if he's hurt?"

Rosalie didn't respond, instead leaning back in her chair. Bella and Renesmee soon joined them.

"Where is our dear brother?" Rosalie asked.

"He's gone to find Emmett. I think he was…seeing what the odds were for each contestant," Bella replied. She gave Rose and Alice a knowing look. Edward wasn't gambling. That meant he had really gone to snoop with Emmett.

"Oh, I love the sport of it all!" Carlisle laughed. "Tell me Bella; who has my son placed his bets on?"

Bella's eyebrows shot up as she gave the King a panicked look. Alice squeezed her hand and gave her a discreet nod.

"Why, the man from yesterday!"

"Yesterday?"

"Ah, yes. He and Emmett were observing some of the young men in training, and I believe he said the fellow who was dressed as a lion at last night's party was the strongest dueler. But that's just what he mentioned in passing, I don't know…"

"Oh! Yes dear, you remember. The gentleman who danced with Alice!" Esme trilled, patting her husband's hand.

Carlisle nodded. "I do remember him. You did take quite a liking to him, didn't you Alice?"

Alice was beside herself. "Yes father, I did. He was so very kind. And handsome. I must admit, my loyalties for the day lie with him, indeed."

The King gave her a curt nod and turned his attention back to the roaring crowd. He was obviously quite entertained with the whole show. Alice slumped miserably against her chair and gave Bella a _thank you_ look.

A blast of trumpets made them all jump, and soon everyone was on their feet. The crow in the stands consisted of practically every person in the kingdom. They had all come out for the exciting event and the roar was almost deafening as the gates opened and the contestants finally paraded in. Alice chewed her lip and tried to smile as she clapped and watched the contestant's parade by. Flanked by pages and squires and coaches, the parade was quite long. Each man rode by proudly, his entire horse, crew and flag boasting his colors for the day. She politely curtsied to each one, offering a nervous smile.

"Oh look…the snake," Rosalie sneered as James rode past. He gave Alice a pointed look with no smile as his large, white horse trotted by. He was covered in royal blue and green as he passed, earning cheers from the crowd. Alice felt her stomach flip.

A few more contestants trotted past, and Alice suddenly held her breath. There he was. Flanked in gold and white silks, Jasper's large black horse walked proudly in front of the family. Alice held her breath as Jasper's eyes met her own. His beautiful, green eyed gaze held hope and promise as he paraded past.

"Blow him a kiss," Rosalie hissed. "Now!"

Alice jumped, her insides quivering from the excitement of it all. Quickly, she blew Jasper a kiss. The crowd roared.

Jasper bowed his head gratefully and gave her a knowing smile as his horse trotted past and made a turn to join the rest of the contestants that had lined up in front of the king. As the noise died down, the King stood and walked to the edge of the platform to address the crowd.

Alice pulled Renesmee over beside her and gave the little girl a nervous grin. "Will you sit with me?" she asked whispered.

Renesmee nodded and handed her aunt a bracelet of woven flowers. "This is good luck."

"Thank you," Alice whispered, pulling the little girl into her lap. "Aunt Alice needs all the luck she can get today."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the King began in a booming voice, "Today we come together in celebration of loyalty to a kingdom, and appreciation of sportsmanship!"

The people in the crowd stood and cheered loudly, waving their flags in spirit. Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"Today we will watch twenty four of our kingdom's finest nobility in a good natured battle for my daughter's hand in the Tournament of Kings. May the truly best man win!"

Alice practically shrank back in her seat as the crowed screamed and hollered. The tournament had begun.

* * *

Alice chewed her already aching cuticles as she stared across the field. On the opposite side of the arena, each contestant would walk up to a table and draw a stone from a bag. The bag contained twenty four stones, twelve sets of two designs. Whoever's designs matched would duel in the first round. She said a silent prayer that Jasper drew someone he could easily beat. As she stared across the arena, she watched a dark skinned man hold up a bag for the men's squires to draw from.

Recognition seared through her.

She knew that man.

_"I know you."_

_Her heart leaped into her throat. She knew from hearing stories from the castle guards that it was very dangerous for her to be out along without armed men with her. Although it was a time of piece in the kingdom, there was no telling what desperate people would do if given the opportunity. She could be captured, held ransom, or worse. It was not smart to go out unprotected; a decision she was instantly regretting at the moment._

_"I'm sorry?" she mumbled, looking down at her feet. Her hand wound a piece of her hair in her trembling fingers as she attempted to act nonchalant; she couldn't help be feel like she was failing miserably._

_Where was Jasper?_

_"I know who you are," he repeated quietly, stepping even closer. He towered over Alice, and she could smell his musky, foreign scent in his close proximity._

_"I don't know what you're speaking of," she said again, looking away. In that moment, she hoped that the floor would suddenly swallow her up and make her disappear. Every warning sense in her body was going off, telling her to get out of there, but she was trapped. If she yelled for help or ran, it would only cause more of a scene and then she would __really__ be in trouble._

_"I know your face," the man repeated in his silky smooth voice. Alice looked down at her lap, fidgeting anxiously._

_"I…you…you must be mistaken, I…"_

_"I think you should come with me, and I will take you home."_

_A shiver ran down her spine. She didn't know who he was or where he would take her, but she guessed that he certainly wouldn't take her home if she did happen to go with him._

_"No, I'm not going with you," she said in a trembling voice. "Just let me go," she pleaded. He stepped closer, and she took a step back to get away from him. Her back was against the wall, and she hoped that no one saw her panic – panicking would gain attention. She could smell his heady, thick scent as he stepped even closer. He smelled of expensive pipe weed and liquor, but not in an enticing way. He smelled like danger._

_"Just…just go!" she hissed, looking anywhere but at him._

_"I don't think I'm going to go anywhere, Princess. And neither are you."_

He was the man that had fought Jasper at the pub the night she had snuck out to meet him. That was the man that had tried to kidnap her! The squires were drawing stones for the men – Jasper wouldn't even see him! She knew she had to do something, and fast.

She gripped Rosalie's hand suddenly. "Rose," she hissed.

"Ouch! What?!" Rosalie screeched. Everyone on the royal platform gave her a strange look, with Rosalie was able to brush off with a charming smile.

"It was a bee," she explained with a wave of her hand. Bella leaned forward.

"What ever is the matter?"

"That man! That man holding the bag! He tried to kidnap me one night when I snuck out with Jasper! That man, he's evil!" Alice whispered, pointing to him. Rosalie and Bella leaned forward, also spying the familiar looking man.

"His name is Laurent. Jasper knew him, he said he was bad! He needs to be warned!"

The three girls tried to remain calm as they tried to figure out what to do. The tournament was starting soon and they would have to move fast. Bella finally grabbed the hand of Jacob, her daughter's friend. "Jacob, go find Edward and Emmett and let them know that the man holding the bag cannot be trusted. Go!"

Alice watched as Jacob dutifully ran off the platform and towards the stables where the competitors were waiting for the signal to start. She could only pray that she had been able to help while there was still time.

* * *

"He's doing well," Rosalie encouraged her, gripping her hand.

"You're cutting off circulation," Alice whined, yanking her hand from her sisters'. "Sorry," she added.

"It's alright. He's going to win, Alice! Any second now."

The crowd cheered as the twelve groups battled separately on the field. Much to Alice's relief, Jasper was one of the first contestants declared a winner. The referee held Jasper's first high into the air in a sign of victory.

Alice sunk into her chair and breathed a sigh of relief. He had won the first round – he was in the final twelve.

"He's done it! He's moving on to the next round!" Rosalie exclaimed, jumping in her seat. Alice squeezed her sister's hand and nodded. "Yes, but he must also make it to the top six. Then the top two. Then….then he has to win."

Bella leaned forward and caught her gaze. "One step at a time, Alice. One step at a time."

Alice nodded and gave her sister in law a weak smile. She knew that kind, sweet Bella was only trying to help. A brief intermission was called for the contestants to rest. Several jesters and performers entered the arena and began to entertain the crowds as Alice began to fret nervously. Jasper had made it through, as had James – and the king had noticed.

"Oh! I love it. Such sport. Alice, you see that James had made it through?"

Alice sighed. "Yes father, I see. Are you sure we can't fix the competition to keep snakes from winning?" she shot.

"Oh Alice," Esme chided. "Mind your manners, there are people around."

"Sorry mother," she relented, slumping down in her seat. Even though the tournament was well under way, she still wanted to express her distaste in some way or another. With a huff, she stood and navigated over to stand beside her father. He was watching the court jesters with interest.

"Father," she began, "I know you _so _adore such spectacles, but…don't you feel this is a rather….archaic and….and _barbaric_ form of entertainment?"

The King scoffed. "Alice, I've told you time and time again. The fate of many a maiden has been decided by a tournament. This is tradition, my dear. Nothing more, nothing less. We cannot allow you to go unmarried for much longer!"

Alice sighed, realizing her efforts were fruitless. With a huff, she sat back down and shared a glare with her sister.

"You tried," Rosalie whispered sadly.

Alice fumed in her seat. The whole thing was so unfair! If she was truly to be crowned Queen after her father's passing, then shouldn't she be allowed to pick her husband? Who better to judge who would help her rule than herself? Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried not to cry in front of so many people. It would upset Jasper and let James know he was getting to her. She wanted no part in either.

"Jacob should be back by now with Edward and Emmett. Where is he?" she wondered.

Bella shook her head. "I don't see them anywhere. Should I go-"

"No. Stay," Rosalie said. "The second half is about to begin."

The large platform containing the agility course was rolled into the arena on a gigantic cart. The horrible contraption contained a variation of swinging anvils, moving logs, and large sacks of flour that dangled to and fro, all just waiting to knock a contestant off.

"I hate that a future queen's destiny is decided by who can best dodge a sack of flour!" Rosalie exclaimed in an exasperated tone.

The King glared at his eldest daughter. "Rosalie, you will mind your manners," he chided her.

Alice snickered as her sister sat back in her chair with a huff. "Where _is_ my husband?"

"Quiet!" Alice hissed. "I have to see this."

And so the second round began. One by one, the contestants began their tries at the agility portion of the contest. The top six contestants with the fewest amount of errors would continue on. Alice held her breath as she watched the men struggle their way to the end, or at least as far as they could go. Some were even knocked to the ground, grimacing in pain after being hit with the logs or poles. The course was extremely difficult and the contestants weren't doing well. A few men made it to the end, but they had been severely pummeled by the time they got there. Alice groaned when James escaped the course with almost zero flaws. The moving targets only grazed him once or twice. She sucked in an angry breath of air as he made it to the end and gave a sneer in her direction. Rosalie growled under her breath.

"That lousy snake," Alice huffed.

"_Shush_ sister, Jasper is finally up!"

Alice gripped her chair as Jasper, who was last, stepped up for his attempt at the course. She held her breath as he began, his green eyes bright as he dodged the first swinging log. He hopped a little and wobbled, making her grip the chair so tight she feared it would break. Then, at the last second he recovered and dodged the next log.

"Oh my God," she squeaked as he narrowly missed a swinging anvil. Jasper grunted and huffed as he leaped across another log and ducked a hundred pound sack of flower. Blood began to pound in her ears as she refused to breathe. Jasper ducked and dove and finally reached the end of the platform.

The crowd erupted into cheers. He took a large bow to the stands, then finally towards the king. He caught Alice's eye and winked discretely as he took his place with the other top five contestants.

"He's done it! He's in the top six Alice!" Rosalie trilled.

Alice slumped in her chair as the crowd roared and cheered. She couldn't believe it – she had known that Jasper was a skilled fighter and extremely clever, but she had no way to know that he would possibly do as well as this. Of course she had hoped so in her heart, but to have her wish for him to win actually come true was something she had only hoped for.

It was now so close to becoming a reality.

The top six victors left the arena all smiles and waves as it was set up for the jousting portion. Rosalie squeezed her hand and gave her an excited squeal as the court jesters returned. It would be another half an hour before the jousting competition began and Alice began to gnaw at what was left of her fingernails.

_Jasper could win. _

_But so could James,_ she thought. James was equally as skilled, and had gotten though this much of the tournament almost as easily as Jasper. What if the two of them were forced into the final ring together? She didn't trust James one bit – he was every bit the snake he had been dressed as the night before at the masquerade. She wanted Jasper to win, but she also didn't want him to get hurt.

Suddenly, Bella stood up with a start. "Edward!" she called.

Alice and Rosalie gasped and stood as Edward came hurrying back to the platform through the crowd. Jacob followed behind, occasionally reaching out to steady a woozy looking Emmett. He was leaning heavily on Edward's shoulder, his blue eyes hazy and unfocused as he stumbled beside his brother in law. He looked like he was about to drop over and never wake up.

"My word!" Esme gasped. Carlisle looked over with concern as Edward climbed back onto the podium and sat Emmett down. "What happened?"

"He was struck on the back of the head," Edward hissed. "He didn't see who."

"Red…red, red…then black," Emmett muttered, rubbing the back of his head. Rosalie jumped up to comfort him as Edward looked at Alice. Emmett was otherwise unharmed, but a large bump was forming on the back of his head. He had indeed been struck with something – something hard.

"Please Jacob, fetch my nurse," Esme instructed. "We must have Emmett looked at."

"Yes ma'm," Jacob agreed, trotting away. Esme turned her attention back to Carlisle, jabbering to him about security.

Edward waited until his parents were distracted before leaning in to whisper, "He said he saw that fellow tampering with the bags they've been drawing stones from, but he couldn't prove it. He said the guy saw him and the next thing he knew….bam."

"Ow," Emmett groaned, leaning on Rosalie shoulder.

Alice sucked in a breath. What did this mean? Was Laurent tampering with the tournament? And if he was, what did it mean? Of course he would still have to fight well enough to win – there was no way to fix that, was there?

"It's Laurent, his name's Laurent!" Alice hissed. "He's bad news. Jasper knows him. He said he's a shyster and a thief. He can't be trusted!"

Edward nodded. "I wanted to investigate more, but I had to bring Emmett back. I found him in a heap of hay outside one of the tents. We need to prove that Laurent did this. Does he know James?"

"I don't know," Alice admitted.

"Do you think he's done anything serious?" Bella asked. Edward shrugged.

"I couldn't prove it. Emmett woke up and was stumbling away from the tent when I found him and everyone was gone. I haven't seen that guy since. But I don't like this," Edward muttered.

Alice felt her stomach drop. She knew her luck that day had been too good to be true. But what now? If they couldn't prove that Laurent had actually done anything wrong, they were out of luck.

"What do we do Rose? What do we do now?"

Rosalie leaned back in her chair with Emmett's head on her lap. Her steely, violet eyes stared at the jousting ring that had been set up. "We wait and see."

* * *

Thank you to those who are still with me!

I had this story on the back burner for a bit while I worked on some other projects. No, I didn't forget about it and I FULLY intend to finish it. Only a few more chapters left!

Thank you for reading and please review : )


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: The Victor**

_Jasper could win. _

Alice gnawed at her nails at those three words kept playing on a loop in her mind. It was the truth, but it was also still a wild impossibility yet. The people in the stands were growing restless as they waited for the competition to continue. They wanted a winner named as much as she did. But would it be the right one? She shook her head and buried her face in Rosalie's hair.

"Make it stop," she pleaded.

Rosalie patted her cheek and sighed. "I wish I could. But calm yourself Alice. Look pleasant and happy; if Jasper looks up here and sees your smiling face, perhaps it will help him concentrate harder. If he looks up here and sees you all nervous, then…that might not help him out."

Alice obeyed her sister's advice, sitting up in her chair and straightening her dress. She tried her best to plaster a pleasant look on her face, which made the Queen take notice and smile. Esme watched on as she patted Carlisle's hand. Even the King looked impatient at the moment. Edward walked up to stand beside her chair, bending to speak in her ear.

"What do you think his chances are at jousting?"

"I'm not sure," she replied honestly. "We both know he's good at hand to hand combat, but now that I know Laurent was doing something tricky with the stones in the bag, then…." She trailed off, chewing her lip. She didn't trust Laurent for a second. He was definitely up to something, of that she was certain. But what?

Edward shook his head. "If I've figured out what he's done, then it should be easy to tell. I think I know, but….James will purposely not joust against Jasper in this round; he'll make his strike on the hand to hand combat. I don't trust him not to try something dirty."

"Do you think he's rigged it?" Alice worried. Rosalie leaned in.

"Can't we prove it if he has?"

Edward shook his head. "Not in any way that I can think of. I think Laurent rigged the stones, but as I said…I can't prove it."

Alice huffed and sat back against her chair to watch as the jousting portion began. Just as Edward had suspected, James did not pull Jasper's stone for the drawing. They wouldn't joust against each other- Edward had called it. They watched as James' opponents both practically fell from their horses with one little blow from his spear.

Alice felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her worst nightmare was coming true; James had figured out a way to rig the tournament.

"I can practically imagine Laurent paying off these pathetic men after the tournament. Did you see that one fall? He barely brushed him!"

"Quiet Rose. We can't prove anything," Edward chided his sister.

Jasper was up next. When he took his position, she stood with her brother and sister and clapped wildly as Jasper bowed to the court. He bowed to his opponent on the other end of the arena before both sets of horses sprung into a gallop. She held her breath as Jasper delivered a perfect blow to the chest of the other contestant, knocking him from his horse. The crowd erupted into cheers as Jasper took a victory lap around the arena. Alice thought she would keel over from happiness as he nodded to her as he passed. She blew him an extra kiss for good luck and watched as he took on his next opponent.

His second round was tougher. The man in red and yellow colors could _take _a blow as well as deliver it. She gasped into Edward's shoulder as Jasper was hit. Tears sprung to her eyes as she watched him double over.

"He's fine, Alice. His armor will protect him. See? He just got the wind knocked out of him."

She nodded, watching Jasper like a hawk. True to Edward's word, Jasper straightened up and waved to the crowd. Alice exhaled.

"He's such a charmer," Rosalie cooed. "Alice, you've picked wisely."

She smiled at her sister's kind words and tried to focus as Edward held her hand.

"Alice, you're squeezing my hand so tight I can hardly feel it!" he chuckled.

"Brother, be quiet. Your hand's circulation is a small price to pay for my state of mind," she chided. When Jasper finally knocked the other knight from his horse, she stood up and cheered. But as happy as she was, she had a looming fear in the pit of her stomach.

This was it. It was down to the final two.

She swallowed roughly as the crowd grew a bit somber. They were waiting for the main event – the hand to hand duel that would declare the winner. There was a short wait as the men got changed into their lighter armor and battle gear and the arena was cleared. Chalk lines were drawn as boundaries, signaling in and out of bounds. Certain hits to areas of the body would be worth points; stepping out of the marked lines would deduct points. The first to make it to twenty five points would be declared the winner.

James walked out into the arena first, his fist in the air as the crowd both cheered and jeered him. He didn't seem bothered by it. If anything, he looked as though he enjoyed the controversial boos and hisses he received as he took his place in the center of the arena. Jasper walked out next, raising his sword up the same way James had. The crowd burst into cheers ten times louder than they had for James, and Alice clapped happily. She blew him another kiss and hoped he had seen it.

He would need any bit of luck he could get to fight James.

Carlisle stood, holding up his hands as a signal to the cheering people. The crowd quieted soon after, eager to hear what their King had to say.

"Citizens of Forks, how have you enjoyed our Tournament of Kings?"

The people in the stands bellowed and cheered, waving their colorful flags in response. He silenced them again, a smile playing on his lips.

"Twenty four brave men began this morning, with hopes of winning the hand of Princess Alice. Twenty two have been eliminated but we have not forgotten for their feats of bravery. And now, we've reached the final two. The final two men who are here to battle for glory. For fame. For love," he finished, glancing at Alice. "Two men remain here today to fight with honor and dignity to win the hand of our Princess. Only one shall become Victor. Gentlemen, the best of luck, and may the best man win."

The crowd cheered so loud Alice thought her ears might bleed. The kingdom hadn't seen such excitement since anyone could remember, and this was the moment they had all been waiting for. She knew this would be a defining moment in her life; the winner of the battle would be her husband. The first man to reach twenty five points in the ring would win her hand.

Never before had twenty five been such a daunting number.

"Have faith, sister," Edward chanted in her ear. "He is a skilled fighter and a cunning man with a brain. He will best James, you'll see."

Alice closed her eyes as time seemed to stand still. The arena had fallen deathly quiet as the referee signaled that they could begin. She couldn't see Jasper's face, but she could see James'. His eyes were narrowed and his lip was curled into a vicious sneer. He said something quietly to Jasper, who only shook his head. They both stood stock still in the circle facing each other until James suddenly raised his sword and let out a feral snarl. Jasper leaped to the side, narrowly missing a blow from James' sword.

And so it had begun.

The crowd began to cheer and yell as the fight began. As the sound of sword against armor filled the air, Alice struggled to keep track of who was ahead. The scribes on the side of the arena were quickly flipping the score cards to show the audience where they were, but they were having trouble keeping up. Alice gripped Edward's hand as he stood beside her and watched the tournament unfold.

Jasper would get several good hits in, and then James would get a few. Alice cheered and yelled with all her might, disregarding the stern looks from her parents. She knew it was in poor taste of her to demonstrate a favorite, but she simply didn't care at that point.

If she wanted to cheer for Jasper, then so be it.

"Jasper has eighteen points, James twenty two," Edward announced. He grunted as Jasper was pushed from the outer circle, deducting another point. "Make that seventeen."

"Oooh…Jasper come on!" she yelled. "You can do it!"

Jasper must have heard her, for he knocked James in the arm with a fierce blow, earning him three points and pushing James from the circle, deducting two points from his score. They were tied.

James' eyes blazed as he realized the two were tied in points. He let out another feral cry, lunging for Jasper. He dodged the first blow, but not the second. He received a hit to the chest that knocked the wind out of him, sending him careening to the ground. Alice cried out in defeat as James leaned over him to deliver the final blow.

"No," she cried. James only needed one more point to win. Alice felt her dreams shattering before her eyes.

At the last second, Jasper rolled out of the way, using his leg to brush James to the ground. The two rolled on the dirt for a second, each trying to get the upper hand. Jasper stood first, not hesitating. He drove his sword against the breastplate of James' armor, bringing their score to an even twenty four a piece.

Alice yelled out in victory, only to gasp. She should have known that this would not be a tournament that was played fairly. Everything suddenly began to happen in slow motion as she stood by, helpless.

James pulled a short blade from his boot. No one in the crowd saw until it was too late. The guards were too far away to stop it. She gasped and watched in horror as James drove it into Jasper's leg, sending him crashing to the ground. The image of the knife buried in Jasper's thigh made her stomach clench in fear. Jasper howled in pain before yanking the blade out. He curled into himself, holding onto his leg in agony.

A cannon sounding startled the entire arena as the King stood. The crowd grew quiet at the sight, no one sure what to do or say. Nothing like this had ever happened, and no one was expecting it. James had _cheated. _And in broad daylight. Guards rushed out to the arena, pulling James away from Jasper.

"STOP!" the King bellowed. Alice looked up to see her father's bright red, angry face. He motioned for his guards to pull James away from Jasper, who was still on the ground with the knife in his hand. He was pressing his hand against the wound, his face paled and contorted.

"Oh my goodness…father won't allow for this Alice, I just know it," Rosalie hissed, reaching over to grab her sister's hand.

"He's hurt," Alice whimpered. "Jasper is hurt!"

She watched as guards escorted a medic onto the field. They crowded around Jasper, working quickly on his knife wound. Alice stared at the blade that James had used that was now lying in the dirt of the arena. She had known that he was desperate to win, but she couldn't believe he had actually stabbed Jasper in front of everyone.

"Edward, will he be alright?"

Her brother pressed his lips into a thin line. "If they can stop the bleeding in time, yes. He was very lucky that he didn't get stabbed somewhere else that could have killed him instantly. I'm sure he will be fine, Alice."

"If James hurt him, I'll kill him myself," Alice growled. Edward gripped her hand as they waited for the King to speak. Alice looked over at her father. She didn't think she had ever seen him look so angry in all the years she had known him. She was actually a bit frightened.

"We do not allow cheating. The rules stated that only one weapon is allowed. Sir James has broken this rule and is therefore disqualified."

"Oh my Lord," Edward breathed. "That means…"

"Sir Jasper of Whitlock, I hereby declare you the winner!"

Alice fell back into her chair with a sigh of disbelief.

Jasper had_ won_.

* * *

I know this was a short one, but I am trying my best to finish this fic up and give it the ending it deserves. Stay tuned for more!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18: Hitch**

* * *

After that, everything happened in a blur.

Jasper was whisked away to the medical tent to have his leg treated, and James was dragged off by the guards. Alice grabbed Jacob's hand and gave him an urgent look. "Do your best to find Laurent, will you Jacob?"

The younger boy nodded helpfully as she described his appearance to him. Edward exchanged a nervous look with Bella as Jacob took off into the rowdy crowd in search of the man. Emmett was still sitting beside Rosalie in a daze, holding a cold cloth to the large goose egg on his head. The King and Queen were both talking excitedly with members of the court that had approached the podium, everyone congratulating them on a successful tournament. Alice wrung her hands together as she worried about Jasper's condition. He had won, but he had also been severely stabbed. As she sat and worried, the crowd in the stands continued to celebrate. The excitement of the day seemed to have the entire kingdom overwhelmed.

Esme approached her daughter, her wide smile making her entire face glow with beauty. "Come dear, you must join Jasper for his victory lap!"

"But…isn't he injured?" she sputtered.

Esme grinned and shook her head. "My medic assures me that he will be quite fine. He didn't lose too much blood, and he should be healed within the week for the coronation! Now come dear, the entire kingdom can't wait to see you with your betrothed!"

Butterflies swirled in her stomach as she was led down the steps of the podium and around through the back of the arena. Her mother patted her hand excitedly as they approached the arena where Jasper was being helped back onto his big black horse. The crowd parted, their expectant gazes falling on her. Jasper settled onto his horse, wincing slightly. Alice glanced up and met his gaze, their eyes locking immediately. The stress of the day, the roar of the crowd, and the fear of what James was up to….everything melted away.

In that moment, it was just the two of them. He had won. He was hers forever and nothing could take that away.

Their love would be forbidden no more.

Jasper gave her a polite nod, remembering first that they were in the presence of the entire kingdom. People were still screaming wildly, waving their banners and tossing colored bits of parchment into the air in celebration. They were simply ecstatic to have had a crowd favorite win.

"Come dear, up on the horse!" Esme trilled excitedly, handing Alice's hand to a squire. Suddenly, Jasper's hand shot out in front of the squire's and grabbed her wrist, firmly locking into place. Glancing up, she met his gaze again and grinned. He pulled her up onto the horses back as he had several times before.

"It's time for the victory lap, my future queen," Jasper whispered once she was settled. Alice leaned against his back and grinned against his robes.

"Then let's do it!" she giggled. Euphoria surged through her as she wrapped her arms around Jasper's middle and situated herself as close to him as she could get. She could hear her mother on the ground with the squires and attendants, talking animatedly about Jasper's charisma during the tournament. The scandal that had taken place just minutes before was not forgotten though; the royal guards were hauling a struggling James off the field.

"Can you make it? How badly are you hurt? Is it painful? What did he say to you?" she chattered in his ear.

Jasper laughed, pulling her arm around his middle and holding it across his stomach. "In due time, Alice. We have much of that for later. Now, just let us enjoy the moment, yes?" he asked, peeking over his shoulder at her. His fiery green eyes caught hers, making her smile.

"Yes. I suppose you're right. But after this victory gallop we are going straight back to the castle to the infirmary. Deal?"

"Deal," he chuckled, patting her hand. The crowd roared loudly as Jasper spurred his horse forward. Alice could hear her mother behind them, laughing and crying with joy and relief as the horse entered the arena once more. They each lifted up an arm and waved jubilantly to the crowd, laughing together as his horse galloped proudly around the area. Alice watched the faces of the people as they passed – they all looked genuinely happy for them and it made her heart swell with happiness.

He'd really _won._

Her wish had come true. Even though it had almost ended horribly, Jasper had persevered and beaten James in the tournament. He had won and now she could marry him and her father couldn't say anything about it. James had committed a horrendous act in front of thousands of spectators and would most likely be sent to the dungeons.

She still couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't all real.

"I still cannot believe this is real," she muttered in his ear.

"All is well for at least a short time, love," Jasper said. He held her arm around his stomach as they continued their victory gallop around the arena. Alice held on tightly and tried her best to smile. Laurent's face was in the front of her mind as she held onto Jasper.

"I saw Laurent," she whispered while still trying to keep her smile. "He was here. We sent Jacob and Emmett to go investigate and Emmett was struck on the back of the head with something. He's with the nurse."

"I'll have words with him. Will you help me find him when we get back to the castle?"

"I will," Alice stated firmly.

"But I sent Jacob back to find Laurent. I hope he finds him before he gets up to something bad…"

"He tampered with the stones."

"Edward thought so too!"

"Yes. He had to. I watched James joust and there was no way his opponents would fall the way they did. He barely struck them!"

"We noticed. It was obvious to you too?"

"I know Laurent's ways; he paid them. They wanted James to get to fight me for the final round. My guess is he wanted me dead."

Alice gasped. Jasper patted her hand. "If I was dead and he won, what would your father be able to say? He'd still be the winner. There were no rules in this tournament. He might have gotten away with it."

"Do you think he will be kept in the dungeons?"

Jasper shrugged. "For a short time, yes. He still committed a crime, but once the shock wears off he'll be released. There isn't much they can do."

They finished their lap around the large arena, Jasper giving one last victorious wave to the crowd. Once they were back to the starting place, he slid down from his horse and held his arms out for her. Alice slid off the horses back and into Jasper's embrace.

"We'll figure this out," he whispered. She clutched his hand as people began swarming around them. Knights wishing to congratulate him, squires collecting the money from their bets, and even noblemen were vying to get a look at the future Queen's new betrothed. Alice chewed her lip and waited for her father to come forward. Surely the King would want to congratulate him.

She glanced down at Jasper's wounded leg and saw the blood beginning to seep through the bandages.

"Jasper! Your leg!"

Jasper looked down and winced, but quickly regained his composure. He touched her cheek with his gloved hand and gave her a dazzling smile. "Twas nothing to endure in order to win your heart, my lady," he quickly replied. The crowd around them made 'awww'd' loudly at his term of endearment towards her, making her blush.

She smiled softly, her heart stilling for a moment as she was swept away in his soft, green eyed gaze. She didn't have time to think on it, for her father could be heard pushing his way through the crowd.

"Let me congratulate the boy firsthand! To the side, to the side, yes…."

Alice stood beside Jasper as her father shook his hand heartily praised him.

"Our winner," he announced proudly, holding his arms open. "You will make my Alice happy, will you not?"

"I think I proved today that I would die trying," Jasper quickly replied. He gave the crowd around them a nervous but endearing smile.

Her father nodded happily and clapped him on the shoulder. "Ah my boy, yes. You have indeed proven yourself worthy to stand beside my lovely youngest daughter. I daresay she anticipated your victory. I pray that your pairing will benefit the land and all who dwell here. Bless this day and all who have witnessed!" he bellowed finally, raising his arm in the air. The crowd cheered again, making Alice shriek in surprise and clutch Jasper's hand. He grinned down at her and squeezed her hand.

"Now that we have a winner, we must begin his royal treatment. Off to the nurse for you my boy; have her take a look at your leg. We'll get you all fixed up," he assured Jasper. Alice gave her father a grateful smile before nodding happily. Jasper clutched her hand as her father led them back towards the podium where one of the royal carriages was waiting.

Rosalie hurried up to her and gave her a look. "We'll talk later. Come find me."

"Did Jacob find Laurent?"

The look in Rosalie's pained violet eyes was her answer.

"He said he would keep looking. Edward went with him to look – they took off towards town."

Alice nodded as her sister and Bella entered their own carriages for the trek back to castle.

After helping Alice into the King's carriage, a squire helped Jasper into it along with her. Esme was already seated across from them, smiling like a cat that ate the canary. They were soon joined by her father, who insisted on a play by play of the fighting firsthand from Jasper as they moved along. Alice rolled her eyes and tried to sit still as they made the trip back to the castle. She _had_ to find out what Laurent was doing at the tournament. What had happened to Emmett when he was hit on the head? Now that she knew for certain Laurent was helping James cheat, she knew something was up.

She just had to figure out what.

* * *

When they arrived at the palace, an already awestruck Jasper was quickly whisked away to the medical wing. He had been so awed that the King himself had talked to him the entire way there. It had taken Alice a minute to figure out that he was a little intimidated by the flash and flair of everything she'd grown so accustomed to. She tried to remind herself that this was all new for him and he would need her to guide him along. She'd been so worried about figuring out what James and Laurent were up to she had barely been able to celebrate the fact that'd he'd rightfully won her hand in marriage.

As long as no one found out that Jasper was _not_ in fact a real prince until they were safely married, she would be fine. If they could just get down the aisle and say 'I do', they would be safe. Jasper would be married to the future Queen and no one would be able to protest anything after that point. Alice knew her father would value the marriage more than the embarrassment of having another annulled union attached to her name.

She rushed to her chamber to change out of the silly dress, ripping the flowers out of her hair. She needed to see Jasper and really _talk_ to him. Alice struggled with the bodice on her gown, wishing for once that Victoria was actually there to help her.

"Where is the wench when I actually _need_ her?" she grumbled to herself. After yanking the garment off and tossing it on her bed, she quickly changed and hurried down to the sick ward.

She yanked the large wooden doors open with a clatter. The nurses looked up with horror as Alice stomped into the room and looked around. Emmett was on one bed with his head in Rosalie's lap, moaning about the goose egg on the back of his head.

"Where's Jasper?" she gasped. A nurse on the other side of Emmett's bed moved out of the way, revealing Japer's blonde head in the bed next to Emmett's. He looked up at her and grinned widely.

"They say I will not perish," he joked, holding out his hand to her with a laugh.

She rushed to his beside and threw herself down on her knees. She eyed the nurses at the end of the bed and sniffed. "Please leave us."

They obliged tutting amongst each other as they left the large room.

"If you aren't going to succumb to your wounds then I beg you to _kill_ Laurent and perhaps even James. _Definitely_ James," she added with a grimace. "Or at most cut out their tongues."

Rosalie scoffed. "You're being dramatic, sister."

Alice threw herself on the bed with a huff. Jasper winced as the bed shook with her weight, jostling his leg. Alice didn't seem to notice. "No, I'm not! They're in this together Rosalie, I _promise_ you that."

"Edward said it himself; we can't prove anything. Can't we just be glad Japer won? You've got your man, now tend to him," Rosalie giggled. "I'm sure Edward has found Laurent somewhere in town by now."

"And if he hasn't?!"

"Then we shall find him. The palace guards won't allow any old fool to wander inside spewing nonsense to everyone. If he shows up here we'll know it."

"But what if Laurent or James _tells?_" she hissed. "We're doomed if that is the case."

"James is in the dungeon and Laurent ran off after Jasper was stabbed. Jacob saw him take off," Emmett pointed out. "I just wish I knew who hit me in the head."

"I know love," Rosalie cooed. She looked back up at Alice. "Do you really fear someone will tell?"

"I do," she sighed.

Jasper grabbed her hand and rubbed it. "Your father plans for us to marry in three days. Do you not think we can make it that long after all that we have been through?"

"Once you're married you're good," Emmett pointed out. "Carlisle won't allow an annulment."

"Heavens no!" Rosalie gasped. "Just make it three days – that's it. He wants to host a dinner in Jasper's honor the night after next, and then host the wedding here at the palace on the third day. Surely we can protect Jasper's secret until then?"

Alice chewed her nails and sighed. "I'd hope so. But what if something happens?"

Jasper rubbed her arm and turned her chin to look at him. "We've overcome so much Alice. Do you not think we can handle another three days?"

She sighed, relenting in the magic of his green eyed gaze. "Yes. Yes, I suppose we can. It's nothing compared to what we've already been up against I suppose."

"Good," he smiled. "Now leave me to heal. I'll want to be in top form for a dance with my future bride at this dinner of ours."

Alice did as she was told and left Jasper and Emmett alone in the infirmary. She nicked a few pastries from the kitchen in exchange for her favorite guard, Tyler, to stand outside the infirmary door for the night shift. She suddenly didn't trust anyone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19: Fearless**

* * *

The next day dawned bright and sunny – a reminder that she should be joyful instead of brooding. Alice rose with the sun and reported dutifully to her mother's chambers to be measured for a wedding gown. Her wedding was the day after tomorrow, so the dress needed to be completed quickly.

Two days. _Two days_ was all that stood between her and Jasper's safety. She sighed as she made her way to her mother's chambers, silently hoping she wouldn't take all day. She wanted to sneak back down to the infirmary to check on Jasper again. Opening the doors, she was greeted by a hearty shriek of joy from her fawning mother as the Queen hurried to her side.

"You're here! Oh dear, we must get started immediately! My maids have agreed to sew all night if they have to do finish a dress for your wedding," the Queen said. Alice managed a weak smile and tried to remain patient as the process began. One of her mother's maids attacked her with a piece of measuring tape while the others loudly argued in her ear about the color of her wedding dress. Esme dashed around the room as the royal seamstresses threw bolt after bolt of vibrant fabric on the table in front of them.

"This blue would be lovely!"

"Oh no, she _must _wear the pink!"

"I shall wear green," Alice finally stated. Everyone in the room paused as their eyes shifted to Alice for an explanation. She usually wasn't at all picky when it came to gowns, so her interruption came as a stark surprise. The silence in the large room was infinite. "Green is Jasper's favorite color."

"Child, do you already know the favorite color of your betrothed?" Her mother gasped her caramel eyes wide with adoration. The Queen had always been a romantic, and that day was no exception.

Alice nodded. "I do."

Esme clapped excitedly before selecting a bolt of jade green. "This. _This _is the color."

Alice smiled and nodded. "Jasper will _love_ that."

Esme sighed dreamily, taking her daughters hands in her own. "You _do_ love him, don't you?"

Alice watched in the mirror as the fabric was draped across her body. It made her sun kissed skin look exquisite mixed with her chocolate waves and green eyes.

"He's difficult _not_ to love, you'll find."

* * *

After the fitting was complete, she ducked out of her mother's quarters and down the hall towards the room where Jasper was resting. To her dismay, Alice was shooed away from the infirmary that day by her mother's handmaiden.

"He is my future husband!" she shrieked. Her morning had been spent getting measured and pricked by sewing pins and all she wanted to do was have a visit with Jasper. His arms weren't broken! He could at least hug her and finally kiss her and perhaps even _hold_ her for a moment.

But the handmaiden insisted. The middle aged woman gave her a stern glare and insisted she wasn't to be trifled with.

"Your mother has requested that you not see Sir Whitlock until your engagement feast!"

"But that isn't until _tomorrow night!"_ she huffed, stomping her foot.

"Then the lady has some waiting to do, hasn't she?"

Alice glared at the woman one last time before turning and flouncing away. After everything they had been through, she just wanted to see Jasper.

* * *

Later that night, she was sitting in her window seat, gazing out at the lawn below. The men were working by the light of torches just to make sure the royal gardens were in perfect condition for her nuptials. It was far past the hour when she should be asleep, but she didn't care. All she did was toss and turn and have nightmares about Laurent and James anyway. She wasn't sure the reason, but Victoria's face also sometimes lingered in the background of her nightmares as well. She sighed in discontent and let her shoulders slump. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen before they made it to the altar.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on her bedroom door. So soft, in fact, that she wasn't even sure she had heard it. The door slowly creaking open made her jump up and run over. She held her breath until she realized it was Jasper's blond head of waves poking through the crack.

"Jasper!" she whispered happily, running over to him. He opened his arms and met her with a tight hug. "Are you _really_ here?"

"I am. I missed my Alice too much to be parted any longer."

She pulled away and looked down. "But your leg!"

She could see where he had pulled on a loose pair of breeches and a cotton tunic. The pants were loose enough to not bother his bandage, but she was sure the nurse wouldn't approve of him walking all the way up to her room. There was no way his wound from James' stabbing could be safely healed yet.

"I had to see you. I explained to your guard Tyler that I just wanted to bid you goodnight."

She grinned. "I gave him some sweets from the kitchen to stand guard over you. Make sure no harm came of you."

Jasper touched her cheek affectionately and grinned. "So you did, my love. He told me of your diligence and it makes my heart happy that you care for me as you do."

"Of course I do Jasper…I…I love you," she breathed. Jasper beamed at her, raising her hands to his lips and softly kissing her knuckles. The gesture made butterflies of desire flutter in her stomach. She gazed up at him with longing I her eyes. "I love you so much that it hurts. I'll never be so happy as when I'm finally your wife."

"You mean when I'm finally your husband."

"You'll be King, I'll be Queen. We'll be even in my eyes."

Jasper inhaled softly, shaking his head. "You will always be my Princess Alice. The lofty, unattainable goddess I'd foolishly set my sights on. The girl I don't deserve."

"It's I that does not deserve _you._"

"Don't say such things," he chuckled. "I am the one out of place here dear Alice."

"Yes but…what other man would so willingly sacrifice himself to win himself a place at my side?"

"James, apparently," Jasper replied sourly.

Alice huffed. "Well, what man will so willingly sacrifice himself with truth and honor?"

"A fool," Jasper chuckled. "I'm a fool for you and have been since I first laid eyes on you dear Alice. I'm afraid you shall soon be the death of me."

"Don't say that," she laughed. "Nothing will change between us once we are married. We'll always be us. Only now it will be allowed. Will you still take me for midnight rides in the woods and…and let me sneak off to the market?"

"You will be the Queen of my heart and shall always do as you please. I will only trail along at your heels to ensure your safety my dear. I…I'm going to do my best to make you the happiest woman in the land. You know that, don't you?"

She nodded. "I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't. But why are you here? Shouldn't you be resting and letting your leg heal?"

He shrugged and led her over to the window seat. "My leg will be fine. It barely pains me even now. I should be fine by….by our wedding," he said shyly, giving her a boyish grin.

"It's hard to believe, isn't it?" she grinned, grasping his hands. She wove their fingers together and beamed at him.

"Yes," he admitted. "I still can't believe I won." She watched as Jasper ran a hand through his golden locks, shaking his head in amazement. She would never forget the sickened feeling she felt all day as she'd watched that tournament unfold. The image of James' blade sinking into Jasper's leg would surely haunt her nightmares forever.

But he was safe now.

She leaned into his side as they settled into the plush array of cushions. "I know. You won because you have a king's _heart,_ Jasper. That's all that matters. The people just need a strong man to look up to and to lead them to peace, bloodline be damned."

He tilted his head to look at her. "You really are somethin' else, you know that don't you?"

She shrugged. "I just have sense, that's all. Now that you've convinced everyone you're of noble blood and won the tournament you're as good as royal in their eyes. It makes no sense."

"I never thought it did either."

"That's why we're perfect together."

He sighed, running his hand through her loose waves. "I love you. You know that, right?"

She smiled brightly at his words, bouncing slightly in her seat. "I love you too. And yes I know. Not many men would compete against twenty three strangers and take a knife to the leg just for silly little Alice. You're special Jasper, I know it."

"And now just why wouldn't they? You're just about the prettiest thing I've ever seen in my life and you're smart to boot. And funny. And original. And brave. Who wouldn't want a girl like that?"

She snorted. "Well, none would have me til you. They couldn't handle me."

"I bet."

"I remember seeing you at that ball," she sighed. "I knew you were meant for me right there."

"Did you now?"

She nodded happily. "And now here we are."

"Here we are," he agreed.

Jasper leaned forward bumping his forehead against hers. "We're getting married in two days. We'll be together forever."

"You _won_," she whispered happily.

"I did, didn't I?" He asked. "Well, I won it for you. And that reminds me..."

"What?"

"I never got my victory kiss."

She grinned. "That you didn't. My apologies," she laughed, leaning closer. Jasper's lips met hers in a slow, soft kiss. She boldly deepened it, pushing her lips against his with need. Jasper laughed against her mouth and cupped her jaw, opening her mouth to him. Alice greeted his tongue with hers, warmly allowing him to penetrate her mouth and taste her. She played back, flicking her tongue with his and trying not to laugh.

"I missed you," he whined against her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he echoed back.

She inhaled his clean, masculine scent. She could tell he'd had a bath recently – instead of smelling like horses and the woods and cedar he smelled like fresh water and the soaps the palace used. He smelled clean and fresh but still like _Jasper_.

She leaned forward, brushing her nose against his as she inhaled his scent again. Her body reacted in a deliriously wonderful manner, growing tingly and twitchy and needy with desire. Her eyes opened to see his green ones staring back at her with a mirroring look of lust.

"I _want _you Jasper. I want to…" she trailed off, unsure of the unladylike words she was fearlessly whispering to him. Wanting a man in the manner she wanted Jasper was still quite unfamiliar to her. But she still _wanted him. _The memory of their shared night together was forever emblazoned on her mind as she leaned even closer. Jasper's lips greeted hers in a welcoming kiss, his head tilting and his mouth sliding open to taste her freely. Alice felt a breathy sigh leave her chest as his tongue mingled playfully with hers. He caressed her arms with his strong hands and slowly pulled her against his warm body with a groan of approval.

"Please," she begged, breaking their kiss. "I need you."

Jasper looked at her, his green eyes searching hers. "Shouldn't we wait?"

"But…we already…"

He chuckled and brushed a piece of her wild hair away from her face. "Yes love we have but…don't you think to keep the romance in our engagement it would be proper to wait? Just two days?"

Alice frowned at him dubiously. She didn't understand what difference it made – they were to be married in less than forty eight hours and her maidenhead already belonged to him. What did it matter if she wanted him in her bed again so soon before they were married?

"Why…don't you_ want_ me Jasper?"

He frowned and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "Of _course_ I want you," he sighed. His eyes fell to her heaving bosom as she took one upset breath after another. She followed his gaze down to the tops of her breasts that were visible in the moonlight and frowned. Why didn't he want this as much as she did?

"I just think that…it would be romantic to wait. Let the anticipation build. Then when we share a bed for the first time…well, _officially _– it might be special. We'll be so crazy for each other that we'll barely be able to contain our passion. And we'll officially be man and wife together in our own room, without fear of being caught…"

He trailed off and gave her a gentle smile. "Don't you see?"

She sighed and nodded. "I do I suppose," she relented. "I just…"

"Believe me Alice," he chuckled, grasping her hand in his. "I want to. I really do. But I want our wedding night to be special and something we'll never forget. I want to take my time and really cherish you. Make you feel like the Princess you are. As much as I want you right in this very moment I….I would much rather take my time and not hurry. Worship you…make you feel good. In two days we'll have all night together. And surely a honeymoon where we won't be expected to leave…"

She grinned and nodded. "I will be sure to ask mother for a honeymoon," she promised. Jasper waggled his eyebrows at her in response, making her heart flutter about in her chest.

Alice slid herself around to settle in his lap and gazed down at him. "Promise me that…that even when we're on the throne we'll still be….this."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Just that we'll still be us. We'll still escape for midnight rides and….and walks in the woods and sneak off to the market."

He smiled up at her, his green eyes sparkling in the moonlight streaming through the windows. "I'd give you the world if you'd let me Alice. Of course we'll still be us. We can be together now. From now on, it's just you and me."

* * *

As promised, Alice spent the next day out of Jasper's sight. She knew she was in for a long day when her mother woke her at first light for another dress fitting. As the maids flitted about, Alice stood and impatiently listened to Rosalie babble about wedding details as Victoria finished her hair. Her sulky maid had returned to sight the next day, her lip curled and her attitude as unpleasant as ever.

Alice winced as Victoria pulled on another section of her hair as she wove it into pin curls.

"Sorry milady," she offered snidely.

Alice huffed and ignored her. Instead, she turned to Rosalie who was supervising Bella and Renesmee's dress fittings. "Do you think they will even let me dance with Jasper after dinner?"

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow. "I will be shocked if father lets you so much as touch Jasper's hand before the ceremony," she sighed. "Why?"

"I miss him," Alice whined. She didn't dare speak of Jasper's late night visit in front of Victoria. Rosalie gave her a knowing glance.

"I'm sure you will suffice."

"Says _you_. You're already married. What's….what's it like?" Alice asked as Victoria pulled at another section of her hair. Her maid was twisting it up into curls and pinning it on top of her head. Before the dinner that night, she would unravel them and arrange the curls around Alice's midnight blue evening dress for the engagement dinner.

Rosalie sighed happily, pursing her lips. "It's like….looking into his eyes and seeing forever. Seeing your future children, seeing your happiness, and understanding all of life's little mysteries. And…it's like having a sleepover with your very best friend every single night. You know that they'll never leave your side and that you'd never leave theirs. They become your rock…your safe place," Rosalie sighed. Alice noted the dreamy look in her sister's eyes and her heart ached to have that feeling.

She knew Jasper was for forever – she just needed that feeling to be official.


End file.
